Little One
by Ravyn
Summary: After a bargain for her freedom goes awry, Kaoru finds herself bound to her cousin's husband. She is taken to his country to save her life. However, an old danger awaits... BK
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is the long awaited first chapter of Little One. I have resigned myself to that title although there was much debate as to giving it something else. Oh well.

This is a new branch of fiction for me so I hope that everone likes it. There is going to be some violence and adult themes (when is there not?) but its not going to be nearly as dark as some of my previous stories. I think.

Ravyn

Big thanks to Neko-chan and Rikki for looking this over and beta-reading this within a inch of its life.

Warnings: **Adult Themes**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Something was _wrong_.

Her lashes were heavy as she forced herself awake, and she had to blink several times to make things focus. Everything swam painfully for long moments. Her body was heavy and dragging; even rotating her neck took more strength thanshe really had. Her breathing was slow and steady and she was staring at bare skin. It was pale gold and seemed to be smoothed over thick muscles of a very firm male chest.

Her eyes swung upwards and stared at the chiseled jawline and strong profile of the man under her. Some of the heaviness was chased out of her system with the shock and she woke up enough to remember what was going on. She was cocooned in light silk sheets that clung to the dried sweat on her body. Propping herself up a little, she took the time to stare at the delicate bone structure of her cousin's husband. That brought her back into reality and something cold shivered down her spine. She wasn't supposed to be in here. It was morning.

Tomoe had been married last night to this man. A foreign Prince who was born in a kingdom that was well known for its power, its magic and its wealth. When he had asked for the heir's only daughter's hand there had been much rejoicing. As far as she knew, they were neighboring countries who had never really seen eye to eye. Two days before the wedding she had been given an offer. Take Tomoe's place in the wedding bed as a virgin, or spend the rest of her life slaving away at the temple fires. She had accepted the bargain with doubts. However, the night was over, she was now missing her virginity and the Prince was still soundly sleeping.

Kaoru felt her eyes droop tiredly, so she rested her head on his shoulder. She had no idea why she was so sleepy. Granted, he had kept her up most the night with his attentions and those strange mumblings of his but there was nothing that should have worn her out about last night. She was used to spending days or more working fires with no sleep.

Kaoru couldn't quite remember the reasons the priests had given her for sharing the night with the Prince. As she slowly drifted back to sleep the scent of magic and pine and ginger tugged at her nose and he shifted in his sleep so his hands were brushing against her back in his sleep. Kaoru yawned a bit and relaxed, wondering at the absurdity of her people's customs of having the first night in the complete dark.

Lying there with a male body comfortingly pressed against her, she was completely unprepared for the cold fingers that roughly dug into her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she was jerked away from the prince, her naked body shivering a little in the sudden chill. The Prince shifted a bit as if he was trying to wake up, but the priest who entered her line of vision sneered. "The gods will not allow him to wake up just yet." A rough cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and another rough hand braced her when her knees went weak. She was shoved into a guard who held her up, a look of pity on his scarred face.

"You did well," he told her. Kaoru watched in surprise as the guard watched Tomoe drop her own cloak and crawl into the bed with the sleeping prince. She shot Kaoru a look that was almost venomous and Kaoru found herself gently tugged out of the room. The further she was taken from the room, the weaker her knees became. Something surged through her, hot and dark and she gasped and stumbled a bit. The guard easily kept her up right, his jaw tense. Kaoru wanted to twist against his grip and run screaming back into the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she struggled to get a hold of herself. The guard looked around and tugged her into a room and handed her a small flask.

"Here," he murmured. "Drink this."

Kaoru tossed it back and then gagged and coughed as the taste of whiskey ran down the back of her throat, dazing her and warming her where she had been turning cold. She closed her eyes and shuddered until she was able to breathe. She looked up at the man and realized that he was part of Tomoe's elite guard. Scares lined his face and there was gray at the temples and a hardened expression that said he had had seen many battles.

"You did well," he repeated calmly. "It's probably just one of those safety spells that they put on what is _theirs_ that is bothering you, lady." His voice lowered a notch on that; she looked up in surprise. "The whiskey should help."

"Don't call me that," Kaoru softly requested as she handed him back his flask. He gave her a searching look before nodding. She squared her shoulders. The guard opened his mouth but suddenly a priest appeared at her elbow, glowering at both of them. "Come with me," the priest ordered, his bald head shining in the mage-lights that were lit in the early mornings. She was grasped just above the elbow and dragged down the halls.

"You have completed your duties," he informed her icily. "Our bargain is complete." He pushed her into a room that held a small cot and a coarse dress and gawky boots. The plain dress was an ugly brown but it was covering, and she shivered as she changed clothing. When she was done she was motioned to follow him. She did so feeling a bit numb, as if her brain and her feet couldn't quite connect which direction she was supposed to be going. There was something that felt a long way off and the energy the whiskey had given her was fading.

She recognized the pathway the priest was leading her down. It was a back path to the kitchens and the idea of food both repelled and attracted her. She was sat down firmly in a chair and the priest motioned for something like slop to be dropped in front of her. The cooks all averted their eyes and Kaoru knew they had been forbidden to give her anything else and that it was mortifying the poor cooks. The slop that was in front of her was saved for hungry peasants who came in to do minor favors and then were fed for their pains. She took a spoonful of the lumpy substance and made a face as the lack of taste entered her mouth.

The priest slammed a mug of something in front of her and Kaoru stared at it. "You will drink this," he informed her. Kaoru knew better than to argue with him. The priests were the most powerful force in her religion-based kingdom and they still had a choke hold on her. Her lashes were heavy and sticky, as if she hadn't slept at all, and the porridge-slop in front of her was giving her the energy she needed to think rationally. Sighing she picked up the mug of tea-like substance and knocked it back. She only managed to make it halfway through the cup before she started to cough and gag, forcing her to lean against the table as she attempted to catch her breath. Once she did so she blinked watery eyes and breathed deeply. The priest gave her a nasty look. "Finish it." He warned as he turned and left the place. Kaoru blinked in surprise as a little girl darted out and replaced her bowl with something that looked like it had honey and fruit, dumping the rest of the other stuff into the large pot simmering on the stove.

Reaching for the cup she downed the rest of it and coughed and hacked as it burned all the way down again. Her eyes streamed with it and she felt slightly sick. The sensation lasted for a matter of moments, but when it was done, the sweetness of the honey was welcomed as it sweetened the remaining flavor in her mouth. Once she got through the bowl she felt a bit better and looked up when something steaming and hot was placed in front of her, finally washing the last of what she had been forced to drink from her mouth.

Kaoru remembered the words of the guard and his whiskey bottle and she wondered if the priests were trying to do the same. She let her head fall against the wooden table and breathed in deeply, letting the bit of the wood sooth her. More awake now, she vividly remembered the way his breath had ghosted along her collarbones, the way his lips had moved as his body pressed against hers. She could almost remember the words, but they had echoed inside her more than they had in her ears. She supposed that was what everyone was making a fuss over. It looked like it was going to be Tomoe's problem now. Shivering at the memory of how hot he had been against her, the things he had done to her body, she reached for the drink and downed it.

There had to have been some connection between him and this weakness. Tapping her nails against the table, a sudden thought hit her. She had just eaten her first free meal in five years. She covered a trembling smile and the sudden rush of tears that flooded her eyes and she struggled in an attempt to get a grip on her emotions. She was free. Closing her eyes, she ducked her head and silently allowed her tears to drip down her face. Her frame trembled as she choked on her tears and she struggled to get rid of them. She felt a rough hand rub between her shoulders and the sound of the cook's rough voice as she cleared out the kitchen to give her a moment of peace. It took several moments for her to catch her breath and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose when the cook gave her a piece of cloth.

"There you go dear," the cook soothed. "Go on, let it out. You're fine now. I hear you're quite the little bird who just got her wings back." She patted her shoulder comfortably. "Now, I want you to sit there and think about what you are going to do now." She gave a hard smile and turned and started barking orders, sending pages and serving girls scrambling as the breakfast for the royals was suddenly rushed about.

Kaoru swallowed and realized what the cook had suggested. She stilled as everything sunk in, the implications of what she could do and she choked on the urge to laugh, giggle, to do something to release the emotions that were boiling up her throat. A short giggle erupted from her throat, and she sniffled. Her sword was long gone, melted into someone's throwing knives. It was an old ache she had learned to deal with. Her best bet for the day was to find some sort of physical work to start getting herself ready to go. If her hiding places from her childhood were still in place she was probably going to have some ready cash as well. A slow smile curved her lips. If the Weapon Master hadn't changed in five years she could probably head down there and get put through her paces.

With something like a smile, something like a groan, she kicked away from the table and bowed to the cook. She needed to track down someone's cast off breeches and tunic. If she remembered correctly, the Weapons Master always had a few extra pairs of boots for the kids who came in from the borders to be trained to go back out. They were sent in so they could get the training they needed to go back and be officers in the border guard. The temple required being barefoot or to wear soft fabric that was horrible protection against dust or sharp objects.

"I'm finally free, Daddy," Kaoru whispered as she moved through the palace. "I promise it won't be long now."

Kaoru hummed to herself as she braided her thick, dark hair and then tied it into an expert knot at the base of her neck. The priests had threatened more than once to cut her hair in punishment. It was the only promise she had left that she could have kept with her mother and she had reacted violently each time the threat had been made. Instead she was forced to tend the fires for days on end, until they decided that she was allowed a few hours nap and a bowl of gruel every so many hours. She knew they had hoped she would singe her hair and lashes when she became tired, but she had tied damp clothes around her head and made sure to keep it wet. She was quick on her feet and was a bit selfish about her hair and the only link she had to a dead mother.

She knew her hair had once been the envy of a family that now refused to acknowledge her. She rubbed slender fingers along her pants as she walked and felt the way her calloused palms and fingertips caught the edges of her cloth. Her heart clenched as the thought about what had given her the calluses. She looked over the walkway she was standing on and watched as the border-guard drilled. She had once been there as a rising protégé in the ranks. Then her father had been executed on the grounds of treason and her mother had grieved herself to death. Being sentenced to the temple was supposed to have been merciful, but it had only been torture for her. Her hand went to her hip as it had done for four years when she was stressed. Her sword had been a coming of arms gift from her father and when she was thirteen it had entered battle with her.

It hadn't been a few months after that, that her father had been taken in for questioning. The loss of her sword had almost been the same as losing her father all over again. She had nothing to remember him by except for the ideals that he had left her, and those were cold and uncomfortable late at night when she was alone. But now she was finally free and she was able to go out into the world and finally look into the false execution of her father.

"I promise," Kaoru whispered as she had so many times watching the fire. "I won't let you down."

As she finished her walk she considered how much muscle mass she needed to rebuild. She had stubbornly done push up and sits ups for hours in the night. She had taken the wood cutting job as often as possible when she had been in the temple. It had kept the muscles she had feared losingin some sort of shape. She had known it wouldn't be forever before she was released and she had been determined to have her revenge. Even if the odds were stacked against her.

Walking into the building, she was assaulted by the scent of leather, oil and steel. Closing her eyes in satisfaction, she opened them and continued her walk until she found the hulking frame she had been looking for. He was holding a blade in his hand and staring down at it like it could give him the answers he was seeking. The blade was his religion and had always been. "Hello master," Kaoru softly called out. "Do you have time for an old student?"

Harlod Buffleton was a huge man from some distant border. He had come in on a slave ship and won his freedom and then promptly joined the Border Guard and quickly moved up to Weapons Master. He stood at close to six foot tall with thick shoulders and massive arms. As a child, she had always compared him to a giant, and even as an adult she considered him to be one of the scariest people she had ever met.

He was just a gigantic teddy bear at heart. He smiled at her, recognition coming into his face even before he lifted his eyes, scanning her form and landing on her bare feet with a sigh. "The back room still has boots. I suggest you find a pair that fits. There are also swords since I believe you are missing yours." He closed his eyes and continued to commune with his sword. "You have five minutes, soldier." He grasped his large handlebar mustache between his fore-finger and thumb as he proceeded to ignore her after he had spoken.

Kaoru's smile was huge as she moved to do his bidding.

* * *

Kenshin slowly woke to the sensation of wrongness. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that something was off. The naked skin of his wife pressed against his side, but he could find no comfort in it. The sickly, scaled sensation of the priests rolled across him, yet not even that explained why he had the urge to rip someone to bloody pieces with his bare hands. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the dark head of hair that was only a little coarse between his fingers. He could feel the priests waiting for him to wake Tomoe so they could start the ceremony that would acknowledge the blood on the sheets. His lips curled slightly in disgust. How barbaric. The continuous curl of warning rose and zipped down his spine, and he looked around attempting to sense the danger.

The priests were fools who didn't understand real magic, but they weren't a danger. There was none of the tang of black warning in this room. Only the lingering remains of a passion that had fueled his magic last night allowing him to bind the woman in his arms to him. The heat had surprised him. The melting passions, the way she had felt against him. The way her hands had grasped at him and the breathy moan he had been able to steal from her lips with the use of his tongue. The way she had pressed herself against him; he continued to play with the ends of her hair, memorizing the texture. There was something there…something he couldn't quite grasp… the scent of plum blossoms rose from her skin. For some reason his brain wanted to give him the scent of jasmine mingled with the salt of her tears as he had held her exhausted form in his arms. The tears had surprised him, along with the way her nails had bit into his shoulders as she held him, terrified of letting go.

He looked down at the woman who was stirring in his arms. He was strung as tightly as a bow and knew it. He felt a stab of sympathy for her; she had to be exhausted. His binding wasn't kind even for women who were prepared for it. He was thankful that he had been able to use her wedding vows to prepare her body for the force of his magical binding. He buried his nose in her hair and felt unease curl in his belly.

"You are both awake," the little fat priest Kenshin had taken an instant dislike to suddenly spoke, breaking his concentration. "With your Majesty's permission, we shall complete our wedding rituals and ask for the gods' blessing to be placed upon you."

Tomoe stirred more, giving a little noise as she wrapped herself around him and sighed. His eyes lowered to her face, a faint frown on his face as her tongue swept across his skin. It was a delicate flick, wanton; and completely uncharacteristic of the woman who had shyly returned his kisses. His eyes narrowed as he considered what was going on. Tomoe's toes; now that she had pulled her knees up, her toes brushed his ankles. His lashes narrowed further as he stared at her dark eyes, clearly remembering the ceremony. She had been in flat shoes yet had matched his height. The woman from last night had been petite on all accounts and even when pressed full flush against him, the bottoms of her feet had rested against his ankles. Unease flickered through him again and he scanned the woman for clues.

She made no attempt to hide her nakedness from him or the priests. He had deliberately nipped her collarbones and against the soft skin of her flat belly. Tomoe was not large by any means, but her curves were thicker than the woman whose waist he had almost spanned with his hands. Her breasts were heavier and her stomach was flat but lacked the taut muscles his tongue had worshipped the night before. His jaw clenched and he felt a headache begin behind his temples as the truth began to sink in. There were no bite marks to claim this woman as his, no jasmine lingering on her skin to sooth him. His eyes dropped to her nails. They were perfect. The way the girl had dug them into his shoulders the night before; she would have at least damaged the perfect polish. Anger began to tremble in his stomach and he didn't notice he was growling until Tomoe reached around and wrapped her hand around his wrist.

"Kenshin," Tomoe whispered, looking at him with her cool beauty and wide eyes. "What is wrong?"

No sparks. Nothing. Her touch didn't even raise the hairs on his arms. He jerked his arm away and examined her face with burning eyes. This was not the woman he had shared his bed with last night. Which meant that this was not his wife. The woman he had bound his soul to was no longer in his bed, in this room, and possibly no longer in the palace. That was what had woken him. The anger deepened into a rage and he snarled when she tried to touch him. "What did you do?" he snarled at her, watching as her face paled with the realization that her game was up.

Reaching forward he grasped her hand and stared at it. She jerked a little under his touch, her hand rotating under his grip, but his fingers tightened so that she gasped in pain. The skin of her hand was smooth. She probably filled a glove with lotion and soaked it for the prescribed two hours that had his warrior court laughing at the rumors. These were not his wife's hands. "Where is she?" Kenshin asked his voice almost unrecognizable. He sensed Aoshi approaching even as the priests shifted nervously. He scanned them with his eyes and ignored the way they gasped. One even had the gall to call him a demon under his breath.

"Where is who?" Tomoe asked icily. "Let go, Kenshin. You're hurting my hand."

"My wife," Kenshin asked, lazily rotating her wrist, his expression clearly suggesting he was considering breaking it. "I want to know where my wife is." He looked up as he applied pressure so that her face tightened and her lips pressed together with the pain. "Where is she, Tomoe?"

"Your wife is in bed with you," a priest said as the door opened and Aoshi entered the room, a cool fire resting in his eyes. He scanned the room once with his eyes and then raised a cool brow and turned his attention back to the bed. Distaste flickered across his features at the sight of Tomoe's naked body.

His eyes found Aoshi's as he attempted to control the raging magic his temper brought to the surface. The cold blue of his eyes helped Kenshin gain a little control and he stood, leaving Tomoe to the bed. She was cradling her wrist and barely hanging onto her composure. He was furious enough to shake with the force of it as he jerked on the pants Aoshi tossed him. "Find her," he snapped, his eyes blazing with the force of his magic and temper. The bond was breaking. His eyes snapped to the Priests and he took several steps forward, wrapping his fingers around the fat man's bulging jowls. "What did you do?" he snarled, shaking him.

He was bound to a stranger who was slowly killing herself unaware. The rage ate at him and he only let go of the man's throat when he realized he was turning blue. Aoshi hadn't moved but he was practically oozing threat from where he stood, his eyes staring warningly at the woman in the bed who was watching with furious eyes, her lips bloodless with strain. "I want this castle turned inside out. Tell the caravan to move out now." His words were bitten off and harsh.

"Done," Aoshi said stiffly, continuing his looming. He made a noise of warning when Tomoe tried to move off the bed.

"You knew," Kenshin said softly as he turned back to the priest, his eyes practically burning everything they touched. "You knew how I would react and you knew about my people's ceremonies. There is no way you can't have known. If she dies, I will level this city." Kenshin turned and went to leave the room, not bothering to pull on the tunic or boots. The binding was irreversible.

"I think you are mistaken, husband." Tomoe's voice cut through the air like ice. "You're married to me." She had pulled the sheets up and was watching him with a venomous expression as he and Aoshi paused at the door. "You married _me_ last night."

Kenshin turned and met his burning eyes with his. "I am afraid not." He said acidly. "All I gave you last night were words. Words that I gave no power into backing, words that were meant to be the basis for the spell I wove last night. I used your vows to ready you for the spell that was fueled by the sex and spilling of your virgin's blood." Kenshin raised a brow. "Now, Princess, if you weren't in my bed and you were not a virgin, then how can either of those things be used to bind you to me? I bound a woman to me. That woman is my wife."

Tomoe's eyes flared. "She cannot be yours. She is nothing but a common _servant_!" Tomoe informed him coldly. "She cannot have married you!" Her voice was outraged and furious.

Kenshin's temper flickered and he allowed some of his power to leak into his eyes. "She is mine, Tomoe. Make no doubts about it. She is mine and when I find her, I will keep her alive and I will take her far from here. I will also never, for as long as either you or your kin rule here, open my borders. Any that try to enter will be killed instantly. If I were you, I would stay out of my way," Kenshin snarled at her, making sure the priests were paying attention by flicking his eyes in their direction. A piece of his soul was dying and his sword-soul was demanding blood. He left the room with a bang, slamming the door behind him and using a locking spell to keep them occupied for a little while.

When he had bound his wife's soul to his he had used up most of his and her magical energy. His little temper tantrum couldn't have helped either of them. Even now he was having a hard time breathing past the rage. The ceremony to bind a woman to a man was always more difficult for the woman. The spells he had used were final, and would have drained her of any magical power she had, and she would have no idea how to deal with it. He had prepared Tomoe's body but had not thought that he would have to do it twice. So instead he had simply taken her magic and his and brushed her soul. She had been too entangled in what he was doing in her body to notice what he was doing to her soul. Even now he could taste her sweetness on his tongue and feel the way she had brushed against him. He had tossed a thick barrier between their emotions and if he took it down then he would be unable to put it back up. Swearing, he practically ripped the door from its hinges. She should have been in his bed being pampered and carefully coaxed into full strength. Aoshi was silent as he followed him.

His spell had gone into her small frame completely unprepared and he had drained her dry believing he would be able to protect her. He slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring his pain, and growled between his teeth as he fought for control, ignoring Misao's startled glances and Sano's alert expression. The priests had struck at the bond deliberately so that it would kill her. If he didn't get to before nightfall she would slip into a coma and she would die, taking a piece of his soul with her.

Rage, white-hot and burning, flooded his mind.

"What…" Misao started but stopped when Kenshin turned to look at her, her green-blue eyes wide with surprise.

"They switched my bride with a servant in the bedchamber." Kenshin managed to get out, his voice low and distorted. "I want this castle searched and I want her found as soon as possible. If she is not in this castle then we take this city apart stone by stone and leave a smoking pile of ruble behind us. Aoshi, find out who she is. Name, age, and exactly what she spent the past ten years doing. Someone has to know _something_." Kenshin didn't even wait for a speechless Misao to reply. Instead he took off, jerking a shirt over his head as he moved. He was going to start with the top floor and work his way down a room at a time. He would find her.

* * *

Kaoru was satisfied with the sense of muscle exhaustion that was running through her body sweetly and she stretched. She was tired, but it was a wonderful sense of tiredness she hadn't felt since the last time she held a sword in her hand. The sense of wonder of holding hot steel and feeling it sizzle through her blood had been a craving that had kept her awake at night. High Noon meant that actual classes started so she had been forced to clean and put her borrowed sword up. Maybe she would be allowed to take it with her when she went on her journey. She was going to need a horse and some better clothing. That was going to require money…tilting her head, she made her way into the kitchens to raid it for something with nutrients. No matter how hard she tried, there was a sense of wonder at the echoing feel of sword play that hummed through her. Shaking it off, she instead looked forward to the bowl of soup the cook kept on the back burners for her staff and the coarse black bread that she also baked for her servants.

The kitchen was in a state of chaos. Kaoru didn't bother to ask what was going on. She was more interested in getting in and getting out. Lunch appeared to be thickly sliced bread and cold ham was carefully piled onto the soft bread the royals ate. Fruit was being cut up frantically and tossed into bowls and then arranged by someone else into pretty designs.

Kaoru slipped stealthily through the crowded kitchens to the back where bowls were set out. There was half a loaf of bread left and Kaoru was in the process of filling her bowl when she noticed him. Cool and dark headed, he was watching everything with flickering eyes. His eyes landed on her and she attempted to ignore him and the way her vision wavered a bit as she felt her hunger catch up with her. There was something almost searching in the air and she felt beads of sweat dripping down her temples and prayed he didn't notice. She didn't expect him to engage her in conversation.

"Miss?" he asked in a surprisingly mellow voice. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru ducked her head in a mask of servitude she had perfected. "Fine sir." She stumbled, as if she wasn't used to talking to someone of his rank. "Excuse me sir." She ducked around the corner, balancing the bread and soup and ducking out of the kitchen. Ducking into the servants passage, Kaoru moved along the familiar hall until she came to the opening that led her to the servant's garden. She froze and swore when she caught sight of a priest's robe and she ducked into the shadows, mentally swearing.

"Do you think she knows?" an unseen voice asked, pausing by the entrance.

Kaoru licked her lips.

"Probably not. Why would she? She was never raised in that environment and she has been a slave most of her adult life. It's amusing though." Another voice, this one female, answered lightly.

"Yes, this is true. I think the concept of being in a completely pitch room the entire night confused her. Hard to believe she couldn't understand that we sell their virginity long before they are all married; that she is not the only one who has been brought in to share the marriage bed. Stupid idiot had to mess it up." Their voices were silent and then malicious laughter broke free. "Won't know what hit her, will she?"

"No, it's not possible. She can't possibly know." Their voices faded and Kaoru counted to fifty before moving into the light and into the servant's garden for cover. She let the heat melt into her bones and as she carefully sat, enjoying the now lukewarm soup. The bread was a little rough but filling. It was a far better meal than the temple had ever given her and she relished her second meal in freedom and her first in sunlight. 'Now, what were they talking about, Kamiya?' Kaoru mused as she ate.

Children were giggling outside and she smiled at the ones playing tag, clearly finished with their meal. It was common practice to send small children to the palace to earn a free meal. Some families just weren't able to feed every mouth and this was a good substitute. Some of the dirty, little faces she could recognize but most of them rotated in such a way that you only saw them once or twice a month.

'_Alright, they were definitely talking about me. Now, the question is what they were discussing, about my not being aware of._' She chewed for long moments before stilling. '_Oh gods…he knows doesn't he? What they are talking about is the punishment he is going to give me. I bet he is furious and is demanding my head in return_.' Swallowing, she finished her meal quickly. '_That means I am going to have to avoid everyone and move my plans up quicker than I thought. By the goddess…'_ Kaoru swore mentally.

She chewed on her lip and wondered if the man in the kitchen knew who she was. He had acted like he was looking for someone and she realized he had to be working for the Prince. Kaoru shuddered at how close she had been to getting caught. Just because she had been walking in what felt like a hot daze all day, the delicious memory of his mouth on the skin of throat burning through her. Shaking off the memory she fought the urge to take a nap. Not only was it sinful activity to sleep during the day, but if she got caught she would be screwed.

Alright, the first thing she had to do was buy a horse, saddle, tack, and clothing. That meant money. She needed to get her hands on something she could barter with. All her family money had been taken and given to the crown. However…she had stashed a few things when it became apparent her mother wasn't going to make it out of her grief. She had sunk into the drugs the priests had brought her and Kaoru was almost certain that she had overdosed and that they had been behind it. Her beautiful, delicate mother with her soft hands and voice…shaking off her memories she began to move with a purpose. There was a small bag of blood-rubies in her mother's bedchamber. She was almost certain that it had been converted into something else, but the jewels should have still been hidden where she left them, out in the open. It was the only reason the priests hadn't found them.

Moving towards the palace room where her mother had stayed while her father had been put on trial, she passed several people with harried looks on their faces. That surprised her, because everyone was moving around frantically, as if they were hiding from something or just plain out avoiding it. Kaoru thought she saw Tomoe, once; at the top of the stairs arguing with someone who was petite and small. They seemed to be snarling at each other and she ducked around the corner and took a different route.

The room she was looking for had probably been redone about five times in the past four years. However, she remembered the way. Sneaking past several maids had been easy, but it was the man tapping at all the doors, his large frame slightly intimidating, that had her worried. His brown eyes were hard as he set about asking questions, his spiky hair and bandana a stark contrast to the usual fair of clothing.

Kaoru slipped into the double set of doors and mentally counted how many doorways were between her and the behemoth before he showed up looking for occupants in this room. She chewed her lip as she ducked inside. If they were working on finding her, they were certainly going all out.

Looking around the room she noticed that most of her hidden treasures were gone. She carefully set out digging through the potted plants, unearthing each little ruby carefully. There were only fifteen or sixteen of them, but that was more than enough for what she needed. The last few she had divided up in the chandelier and she was in the process of getting them down using the ladder they used to change the candles when there was a knocking on the door. Hissing between her clenched teeth she jumped off the top of the ladder and looked for a way out. There was an open window that overlooked the Queen's Garden and there were enough trees to hide in. She sprinted to the window when the beating became harder and grasped the edges of a set of branches and swung herself into the depths of the garden.

Dropping down with a grunt she ignored the banging on the door. She heard him shout something from the other side and paused as she digested his words. Why would he be demanding answers for the High Prince Himura instead of King Yukishiro? Confused she almost gave in to her need to understand, but there was swearing while he opened the door. Finishing her lunge for the window she leapt for a branch and climbed into the thick foliage, her fingers clutching her bag of rubies while she watched the man appear in the window. His expression was confused and slightly disconcerted as he looked around, a frown pulling at his mouth.

Now that she got a good look at him, she realized that he was indeed part of the Mage Prince's Court. She recognized him from the night before. She absently wondered if the Prince was a King now that he was married. Stupid political questions she shouldn't be thinking about. She pressed her hand to her forehead as she felt her body spin dizzily. Shivering with the sudden force of longing that swept through her she leaned into the tree behind her and shook a little as she gained control. '_Where is this coming from_?' Kaoru wondered absently. '_It must have been that stupid little drink the priests made me drink_.' A sigh left her lips. '_Must have been some mild poison._'

'_Get over it, Kamiya. He is a married man and isn't yours. Even if he was, he would only get in the way of finding _him.' Her eyes narrowed with fury. That was right. She still had a murderer to catch and a dynasty to destroy. Her beloved family killed because someone else wanted a throne her family never wanted.

Clutching the rubies in her hand, she began the long way to the stables. The day was passing wonderfully and she smiled to herself as she looked at the late afternoon sun that lit her path to the stables. As she arrived, she admired the foreigners' horses. They were a hand or so bigger than the horses her people bred. Their bright eyes and soft mouths proved they were intelligent and very well cared for. Running her hand along the railings of their stalls she hummed as she came to the opening in the back where they kept the horses they were going to sell off.

Kaoru swung up, swayed a bit when another sudden dizzy spell hit her, and watched the horses canter around the paddock. They weren't as beautiful as the horses inside, but they had the look of sturdiness to them. Kaoru watched them for a good half hour before she found the one she wanted. It was a dappled gray with a particularly mean temper. He would take a little work, but she had plans to stay at the palace and hide among the servants or even in the arms hall for at least a month. She needed the time to work with the Weapons Master to get herself back into shape. It would take more than a month but at least he could set her up a regime to practice when she was on the road.

She didn't have any leads yet but she had a vague idea of where to start. She remembered the lawyer that had defended her father. Perhaps he could tell her something of who had gone against him or why. And if he was involved with her father being killed and was unwilling to answer her questions, then she was willing to use a bit of creativity.

"Can I help you miss?" a male voice asked, and Kaoru turned to see the old stable hand. He probably didn't recognize her and that was okay. She didn't need to be recognized, right now.

"I am interested in buying that dapple," Kaoru informed him easily, threading the lies like they were second nature. "My last horse fell into a river and broke his leg. I lost all my tack as well. Do you know somewhere I can get a saddle made to fit?"

The old man watched the horses dance around the corral. "The dapple is a bit much for a young lady like yourself. I would, instead, suggest you pick out a different horse. He has already thrown three riders."

Kaoru grinned at him. "I can handle him. How much do you want for him?"

He raised pale gray eyes to her face and stared at her for a moment, before a small smile flicked across his mouth. "Yes, I suppose you can. I will sell you the gray if you can ride him. Come back tomorrow and we will discuss your riding and prices. If you're interested in having some tack made for you, I will have someone drop by."

Kaoru grinned at him. "I appreciate it." She hopped down and was thankful that she was hanging onto the wood as her head suddenly swam and her body trembled with weakness. Kaoru swayed on her feet, gasping a little and the man whose name she couldn't quite remember frowned at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his tone concerned.

Kaoru straightened up and swallowed. "I am fine," she said as she opened her eyes. She smiled weakly. "I think I just overdid it today and in this heat…" She gave an artful little shrug. She was suddenly sweating and a little shaky. "I think I am going to go and get something to eat." She smiled at him and slipped away, the bag of blood-rubies bouncing against her side.

* * *

Aoshi was beginning to feel a little annoyed with the woman who had switched places with Tomoe. She had, for all purposes, disappeared. He had set Misao on Tomoe, knowing that if anyone was going to get a name out of the stoic woman it was going to be Misao. He hadn't heard back but he wasn't giving up yet. They had two hours until sunset. When sunset hit, that was when the girl was most likely going to fall asleep and if they didn't get Kenshin to her soon, then it was very possible that she wasn't going to wake up. He had been keeping an eye on the bond all afternoon and had watched with a bit of surprise at how fast she went through the energy it should have produced with the disintegrating.

What did this woman do?

Aoshi sighed as he stood in the servant's courtyard. Just outside of it there was the temple's garden and chicken house. Aoshi paused from where he was going when he heard the sounds of a little girl crying. Turning his head he located the dirty little girl, carrying a basket of what looked to be eggs, sitting in the dirt nursing several scrapes.

Walking over to the girl, he watched her for a moment as she turned big green-blue eyes up at him. For a moment she reminded him of another little girl, and he was bending to check her scraped knees before he knew it.

"Mister, who are you?" the little girl asked, sniffling painfully.

"My name is Aoshi. Why are you crying?" Aoshi asked her softly, smoothing his fingertips over the red flesh and watching as his healing magic took the redness and scratches out of her delicate skin.

"My nee-san wasn't here to help me scare off the rooster," she mumbled. "The Priests took her away last night and she didn't come back."

Aoshi went still. "Who is your nee-san?"

The little girl sniffled again. "Kaoru."

Aoshi nodded. "Do you know why they took her away?"

The little girls face crumpled again. "The mean lady wanted her for something. They always take my nee-san away when they need something. They make her tend the fires all the time and make her clean out the drudge pits and then even make her help the Lady with her marriage."Her little head ducked. "They hurt her."

Aoshi said nothing as he continued to check her for malnourishment or signs of beatings, but she was a healthy little thing and even managed to lack the fleas that hit the children of this place so hard. "Do you like it here?"

The little girl looked up and suddenly smiled, a gap-toothed smile that paused him in his ministrations. "Yes! I mean, it's only nee-san they're mean to. They're nice to me. Because momma pledges me to the goddess and so they leave me alone." The little girl looked sad again. "Nee-san didn't have a mother to pledge her."

Aoshi was quiet. "Do you know where they might have taken your nee-san?"

The little girl tilted her head. "She has rooms! I don't know where they are though."

Aoshi ruffled her bangs. "Take care."

The little girl nodded and picked up her basket. "Bye bye, Aoshi-nee!"

Aoshi watched her scamper off and went to find Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin was furious. His teeth were so tightly clenched together that he was having a hard time hearing anything beyond the grinding of his teeth. Moving into the room he had been given he stood in there, looking at the bed that hadn't been touched after the scene that had been made that morning.

There had to be something here that could be used to find her, to taste her again. Closing his eyes he searched every corner of the room, looking for something left of her. She had been filled with his seed last night, had given everything into his keeping; there was even blood on the sheets from their tumble. Yet…there was nothing. Nothing but the faint stench of the priests who had come in that morning.

So this was how they wanted to play.

They were deliberately interfering with his investigation. They were doing everything they could to hide her trail, and the servants were so terrified they refused to speak of the girl. He didn't even have a clear picture of her face in his mind. Just that voice. Her voice. He took another deep breath as he attempted to control his fury. Night was in a few hours. He didn't know why he was so determined to find her and save her. He walked to the window and watched children run around the garden. If he just left now, then he would be freed from the bond between them.

Yet…yet, it was the way she had felt, tasted. The sting of salt on his tongue when she wept into his chest afterwards, the press of her hands flat against his ribs while she shook with sobs, the way her hands had tangled in his hair. Cool against his scalp and slightly rough. It was all those things…and more. It was the fact that he had shown her his soul last night and she had returned the favor without knowing what she was doing. It was the memory of that feeling, the way she was all fire and temperance that called to him.

"I think I might have a lead." Aoshi's voice broke his reverie and he turned to face his second. Aoshi looked slightly rugged from running around all day and there was something in his eyes. "I talked to one of the children and I think I know how the priests are hiding her."

Kenshin turned all the way towards him. "Tell me."

Aoshi was quick. "She worked in the temple. For the Priests. Which means there are only so many places she could be housed; we are looking in all the wrong places. There are roughly two hundred servants for the temple but only a hundred of them are female. They attempt to keep it balanced, for the goddess, of course." There was a note of disbelief in his voice. "There are less than fifty that were not pledged to the goddess, just simply given to the temple to make someone disappear or to pay a debt. My guess is she's one. I already have Misao going through the rooms, looking for someone who would have the lingering traces of your magic on their skin but you would be the best for it."

Kenshin nodded his head and moved after him. "Take me to them. They have been interfering with our search all morning and I have a few things I wish to say to them." There was a bite in his voice.

* * *

Well, there is the first chapter. As always, let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

_wide eyes_

Wow. I am simply amazed by how many people seemed to love the first chapter. I have never gotten a 130 reviews for a single chapter before! I hope that everyone enjoys this one as much!

Sorry I didn't get this story up yesterday as I had hoped. Ookami, Rikki and Neko-chan beta-read the hell out of it. So it should be good to go!

I would also like to thank everyone who gave me their support over the incident with Path to Desire. I will probably repost it with even more of the smut taken out and hope they leave it alone. As always, Guilty Pleasures as it archived in all its glory.

Ravyn

**Warnings: Eh..not much violence.**

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

People had been swarming the temple rooms all evening. She had done her best to avoid them and dinner had been tricky. Gathering her ration, two pieces of bread and some stale cheese, she had opted to stay clear of everyone. Kicking back and forth on the branch above the ground entrance to her room; she was practically swaying with dizziness. The sun was setting in brilliant colors and for the first time since she'd been forced to stock the fires; she was unable to enjoy it. 

Dropping to the ground she almost stumbled in surprise when she felt her knees give a little. Swaying, she caught herself only by force of habit and made herself to walk thealmost deserted corridors. The place was darker than usual and she blinked several times to locate where she was going. In fact, she didn't see the little shadow that was swearing foully until she had almost crashed into her. The small woman stared up at her in surprise and then her eyes narrowed to thin points of magic.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked and Kaoru shook her head, both answering her and clearing the buzzing that seemed to be growing.

"Not that I know," Kaoru answered, surprised at how rough her voice sounded in her ears. "I am sorry that I didn't see you."

The woman's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kaoru felt power rush in her veins and the woman's eyes widened. Then they narrowed again. "Shinomori Misao," she offered, waiting for an answer.

Kaoru hesitated. Technically she had a surname now, but it would be looked down upon if she used it. "Kaoru," she offered as she twisted her hand in the woman wrist to disengage it. The woman looked startled and Kaoru bowed. "I have duties, lady." She put years of subservience in her voice and completed the bow even though it caused the blood to rush to her head so that she felt dizzy.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but with Kaoru's room so close, she ducked in to avoid any more questions and closed the door with a sigh. She leaned against the wall and trembled with weakness.

Misao raced down the hall, her feet pounding as she threw all caution and stealth to the wind. She latched onto the link between her husband and herself and followed it as quickly as she could. The girl had been pale and there had been shadows behind her eyes, shadows that were swallowing her whole.

She turned a corner and smacked right into Aoshi's chest. Luckily he was used to her expressions and turnabouts, because he caught her easily and steadied her, one brow rising. "I found her," she breathlessly claimed, and squeaked when she was swung up into his arms. Kenshin followed them, his eyes burning in the dark corridors. "She looks really tired Aoshi, how could she have gone through so much energy here?" Her chest was heaving as she panted around her words. "She was sneaking around like she was terrified of something."

They didn't say a single word, just followed her directions. Finally she pointed to a room where three priests blocked the doorway, as if they could delay the inevitable. Kenshin's expression was suddenly so dark, Misao feared for the innocents still in their rooms, but Aoshi soothed her with a brush of confidence through their bond.

Her King was _furious_.

* * *

Kaoru slid down the wall in her room and panted a bit. She had wanted to see if a cold bath would wake her up a bit but even that was difficult. Not that the bucket the temple was forced to supply for her to clean with was actually considered a bath. She let her head rest against the wall, blinked sleepy eyes, and groaned. She had been fighting what was apparently a losing battle all day and was growing tired of it. If she was going to be forced to sleep whatever this was off, she was going to do it in her own bed. Sleeping on the floor for several hours was the best way to suffer from a back-ache. However, the moment she stood to head to bed, something shivered down her spine and she was hit with a hard, overpowering warning. 

Going to bed would be very,_ very_ bad.

Her panting breath was turning into something that was more sluggish and she felt her lashes growing heavy just as she caught the sounds of voices being raised just outside her doors. It was almost too much of a bother to raise her head but her training as a swordswoman demanded that she acknowledge every threat. It could have been the priests coming with the decision that they had not released her after all, and panic welled in her throat.

The door smashed against the wall. The red-head whose mouth had been hot against her skin the night before was suddenly there; the glowing eyes she had just barely been able to see in the darkness were hot as they searched the room. When they landed on her something dark flickered through them just before something like _relief _flared in his eyes. Then he was moving towards her so fast she could barely see him.

He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Something like fire and something like energy raced through her blood, and she sighed in relief as she could think past her own heartbeat.

"I have you, little one….." He breathed in her ear. The warm air ghosted down her neck and she sighed, letting her head drop against his shoulder. Whatever energy she might have had to fight him drained out of her almost visibly. She let her lashes close, the warmth of his skin lulling where her nose was pressed against his neck. He still smelled like ginger, sweat, and the faintest bit of jasmine and she wondered if he had taken a bath. Giving into the siren's call that had been haunting her since she had awoken, she slipped into the peaceful realms of sleep.

She was so light.

Kenshin stared down at the relaxed face, the energy he poured into her body not even enough to keep her from falling into the world of slumber. She was so tiny. He remembered that his hands could curve the flare of her hips that her waist was especially small. He remembered that her toes had brushed his ankles as he held her that night, but he had unaware of how _small_ she really was. Her face was mussed with smudges of dirt and sweat, and the light was completely inefficient for him to be able to memorize her features. But she could use about ten pounds before he felt she had reached proper body weight.

His eyes narrowed. The first thing he was going to do was get her out of this hell hole.

He moved through the tunnel, absently noting that he was being followed by Misao and Aoshi, and that Sano had appeared at some point. He was practically snarling by the time they reached the outdoors where their horses waiting on them. He balanced her carefully with one arm jerking out a water-proof cloak to wrap her in its folds and hide her slight frame from view.

He swung up onto horse and settled her as gently as he could. It wouldn't be a comfortable couple of days for his wife. He felt bad about that but he couldn't stomach being in this god-forsaken kingdom for another night.

He still couldn't get over how _light_ she was. Her head pillowed against his chest, and her fingers were limp in her lap. He was thankful for the cloak he had wrapped her in to hide her from the crowds that were watching them leave. Pale faces peaked out of windows and doors and he was reminded again of the wretched weather in this place. Snapping his teeth in irritation, he shifted his wife so that she was cradled even closer to his chest.

Fury burned so deep inside him he wondered how it wasn't incinerating both him and her. She was so pale; her fingertips cold where they were brushed lightly against his forearm. His horse barely noticed the extra weight and if the way his ears flickered back and forth said anything, he wanted to run.

"Soon," he breathed towards his steed. They still had to get out of the gates of the City. There was something inky, something cold and dangerous echoing in the air. Aoshi and Sano rode on each flank, their own eyes hard. Misao was behind her husband by only half a length of the horse, so that the nose of her horse was even with Aoshi's ankle.

"Aoshi, what do you see?" Kenshin asked lightly, looking at the gate. The intimidating structure rose up high so that travelers could see it from a good distance away. It was carved from a rare black wood that seemed to suck in the remaining flickers or light.

"Priests from the temple are converging," he softly replied. "I believe the betrayer is there also. They will either attempt to argue with you or they will break her ties with her people." A muscle in his jaw jumped. "They know that you cannot have restored the bond and they hope that the breaking of the bond with her people will kill her."

Misao made a noise in the back of her throat. "Vindictive people aren't they," she sighed. "Aoshi, they wouldn't try to give her an earth curse or something, would they?"

Aoshi shook his head. "Not with the amount of protection spells that we have wrapped around her now."

Kenshin grunted. "They had better not try it." His voice was low and hissing. "I am out of patience for fools."

Sano exchanged a look with Misao, and snarled. "They're making an awful big fuss for someone who is just supposed to be a servant."

There was a tense silence as they absorbed the words that Sano had just spoken.

"In order for us to question her," Kenshin said with a growl. "We must first get her out of here. Aoshi, I don't care what you do or how it happens. They will not touch her. The binding spells should have taking care of any ties to her people, tying her to me instead."

"Oh Kenshin," Misao breathed, her eyes going wide. The binding that would include, the idea that he had shared his soul with a complete stranger, broke her heart. "We will take care of it."

It was unspoken that Kenshin himself couldn't waste the energy, because he was too busy holding the girl in his arms to him. As darkness settled in the temple lights flared up behind him, and the street lights, powered with magic that came from the sacrifices the people gave on a daily basis. Soon the city was glittering with lights. '_Temple_ _magic'_, Aoshi thought to himself, his eyes sparking harshly in the lights. It gave the group an unearthly image as they traveled, and the people that still lined the streets watched them with a little fear.

Kenshin ignored them.

He knew what they saw. He was enraged and his magic always responded to that. It had always responded to his rage, his passion, his edge. Now, with his body on fire he knew his eyes would be hot-gold and furious. Dropping his chin slightly so he could hide behind his bangs, he struggled for control.

The gate had finally arrived.

There were four of them. Two of them were thin like stalks of grass, while another was so round that he wouldn't fit through the thin doors of the throne room. The last was a small man, probably even smaller than he was. So old and wrinkled that it was difficult to locate anything other than his thick lips. He reminded Kenshin of those fish they caught off the coast, ugly and covered in a thin sludge of slime.

"We must ask you to stop, Highness." The old one commanded. His voice thin and reedy as Aoshi stared him down.

"You will understand when we respectfully decline." Aoshi returned, staring down his straight nose at the man in front of him. "You're Temple and gods hold no jurisdiction over us."

The fat one sneered, "This may be true, but we do have jurisdiction over the woman in your arms."

Aoshi didn't have to roll his eyes. He was quite aware that his wife was doing it for him, and if the way she was muttering under her breath said anything, she was also planning on settingsomeone's hem on fire. "May I remind you that you gave up your claim on this woman the same way you would have given up your claim on Yukishiro had the marriage actually been valid?"

Tomoe stepped out of the darkness. Her eyes were dark in the moonlight and her mouth was twisted bitterly. "The marriage was valid." She insisted harshly. "You have chosen this…this…._slave_ over a Princess. How dare you!"

Kenshin watched her from behind the concealment of his bangs. He knew what they wanted. To degrade the woman in his arms enough that he was willing to hand her over and forget about her. He knew thatif it wasn't for the bond crumbling between them, desperately attempting to reform, he would have dumped her off and left her.

But theirdice had been cast. She was _his_ now and he never gave back what was his.

"Aoshi," Kenshin warned softly. "My patience grows very, very thin."

Aoshi nodded and uttered a word. It built and echoed, like a forest rising, or the rushing of glacial waters as they fought and broke up the great ice rivers. Once the black gates began to open, they pushed forward so that the priests and Tomoe were forced to let them past, or else the Great War horses would step on them. Misao's feisty mare shifted nervously and Misao soothed her with a hand.

"There planning something," Misao mused out loud, voicing the words everyone else was thinking. "It's a good thing we sent the caravan out early this morning when we realized what was going on. I wouldn't put it past them to try to steal the jewels we brought for Tomoe's inspection. I can't believe she didn't like any of them." Her eyes were dancing with her unstopping mischief. "I can't imagine why."

Aoshi shot her a glance. 'Try to behave."

Misao shrugged. "It's the truth. How far do you plan on riding tonight, Kenshin? Even with the moon we might have to light mage-lights if you plan on riding in the dark after midnight."

Kenshin tossed her a glance. "We light the mage-lights once we have cleared their feelers."

They rode hard for several hours, until even his arms arched with holding her in place. He signaled for everyone to pull over once they reached a sheltered glen. He dismounted and pulled her up close to his nose so that he could take in the scent of her hair. His tent was the first to go up. It didn't take long before he was moving into his tent and settling her onto a pile of cushions while he began to unpack everything he would need for the night.

It didn't take long for him to lay down the bed roll and the extra blankets. This god-forsaken place was never what he would consider to be warm and he refused to allow her to get a chill. Walking around he sighed his thanks to whoever had thought about bringing him a basin of water. Moving it into the tent he found a rag and gently dipped it into the warmed water.

Walking over to his wife he pushed back the cloak and bathed her face. Her skin was pale under the dirt and he admired the prettiness to her features. Her eyes were blue; he remembered that and he wondered at how they would compliment her face. In sleep she looked young, but he supposed she had to be near eighteen years of age, give or take a few months. Her fingers were work worn and as wonderfully calloused as he remembered.

He changed her clothes, careful not to disturb her under things. He allowed his fingers to brush her ribs. How had he not noticed how thin she was? His frustration was evident as he carefully put her in a pair of loose pants and a warm, soft tunic. Her tiny feet were dwarfed by his thick wool socks, but her boots were ill-fitting and he was not going to let them go completely unprotected.

He carefully picked her up and put her on his bed roll, making sure she was completely covered. He watched her sleep for several moments before heading outside to talk to his group.

Misao was sitting on Aoshi's lap, curled into his chest for warmth even though they had built a fire. She wasn't saying anything and he would have almost thought she was asleep except for the way her fingers kept plucking at Aoshi's cuffs.

"We leave at dawn," Kenshin said as he sat down and accepted the bowl of mash someone had cooked. "I know that only gives us a few hours of rest but I don't trust Tomoe or her priests. They will try something." There was an edge to his voice and the others nodded in agreement. Misao looked up and grinned at him.

"It's alright! Kaoru is going to be getting sleep and that's what's important. Why are you out here gabbing with us? Go and curl up with your wife and let me curl up with Aoshi!" Misao complained,her voice petulant as she turned her nose back into her husband's throat.

Kenshin quirked a brow while Sano snorted and Misao ignored them. Kenshin shrugged. "Be ready by dawn," he said again and headed back into the tent. As he walked he considered what Misao had told him. Her name was Kaoru.

"Himura," Aoshi called just as he went to open his tent flap. "Two days before we must give her the counter potion; we will need to stop earlier tomorrow or we won't have time to figure it out."

Kenshin nodded once. The tent flap fluttered behind him and he muttered the barrier and heating spells as he went and lay down besides her. He maneuvered himself under the covers and pulled her cool form against him. He stared at her passive features and growled a bit. "You have caused me so much trouble," he hissed at her. "And you are completely unaware of it." He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent for long moments. "I am sorry, little one. But I do not believe I will ever be able to let you go. Not after this."

* * *

When Kaoru woke up she was feeling sluggish, uncertain,and a little disoriented. In fact, her lashes felt like there were metal weights pressing down against them. The only thing that had woken her up was the knowledge that she was not comfortable. Something hard and warm was pressed against her spine and as she fought against the weakness racing in her veins. She realized there was a saddle under her buttocks along with the shifting of leather and the smell of outdoors and ginger. This would not do. 

Gathering her strength she mentally took stock of the situation. She cursed her apparent weakness and tried to remember how she had fought through it the first time. Shifting slightly, she attempted to figure out exactly where her toes were and felt the man behind her start. Then she was being shifted again.

"Kaoru…" A man's voice that was vaguely familiar, its tones husky , softly questioned her name questioning. He repeated it again but she was busy struggling against the need to go back to sleep and only managed to shift again.

"Is she waking up?" A female voice softly asked. It was a woman….late in her teens or early in her twenties. She sounded young but there was a lilting quality that told Kaoru she was used to broadcasting it loudly. Giving orders perhaps?

"She is fighting it." The voice under her ear rumbled.

"It's themost we can hope for. How is the link?" Another man questioned. Kaoru let the feel of the man behind her warm her skin and didn't move.

"Healing." His voice was soft and lethal. "You have sent word ahead so that the Mages can begin their work? I want the barrier put up as soon as we cross. They have less than a day left."

Where were they going?

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep after pondering the conversation that had so baffled her. She had the vaguest notion that she should be remembering something, that something had happened just before she fainted the first time. It was important, but her tired and exhausted brain wasn't working with it.

This time she managed to get her eyes open and she found herself staring at a tent wall. It was the color of dune-sand. She was laid against several soft pillows, her body wrapped in a pair of soft breeches and tunic, and covered in a warm blanket. It took a moment but Kaoru managed to find the energy to sit up. She was panting by the time she managed to move, but she wiggled herself upwards. Looking around, the weariness tugged at her mind but she shoved it back. This was no worse than when she worked the temple fires for three days straight in punishment.

She didn't expect that tent flap to open or for the man she had only seen once or twice to enter the room. The expression in his eyes was like melted-honey when his gaze met hers. They stared at each other, her soft gasps loud in her ears as he stared at her for long moments.

What…

Something hot was suddenly being pressed into her hands and she stared down at a liquid the color of dusky tea. Looking up, she met those burning eyes and blinked rapidly as she attempted to put the words she saw forming on his lips with the syllables echoing in her ears. That damnable exhaustion was actually starting to become a physical pain and she struggled against it, setting her jaw tightly and forcing herself to concentrate.

"…drink."

"Why," Kaoru rasped out, surprised at the weakness of her voice, but refusing to let that stop her. She met his eyes without any shield and let him see her frustration and determination. "Why?"

Surprise flickered through his eyes, and she noticed the warmth of his hands as they held her hands against the cup. His hold keeping them steady even as her body trembled with the force of her exhaustion.

"You will die otherwise." He told her flatly. His voice was honest and brutally controlled as he spoke the words. "They severed the new-link before it could settle and I can only keep you alive for so long. We have to counteract theirspell and re-forge that night's work."

Kaoru closed her eyes and heard him curse under his breath. She opened her eyes in irritation. "You did something." Kaoru informed him between pants, her words slow in coming. She looked at him. "You did something and now you want to either fix it or finish it."

There was that flicker again and she shut her eyes as she steadied herself. All those damnable breathing techniques, both for her sword work and her temple work seemed to help a little. She channeled what little energy she had left into keeping herself uprightand thinking. There were so many questions she didn't have the time or energy to ask. Part of her wanted to slide back into the blessed darkness and the rest of her fought against the inky tide. A single reason, a painful reminder, burned through her and gave her the energy to open her eyes and meet his gaze.

Something in his eyes asked her to drink and she let hers drift shut again to close out that look. Something was wrong and this might fix it. Maybe she did something wrong to Tomoe… She could feel his gaze on her skin like a physical touch as he helped her drink, and she coughed weakly as it burned through her veins. He caught her suddenly spent body against his chest, then lowered her back against the softness of the pillows. She welcomed the press of the covers and she slipped into a blissful sleep that was somehow lighter than the last.

She thought she heard the faintest murmuring of thanks under the man's breath but she couldn't be sure. It was probably just her imagination.

* * *

Kaoru was _bouncing_. She didn't particularly like bouncing. Blurrily she opened her eyes. Wherever she was sitting, it was damn uncomfortable. Shifting a bit, she would have fallen over backwards if it hadn't been for the arm that was holding her on the horse. Her entire upper body was draped backwards and she heard the sounds of someone swearing. She wanted to help him but she was still attempting to figure out what was going on. Her lashes parted just enough that she could see the sky wheeling around with flashes of red and tan. This was worse than bouncing. 

She couldn't quite find the strength to do more to help whoever she was sprawled against pull her up and settle her back against his chest. She heard someone giggling and managed to part her lashes just enough to make out the front of someone's neck. She wanted to protest but all that came out was a faint noise in the back of her throat. The giggling stopped.

"Is she waking up?" a voice questioned. Kaoru wanted to inform them that she was wide awake and capable of her own horse. Instead she felt herself relaxing into his chest and admiring the fact he was as warm as he was. Her lashes were still parted, but buried under the hood again; all she could do was see glimmers oflight.

"Sano," his voice rumbled under her ear. "You're going to wake her if she isn't. Shut up." His voice was tight and held an edge, but warm fingers were suddenly tracing her knuckles. Kaoru felt her hand shift a bit and his fingers ghosted a bit longer, then she was left can delete alone. She didn't attempt to sit up again because she really couldn't feel her toes.

"She should be starting where she was supposed to," Misao told Kenshin softly as she watched him readjust the reins. "I mean…if this was the day after the wedding night; then this is how she would have been. There wasn't much help for it." Her voice was amused. "Which would explain her acrobatics I assume?"

Kenshin offered her a faint quirk of the lips. "She is going to be rather irritable when she wakes up then?" The smirk kicked up even higher at something Misao couldn't see and she faintly wondered what she was missing.

"Fairly so, I remember my first few days and I was furious." She grinned cheekily. "And that was with my understanding of what was going to happen and being happy to participate." She rolled her eyes.

Kenshin sighed as they continued on. "I know. You have made plans for that extra padding?" His voice was soft. "I also think she would appreciate some of her own clothing."

Misao nodded her head. "I sent a missive ahead. As soon as we cross the border it'll be safe to travel faster. The mages are already doing their damnedest to get the basis of the type of shield you want in the works. They have plans for a temporary barrier and have already sent out letters to warn the other kingdoms of our position. I imagine we won't be the only people cutting ties with the Yukishiro clans." Her bottom lip pressed out. "And yet I am worried that they're still going to attempt something."

Aoshi looked at his wife. "It's not a matter of if, but of when. We already know they have a spy in our court. They'll be attempting to make contact with that spy as we speak. However, it will only be a matter of waiting him out once the barrier goes up. He won't have the temple magic to sustain him against our spells." Aoshi's mouth curved slightly at one corner in satisfaction.

Misao sighed. "I am going to be happy when all this is straightened out." She looked at Kaoru's pale form. "I wonder why they were so determined to take her back. I agree with Sano, there is something off there."

"We cross the border in three hours." Kenshin reminded them. "We can stay at an inn there to let her get some uninterrupted sleep while we plan our next moves. Aoshi, I want you to contact my Uncle and let him know what is going on. Once he knows he can help figure out how to get those shields up." He shifted his bundle a little closer, feeling her sink back into the depths of sleep. '_You are a curious one_.'

* * *

This time, it was like waking up after a few perfect hours of sleep, wrapped warm in a lovers embrace and sun-kissed skin. Her body was sinfully relaxed and the press of sheets under her feather-like body was heaven. Her nose was buried in a pillow of feathers that smelled wonderful, and the bare skin of her calves and thighs relished the sensation of silk. How long hadit been since she had woken in Tomoe's wedding sheets and realized something had gone awry? Before that it had been a good four or five years since she had felt anything besides the coarsest of wools and cotton. 

It was when she was attempting to piece together the situation she found herself in that she realized she was not alone by any means.

Her limited Chi sense had been honed to an art in the temple. The priests would have her head if she hadn't and enjoyed any reason to beat a spoiled-brat. Now a presence flickered against her for a moment before fading away, warning having been given. Blinking sleepily, she looked around. The room was bright and clean -something the cold of the temple never managed to pull off and the smooth wooden walls were lined with wall hangings. She couldn't really see anything past the headboard so she shifted and turned until she could face what she thought might be the window.

She stayed where she was, lying on her side. She was still feeling slightly exhausted, like all the marrow in her bones had been eaten along with her energy. Raising a hand that was lightly shaking, she shoved her messy bangs out of her eyes and stared at the man whose back was turned to her. She noticed, suddenly, that her hair was loose, and clean, and smelling faintly of jasmine. How odd…

"They said you would wake up today." The man wasn't facing her but his voice was smoky enough that she would have thought he had just awoken as well. "I'm glad to see they were right."

Kaoru didn't know what to say to that so she just watched him from behind bangs that needed to be trimmed. The morning light came through the window and turned his hair into a halo of spun gold and fire. The broad line of his shoulders was evident under his tunic, and what she could see of his skin was tanned a golden brown. There was something stubborn about his stance that suggested he was used to getting his way. So this was the man who Tomoe had married. He turned and she noticed with surprise that his eyes were a smoldering indigo-violet color?

"Nothing to say?" He asked quietly, watching her with the same intensity she suspected that she was watching him. It took her a moment to realize he expected an answer so she wet her dry lips with her tongue.

"Where are we?" Her voice was faintly raspy and he relaxed a little before heading over to a pitcher and thick clay mugs. He carefully poured her a glass and walked over, handing it to her and then quietly taking it back after she greedily drank it down.

"We crossed the border some time ago," he told her carefully. "You are no longer in your kingdom. I am afraid you won't be going back either." There was a grim line to his mouth that had her frowning.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, butterflies dancing up in her stomach. This was the man who had taken her virginity and now he was informing her that not only had he kidnapped her, now he wasn't taking her home? A faint memory attempted to tug at her mind but when she grasped for it, it slipped away.

He looked at her upturned face for long moments before moving from where he sat at the edge of her bed and moodily paced for a moment before turning back to her with his hands clasped behind his back. "I need to know what the priests told you when they asked you to take Tomoe's wedding bed." His voice was soft but firm enough that she knew she wasn't getting out of the bed until he had his answers.

"Just that it was…" she looked away. "You have to understand," she told him softly. "That sort of request happened all the time in the temples. Most men never know it, of course, but there is often an exchange of bride and servant. Royalty loose theirvirginity as a completely different bargaining chip." She didn't expect for long fingers to suddenly wrap around her chin and tilt her face towards him. She blinked in surprise at the sight of eyes that were definitelygolden now.

"What did they offer you?" He asked softly.

"My freedom," she told him still feeling confused. "Is Her Highness upset?"

His eyes were hard. "I don't particularly care if she is or isn't," he told her flatly. "Did they tell you anything else? Anything at all?"

Kaoru felt her gut clench at the restrained emotion in his tone "No…" she told him slowly. "Just that once morning came I was free to do as I pleased and no longer bound…why?" She stared at him for long moments. "You did something, didn't you?" She swallowed. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you and her Highness are upset?"

He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and let her chin go. Breathing deeply he opened violet eyes to trap her in his gaze. "I am not married to the Yukishiro heir," he told her flatly. "She abused one of my people's most ancient laws and my magic did not bind her."

Kaoru felt her brows tuck together. What was going on? "If you are not married to Her Highness," Kaoru carefully, suddenly terrified of his answer. She felt that niggling memory attempt to rush forward again. "Then why am I here?"

He gave her an assessing look. "That's because I married you."

"That's impossible," Kaoru informed him reasonably. "You married Tomoe. In the Temple. Blessed by the priests. It's quite impossible for you to be married to me." She was surprised at how calm she sounded when she felt panic welling in her throat.

"Its not," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "My people consider the wedding bed to be the most important part of a marriage. The spilling of your virgin's blood is used to bind your soul to mine. The woman is affected worse than the man so that the woman can be protected while she recovers." He gave her a hooded stare. "It's why you're so tired right now. Traditionally the lady spends the first week or so resting and then only doing minor tasks until she is at full strength. You went through your energy too fast and almost slipped away from me."

"You're lying," Kaoru whispered, staring at him with wide-eyes. "You can't be…" she swallowed at his expression.

"I will never be able to tell you an untruth." He told her softly. Something like sympathy swam in his eyes for a moment. "I…"

Kaoru had tossed the covers back and was standing before she knew what she was doing. "I am _not_ married…" she stumbled a bit and was completely surprised when he caught her, pulling her against his chest. He held her as she trembled with the force of her emotion and the sudden weakness that prevailed in her.

"You shouldn't be doing things like that, little one." He murmured warmly in her ear. "You are my wife. I am going to have to insist that you sleep the rest of this morning. We have plans to move out a little after lunch to give you as much time to recover as we can." He easily settled her back in bed, not really meeting her eyes.

"I am not your wife." Kaoru told him firmly.

This time he met her gaze unflinchingly. "Yes, you are. You are mine now." He told her firmly. "I do not give up what is mine." Once the covers were tucked around her he settled at the edge of her bed. "I will stay with you until you sleep."

Kaoru turned on her side and faced away from him so he couldn't see the anguish and frustration that flicked through her. He had taken away her chance to track down her father's killer. Something hot flickered through her and just before sleep rose, she knew that she wasn't going to do anything to make this easy on him.

* * *

It annoyed her that she was feeling a little weak-kneed after her conversation with her 'husband'. Even after her nap. Someone had brought in a plate with soft bread, cheese, and strips of dark meat. She was frustrated not only with him but with herself at the weakness that plagued her. Tears gathered behind her closed eyes and she bit her lip to stop the rush of waterworks. She hadn't cried since her father's execution, and she refused to cry over something like this. She would not be weak. 

Eating had been tiring, but it had been worth it. They had also brought her a change of clothing, but dressing had left her breathless and slightly panting from the exertion. She was staring at the soft socks that were obviously meant for her to wear under her boots and decided that she was much too tired to deal with them right away.

The door creaked open and she turned to see Kenshin walk in. He had changed into a set of leathers to wear for their trip, but she noticed he had left out the uncomfortable bits that no one liked to wear. He didn't say anything for long moments, just watched her with his arms crossed across his chest.

She wasn't even aware that her chin had raised and she was attempting to challenge him non-verbally until his mouth twitched with that little-half smile again. He moved forward silently and knelt before her, taking the stocking in his hand, and balling it up so that he could slide it over her toes.

"The weather here is too chilly to not wear stockings, little one." He chastised her softly. Kaoru pursed her lips.

"You forget I am used to such weather." She wanted to agree with her words, needed to, but she hadn't been able to spend as much time getting used to the elements of the out-side weather as she would have needed to be unaffected. "And stop that, I can put my own boots and stockings on!"

He didn't stop from where he was lacing up her boots and Kaoru considered hitting him in the head. But he was already moving towards her other foot and she really didn't have the energy. She just hoped he didn't take her lack of fight as a sign of acceptance.

"Can you walk?" He asked her as he finished what he was doing.

Kaoru growled at him and stood. It was only the fact that she was used to working and living as she had in the temple that she was able to keep her feet. Ignoring him and the way he watched her with the same edge as a hawk, she walked with her chin up and her shoulders back.

'_At least she walks like a Queen_,' Kenshin thought mildly as he watched her almost regally leave the room and move down the steps towards the entrance of the little inn they had been staying at. He gave Aoshi and look and moved his head towards Sano who opened the door for her.

"You're riding with me," Kenshin informed her softly as he moved in behind her, watching her take in his horse.

Kaoru gritted her teeth together. She stared at him and he stared right back. She knew he could see the fury rolling in her eyes as well as the weariness, because he spoke before she could. "We have a week or more left before we get to my castle. You _will_ ride with me."

Kaoru stared at the horse and saddle. The girth of it made up by a series of narrow ropes laid flat and held together by stitching three of them in place. There was a complicated placement of the ropes they had divided into three sections. They were buckled carefully and pulled tight to hold them in place.

The actual saddle had a deeper seat that what she was accustomed to using and would likely allow him to stay in place with little effort. She supposed it was his people's version of a campaign saddle. Furthering that assumption were dull brass fittings that were well cared for, but worn from use.

Over all, the tack was a bit different than anything she had seen but she was still very uncertain as to how she was going to ride with him. On the best of days, it was horribly disconcerting to ride double, much less highly uncomfortable, and she was willing to dig her heels in on this issue.

Kaoru turned to frown at him. "I can ride just fine by myself." It didn't matter that she was already fighting the drag of sleep on her eye-lids. She had slept in the saddle before, and she didn't fear doing that now. There was no need for him to be stubborn just because he _thought_ she was his wife.

Kenshin raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that temple-slaves were allowed to learn how to ride." His voice was cool and assertive, and nothing in his body language suggested that he was going to let her have her own horse.

Kaoru's gut clenched and she felt the color drain from her face. "Who told you that?" She hissed, unwilling to back down or to loose this battle.

Kenshin kept the cool expression and Kaoru felt the urge to hit him. "Tomoe and the priests were more than happy to share that information as we were attempting to leave the City. Tell me Kaoru, why would they be so determined to name you a slave?" His tone matched his expression and she bit the old scars on the inside of her lip.

Kaoru felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of her body. "They named me slave, Prince," she said, her voice suddenly weary. "They did not name me a _born_ slave." Her lashes fluttered shut as the fight left her. "I can ride a horse just fine." She insisted stubbornly.

She didn't expect one of his hands to suddenly be bracing the small of her back. Or his other arm to be behind her shoulders, gently tugging her against his chest.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," he swore crossly, his voice hard and furious at the same time. Kaoru stiffened as his tone and he muttered something under his breath she didn't understand before easily picking her up. "The reason you are riding with me, Kaoru, is because of this." He tossed her into the saddle and looked up at her with scorching eyes. "The next week or so you're going to run through your energy levels quickly and it will be easier on you if you can catch naps in the saddle. To do that, you are going to need to lean against me."

Kaoru glared mutinously down at him. "I'm not tired."

Some of the temper faded from his eyes and his mouth quirked up at the edges. "It's not surprising that you're going to be stubborn." He swung up behind her and she found herself partially braced against his chest. She was resting on the withers, the high point of the horse's shoulders before they dipped down into his spine. She had wondered why he had a folded pad resting just before the pommel. But she supposed it was best for the horse for her to be there, keeping it from becoming unbalanced. Except she didn't think it would be comfortable for long.

"Let me know when you get uncomfortable," he breathed into her ear as his arms settled around her so he could grasp the reins. "You can always shift so you are facing me."

'_Now,_' Kaoru thought crossly as she shifted to get into the best position possible under the circumstances. '_Won't that be just awkward and disconcerting?'_

She had the horrible feeling that whatever this was, there was no escape.

* * *

Again, I hope that everyone enjoyed the sixteen pages! I hope to get the third chapter out soon (as well as amber) but I am _buried_ under homework for my professional and technical writing class. This means my output is going to _slow_ down. A lot. _sighs_ I wish it wans't so but we have massive, _massive_ projects to do each week.

As always, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. Again, I am stunned with the number of reviews that continue to come in with this story. I wish I could respond to each and every one but that is near impossible. If you have a question please let me know in a signed review and I shall do my best to get back to you. Between the Class That Is Eating My Soul and several crazy events that have been interferring in my personal life, juggling is becoming my new personal talent.

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and apologize to all of those who didn't get a review response from me. (sporks writing classes)

On the other note, here is close to sixteen new pages. Again.

I'm sure there was something else I wanted to say...

Ravyn

**Warning: Not much in this one...**

**Dislaimer: I do not own RK.**

Beta readers: Rikki, Neko, and Ookami. Thanks for looking at this and offering suggestions.

* * *

He had been right. 

As much as it irked her, her memory of the past week was blurry and sketchy, and spruced with the image of strong arms adjusting her position and swearing that she didn't understand as she tipped.

Once she started staying awake for longer periods of time he had added a sort of 'pillion' saddle which allowed her to sit behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist but still gave her a view of his lands.

She had made a point to examine the countryside, examining the land that Kenshin ruled. She supposed it was technically hers now as well, _if_ she decided to believe that she was really his wifeand _that_ left her feeling slightly surreal.

Her hands were currently linked together and pressed against Kenshin's hard stomach. The hand that wasn't holding the reins of his horse, it practically steered itself, was wrapped around her linked fingers. She hadn't said anything at first, and later she realized he was using it to hold her steady when she dozed off. The hard muscles of his back worked as a pillow and she had drifted off more than once. At least this way he would wake her every so often so she wouldn't wake up with a crick in her neck. She supposed the only thing worse would be him pulling her back in front of him and letting her sleep for hours. She was determined to see a day though without falling asleep against him. It was disconcerting _and _irritating. She was not helpless.

Kenshin smiled to himself when he felt her jerk herself awake when he shifted deliberately. She made a little nose and removed her nose from just below his shoulder blade. Her hands tightened against his shirt as she forgot that she wasn't relying on him and then her hands relaxed and let go. She breathed against his back and then sighed sleepily and he grinned to himself.

Then he frowned.

He was getting attached and he didn't know how he felt about it. For the first few days, he had been furious beyond reasoning. Even the press of her boneless body against him hadn't been able to curb his temper. That first conversation, when she had watched him with sleepy eyes that held a spark of weariness and fear, the first coil of anger had melted into something else.

"Once we clear these trees," Kenshin told her softly, "we are going to ender the borders of a place called _Fodori_. It's the last village before we reach the city. The name was shortened down, but it translates to some like the _Gate to the King_."

Her breath ghosted across his bicep as she leaned around him to peer. "I take it that's the rough translation?" She asked softly. Her words were still fuzzy as she worked to wake up. "Are we stopping there tonight?"

He made a noise of agreement. "Yes. Tomorrow we will reach my castle and we all could use a good nights sleep before we deal with the bustle our entrance is going to cause after sending the caravan back early." He had no desire to tell her exactly what was waiting for them.

Kaoru gave him a suspicious glance but he kept his expression neutral. She needed a good meal and a soft bed to make it through tomorrow and if he had to sacrifice the dignity of those around him to make sure she got one, he would. He tilted his head so he could meet her eyes. "How much of my people's language do you know, Kaoru?"

She was quiet for a long moment. "Enough," and then she was ducking behind his back again, leaving him to his own thoughts.

'_They said I was a temple-slave, they never named me a _born_-slave_.'

That phrase danced through his mind again and he wondered if that wasn't perhaps the most truthful statement he had gotten from her so far.

* * *

The group had been forced to break apart into different inns to accommodate the already full rooms. None of them would have denied their King a bed and soon he had Kaoru tucked into a private bathing chamber. The Inn had a natural hot spring so his wife couldsit for some time in the hot water. He knew she was sore, even if she had been attempting to hide for the past three days. 

This Inn provided a stew that was thick and meaty and a particular favorite of his. It would be the first time Kaoru would have tasted his peoples flare for heat in their food and he had taken that into consideration. The jug of cool spiced cider would help the spiced meat go down. Along with the cider, two bowls of the thick stew, and a loaf of fresh bread, there were also two small bowls of the rich pudding that he supposed would also be new to her.

It surprised him how much he was looking forward to seeing her reactions to his people's culture and food. The most she had tasted had been breads and cheese: common trail fare. They hadn't really risked more than camping out in a tent during the nights and she had been too tired to do more than inhale the food. The tasteless trail food wouldn't have done her palate any favors.

Running his fingers through his own damp hair, he sat back and admired the flames of the fire while he waited on his wife to join him. He had checked her packs and found that the soft pants and tunic he packed in her bag the night before had been taken out. He had made a point to pick her up a few things along the trip but the clothes he had given her should have been clean.

The door opened and Kenshin turned and blinked at the sight of his wife entering the room. Her hair was damp, spilling down her back loosely, and her cheeks were pink from the heat of the bath. His clothing was large and hung off her slender frame hiding her small waist and the flare of her hips. "I take it you enjoyed the hot springs?" Kenshin quietly asked, determined to keep an awkward silence from filling the air.

Kaoru looked up at him. Pushing her hair back behind her ears she nodded.

The hot water had made her sleepy but the cool walk back to the room she was sharing with Kenshin had woken her back up. Sitting down she wrestled her boots off before tying her hair back with the ribbon Misao had given her. Her eyes swung to the table that held several covered dishes and blinked. "Were you waiting for me?" She was unable to hide the surprise from her voice.

He looked up smiling and motioned for her to sit at the table near the fire. Once she was seated he easily hefted one tray and settled it in front of her. He brought the other tray over and set it in front of his own chair and then pulled a lid off the extra container between them to show a small loaf of bread that had already been sliced.

"The stew is hot," he warned her as he settled down into his own chair. He reached for the jug and filled her glass. "Spiced cider," he told her quietly at her questioning look. He stirred his stew with a wide spoon. "Our people use a variation of spices that we trade for,that I don't think you would have encountered in your home kingdom. Let me know what you think."

'_If that isn't a subtle warning, I don't know what is.'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she spooned up the first bite of broth and she ignored the way hewas watching her face. He was right; it was hotter than anything she had eaten in the temples. Thankfully her mother had been a lover of spice and she thought she might have tasted something similar before. Raising her eyes to his face she blinked at the expression in his eyes. "It's good." She told him quietly before tucking in.

It _was_ good. The broth was thick and there were large chunks of potatoes, carrots, and gold cornels of corn. She wasn't certain what sort of meat they used but she thought it was some sort of beef. The spices had been embedded into everything but the corn and it offered a sweet edge to the heat. The bread was soft and still slightly warm and the spiced apple cider was soothing and smooth. Over all the meal was quickly eaten by both of them. Kaoru found herself pleasantly full and the weariness of the past few days was crashing down when Kenshin handed her a small bowl.

"Spiced pudding for desert," he told her quietly, digging in with his second spoon. He finished his off quickly. He carefully set the small bowel on the tray and headed over to repack there packs. Kaoru finished the pudding quietly, surprised at how much she liked it. Standing up, she gathered the dishes and settled them onto the tray but wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next. She decided to leave them there and looked around for something else to do. Giving up, she turned and watched as Kenshin put the last of their things together. Realizing how weary she was, she gave up on the idea of helping and moved to the spacious bed and crawled in. It wasn't the softest bed she had ever slept in, but it was comfortable and she was drowsing when the bed shifted and another body settled behind her.

"They were hoping to meet you tonight," Kenshin murmured in a low voice. He propped himself up and watched her blink open sleepy eyes. He smiled a bit at her grumpy expression and didn't say anything else until she had drifted off to sleep. "What type of a Queen are you going to make?" Kenshin asked her quietly, brushing her hair away from her closed eyes. He shuddered as he felt a brush against the link between them and pulled away. Settling down next to her he fell into his own slumber.

* * *

She had decided that she was an oddity to them. Just as the City in the distance became apparenttwo dozen riders had appeared to escort them into the city. 

Kaoru pulled the hood of the cloak that Kenshin had given her, over her head, minutes before it had started to drizzle, for once thankful for the warmth against her stomach and chest. She has spent the past few days attempting to learn the cadence in Kenshin's voice and wasn't sure how well she was doing. That wasn't what had her so confused. Last night, when Kenshin had been talking to her when she had attempted to fall asleep, she had noticed something. There was a thread of golden fire that ran across the back of her eyelids and thrummed somewhere deep in her gut.

When she had gotten around to asking him about that morning he had gone so still. He had promised to explain it to her at a later date, but she hadn't gotten the courage up to talk to him about it. So instead, she watched him and his actions and tried to draw up reasonable opinions.

Her first estimation that he was toopowerful for his own good had been painfully _lacking_. She hadn't learned much about him, but there was a charge of loyalty in the air that she had never felt before. There was no fear when he spoke to someone or any sort of temper when he was told something he didn't like. He was complicated. His arms were always strong when he held her, and his thumb would sometimes flicker across the curve of her hip or wrist bone, as if he wasn't conscious of what he was doing. It was as if he needed assurance. That surprised her. _Everything_ was a surprise.

If she was asleep against him, there wouldn't be a sound from the people or the horses loud enough to wake her. It was if there was some signal she didn't recognize being sent out. When she was awake there was a sort of muffled conversation that was always just low enough that she didn't hear it. If she sat up and looked around, they were always willing to answer her questions and utterly respectful. It was as if they were unsure how to treat her and uncertain what to do with her.

She was gaining her strength back and that made her quite happy. Kenshin had promised her she would but in those first days she had slept so much. She had been forced to trust Kenshin to care for her. It had given her the opportunity to learn more about her husband than he would have appreciated. Kenshin was a man who was used to carrying the burden of ruling on his own and the pressures of his kingdom without anything more than the lone friendship of a few members of his court. She knew that he gone into his marriage with Tomoe expecting nothing more than he had already been given.

She had no idea of what he thought about his subsequent _supposed_ marriage to her, beyond the fact that he was honoring every vow he had made to Tomoe. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her that always made her wonder what he was thinking.

She was very irritated that she was still taking naps in the in the afternoon to recover the energy levels that he had stolen with his black-binding.

"When we go up over the ridge and move around the bend," Kenshin's voice rumbled against her ear. "You will be able to see the capitol city." So far she had just been able to catch a glimpse or two of horizon.

Kaoru shifted a bit so she could see around his broad shoulder.

"The capitol is known as the City." Kenshin quietly told her. "In Ancient times it was referred to as the King's City but it has changed over the years. There are several large cities throughout the land, the most prominent being the Port Cities on the coast. The City itself acts as the focal point of the trading routes so most everything is sent here to be shipped out by river. We also pick up recruits for the guarding the caravans that our sent out. Most of our wealth comes from being the centerpiece of the trading world." He hesitated. "I would be more than happy to answer any questions that you have."

Kaoru nodded absently and tried to remember the rumors going around her temple. Kenshin had been attempting to open the trade routes that had been closed during the 100 year war that had happened generations ago. His marriage to Tomoe was supposed to have sealed the trade routes to the west. She wondered what was going to happen to those routes now.

He had never said anything, but couldn't help the lingering idea that she was nothing more than a replacement for him. She didn't know what he thought she was, he referred to her as his wife, but that was impossible.

The sight of the upcoming city was impressive and terrifying. She didn't know what was expected. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the slim waist her arms were wrapped around. She was going to make an effort to get to know the man who claimed to be her husband.

Even if it was just for her own sanity.

* * *

The storm that had broken open had only gotten worse and Kaoru had been spared the worst of the crowds because they had all fled indoors. Once they reached the palace she had waited for Kenshin to dismount and had been in the process of getting her stubborn knees to work, when his hands had gripped her around the waist. The ease at which he continued to move her around unnerved her. He had to be as cold and stiff as she was yet his moved with a fluidly, as if he was unaware of the temperature and wind. 

She had been ushered into the palace and hadn't even had the time to give Kenshin his cloak back before they were separated. She had been tugged through a large apartment of rooms until she had been dropped off in a large bathing chamber.

Kaoru had stared at the steaming pool of hot water with something like disbelief and a great deal of longing. The pool was sunken and looked to be deep enough at the very back that she might have to stand on her tip toes.

Last night had been the first chance to soak that she had had in days and even then she had been forced to scrub clean with a coarse bit of cloth and rough soap. Somehow, she had the impression that the case here would be quite different.

Two maids came in and set a clean white shift and a set of large, fluffy towels on a smooth stone bench that had seemingly been carved out of the floor. Her eyes scanned the room while the maids fussed for a moment and then left, shutting the door behind them.

There had to be magic at work here.

There were windows high in the ceiling to keep serving boys from peeking. There must have been some spell worked in, because the windows were open yet there was no chill in the room. Slowly, with an earned feeling of exhaustion, she unbuttoned the large over-tunic and dropped it to the floor carelessly. Shucking her buckskin breeches that had been tightly cinched at her waist, she kicked her legs free. The pants had dragged at her heels and were dirty and stained now. The sash-like material she had used as a makeshift belt was also tossed in the corner.

Everything she had worn had been carefully waterproofed. She had been left with the uncomfortable feeling several times in the rain today that Kenshin had chosen to give her his waterproof gear, leaving himself to be soaked to the skin. He never said a word. Not even when _her_ teeth were tightly clenched together to keep from chattering, or when _she_ had burrowed into his back in an attempt to find some sort of warmth. He had given her a black, waterproof cloak that had protected her from most of the damage and she winced in sympathy and hoped he was getting warmed up somewhere else.

The water was so hot it hurt the tips of her fingers, her inner thighs, and her toes. Once her body adjusted to the temperature and stopped complaining enough to be thankful, it felt sinfully good. All the aches and pains her shallow soak the night before hadn't been able to work on were abused by the heat now. Rolling her shoulders to loosen some of the kinksthat had worked into place during the long saddle ride, she then kneaded her lower back in an attempt to loosen the muscles there as well. Reaching up she pulled the pins that held her tight braid against her head and tossed them at the wall. Rubbing at her aching scalp, she unwound the plait her hairhad been imprisoned in. Once her hair was loose she ducked under the water and scrubbed at the sore spot in the middle of her scalp.

Coming out of the water she shoved the length out of her face with a satisfied little sigh. In the temple they had always demanded that she cut her hair, or keep it up. The back of her eyes and the corners of her temples always ached at the end of the dayand there was a constant pain in-between her eyes from the heavy mass being pulled up. She refused to cut it. It was the one thing she and her mother had shared in common.

Kaoru absently scratched at her scalp as she waded over to the little area that was raised off the smooth floor. As she stared at the multiple little bottles, she realized that it was her second real bath in years. That had her stilling where she had raised her arm to pick up one of the bottles to check the content.

Her second bath that had nothing to do with a bucket of freezing water; in the winter she had been forced to break off the thin coat of ice some mornings to wash up. Now she was in a large, sunken pool that was warm and somehow rotated the water to keep it clean and scalding. Shaking off the urge to stare, she picked up the first glass bottle and checked the contents.

The bottles were an assortment of rinses for her hair, soft bottles of liquid soap that she thought Kenshin's people made instead of imported. At home, Tomoe had kept a small bottle of the liquid soap and had paid a small fortune for it. If she remembered correctly the idea of liquid soap was a new one and there wasn't another country that had perfected it. It was suggested that it was made with a combination of magic and hard work but Kaoru did know there were half a dozen bottles of it in front of her.

Each bottle was delicately scented with various flowers. Setting the glass bottle down she searched for the liquid soap she liked the best to scrub her hair with. There was a small glass bottle that had been blown carefully to catch the light, and it was filled with clear soap that smelled like jasmine. The matching bottle that was fat and short was filled with a thick cream that was a sort of after rinse. Her father had bought her something similar for her last birthday before his execution and it had cost him a pretty penny. The rinse she had seen before had been thin and almost watery. This was thick and soft and clung to the fingertip she touched it with.

She scoured her hair twice and then smeared it with of the rinse, tying it up in a knot to let it sink in. She found a small bag of sand-soap to scrub the bottoms of her feet and a small bar of softer soap that was suited to scrubbing the rest of her. She scrubbed harshly at the bottom of her feet with a stiff brush to attempt to remove years of stone-stain on her feet from walking barefoot. She had sweated her callusesoff early on when they forced her to wear soft shoes, and smooth temple floors did not encourage the correct sort of resistance to protect her feet. She was going to have horrible blisters once she got back into a good pair of boots and started working on her sword-play again.

Kaoru raised her calloused hands to her face and stared at them. The cleaning of her hair had cleaned the cuticles and the dirt from under her nails and she could stare at her long-fingered hands, as small as they were, with a bit of bemusement. Shaking off her wondering thoughts, she quietly rinsed her hair and rung out the excess water and headed towards the towels.

The towels were _another_ surprise.

They looked fluffy and soft from where she had stared at them earlier but she wasn't expecting them to be warm. The smaller one she had used to mop up most of the water from her hair had been a bit warm to touch but the towel she wrapped around herself to keep warm as she messed with her hair was warm and soft and she stared at it for long moments while she sat on the bench. Who were these people that they could afford warm _towels_?

Once her hair was damp she tossed it over her shoulder and picked up the soft linen shift. It was a bit big once she pulled it over her head and headed back into the main room. The shift itself was sleeveless and showed off a good deal of leg and ankle. Her lips twisted in amusement. If Tomoe had pulled on a shift like this…shaking off her thoughts, and the mental image of Tomoe's horrified expression, she barely had time to walk through the door before she was attacked.

Kaoru blinked rapidly as a woman, a few years younger than she was, walked forward and politely directed her to a series of cushions that were stacked so she could sit up and be comfortable in front of the crackling fire. She was surprised into speechlessness when the girl moved behind her and attacked her hair with a fine toothed comb.

"You have such pretty hair, majesty. I think Lady Misao might be the only one who has longer hair. If you don't mind my saying so, I think you're going to cause quite a stir. It was quite the fashion this fall for the highborn ladies to cut their hair. Now they're all going to be growing it back out to match yours, majesty."

There was a high, almost nervous note in the girl's voice but she rambled on determinedly. Her hands were skilled and Kaoru relaxed and was starting to drowse as the girl deftly braided and tied her hair off.

The girl disappeared for a moment and came back with a tray, again, that determined expression on her pretty features. "His Majesty had this tray sent up so you could eat your lunch in private." She curtsied as she set the tray on a low table that suddenly appeared.

'_Magic_,' Kaoru realized. Swallowing her own nervousness she attempted to smile at the jittery girl. "Please," she said quietly. "I do not know your customs, but I am not accustomed to being referred to as Majesty." She bit her lower lip. "I would prefer it if you called me Kaoru."

The maid's eyes widened until Kaoru was afraid she had done something horribly wrong. Then the girl swallowed and gave a hasty curtsy. "Lady Kaoru, His Majesty has requested that you relax today, after you eat. Lady Misao and Tae have been digging through the trunks to find you something to wear until they can get a proper dressmaker. If it pleases you, my name is Cameral and I will be your personal maid."

Kaoru blinked at the idea of having a personal maid, what _did you do with one_? The girl was thankfully quite content to take care of herself.

Kaoru was delighted to find a simple meal of spiced ham cut in thick slices, bread that was still warm and cubed cheese and some sugared fruit. She went through the meal quickly and blushed when she caught Cameral watching her as she unloaded the small pack of things Kenshin had collected for her on the trip.

It didn't take her a long time to finish putting it away. There were only a few knickknacks: a wooden hand carved comb he had picked up somewhere, a bar of jasmine soap, and a little mirror. There were a handful of ribbons to pull her hair back and two changes of clothing he had pulled from his own clothes to put her in. Besides that, there was very little. The mirror and the comb went to a little vanity tucked into a corner with a cushioned stool and mirror. The soap she put in the bathroom and the clothing was carefully added to a pile of things Kaoru supposed was going to be washed.

Kaoru turned in surprise as a woman walked in. Her hair was pulled back into a modest bun and her face was flushed but there was an air of authority to her. She had large brown eyes that took in the room in one quick glance before her eyes swung back to her. "Majesty, I am Tae. I am in charge of the kitchens and have been assisting His Majesty to run the household. I am at your services." She said all of that a bit breathlessly; dipping in a curtsy that was even more elaborate than the one the maid had given her.

"Please," Kaoru asked softly. "Call me Kaoru; I would appreciate any help you can give me in running this place." Kaoru spread her hands wide and gave her a little smile. "It's been a long time since I have been in a place this large, much less making the decisions."

The woman looked surprised but smiled. "Of course, Lady Kaoru. Now," her voice changed into a brusque tone that Kaoru rather thought was her normal way of approaching a subject. "This dress is going to be a little large I think, but we can take it in so it fits properly." The dress of object was a pale green color that had several yards of fabric that wrapped around her waist in a sash. It was simple, sleeveless, and once it was on it fell gracefully around her curves. It was a little big but Tae set to work tucking and pinning the hem up a few inches. Kaoru missed all that she did, but soon it settled around her so that it fit very well. The color was a little off, but it was much nicer than anything she had worn in years. The fabric was soft and light and she didn't have a word for it.

"I am afraid you will have to continue to wear those boots that Lord Kenshin bought you," Tae continued. "There were shoes maid and dyed to match this dress but they were made for a large foot than yours I am afraid. I will have someone in tonight to take your hand and feet measurements, Lady. Tomorrow the dressmaker will come with fabrics and patterns for you to choose from." Tae didn't pause from where she was continuing to adjust the hem. "I would be more than happy to assist you in anyway tomorrow that I may."

"There," Tae sad in satisfaction as she stood, tucking the ends of the sash in so it looked like a curious belt. "Those should make you suitable for today. I apologize again that you do not have something more appropriate to wear, lady. It shall be corrected as soon as possible. I will continue to dig through some trunks and if you will permit me to bring a few more dresses in, we can fit them to you tonight so you have something to wear."

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. She might not have been comfortable with the fuss but she did understand why they were doing it. In order for Kenshin to appear well in the eyes of his court she would need to be stunning. She would set the fashion of the court and all the ladies would take their cues from her on what they wore. If she favored yellow they would favor yellow. Kaoru took in the foamy green of the skirt and the delicate embroidery along the cuffs and neckline in a shade slightly darker. It really was a pretty design. "I would appreciate the help tomorrow and I am happy to stand for any measuring you think appropriate." Kaoru told Tae softly. The idea that this entire event wasn't some massive charade was slowly beginning to settle in and she shook those thoughts off. This was _not_ the time to be thinking them.

Tae beamed at her. "Well, His Majesty is in a meeting right now. They whisked him off as soon as he got out of his own bath. I think he will be there for most of the afternoon. He requested that you take it easy but if you wish to look around the garden or the rooms, please do so. If you decide to explore this wing a little more, feel free to ask anyone for directions. They will be happy to help you." She nodded to Cameral. "If you need her for anything just pull that rope next to your bed. She will come." She dipped her head in a respectful gesture before sweeping out of the room.

Kaoru wondered if her expression was one of who had been run over by a small pony.

* * *

Misao took another sip of tea and grinned at her long time friend. She never would have thought a pregnant woman would have managed to pull off that elegant look of distain while practically glowing. The dress Megumi currently wore didn't hide the little bump in her tummy and Misao was glad her friend was comfortable enough in her presence not to wear something far cleverer. She knew her friend had been discussing designs and material fiercely with Tae as they suggested all sorts of ways to have gowns fall gracefully when it wasn't so easy to hide her growing child. Misao was just thankful that when she finally allowed Aoshi to talk her around into having a child someone would have already gone through all those decisions. 

Although she had the disgusted feeling that Megumi was never going to waddle. She was so short she was _doomed _to waddle. Although, to think of it, Kaoru wasn't all that tall either. "So that's pretty much what happened," Misao finished as soon as she stopped savoring the flavor of the tea. ""Now, Tomoe is... hmm... I really don't know. I don't know what her people are going to do with her."

Megumi scowled, her pretty red mouth pursed tightly as her dark brows clashed over her flashing cinnamon eyes. "Probably nothing," she muttered. "Women like that…" she shook her head and sipped her tea making a face at the taste and Misao hid a smile. Her mouth thinned out and she looked at Misao. "How do you like his new wife?"

Uh oh. Depending on Misao's answer would depend on how Megumi reacted to her the first time they met. The woman had a tongue sharper than the two short-swords Aoshi favored. Frowning Misao put her put down and picked up a nut cake, nibbling thoughtfully for long moments. "I really don't know. She was unconscious for most of the trip. That is to be expected of course. I mean, Kenshin fully formed the bond, had it drained, and had to reform it." Misao shuddered. "Not something I would want to go through." She looked up at her friend and shrugged. "I like her. She argued when she had the energy and she didn't let Kenshin railroad her into doing everything he wanted. She has spunk." She gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know how she will do as Queen though."

Megumi sipped her tea before sitting her cup down firmly and picking up one of the crumbling honey cakes. "Has Kenshin decided how he is going to handle that situation yet?"

Misao nodded her head. "Yes. Or, as far as I know he is sticking to the original plan. Letting her recover from the trip and the binding and easing her into her duties; he can't not have her learn. I mean, it was the whole reason he finally agreed to take a wife was because he is tired of shouldering everything on his own. Tomoe was a pretty face and not very personable, but she would have taken over some of his burdens."

"But a freed temple slave?" Megumi said finally, her eyes grave. "Even a bright one would have trouble slipping into the roles of court. It isn't something that just be learned. Everyone will know she isn't court-born, and while it won't affect Kenshin's opinion of her, it will be thought of as a weakness to visiting nobility."

Misao absently licked her fingers. "I know," she finally answered, her voice low. She shrugged. "What can we do? He bound her Megumi. The same way Aoshi and Sano bound us, except, I think, his is even harder to bear. He hasn't allowed the bond to show emotions yet. He spent hours discussing how to set up a block with Aoshi while she was unconscious those first few days. He is afraid of hurting her and furious at the situation. I don't think he knows what he wants. Yet…" Misao frowned. "His attitude has been shifting. I don't know if he is aware of it."

Megumi raised on delicately curved brow. "Fascination?"

Misao picked up her tea, comforted by the heat. "Maybe. I really don't know what he is thinking. Aoshi doesn't say anything, of course, but he is worried as well. There is just something about her I can't put my fingers on."

Megumi considered her words for a long time. "I think the best that we can do is do our best then. If she doesn't know what is going on in court we will have to teach her. Granted, I am a healer who had to learn and you're the daughter of nobility who was more interested in Aoshi and horses, but it's better than nothing. One of the other ladies would shred her."

Misao smiled in agreement. "That's true. I always forget you didn't grow up in this environment. Well, if you can do it she can to."

Megumi gave her a wan smile. Misao wanted to whap herself on the head. Bringing up Megumi's past wasn't tactful at all. Deciding that a change in topic was needed she dropped her eyes to the little lump. "So how have you been these past few weeks? Sano was really worried and not at all happy. He was an unusual grump some mornings so I always assumed those were the mornings you had the roughest."

Megumi scowled in true form. "That man…he always butted in right when I was not in the mood to deal with him." Her eyes softened a little. "It's been alright. I won't say it hasn't been rough some mornings but I blame Sano for that. It's not my personality that makes the baby so rambunctious."

Misao kept her lips pressed together until she was sure she wouldn't laugh. "I believe you. Megumi, why are you not drinking your tea?"

Megumi scowled. "I can only drink this weak tea and no matter how much honey that I put in it, it still tastes horrible. Sano threatened to give me warm milk." Her mouth turned down into a frown. "Thankfully I can still eat anything I want. The baby hasn't taken a disliking to anything. Tae has me eating smaller meals and more of them, so I can already see that Sano is going to just love the idea of getting fed more than three times a day. He might cry when he realizes the exact diet of those meals, but I am doing well."

Misao smiled. "Good. I should probably go and track Aoshi down now. He is going to be worried." Standing she slipped her still damp braid away from her shoulders. "He should be out of his bath and I want to spend some time with him that doesn't require a horse."

Megumi smiled a nodded. "Go on. I shall bask myself in cucumber sandwiches and few more honey cakes and then tottle off to check on the healing rooms. As long as I don't push it they let me in." She laughed at Misao's surprised expression. "Oh, I had to have something to do while Sano was away. I don't knit at all and picking out colors without Sano's input would mean going back and buying something else. If we do it this way I can still get what I want but make him think it was his decision."

Misao giggled all the way out the door.

* * *

Kaoru looked around the library and smiled. Some of the books she couldn't read but most of them were written in some form of the common tongue. She spent a few minutes just dragging her fingertips along the spins of the books. The room was completely absent of dust but the faint scent of aging paper and that odd smell she thought might have been magic was heavy in the air. The library was larger than the one in her father had once boasted owning at home but it still had the air of private use. There was none of the feel of a public library and the low couches and carelessly arranged artwork spoke of a single persons taste instead of being chosen to please many people. 

Faintly she remembered Tae mentioning that this was the royal wing so she supposed it was alright for her to assume that this was Kenshin's collection. Was this his or had this been a personal library that Kings had built? It was expansive and her fingers itched to pick up one book over all trade routes and treaties. Chewing her lip she wondered if she could read it without him knowing. Carefully she mapped out the library mentally until she learn how the books were cataloged and then memorized the location of the book. Maybe she could sneak back later and get it. Surely no one would think it odd that she wanted to read. Every temple brat learned how to read and write.

After she left the library, more because she needed to than she wanted to, and headed out the garden so when someone came looking for her she could be found. Once she got outside though, she wasn't so upset at having to be there. The grounds were immaculate with quietly flowing fountains and small pools that splashed with colorfully fish. There were those great huge trees that were named weeping something with little benches underneath and scattered fruit trees. It was early summer so seeds were turning into fruit pods. She thought one of them might have been an orange tree, but there were peach and apple trees scattered about. There was a lily pond a little further in and dozen of flowers. Some of them were let to run wild while some of then were carefully tended. There were climbing roses along deliberately formed arches and wild honey suckle and jasmine along hedges and low fences.

Kaoru located a bench and pulled her knees up smoothly to rest her chin. There was bird song and coupled with the now setting sun, the linger scent of rain the storm had left now that it had passed; it was beautiful. The earth was still damp and held a loamy scent that had been her favorite as a child. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine sitting on her fathers lap as he swung them back and forth on a little hanging swing, shrieking with laughter as he tickled her before he pointed out the last glitters of a rainbow.

Kaoru opened her eyes, suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. Her husband was watching her with his head tilted to the side. The sun was setting behind him and she wondered if she was the only one who had associated the word _pretty_ with her husband. "Tae is ready to send up dinner if you would care to eat?" He asked in that careful tone of his.

Kaoru wondered if he would ever know what do with her. There was a constant weary expression in his eyes. She shook off that feeling and instead she stood and hoped her skirt wasn't damp and nodded. "Thank you for coming and getting me." She tried to find something else to say but words were lost to her.

He nodded and waited until she reached his side before walking her back to their apartment. They were silent and the rest of the evening went the same way. Kaoru tried to push it off as his being tired; there _were_ faint circles under his eyes. If he had indeed spent the evening being worn down in meetings with his council then he would be tired. Kaoru gave him his peace and quite and when he apologized for his behavior she managed to make some appropriate noises and was thankful when he allowed her some time to crawl into bed before he joined her. She felt him crawl into bed and fall asleep almost immediately and attempted to do the same.

* * *

Kaoru burrowed into the warmth next to her a bit more and snuggled her face down so she wouldn't have to feel the warmth of the sun directly on her eyes. She vaguely remembered there being large, thick drapes to keep the sun from spilling in around the bed last night. Laying there for long moments she was annoyed at the sounds of what sounded like paper crinkling. Finally giving in, she opened her eyes and met the sight of her husband's shoulder. 

"I see you're finally awake," Kenshin softly stated, taking a drink from something that looked hot. On the other side of his leg there were several stacks of papers and there was one set in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, her voice slightly husky from sleep, blinking sleepy blue eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear them.

"For the next few days," Kenshin answered, setting his mug of whatever he was drinking on a small table she just now noticed, "I won't be leaving our bed until you are awake. It's a new place and you might stress and physically you do not need that right now."

Kaoru stared at him, the warmth from his shoulder comforting her. Then her eyes narrowed. "That's ridiculous." Her voice was waspish and he grinned at her.

"There is no need to be shy, little one. You're quite cute when you're asleep," his eyes sparkled at her and she felt anything but reassured.

"I am not cute," she informed him with great dignity. "And next time, just wake me up. I am not going to break and it's ridiculous for me to be sleeping if you need to do work. Actually, its just plain stupid for you to be in here when I am sleeping at all!" She decided to ignore the part of her that suggested that the only reason she had slept so late was because he was there. She never slept well in a new bed.

Kenshin reached over and brushed his finger down the tip of her nose. "And miss the way you burrow into my shoulder to hide from the sunshine?" If he was attempting to make her more comfortable, he was failing.

Kaoru glared at him. "You're mocking me." Her tone was accusing.

Kenshin grinned again, his beautiful eyes dancing. "Quite possibly, but you still haven't moved away from my shoulder, so I am going to assume you don't mind too much."

He was still laughing when she made it to the refreshing chamber and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The faint sound of her Kenshin's laughter echoed under the door and she leaned backwards and closed her eyes. This was what the rest of her life was going to be like. That thought had her slowly sliding down the wooden door and she took slow, even breaths. Her emotions were suddenly in a riotous mess and she pressed her fingertips across her trembling lips. Her eyes were dry but she was uncertain exactly what she was supposed to be feeling. 

_Queen_.

Brining her knees up she leaned into her legs and breathed against the skin of her bare thighs. Digging her nails into her calves she got a grip on herself and swallowed.

She was bound to that man out there. He was her _husband_. Gods above she was _married_. Biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to cause pain she struggled with that notion. She had been married to a Prince who was now King.

"_Damn you_ Tomoe…" Kaoru whispered fiercely. "You knew!" If it was possible for her to cry this late in the game she would have gone into hysterics. As it was she was fighting the urge to laugh or scream and wasn't sure which was going to win.

Any chance of finding her fathers murderer and avenging what had happened to her family _was gone_. Instead she was married to her cousin's husband and left with nothing but the life of a replacement for a man who would never see her as anything else. Burying her head into her knees again she breathed until the anguish that thought brought forward faded and then stood to complete her morning rituals and headed out to find out what was going on with her day.

_Forgive me, father…

* * *

_

Chapter Three is officially finished. I hope that everyone enjoyed. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!

_Fadori_: was formed when I combined the words for _King_ and _Gate_ in Old Irish. There probably not exactly correct but it was fun playing around with them. A big thanks to J.D. for helping me figure out exactly how to combine the words. There will be more scattered words that I have probably butchered through out the story and will happily tell you what they are when the time comes.

king **ruiri** _n._

king **rí** _n._

gate **fordorus** _n. _

All the information reguarding Megumi's pregnancy and the details that I use come from a variety of websites. For the first trimester I will be using www(dot)pregnancy-info(dot)net/pregnancy(underscore)first(underscore)trimester(dot)html

Please forgive me if I butcher some of the pregnancy details. I am doing as much research as possible but I have never had children and most of my close female friends are single without children.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, here is another chapter! (author throws confetti)

Secondly, a huge thank you to Rikkitsune (the beta-god) and Taryl (the one with a big stick). You two did a wonderful job helping me get all those grammatical points and word choices down. So thank you. Also thanks to the Circle of Doom for thier assistance in plot development and deciding exactly how I was going to put some of this together.

Thirdly: I am going to vist some friends over spring break next week so it will probably be a bit before the next chapter. Hopefully it won't delay me to badly, but there is the trip and another looming deadling for P&T that must be met. (sighs)

I shall do my best!

Ravyn

**Warning: Hinting at future violence**

Disclaimer:I do not own.

**Note:** This chapter is filled with information...I hope that everyone enjoys. Things will start picking up from this point. (crosses fingers)

* * *

Kenshin stared moodily at the piles of papers that had been stacked in front of him and sighed. Carefully he filed through them, setting them in neat little heaps. "Are these the last of them?" He asked in a dry voice. He could already feel the migraine building in his temples and sent Aoshi a sour glance. Aoshi gave him a calm nod of his head and Kenshin looked at the faces around the table. 

Aoshi and Sano filled the seats to his right and left. To Aoshi's right sat Shura, Master of Harbors. She ran things with a tight formation that was hard pressed to be matched from his Southern port. Kamatari was sitting a few chairs down from her. The Duke was his main ambassador to the Southern Seas and had just returned from a mission there a few hours ago. If the amused expression in his eyes said anything he had already been filled in on the situation and was delighted by it. Kamatari loved mischief.

The only one who was missing was his Uncle, but he was off examining his duchy and wouldn't be back for another week.

"Aoshi, how much damage is going to occur with the closure of trade to the South?" Kenshin asked. He looked up as the door opened and he blinked in surprise as his Mage Master walked into the room. Tokio looked tired, but took an empty seat silently. He swung his eyes to Aoshi who nodded. So Aoshi had invited her in.

"Not as much as you think. King Wargen wants us to know that he completely supports our decisions." Aoshi's mouth curved lightly at the edges. "We simply reminded him how important our iron is for his people and he became far more...agreeable. After that, he was quite willing to continue to trade with us."

Shura gave a quick nod. "Is he still planning on sending his usual salt and gold caravans? We can get the glass from a few other partners if we need to. Besides," her dark brown eyes narrowed. "Some of the glass he has been sending has been faulty and I have been hearing some complaints about the quality of the beads."

Kenshin frowned. "I believe that was one of the reasons that Tomoe's marriage was so welcome. Her kingdom does trade in glass. All right, if Wargen decides to continue to skimp on us, what are our other options?"

Shura pulled out a thin file and handed it over. "Your old friend Shishio is attempting to branch out. Apparently Yumi has grown weary of depending on the same trade. They do have the monopoly on the silk and jade business but Yumi has been pushing Shishio to expand. There merchants have been tirelessly working on improving there glass trade. However, our pottery is doing very well and putting pressure on the market. She smiled craftily. "Shishio has been attempting to get his hands on our spells to prevent breakages and we had to discourage that. It appears, however, that the Yukishiro clan pissed Yumi off about something so they're willing to support you in this little boycott of yours."

"Keep us updated on that and let Wargen know about the competition and our willingness to go in other directions. Sano, what about our friends to the north?"

Sano snorted. "As irritating as always. Amakusa is being his normal charming self. However, he has been attempting to arrange a marriage between his sister and one of Shishio's offspring, so we might have some leverage on him." He said easily. "He has a very tentative hold on the fur trade and he knows it. The only thing he really has a good grip on is his amber trade. It brings him in a pretty penny but it won't last if he aggravates us." He grinned. ". "The trappers here have been doing a good job and have been keeping with the guidelines you set reasonably. We're doing a better job conserving our game and it's going to keep us in the business longer. We shouldn't have too many problems."

Kenshin nodded and made a few notes. "All right, what are we going to lose with our," he paused and gave Shura a sharp smile. "Little boycott?"

"Tobacco," Shura and Aoshi said at the same time and gave each other dry looks. Aoshi continued. "As well as some good quality cotton and those citrus fruits you're so fond of. They have a minor diamond trade but Wargen has better quality stones. They did have nice ivory but they butchered too many of those beautiful animals and had to cease the trade altogether. The glass trade is just taking off, but we have sources for that. We are going to be lacking now with the coral trade." Aoshi informed him softly.

"I think I can solve that problem," Kamatari said easily. They all turned to look at him and he smiled. "The Empress of the Southern Seas was very interested in being involved with our trade. She sent a little gift when she learned of your wedding," Kamatari informed him. "She has a large coral trade, does extensive pearl trades, and has several exotic fruits to offer. Sugar, pineapple, citrus fruits and some I have never tasted before are being offered. Her people also have an assortment of spices that are cheaper than our current provider." He made a little motion with his hand and a beautifully carved box landed in front of Kenshin.

The box was several inches high and had delicate hand painted pictures across the glazed lid. Little bits of coral and mother of pearl decorated the sides. "It's for your bride."

Kenshin looked up. Opening the lid he was surprised to find it crammed with pearls. There were dark pearls with an unusual pink-green glaze and several ropes in a golden yellow. There were pale pink pearls and some perfect white. The box was filled with combs and necklaces and bracelets. With Kaoru's dark hair, all of them would look stunning. "Empress Chizuru Raikōji informed me that such a gift is common among her people for a woman's coming out and thought it a suitable gift."

Kenshin raised a brow. "I suppose she is also showing off what she has to offer. Send our thanks and regards to the Empress. I shall make sure Karou gets these." He looked up. "I am assuming she drew up what she expects to trade for and prices?"

Kamatari nodded.

"Make a copy and have Shura look over them. I want both of your opinions on my desk by tonight." He turned to Tokio. "How are things going on your end?"

Her exotic almond shaped eyes gleamed with the evil mischief that he had only seen Tokio and Misao manage. Her golden skin was a little paler than he was used to seeing on the stunning woman, but the smile curving her red lips was confidant. "We should have the spell in place by the end of the year. We had hoped to have it up sooner, but we have to build power reserves and have just managed to figure out how to keep it in place." She gave a little sigh. "It's going to take some time to link the power nodes to the link-stone we are going to build. There is also the fact that there are some very delicate spells that will be required to go into the shield. We are looking for a way to keep all those loyal to the Yukishiro clans out of out kingdom. That way, if the minor people need to come through for emergencies, they may."

Kenshin considered this for several moments. Then he nodded. "That will be fine." He fingered the smooth lid of the jewel box in thought.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. Shura, I want you and Aoshi to keep in close touch with Kamatari with his deal in the South Seas. I also want you to send missives to Wargen, Shishio, Amakusa, and Raikōji and let them know our terms and prices. Use the birds if you have to get them in time. Also, inform _our_ merchants that there will be little change. We need to start sending troops out to help secure the iron and jewel caravans into the city so they can be counted and distributed. Get word back to me if there are any problems." They nodded.

"I also want word sent to the trappers that we our opening up our warehouses and are willing to pay a good price for their goods. I am assuming the fishing ships are already bringing in their dried goods?" When Aoshi nodded he leaned back. "Good. If anything comes up, let me know and we will set up a meeting to deal with it." He quirked a brow. "Is there anything else?"

Kamatari leaned forward. "Our porcelain trade is having a hard time breaking open because of Shishio's monopoly. Raikōji does not have good porcalian or pottery. We could make a generous gift to her courts as a thank you for the trade and win some points. That would also allow our people an outlet to make money and break open the trade routes in the south."

Kenshin nodded. "Give me numbers and names," he suggested. "We will meet here again tomorrow at the same time to go over the information." He stood and they all followed suit. Pausing, he turned and gave Tokio a stern look. "Take some time off and play with that little boy of yours." He teased her and then left. "I am going to track down my wife."

Kamatari leaned over. "So, is she really as cute as everyone says she is?"

Tokio grinned. "Adorable."

* * *

Kaoru was certain her wide-eyes were going to cause the maids all sorts of giggle fits later on but she couldn't seem to stop her reaction. When Tae said that the seamstress was going to bring in cloth samples, Kaoru had thought she would have a few different choices. What she had been presented with were swabs of colors everywhere. There was no lack of color and there had even been a few individual bolts brought in so that they could start making something decent for her. Kaoru was certain that she was going to go colorblind with it all. There were jewel tones: emerald, sapphire, gold and a shade of moon-silver that she'd had to sit on her hands to keep from touching. There were pale pinks, yellows, blues and every shade in between. She had never seen so many shades of reds; much less the deep wine to a rose so pale it was almost pink. 

Tae seemed to take it all in stride and made fast, rapid decisions that Kaoru thought might have been part the expression on her face and part the color of her face. She tossed the creams and pale colors aside on the basis that they washed her out, although she did agree to use some of them as accents. Kaoru wasn't certain what she did with several of the colors but she admired the different dyed fabrics and her measurements taken and one of the dresses that she thought might have been Tomoe's was dissected.

Once she had pulled on the breeches and tunic Kenshin had given her she was dismissed from the room and allowed to save her sanity. Tae had been very polite about it but she had been all but ordered to leave the room and given absent directions to the kitchen. Kaoru, knowing a dismissal when she heard one, fled.

Which was why she found herself in her currant predicament; she couldn't remember if Tae had suggested she take a right at the suit or armor or down by the large bay window. Or if there had even been a suit of arms and a large bay window in her directions. Chewing on a fingertip she mentally swore and cursed herself for her lack of skill with verbal directions. Sighing she looked around and didn't find anyone and located a little settee under a window and plopped herself down. "Just great Kamiya," Kaoru scolded herself. "Getting yourself lost like a little ninny."

There was a noise like a mouse squeaking and Kaoru turned from her view of the little fish pond outside and found herself looking at a little girl with her hair cut just below her chin and huge, shy brown eyes. There was a rising blush that was threatening to take over her little face and Kaoru blinked rapidly before offering her a smile. "Hello, my name is Kaoru."

The girl swallowed and fidgeted with her miniature apron and bobbed her head. "Yes Lady," she said softly not willing to give anymore information, her eyes darting around nervously.

Kaoru wondered what had her so nervous. "I'm wondering if you can help me." She said, carefully using the same tone she used on the shy little children who were inducted into the temple. Something in her eyes calmed a little at the prospect of having something to do. "I am quite lost."

The girl seemed to visibly pull herself together and gave a little nod. "What can I help you with miss?"

Kaoru grinned at her. "Well, I was given explicit orders by none other than Tae herself." She winked at the girl. "I am supposed to be heading to the kitchen to eat a late breakfast." She gave a sad little sigh. "I was bombarded by forces that would strike fear into the King's heart, I think."

The little girl's eyes were even wider than they had been before. She seemed to struggle for several moments before she managed to find the words. "You're…y-you're the queen!" She gasped out in surprise.

"Hmmm," Kaoru admitted lightly. "I am also very hungry and hope that you might lead me to the kitchen." She opened her blue eyes wide. "Tae scares me."

The girl let out a little giggle but clamped down on it before curtsying. "If you will follow me, Lady."

Kaoru rose and followed her down the halls. "Is there any sort of landmark that I can follow?" Kaoru asked in a deliberately unsure voice. "I am afraid that it's going to be even worse once I have to start peering from behind a fan."

The girl made another little noise that might have been a giggle. "Well, Lady, it's the tapestries."

Kaoru stopped dead in the walkway and looked around. The walls were covered with beautiful wall hangings but she couldn't quite manage to find anything that looked like directions. "The what…where?"

The girl shot her a shy smile. "The fringes. Each pathway has different fringes to show the correct walk-ways. The kitchen is found by following by the white fringes and the gold fringes are for the presence chamber. The red are for the public library and the pale green are for the armory." She turned to look at her and blushed again. "The tapestries are kept bright and cleaned by magic."

Kaoru blinked rapidly and grinned. "So that's what she was rattling on about when she said keep with the white. I was completely lost." She stepped behind the girl again. "Well, since you were so helpful I am going to have to ask that you eat breakfast with me."

It was the girl's turn to stop and she was shaking her head rapidly. "Oh, I insist," Kaoru said in a firm tone. "You are obviously a very bright girl and for some reason my husband failed to mention some basic things." She gave another long suffering sigh. "I am afraid I am going to have to rely on you for proper advice."

They were walking into the kitchen by then and the girl's mouth was working but nothing was coming out. Kaoru paused at the edge of the kitchen and stared in surprise. There were large ovens and large countertops. The temperature of the room was also the coolest she had ever stood in. The girl tugged on her sleeve shyly. "They use magic to move the heat to other places," she whispered quietly. "It helps keep the bathwaters warm."

Kaoru blinked in surprise but another servant girl looked up and her eyes widened as she caught sight of them. "Hello Highness," she babbled out. "Miss Tae said you would be here." She said, flitting around the kitchen like a little bird. "I put your plate in the warmer and I have fresh cream to go with the fruit!"

The plate was dropped off and Kaoru stared at the amount off food on her plate. There were at least four pieces of bacon, two fried eggs, two biscuits and a large bowl of fruit. The girl did in fact have a bowl of fresh cream dropped off and Kaoru requested a second plate and fork and halved the food. Although she kept the bacon for herself and made up for it by giving the girl more strawberries; the girl was hesitant to eat until Kaoru dug in herself. "You never told me your name," Kaoru reminded her around a bit of biscuit slathered in honey.

The girl swallowed and blushed. "Tsubame, Highness."

Kaoru made an exaggerated face. "Call me Kaoru please." She moaned in happiness as she picked up her last piece of bacon and waved it. "I very much prefer Kaoru." She said sweetly.

Tsubame poked at her remaining egg so Kaoru let it go. Picking up a strawberry she dunked it deep into the cream and took a bite. She watched in surprise as Tsubame's eyes went really wide and dark red crept up her cheeks. Kaoru turned and blinked when she found her husband watching them with curiously shaded eyes.

Swallowing, she put the half-eaten strawberry back on the plate and licked her fingers while attempting to figure out what he was wanting. His eyes flickered and darkened in color. "I see you managed to escape." He said finally, his voice a little rougher than normal.

"I don't know if what happened was an escape or a retreat." Kaoru informed him as she finished licking the cream. "But I do know that you are going to be sent a very large bill for far more clothing than I need."

A dark red brow rose up into his hair line as he leaned against the door. "Is that so?" He asked lightly before pushing off and coming to sit on the bench next to her, nodding at Tsubame who looked like she wanted to run. "You need clothing," he returned easily. "State balls right now are rare but during the Fall and Winter seasons when the court is in session, you will need a new dress for each dinner." He smiled at her. "If we figure out now what you prefer then it won't be nearly so stressing."

Kaoru stared at him and attempted to figure out exactly what she was going to say to that.

"However," he told her softly. "What I came to tell you was that I will be in meetings all of today and most of the week." Kenshin didn't have any intention of telling her that they usually started around dawn but until she showed signs of being completely recovered, he was not leaving his bed until she rose. Even now there was a hint of weariness back behind the blue of her eyes that she was attempting to hide.

The anger he had felt the first few days had smoothed into a sort of resigned patience. "We are redirecting trade routes. I will also be working with my top mage so we can complete the shield." He reached for the half piece of bacon that was left on her plate and she slapped at his fingers with her fork. He raised a brow in surprise and she leveled him with a glance. "You have an appointment with our Gentleman Usher to discuss safety issues." He grumbled as he rubbed his knuckles.

Kaoru picked up the bit of bacon and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly as she considered his words. "The who?" She vaguely remembered her mother's speeches over the gentleman usher and she couldn't quite remember who it was. She was thankful that she had spoken up when Kenshin's violet eyes softened, darkening into true amethyst. She had almost forgotten she wasn't supposed to remember any of this. Not when he spoke of it so casually and she was too busy attempting to remember to keep her words in check.

"Our Gentleman Usher," Kenshin repeated easily. "He is a very stern man but don't let him intimidate you. He is in charge of keeping unwanted guests out of the royal wing. His wife is actually my top mage. He has a fair bit of magic himself and trains the guards for our royal chambers himself."

Kaoru gave him a startled look. "There are guards in our room?"

"The outer rooms. If you haven't noticed them, then they are doing their job." Kenshin informed her absently. He stood suddenly, looking outside. "I have to go. Feel free to explore the castle after your meeting." His eyes darted to the girl at the table and he smiled at her. "Do you think you can have her in Saito's office in half an hour?"

The girl bobbed her head frantically and Kenshin smiled at her before moving away.

Kaoru was too busy attempting to work her brain around the fact that Kenshin was no respecter of persons to really notice the kiss he dropped on top of her head.

* * *

Tsubame led her through the castle and shyly pointed out different paths. They even peeked into the Presence Chamber where she and Kenshin would sit during the weekly hearings during winter and fall seasons. Everyone had access to the Presence hall and it was set up to be both intimidating and luxurious. She had retreated from that location rather quickly. 

Tsubame had dropped her off front of a fabulous set of mahogany doors that were etched with symbols and was practically sparking with energy. Wondering if that was the point of the whole thing she decided not to knock and simply pushed open the doors.

The first thing that she noticed was an acrid scent of smoke. It was fainter than she would have given it credit for if the owner of the room smoked often and she wondered if that was part of the symbols carved. She had hated those cigarette things since Tomoe had come in one day and ground her butts into her clean floors.

"Stop gawking. It's not nearly as impressive as you would think." The man's voice was sharp and unamused and Kaoru turned and blinked at him. He was tall, with dark brown hair brushed back, except for a few random strands of bangs that fell over his brow. His eyes were a hard yellow. Eyes that could have more easily belonged to a wild animal and she understood now why Kenshin had him. She rather doubted that any fainting lady would dare enter Kenshin's private rooms with this man keeping an eye on things.

"I don't have all day." He informed her with a raised brow. "His Majesty," there was a note in his voice when he said majesty that stunned her. "Has requested that I update you on the current events of this hall." He reached over and put the cigarette in his had out in a little gold dish on a low table and walked over to his desk.

"What…" Kaoru started but he cut her off with a glance of his flat eyes.

"Security breaches are rare, but if they do happen, please direct yourself either towards your husband or this room. The spells woven into your rooms should allow you the time needed. Fainting is not suggested." He said once she closed her mouth. "It will get you killed and that would be…inconvenient."

Kaoru glared at him but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Any questions?" He asked impatiently and when she simply narrowed her eyes at him, he continued. "No one is allowed in your rooms without my permission. Shinomori's little wife is allowed access as is that idiot rooster's pregnant woman. They both come in and out. Any other female companionship will be monitored. If you decide you want a new maid you must bring me a list of the reasons that you have dismissed the original and the reasons that you found her work unacceptable. I will not allow you to harass every other maid and will have no problem with leaving you to your own devices."

"I can dress myself," Kaoru shot back finally, her temper putting color in her cheeks.

"You know how to pull on pants and shirt. Ball gowns require buttons. Please refrain from giving meaningless outbursts. You annoy me as it is."

Kaoru felt a rushing in her ears and she vaguely wondered how he had so much leeway. If she were a bitter woman, she would have marched into her husband's office and pitched a fit. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered if that wasn't the point. "Anything else?" She managed to grit out.

"As of now, there are guards stationed in convenient locations." She wondered at _whose_ convenience. "If you break any of the rules that will be in the manual at your bedside tonight, I will resort to assigning you a private guard who won't let you breathe alone."

Kaoru felt like crossing her arms, but instead, she angled her chin at him and glared. Something like amusement flickered in the lines around his mouth but was gone in an instant. "You have several duties that will also be outlined in your rule book. Attending court functions. Not bothering your husband. There is also the expectation of a male heir…" He stopped at the expression that she knew was on her face and gave a careless little shrug.

"Is there anything else," Kaoru managed through gritted teeth.

"There is also the matter of your allowance." He told her irritably. "For now, his Majesty has set a particular limit that he desires and I have not the authority to change it. Each week you will be given a certain sum and when you go out it will be added to your purse. You may also charge a limited amount on the store fronts." His expression was sour.

"Allowance?" Kaoru asked faintly, stunned. She hadn't even considered that she would have a small purse of her own to spend on things that she wanted or that she could petition her husband for more if she wanted to make a special purchase. Those ideas had been carefully tucked away.

Saitoh's eyes were sharp as they took in her face. "Indeed." He carelessly named off a number of gold and silver marks and Kaoru stared at him. "If that is all your Majesty, I have other business; I have nothing more for you. If I need to express my wishes to you at a further date, I will do so."

Kaoru considered answering his sarcasm with her own but instead she nodded her head once and turned to leave. That man was not worth all the headaches he was sure to cause in the future. As she slipped into the hall, a lingering thought nudged in her direction. What, exactly, had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The rest of the morning had gone by smoothly and lunch had been a quiet affair. Kenshin had penned her a fast note apologizing for missing the afternoon meal with her. Apparently, there was some sort of small crisis involving a few of his mages that had to be cleared up. Kaoru had decided that she was tired of being completely uneducated when it came to magic and headed for the royal library. 

She quickly learned that she was going to need a soft bound book and some empty sheets of paper to take notes. The whole lot of it was so confusing that she had a headache before she even really began. She didn't want to write in Kenshin's books so, instead, she went and located herself several books over the trade routes. Kenshin had been working so hard on his own that she wanted to learn what she could. There were also a few well written histories over his people that she thumbed through before adding them to her stack. She managed to sneak them back into the royal apartments and hid them under her side of the bed when there were a set of loud voices coming from down the hall.

"Where else would she be? The poor dear doesn't know anyone, much less someone who would…see!" Kaoru kicked the last book under the bed and looked up in time to see Misao walking through the door. She was dressed in a comfortable dress of pale green and the woman behind her wore a set of healer's robes. Misao's hair was secured at the base of her neck in a knot that allowed the rest of her hair to tumble free. The women she didn't know wore her hair completely loose.

The fact that both of them wore wedding bands and wore their hair down was contradictory for her normal mental standings. As far as she knew, in her mother's kingdom, married woman had worn their hair up.

"Kaoru," Misao said brightly. "May I introduce Megumi Sagara? She is the Head Healerhere and, obviously, married to Sano."

"You're Majesty," Megumi said with a slow curtsey. Kaoru sighed. She was never going to be used to that.

"Please," Kaoru said with a faint grin. "Call me Kaoru." Did she always have to point out that she was used to sweeping floors instead of being curtsied to?

The garnet eyes were startled and Kaoru decided that the woman was beautiful. It was a different beauty than Tomoe's but it was there none the less. Standing, feeling slightly awkward in her baggy tunic and breeches, she smiled at them. "I take it from the noise you were looking for me?"

Misao grinned in unabashed delight. "We are having tea now and want you to join us." She clapped her hands in front of her body and gave her a wide-eyed glance that would have won over small puppies, much less a grown woman. "It will be so much fun!"

Kaoru had the feeling that Megumi was suddenly unsure about something so Kaoru nodded in agreement. The idea of having a female friend or two that she might be able to _really _talk to once she settled down lifted her spirits.

"Wonderful!" Misao declared with an enthusiasm that was almost as startling as the pace she set as she dragged her out of the room. Megumi muttered something under her breath and followed at a much more sedate pace.

"I hope you don't mind, but we asked Tae to set up the tea in your parlor." Misao said cheerfully. "It's one of the few rooms that hasn't been redecorated and it's still in the lovely patterns that Kenshin's mother set up."

Inside there was a large window and a several low couches. There was also a circular table that had several chairs and an elegant tea-set that had hot steam coming from a little opening at the spout. The china was done in elegant roses and pale blue butterflies. It was lovely, but a little flowery for her taste. Matching tea cups and little plates were set out.

There were small platters of thin cucumber sandwiches slathered in mayonnaise. She thought the other plate of sandwiches might have been grilled chicken with a honey mustard sauce but she wasn't sure. There was an assortment of cakes and pastries as well and she took her seat so that Misao and Megumi could also sit. She remembered that much of her court rules. The Queen always sat first.

The woman carefully filled their plates and picked at the delicacies and Misao cheerfully informed them that she was going to serve the tea. Kaoru had no problem with that, since she couldn't quite remember the proper motions. She took mental notes as Misao moved with surprising elegance.

"My mother made me learn this until I could do it in my sleep," Misao informed her when she caught Kaoru watching, winking outrageously. "She always said that a woman wasn't a lady until she could pour proper tea. Of course, she always said this while threatening me with something sharp."

Megumi snorted. "That's because you were a little hellion."

Misao shrugged delicately. "Perhaps, but it was honest hellionism." She turned and smiled at Kaoru. "Megumi here is just cranky because she can only drink water-downed tea and the pot is spelled to pour the correct substance into her cup alone."

Kaoru grinned, as she was supposed to and nibbled on a cucumber sandwich. "How complicated of a spell does it take to pull something like that off?" Kaoru asked curiously. She vaguely remembered the words in the spell books but she hadn't gotten that far.

"Not difficult. Now, what is _really_ fun is when you have a tea with twenty or so ladies and only one tea-pot. Royals are used to being spoiled, so instead of having twenty different teas in front of them during the actual tea, they are sent a list before hand." Misao explained, pausing to take a bit of what looked to be crumb cake.

"What she means is that they brew the different teas requested and leave them in the large pots on the stove," Megumi said in an exasperated voice. "Then a journeyman mage comes in and weaves the spells that allow the single pot to pour different teas depending on the ladies choice. Its space saving."

Kaoru wondered if her face looked as fascinated as it felt. "I take it journeyman is a rank?" She asked carefully, watching there faces for some sign of alarm. They just looked delighted that she was interested.

"Yes," Misao agreed. "Journeyman, Master, and Adept are the three higher ranking classes." She grinned. "Your husband is adept rank for his field." She shrugged. "His magic may be more or less sword bound, but it's rather deadly when he uses it. Now, say someone like Tokio—that's Usher Saito's wife—is an Adept, but her skills are much more adaptable."

Megumi nodded as she watched her with curious eyes. "She is in charge of putting up the shield between our kingdom and yours."

Kaoru sighed and nodded, picking up the honey glazed cake and sunk her teeth into the sweet treat. She was rather delighted when it all but melted in her mouth. Swallowing carefully, she considered her words, biting her bottom lip. "Why is it so important that the shield go up?" Kaoru asked slowly, uncertain if it was her right to ask.

She watched as both women went still and schooled her face into a mask.

It was Megumi who finally fielded the question.

"Because what Tomoe," the word was spoken softly but had enough venom that Kaoru blinked. "Did to Kenshin is unthinkable." She frowned, her pretty red mouth pursed. "She completely went against our gods and nature, because she could. To be honest," Megumi said carefully, "We are rather thankful that she did."

Kaoru stared at her absolutely thunderstruck.

"The only reason Kenshin was marrying her was because he thought it would be good for the kingdom. He didn't really take his own self into consideration." Misao continued cheerfully. "We like you lot more than that other woman. _You_ seem like you know how to have fun and someone has to keep Kenshin from being all business and no play." She winked at her. "We're thrilled you got the job."

Kaoru made a face. "I am so thankful!" She joked, hiding the loosening of emotion Misao's words had caused. It may have been because they had hated Tomoe, but someone was willing to get to know her for herself and she wanted to cry. That hadn't happened since long before her parent's death.

Megumi gave her a hesitant smile. "Perhaps we should talk of something else."

Misao grinned. "Baby things," she declared authoratively. "How, exactly, are you planning on decorating that darling nursery?"

* * *

Kaoru was almost half-asleep when her damp husband crawled into bed next to her. Turning her head slightly she opened her eyes and watched him settle down with a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and she was considering just rolling back over and going to sleep but he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're still up," he muttered and Kaoru fought down a laugh. 

"Hmmm," she agreed. "You look tired."

He sighed again. "It was a long day," He agreed quietly. "Tomorrow is going to be another long day. Shura, my Master of Harbors, has asked me to come down and look some things over." He rolled a bit and propped himself up so he could play with her hair. "I will be gone most of the day."

Kaoru nodded her head and scooted over so she could curl against him. It was still early summer and a bit chilly and Kenshin was pleasantly warm. "Sounds like you need to get some sleep then," she said while she yawned. Part of herself was warning her that this was a bad idea and that she shouldn't allow herself this habit. It was like in the two weeks that she had been in this position that her body had fallen into this routine.

Kenshin settled back onto his pillow and cradled her against him. "I will probably spend some time in the market. Is there anything you want?" He asked softly, aware of how she was relaxing against him.

She stirred a bit and yawned. "Could you pick me up a pad of some sort and some pencils?" She asked sleepily. "There are some things I want to do…" her words trailed off fuzzily and before he could ask why she hadn't just gone to Saito for them she was asleep. Mentally shrugging, he made a mental note to pick her up something nice and fell asleep.

* * *

Saitoh walked into his wife's work room one he had made sure that the Royal couple were both in their beds sleeping. Keeping up with the brat and his new wife was a task he had never particularly asked for. However, a certain ex-regent had found a great deal of amusement out of watching him sweat and had decided that he needed something to do with his spare time besides bothering people. 

Tokio was bent over her books again and he didn't doubt for a moment that she had already forgotten how late it was and had done nothing more than pick at the meal that had been sent up earlier. Clearing his throat he caught her attention and watched her look up.

Tokio leaned back and sighed, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. Her brown eyes were weary and Saitoh frowned as he took in the sweat beaded throat and temples, her pale skin. "You're pushing yourself too hard." Saitoh informed her as he leaned against the wall. He had never felt the need to mince words with his wife and didn't feel like doing so now.

She gave him a heated glance from her almond shaped eyes. "I have to find out what I am missing," she told him wearily. "I know it's right there, but I just can't seem to find it." She sighed irritably. "We were so close to finishing the first damn set of spells and they all just collapsed."

Saitoh moved into the room with a sigh and took in her work space.

High, clean walls with dried and fresh herbs littering her shelves. Books carelessly stacked and left half-open in secure locations. Tables lined with glass bottles. A large section of the floor was covered in removable slabs of slate with careful chalk lines drawn. The door to the right opened up to a room that's shape mimicked this one perfectly. The floor was made, however, of glossy marble with carefully etched lines that were permanently engraved.

Tokio took her work seriously. It was what had attracted him to her in the first place. He knew she had been carefully siphoning power away from her apprentices but most of the delicate work she had to do herself, using her own power. Over and over, never stopping until it was perfect.

She was still hitting a stumbling block that neither of them could quite break and the strain was showing in her slender body. She had already dropped several pounds and had been forced to stop breast feeding their youngest. The wet nurse Himura was paying for was too delicate for his taste, with too wide-eyes and a jumpy manner that irritated him. He had preferred the tougher women from before. His wife hadn't complained about letting someone else feed their son, but there was a wistful sort of longing in her eyes.

"You're wearing yourself out." He informed her in a harsh tone. She just blinked at him and sighed. The fact that she didn't try to argue with him told him a lot about her weariness and his fingers twitched as he restrained from grasping a cigarette. His wife might have been tired but she would not have put up with him smoking. Sighing, he took in her form. Her dress was loose around her bust and hips and fell damply along her shoulders. Already her magic was eating away at her physical reserves in an attempt to find the power she demanded of it. "Tokio."

She sighed, her shoulders drooping for a moment. Moving to her little notebook behind some protective runs she made little notes. "It's right there!" She told him softly. "I need to make this barrier work, Hajime. The actual spell is difficult but it's easy compared to finding a way for it to sort those who are loyal to the Yukishiros and those who are not.. its difficult." She slapped her hand against her notes in a fit of temper. "There has to be a way!"

Saitoh looked at his wife. "You're being silly." He told her flatly. "Working yourself into a state of collapse is not going to solve the answer." She turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You are going to put your books down for the night and join me in bed. Tomorrow, you're going to take an afternoon off and play with your children, after eating a large, protein based meal. Then we will discuss your coming back in here." He ignored her stare. He needed to get her out of this room so he could roll himself a cigarette and then plan on how to make Himura suffer for giving his wife something that upset her. He also needed to suffer a bit for the pain in his ass he had created with the wet nurse.

"You are not patronizing me." She informed him acidly.

"Of course not," Saitoh said irritably. "I am simply reminding you of what you obviously have forgotten. Don't make me spank you."

Tokio stared at him for a long moment. A smile cracked her severe expression. "Is that a promise?" she asked lightly before the tension fled from her shoulders and she brushed by him. "For that, Hajime, you can go and prepare a bath for me before you take off to smoke. Behave or all your cigarettes are going to be damp." She winked at him before she left with a swing to her hips that she knew drove him crazy.

He really needed a cigarette.

* * *

The rider was covered in mud. The spring storms were finally abating, but they still rose up suddenly with little concern for those under them. His horse was flecked with foam and the whites of his eyes were prominent from strain. 

Attendants, seemingly unaware of the downfall, rushed to tend to the heaving animal. The rider swung down completely unconcerned with the horse or his packs that the servants desperately attempted to deal with. Walking with quick, ground eating steps, he made it into the overhanging.

His hood was tossed back as he unfastened the knot at his throat and tossed it to a servant. Spiky blond hair was in a disarray as he moved down the pristine stone halls, stomping his feet hard as he looked down at his boots. Whispering a word under his breath, he stomped once more and watched the mud fall away before walking into the hall on silent feet.

She was sitting on a high backed chair in the parlor. Her face was bleached of what little color her cheeks normally maintained and her wide, dark eyes were glittering. Around her, the buzz of the room was strangely silent as he walked in. She lifted her chin when she saw him approach, a faint smile touching the corners of her mouth. She lifted one long slender hand and he settled to his knees grasping her fingers and bringing those cool fingertips to his lips.

"Welcome home," she murmured, her voice the only sound he really wanted to hear.

"I bring Akira's greetings." Enishi murmured against her hand before lowering it to grasp it in both of his. Her hand was cold and he rubbed it lightly. Her warm browns eyes darkened a bit before she nodded.

"I have missed you." She told him softly. "Things have been…unfortunate here."

His mouth tightened. "So I have been told. Are you all right?" He asked, looking her over carefully. There were no bruises that he could see but he knew that there had been markings on her wrist. Brushing a finger down the fine bone he let a small fission of power lift the hair on her arms as he double checked that the wound had healed. "Shall I kill him for you?"

"When the time comes," she agreed easily. "I am afraid that our little cousin has set things back."

Enishi felt a slow smile begin to curve his mouth. "That is not completely so, sister." His looked up, and rose to his feet. "Things may fall into place yet." He gave a low bow and offered his hand. "Let me escort you to dinner. There is much to tell you and I am eager for news on how you have been."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet. Enishi noted with satisfaction that even with the weight of the last few weeks she was regal, elegant. Queenly. It wouldn't be long now.

"I have missed you Enishi." She told him gently. He ignored the way those in the room shivered at the chill of his presence as the moved. Their little vermin of a cousin would not steal away her crown.

"I have missed you as well." He agreed lightly. "Don't worry," he chided as her eyes lowered. "Akira and I will take care of everything."

_Everything_.

* * *

Okay. I thought I would put a little guide together so you could refer back to this chapter when you get confused. I know there was a lot of places and kingdoms being tossed around and will be tossed around in the future. 

**North Kingdom** --- Ruled by Amakasa. **Named**: Tuaisceri; _Tuaiscert_ means North and _Ri_ means King **aka** Northern King

**South**--- Ruled by the Yukishiro's. **Named**: Tirith (forgot what this meant. Will have to look it back up)

**East:** Ruled by Wargen. **Named**: Airthór; Airther means east; ór means Gold (specializes in Gold/Salt trade) **aka** Golden East

**West:** Ruled by Shishio. **Named**: Inmar; Means rich

**South Seas**: Ruled byRaikōji Chizuru. **Capitol** **City**: Ríganían; Means: Sun Queen **or** City of the Sun Queen

**Middle Kingdom**: Ruled by Battousai. **Named**: Cervon; Avon: the River. Named so for the intricate river systems.

* * *

**Note**: I hope that will help everyone keep things straight mentally! The cities themselves are based around Kenshin's kingdom of Cervon. But I shall give more details on his kingdom at the end of the next chapter. 

As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Bleh. I am so bloody tired. It has been a really long couple of weeks! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Its a little (or a lot) darker than the rest of them have been soo...

A big thank you to EvilPuppy for beta-reading this for me. You are a doll!

Ravyn

**Warning: R rated for a reason!**

* * *

Blood was hot against his fingers tips. When he lifted his hands, there were the faint beginnings of blisters along his red flesh.

Perfection.

Tilting his head back, he took a deep, lingering breath. The sweet smell of incense mixed with the fragrance of scorched flesh. His senses swam in a heady dance more potent than any wine. Dragging his tongue along his chapped and split lips, he savored the lingering taste of the ceremonial blood that had rested in a sacrosanct chalice.

Lifting dark brown eyes, he considered the prone forms their flesh still warm under the palm of his hand. The double alter had been created for this purpose and drugged ecstasy sang through him.

The first body was that of a young man. His face was deeply lined with markings of his agony and stress. His delicate flesh was so pale and bloodless that he couldn't help but run a finger along his rounded cheek. The cooling skin soothed his burnt fingertips. Bruises lined his shoulders and neck. Unable to stop his low chuckle of mirth he continued to take deep, even breaths; delighting in the sensory overload. Opening his eyes he smiled at the green-tinged expressions on the faces of those who he had allowed to witness his glory.

_Her_ glory.

Next to the boy rested the stinking carcass of a young bull. His horns were sheared to create the weapons that had meticulously carved the flesh of his little sacrifice. The engraved symbols along the altar smeared with the mingled blood of both bodies. Between those bodies, in front of the white-hot flame prolonged with the application of magic; were two sets of genitals placed delicately on an elaborate platter. Ready to go into the fire, just as soon as the rest of his glorious preparations were complete.

Dipping his hands back into the heated mingled blood, he lifted his finger and began to thickly paint dripping on his skin. The steady thrum of his own heartbeat was soothing as he completed the markings. And a single word of power had the blood turning to ice against his flesh.

Opening his eyes, he cast one more glance at the boy. Savoring, memorizing the thing of beauty created with every meticulous slice of the bull's horn under his expert, guiding hand. He had relished his duty, his passion…taking him into salvation itself. Until now there was only this perfect offering, this pure thing, stripped and cleansed of its human flaws and imperfections. He could go into the afterlife with the knowledge that his soul had been cleansed.

Only she was perfection. Only she could sit before this altar and understand … forgiving the creatures who had mistakenly thought they were above her. She was above them all…giving her rule to them with a cool acceptance of their unworthiness. Placing both palms in the dark blood he began to cast.

The blood boiled. The incense sputtered and flickered out until only his own panting words, and the scalding heat under his hands were apparent to his senses. It took but a little concentration and the plate sparked with the flame. The fluid under his hands kicked and hissed, splattering in hot drops along the front of his body.

It was nothing to bear for her.

His eyes opened in surprise when the blood went cold. His eyes snapped upwards and he stilled at the picture in front of him.

A slender man no taller than he was himself, stood and looked at the bodies of the dead boy and animal with a neutral expression. His clawed fingers traced along the youth's chest, lingering just above the split skin. When he lifted his eyes Akira was struck by the color.

The color of emeralds… the jewel-rich color threaded through with twisting lines as vibrant as new leaves.

He said nothing, simply took in the scene as one corner of his thin-lipped mouth curved.

"How interesting."

Akira was stunned into silence at the mellow voice. The speakers face was not nearly as unnervingly beautiful as the dark symbols that were scattered across his torso and shoulders. The careful grace as he dipped his finger into one of the many open wounds then lifted it to his mouth and licked.

"I suppose you wish to speak to my Lady." He moved a little and Akira was almost thankful that he wore a pair of breeches that hit several inches below his knee. More of those fascinating designs smoothed down the line of his calves. "I will deal with you."

Akira had to swallow before he found his tongue. When he tried to lift his arms he discovered that he was unable to move. Glancing down in shock to find that the blood was swirling with darker spirals that were twisting around his arms…

"I don't like my pretty things to leave before we are finished." Two fingers tilted Akira's chin and he found himself starring up into those magnetic eyes. "What do you want, little mortal?"

Under the heat of his gaze Akira wondered, for a moment, what it would be like to have those eyes. Shaking the thought off, he missed the flicker of gold that snaked across the surface and disappeared back into the depths of his pupil. "I want to make a bargain."

Claws dug in lightly below his ears. "I do not enjoy unnecessary repetition. What bargain do you wish to make?"

Akira struggled for a moment before Her beautiful face swam back into the picture. "Power."

Those lips curved upwards for a moment before Akira was released. "How simplistic." The beautiful creature gave a bored little sigh. Skin the striking color of copper set off the markings on his shoulders flickered once with power, setting off the striking copper color of his skin. "Is that all?"

Akira blinked in surprise.

"Power is so…broad." The smile he flashed showed off sharp fangs. "Humans are so simple in there needs." He tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps I could…perhaps I won't. Tell me, little mortal, how much is _this_ human soul worth to you?" He twisted his finger and the image of a woman formed, Tomoe's wide-brown eyes starring at him. "What would you give me to aid her?"

Akira stared at the image. She was smiling at him. He couldn't look away from that smile. He spoke softly. "Anything."

That smile broadened. "It will be painful." He gave a delicate shrug while his eyes gleamed strangely. "However, the benefits would be…to your liking. My power would be yours." His smile widened. "Everything of mine would be yours."

Akira found himself agreeing.

Those fingertips traced the dips of his jawline and the demon's teeth gleamed. Akira was left wondering what the demon was going to choose to do when suddenly there was sharp, agonizing pain in his right eye. His spine arched, and the muscles in his arms stood out as his mouth opened in a silent scream. His own blood dripped into his mouth, metallic and bitter. Akira forced himself to watch through his left eye as the demon considered the eye before tossing it onto the burning fire. The smile on his face was terrible even as the image wavered.

Akira felt his stomach churn and rebel as the demon reached upward with bloody claws and inserted them into his own eyes. Blood began to pool and dribble down his own cheek before he held one of the green tinted orbs in his hand. Akira writhed against his restraints, attempting to find release from the pain, digging in with his nails so violently that they bent painfully into the bottom of the trough.

"Mine is now yours." The demon told him simply and lighting speared through his skull. Blood continued to drip down his chin, onto his neck, mingling with the blood already spilled.

Akira thought he would never stop screaming even as his second eye was removed. Low chuckling cut through the noises that his own throat was producing as his body bent almost in half from the force of his pain.

Something coarse and scratchy settled over his ruined eyes.

"Three days and you will see the world through my eyes. Be careful not to die too soon, little mortal. What is mine is yours but one day I will come to collect from you what shall become mine." Again, that chilling laugh. "My name, mortal, is Qadesh."

With that, Akira was left in the darkness with only his own hoarse cries and the cold blood to keep him.

* * *

He walked through the busy streets of Cervon with the people were bustling to and fro, occasionally giving the sign of respect for someone in his robes. He had gotten into the habit of ignoring both the looks and the offers of money. Accepting money would make him feel guilty. Especially when his inner pocket jangled with dozens of gold and silver pieces cushioned on silence charms. The charms themselves were practically illegal but he had spent good blood on getting them and guarded them as carefully the coins themselves.

The long monk-robes hid his twin long-knives easily. As well as coils of amber beads and pretty shells just as buried with various spells he had traded certain skills to obtain. The uncharged ones still worked as a sort of currency in some countries. He carried his money lightly.

He was tired now.

His four day beard itched along the strong line of his jaw and the scar on his face burned under sweat. It was an old wound but it acted up occasionally, and he had been in the elements to long. He paused where he was walking and looked around, taking in the sights of a country he hadn't seen in years.

Cervon was a peaceful country that held the allure of hidden danger. It had been several years since he had traveled here. He stood at the rail of one of the great bridges that spanned the rushing river below him. The main river was called _úaine_, referring to the startling green tint to the river. Here the water was rich with minerals and very, very deep. Fishing, with fishing and trading common along the wide banks. Even now he could see the imprint of one of the great trading ships along the horizon. The barges themselves easily able to go under the bridges thanks to the careful application of magic that allowed them to slowly pull the water levels down until the ships could sail underneath.

On the bank, the high tower cast a long shadow over the sparkling water. The daunting structure allowing both a Master-mage and their apprentice to sit comfortably in wait for the ships. Pushing away from the memories the river brought, he continued his path into town.

The place was alive with noises that were mostly indistinguishable from the ever present clacking of hooves on the cobblestone streets. The most current gossip seemed to be the return of there king and his bride. Sighing, he considered leaving his robes somewhere dark but decided that the need for ale was not stronger than his need for his disguise. The taverns were already starting to swell with the late lunch crowd.

His mouth hardened as he considered the search that had brought him this far into the magi lands. There were too few left to collect on that promise --- for all he knew he was the only one left. But it was an oath he had given in faith and blood, and he was doing all he could to keep it.

At a quaint little fruit stall, he purchased a set of apples and a small flask of juice before finding a place in the cool shade of a large tree. Eating his chosen snack in such a place provided the added benefit of listening to the gossip without appearing to do so."

"Did you hear all the details yet?" A young-sounding female voice giggled, drawing his attention a little ways down to a bench. Her voice was high enough that she sounded young. He guessed that her age was between fourteen and fifteen summers and he wondered where her chaperone was.

"Of course I did!" the older sounding woman scolded. Her voice was rough as if she used it often. "It's flying through the Guilds faster than anything I have ever heard before. All the shipments from _Triath_ have been suspended and any goods that arrived yesterday or the day after that were returned. Harbor Master Shura is furious and the dock-guards are making sure that everything stays where it's supposed to." Her voice lowered. "They aren't letting anyone trade."

Stunned silence echoed for a moment before the child spoke again. "I can't believe the rumors are true. She really broke faith with the King? Have you seen him?" The higher voice was grating on his nerves, but the conversation was giving him information he hadn't encountered before. So…_she_ was in trouble with this King was she? "He is just so yummy and she…"

"I heard that she blackmailed this girl into the King's bed. My Cousin was in the caravan that went with the King to _Triath_ and he said that his Majesty threw a fit when he found out. Was furious at the Princess. Apparently he decided that the new Queen is a better match and kept her for himself." She gave a dreamy sigh. "Must have been love."

The other girl grinned. "Well, between that and the soul bond, of course he would want her back. Oh, look at the time, I have to get back. Momma would have my hide otherwise. I have some weaving I have to finish." The girls finished with a whine in her voice, but her movements were quick as she gathered the remains of her lunch and trotted off.

He considered what he had overheard while he finished off the flask of fruit juice. There hadn't been a servant in the palace that he hadn't known or bribed at some point. If they spoke truly and the girl had been blackmailed by the Yukishiro clan… she would know something. Perhaps she would even have concrete information about the others under Tomoe's thumb. Tomoe would never have put someone in that bed she hadn't expected to be killed for those actions. The girl had to know something to warrant such a move.

Hope flared in his chest. Either on her death or her escape. He needed news. After tearing Triath apart for years he still knew nothing.

He would have to plan this carefully. He didn't intend to get himself killed by a jealous new husband. Everyone knew how possessive the men here were of their women. The fact that he had almost lost her once would make him hypersensitive to everything that happened around her.

Dusting his hands along his robes he set off to plan his attack.

* * *

Kaoru had spent the morning exploring the rest of the royal apartment and discovered, to her delight, that the main sitting room had a large balcony that overlooked the garden. "A balcony not only comfortably furnished, but with a carefully carved roof to allow plants and their vines to crawl through the designs. More plants hung in decorative pots and the wooden railing shared the same style as the roof, equally threaded with the vibrant plant life.

She had immediately gone to her hidden collection of books and dragged them out into the sunlight not necessary. The books on trade routes were boring at best, so she picked up what she was almost certain was a beginner's instruction manual to magic.

She promptly gave herself a headache.

The words were written oddly, and it took a bit to recognize what they were trying to say. Besides which, the actual runes themselves hurt her eyes. Despite that, She had gotten through a few pages the day before and her fingers itched to write down what she'd found so she could look them up. Part of her irritation stemmed from the way they had of describing things without actually telling her what they meant. Slamming the books shut, she glared at the title.

Either the book was lying or children were given private tutors who verbally taught them until they reach that level. Flopping back on the cushioned lounge chair, she changed her focus to the colorful flowers that were splashed across the roof.

This was going to take longer than she thought it would.

She was torn between screaming in frustration and tossing the book at one of the walls when she heard the sound of footsteps. Reaching for one of the pillows, she shoved her books beneath them as quick as she could and spun. Spinning around just as Tae walked onto the balcony with the little cart she brought with her when she served her meals.

"I see you found the balcony!" Tae said in delight. "Once the winds stop blowing so randomly we will hang a hammock out here for your private use." She gave Kaoru a wink. "As a boy his highness used to sneak out here at night and sleep. Gave his late mother fits."

Kaoru tried to imagine Kenshin as a sneaky little boy with mischievous eyes and failed. "I don't know what half of these plants are," Kaoru confessed as she brought her legs up on the lounge and settled herself comfortably to watch Tae prepare her plate. The woman had been horrified when Kaoru had suggested she just bring the plate already prepared. She hadn't tried it again.

The meal was delicious and she ate hungrily. Spiced meat and fried bread with both long, mild-tasting greens and short, curled spicy ones all arranged almost artistically on the plate. Tae didn't ask as she finished but simply dished out another helping. Kaoru had discovered that Tae was on a mission to put 'some meat on her bones'. So, she obediently ate as much of her second serving as she could and sat back with a groan washing everything down with the chilled, spiced cider that came with every meal before she rolled the mug between her fingers. She didn't know what spell was used but even the cup itself was a little cool to the touch.

Dessert was always something different and with the heat she had heard the maids giggling to themselves. Apparently, the kitchen specialized in the art of making ices and some sort of cream dessert that everyone loved now that it was warming up, but she was completely lost as to what they could be referring to.

Unfortunately a cookbook was the one thing they didn't have in the library.

"I will leave you be," Tae said once she finished rearranging everything to her satisfaction. "I expect that I won't have to remind you to attempt to take a nap this afternoon. The only thing better for sleeping than a hot bath is a full belly," she said briskly. "There are several protection spells woven around the room but if you fall asleep in the sun, your fair skin will burn."

Kaoru blinked at the bustling women and rolled her eyes. She didn't need a nap, what she really needed was to find a place to work off some of her lassitude. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she watched the way the trees blew in the wind.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the effort everyone was making to help her feel welcome. It was just that she was bored. Her only options were to either dig through dusty books that made her head hurt or lay around all day.

She was used to doing physical work.

But, it wasn't just that. She felt stranded. Without a purpose.

For her entire adult life she had been hell bent on revenge and now the chance had completely slipped through her fingers. There was nothing there for her to grasp or bring back from the dead. She supposed she could bring up her problem to her husband, but then it would become something _he_ did. The death of her father's killer had always been too personal to share, and she felt a little depressed now that she was without the ability to set her father's soul at rest.

Sighing heavily, she lifted her eyes to the sky.

'_What am I supposed to do now…?_'

* * *

Kenshin has spent the entire morning going over dock reports and working out a transfer rate with both Shura and the head of his tax collection division; Sawagejo Chō. Cho was foreign-born but had proved himself in his trade and was overall a fair man. They had haggled all morning trying to find some mutually acceptable way to figure out the new trades and average out the cost.

He supposed he could have brought someone in to do the work for him but he always preferred to handle the beginning stages himself. Shura and Cho would give the decisions to the people who knew how to take them and apply them, but this way he at least felt as if he had helped solve the problem he had created.

He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he walked down the dock. Boats were being unloaded and goods being haggled over in a sort of controlled chaos that brought him some measure of familiar peace. The memory of his own father bringing him down so he could learn where everything started curled in the back of his mind, and a smile ghosted across his face.

It was when he was walking by some carefully tended stalls that he remembered his wife's request for paper and ink. The stalls along the docks were a good place to do specialty shopping and held an interesting variety the mainstream market pushed aside in its haste to meet popular demands. He remembered buying his mother a set of pearl earrings here that she had worn every day for a month.

Finding a little place that had beautifully polished ink bottles and delicately painted quills he examined everything with a practiced eye. Wide brown eyes set in a round face watched him with surprise as he continued to look over her things. She said nothing, but he looked up when he heard the slide of wood against wood.

Inside the little hand carved box was a ink pot made out of dark blue glass with little flowers carefully painted in vivid colors. The artwork was a little shaky, as if the artist was nervous, but the little imperfections added to the creativity of the piece. There were feathers with the same patterns painted on the strands.

Her next offering was several leather-bound books with completely blank pages. The leather had been carefully tooled to give it an interesting texture.

"How much?" Kenshin asked softly, fingering the box. She smiled and silently offered him three fingers. Kenshin dug out the gold coins and grinned at her surprised face. Softly he requested a bag and she nodded gently wrapping each item to protect it in its journey. As soon as the items touched his hands he sent them to the palace and winked at her startled face.

It was on his way back to his horse that something else caught the corner of his eye. Turning, he found an elderly man slowly polishing glass beads. His eyes flickered over the display until Kenshin found what had caught his attention.

Several pieces of jade jewelry were displayed behind the man to showcase the artwork and craftsmanship of each design. Walking over for a better look he was caught by the simplicity of the jewels.

Kenshin mentally tried to remember if his wife had any pretty baubles or ear-drops to wear casually around the palace. She had complete access to the royal jewels, but he remembered his mother complaining that some of the gifts were too heavy to wear except to state dinners. She had the jewels she had been given -and would be given- as wedding presents, but the idea of her wearing something he had bought had him moving even closer to admire the pieces.

Kaoru would like these.

"Can I help you, young man?" The withered voice asked carefully, as if each word was a choice instead of a reaction. Kenshin looked up and grinned. This was twice he had gotten away without being recognized.

"I am trying to find something for my wife," Kenshin told him lightly. "We're newly married." He found that he was starting to blush and mentally shook himself. He was acting like a newlywed. Well, he _was_, but now he was acting like a newlywed who was still madly in love with his wife.

Which he wasn't.

The old man gave him a knowing smile and shifted to the side to give him a clear view of his wares. "Is there something you have in mind that you would like?"

Kenshin considered the pieces. It took him a while to decide but the old man was quite happy to allow him to handle anything he asked to look at. Finally a set of simple dark green beads that he wanted to see against the skin of her throat. The earrings took a little longer to select but he finally settled on several: a dangly pair of ear-drops, a simple set of studs, and hoops threading a single bead in a way that allowed it to slide freely on the delicate metal. Several bangle type bracelets of the smooth stone were added to the pile, along with a matching thumb ring. On a whim he bought her a letter opener with a bear carved as the handle.

"I wish to give you a wedding present," he declared when he was finished wrapping the pieces in small bits of silk cloth. "It's just a little something my wife made when she was younger. I believe your wife will enjoy it." He reached under the counter and pulled out a pale jewelry box. The box itself was made from what appeared to be makrana marble. Blossoming _colinin_ flowers were painted a dark orange along with miniscule jade, turquoise, and malachite blooms.

"There are two-thousand cut stones inlaid in the marble. My wife had hoped to give it to our daughter but we had only sons. They have wives but each had their own jewelry box." He carefully placed it down next to the jewels. "It would be an honor to give it to such a distinguished household. Your Lady seems to be very special." Once he'd finished the little man wrapped everything carefully.

Kenshin opened his mouth to argue, but there was something in the twinkle of the old man's eyes that had him simply offering a bag of gold and whisking the gifts away. By the time the man decided to check the content he would have easily doubled the gold. Giving a deep bow, Kenshin turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe you couldn't have just sent someone out here to fetch these herbs of yours instead of risking yourself." Sano complained watching his wife turn a little green at the smell of a particular herb.

"Because they don't have my nose," she returned a little weakly and stepped back to take in a gulp of clean air. "Don't argue with me right now." She ordered as she closed her eyes. "Next thing you know Kaoru is going to get involved in the ordeal."

Sano glared at his wife. "You are going to be ill. Between this and the heat…" His voice took on a warning tone and she leveled him with her cinnamon eyes. Sano met her gaze clearly and she made a sound of frustration.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Megumi found herself turning towards the source of that mellow, carefully neutral voice. His dark brown robes billowed around his strikingly tall frame in the afternoon winds, marking him as a monk. His eyes were a clear gray and they took in her condition with a smile. "I do not mean to be rude but I heard your…conversation. I was trained a little with an herbalist and I would be ashamed of myself if I did not offer up my services now."

Megumi blinked rapidly, and Sano watched as the curious wrinkle that always gave away her bemusement form between her eyes. "I don't think I caught your name," she said finally.

"I have been allowed the humble name of Kagerou." The monk said simply.

"I need fresh herbs," Megumi admitted. Her eyes narrowed with faint challenge. "Find me some fresh Agrimony and tell me why I need it."

The monk was a little amused, it was the lines around his mouth, but he did as she asked. He reached over and picked up some sort of plant that looked like the rest of the plants to Sano's eyes. "Agrimony," he said simply. "I believe the common use now is to control bleeding, conjunctivitis, and diarrhea." He bowed before her and offered her a smile.

Megumi gave a slight nod. A large sign of approval from his wife. "Betony, Feverfew, Southernwood, and Yarrow." The list was rattled off and Sano was amused to hear his wife revert back to her old accent in a clear indication she was either rattled or in a hurry.

The monk moved through the herb isle easily, occasionally asking a question dealing with quantity and preference. "Conjunctivitis?" Sano asked feeling slightly excluded, running his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Pink eye." Megumi translated absently. "It's going to be the time of year for it and if we can catch it early, we can simply use herbs to treat it instead of having to waste magic to cure it." She leaned backwards against him and laced her fingers together over her stomach. "You know we're attempting to stay away from magical dependency."

"If you may forgive my impertinence," the monk spoke as he easily bundled the herbs together. "But I have not had temple business in this country in many years. The rumors on the street have perked my interest." He offered them a tired smile. "I was hoping that the truth of your King finding some happiness is true."

Sano grinned back at the monk while half-watching Megumi go over the herbs with careful fingers. "Kaoru? Yes, his Highness is rather smitten." He fell easily into the story they had decided to spread and was greatly amused by the truth to the rumor Kenshin instigated. Even if Kenshin didn't know it recognize it. "She is going to make a wonderful Queen." Again, more truth. He was just waiting on everyone_ else_ to realize it too.

Kagerou nodded, trying to hide the way his stomach had risen into his throat. His heart felt like it stopped the moment she had started speaking, and now he was having a hard time breathing around the way his throat tightened.

He said Kaoru.

It was a name that was applied to both boys and girls in his kingdom but it wasn't as common as it had once been. Hiding his growing elation he finished bundling the plants for the couple. "I thank you then." He said softly.

Megumi gave him a considering look at his odd tone. "No, I should be thanking you. We had a minor shortage and our normal supplier for these herbs was delayed coming today. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Kagerou forced himself to put on his best serene expression. It was difficult to think past the rolling excitement that was rushing through him. "I could only offer my assistance, fair lady. It is as my order demands." He spread his hands wide and smiled. "I cannot accept anything for such a small kindness." '_Not when you have given me far more than you can comprehend._'

It took a few more moments for him to talk his way out of anything the two wanted to do for him, but he managed. Standing in the shade of a tree as the sun began to dip lower in the sky, he watched the tall man help his pregnant wife into a carriage. She looked a little irked and if the exasperated look on the young man's face said anything; her tongue could be as sharp as it was kind.

Kaoru was alive.

It had to be her. There were so few…and if Yukishiro had thought she needed someone of her own blood to pull off her trick, she would have used her without thought. The idea that something had gone wrong with Yukishiro's plans and now Kaoru was safe and married to the King here…

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply for long moments, blessing his goddess before moving forward. He needed to know for sure and she should still remember the codes.

Kaoru…

* * *

Kaoru stood rooted to the spot unable to move. And she had been trying.

In front of her was a oddly written calendar that showed the different moon cycles and seasons. It also marked off the seven-day segments that divided the cycles of the seasons into manageable blocks. Better to keep track of time. She knew that the marking of the days was still a science that was being developed but this…

Her eyes were stuck on a single day.

Had so much time really passed? In two days it would be the third, second day of this Moon cycle. Her knees felt a shaky and she reached out to brace herself against the wall without ever taking her eyes from the date. Was it really this far into the Growing Season? Was it really so close to another year of admitting defeat and not being able to find peace?

Her father's death anniversary was in two days.

She finally moved, but it was a jerky process. When she managed to find a couch, her knees gave out almost before she could reach it. Dropping her head into her hands she breathed deeply, in that steady, precise way that came from fighting off a rush of tears. Her eyes were completely dry and she stared at the outline of her fingers.

She had tried to ask Tae about rituals here for mourning the dead, had debated questioning her husband about going to a temple to make an offering… So many times she had wanted to break down and tell someone _something_. The past few days had been filled with the pitying looks out of the corner of the maids' eyes…not Cameral, of course; others were uncertain how to treat her.

But despite herself, her tongue had stayed glued to the roof of her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she gave a shuddering sigh. It just hurt to damn much to bring out into the open. The wounds she bore on her heart felt open and bleeding, never given the chance to heal, they remained just as painful to deal with now as the day they'd formed. The fact that she had spent the first three years after her father's death being forced to hide her anguish had taught her lessons her mind was reluctant to release.

It was safer to be a slave than what she was. The longer she kept it hidden, the longer she could let herself grieve in peace. The fact that she had failed, completely and utterly failed to give her father's soul any sort of peace in the afterlife…

Nothing.

Pressing her fingertips lightly to her dry eyes, she shuddered. Still nothing. No way to mourn him.

_Nothing_.

Wiping the palms of her hands against her cheeks, longing for there to be something there, she stood and walked to the window.

Kaoru leaned against the glass pane for long time, watching her breath fog on the glass before she heard something odd, out of place in the quiet of the hall. Lifting her head she peered outside and frowned when she heard the noise again. Thrumming. Like little wings.

Moving away from the window, she headed out onto the balcony and looked around. It was nearly dusk and Kaoru was forced to squint a little as she waited for the mage-lights that surrounded the palace to kick on.

A noise by her ear had her spinning and she gaped at the little jeweled creature that was hovering effortlessly in front of her. Her vision swam for a moment and she stumbled backwards against the railing, starring at the little creature. Its back was molted blacks and dark greens, with bright sky-blue splashed on its little tail.

Only one man ever used hummingbirds as messengers.

Her throat closed up until she had to fight to breathe. She stared at it for long moments, thinking it was her longing for something familiar that had conjured the little bird. However, its constant zipping up and down motions had her realizing the truth. She held out her finger for it to land on.

Her eyes burned as it was getting harder not to cry but she stubbornly held them in as she tried to remember what she was supposed to do next. Reaching up into her thick braid, she pulled two or three strands of long hair from her scalp and carefully wrapped them around one of the little bird's legs.

Once she was finished, it shot off into the dark. She spun in an attempt to follow its progress, but it was gone before she turned. The lights flared up on all around her as she stared into the foliage that surrounded the palace. The sounds of Cameral coming in behind her and bringing dinner, the deep voice of her husband as he greeted her maid; it all faded a little in the background as the knowledge that she wasn't so alone finally sunk in.

'_Thank you…Daddy…_'

* * *

As always, let me know what you think..

"Avon" means "the river" in Celtic.. Cervon is a twisting of that word.

Quadesh is a name of a female demon that will come into play later. Astarte/ Astaroth is the name and you can find more information here:

http/www(dot)deliriumsrealm(dot)com/delirium/articleview(dot)asp?Post98


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies! I know I said this chapter would be out sooner than it was but between my schedule and my beta-readers schedule things were extremely hectic! However, here it is.

I Hope you all enjoy!

Evil Puppy is the best beta-reader eva!

Ravyn

Dislcaimer: I do not own.

**Warning: Some violence. Not a lot.

* * *

**

Kaoru was enjoying herself.

One of the best parts about having a husband who was dragged from bed before dawn and wasn't back until lunch, then was gone again only to return at dark and fall into bed; was that she could read all she wanted. It had taken her a while to figure out how to pull it off, but she had managed. Watching Kenshin carefully each night, she decided that besides the weary glance around the room, he practically stumbled into the bathing chamber then to bed. Some nights he was more alert, engaging her in quiet conversation and watching her with eyes that _memorized_.

The only day she couldn't get away with her book addiction was Tuesdays. Apparently he -or someone else- had put their foot down, and Kenshin took Tuesdays off to rest. He slept in late and ate breakfast with her. Sometimes he did minor errands, and he dedicated several hours to sword play; but he made sure that most hours were hers. She made sure to think out each question she had. In return, he would answer her carefully planned questions.

She was currently devouring one of the books over ancient trade routes and attempting to remember everything that Kenshin had said about the current routes in the past few days. It was the third she'd gone through on that particular topic, and to her amusement, she'd discovered another nine. Going through the catalogs, she'd found the four most likely to have the information she wanted most, and started there.

Besides, it created a lovely break from those books on magic had been taken copious notes on.

Currently she was in front of one of the large bay windows, in the little couch she had put there. Kenshin had simply raised a brow at the arrangement and said nothing. So with one foot propped up on the arm-rest, and the other balanced on her knee to lazily kick it up in the air now and then, Kaoru turned another page.

'_Not a very "queenly" pose_,' she thought cheekily as she settled the book on her chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

If it wasn't for her morning work out session in the garden, she would have been gaining weight. As it was, no matter how many sit-ups, push-ups, and katas she performed, she had still gained a little weight. Kaoru had known early on that there was a conspiracy in the kitchen. Tae had been leaving cookies and fattening goodies lying around with little sandwiches, just so they would be right on hand whenever she felt like munching. What was completely unfair was the double chocolate cake that oozed fudge. The only reason she wasn't being rolled around was because she made sure she sweated it off the next morning.

Just as she was picking the book back up, she heard the sound of Kenshin walking down the hall. Swearing, she twisted and shoved the book under the couch. Grabbing the pillow, she wrapped her arms around it and stretched out, deliberately pushing her face into the pillow so she could give the illusion of drowsing.

The voices grew louder and Kaoru calmed her breathing.

"Where do you think she's hiding?" Came Sano's perplexed voice.

"She likes to sprawl out in…" Kenshin's voice trailed off, and Kaoru guessed that he had come far enough into the room to see her. There was a long moment of silence before someone started to whistle, but it was cut off with a groan. Kaoru took that took that cue to shift, stirring and muttering sleepily.

There was a hissed word and soft footsteps as someone left. The welcome scent of ginger washed over her as she lifted her head and peeked out. Kenshin had crouched down in front of the couch and was watching her with such a reluctant expression she wondered if she should feel insulted.

"Hey," he said softly. Her shirt was mused and twisted around her frame so he firmly kept his eyes on her face. His fingers itched to brush the bangs away from drowsy blue eyes, but he kept his hands to himself. "I'm sorry that we woke you."

Kaoru sat up and brushed her bangs out of her way before she smiled at him. "That's all right," she faked a yawn, then the covered her mouth. "I wasn't asleep long so no harm done." She gave him her best innocent expression. "Did you need something?"

Kenshin gave her a searching glance and the way his shoulders relaxed suggested he was satisfied with what he found. "A monk arrived earlier this afternoon and was asking to see you. Apparently is he is an old friend of yours."

Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. Forcing herself to keep her act, she tucked her brows together and frowned. "I worked in a temple," she reminded him. "Occasionally I was in charge of the luggage for guests. Could you be a little more specific please?"

Something shifted in his eyes and Kaoru was once again amazed by the chameleon-shifts of his gaze. "He has gray eyes and a long, lateral scar running from the tip of his eye down to the corner of his mouth." He told her quietly, his expression almost aggressive.

Kaoru considered sticking her tongue out, but the idea that _he_ had come to see her had her heart pounding. "Kenshin," Kaoru scolded as she levered herself up. "You act as if I have never had any friends." The fact that any of them would follow her here would lead to suspicion, but she was glad that they had.

His expression went from slightly dangerous to completely sheepish in a matter of seconds. She didn't doubt for a moment that it was for her benefit and that he was still feeling moody, but she did appreciate the effort. She grumbled under her breath for good measure and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "You can come and meet him if you like," she suggested. She had the feeling that he was going to come whether or not she wanted him to, but this way at least it looked like she wanted him to come. "I have absolutely no idea where we are going." She finished off with a little sigh.

Kenshin shook his head at her but easily caught up. It was to her surprised delight that he reached out and laced his fingers through hers. Kaoru liked his hands. They were work worn and heavily callused along his palms, but the roughness was familiar and not the least unwelcome. Sometimes she woke up at night remembering the way they felt sliding across her skin, and it took a supreme act of will to ignore her sleeping husband.

"How long have you known this monk?" Kenshin asked softly as he moved down the hall with her, ignoring the looks they were attracting.

"I was given to the temple when I was fourteen," Kaoru mused to herself as she thought about the years. "So, I would say….three years?" She said with a smile. "He was a great friend of mine, Kenshin." She gave him a stern look. "You are not going to run him off." She bit her bottom lip and decided to cheat. Lowering her eyes, she made a show of appearing shy. "I didn't have…" she cut her words off deliberately and watched his tense jaw soften. Straightening her spine, she gave him a firm look. "You are not going to run him off. Please."

Kenshin gave her an exasperated look that didn't quite hide his underlying affection. "The thought never crossed my mind."

Kaoru snorted lightly and looked away. That quiet, steady warmth was dangerous. It gave her stomach butterflies and she wasn't sure how to handle that.

The sunshine was bright outside and she had to blink several times. Once they had adjusted, she found herself looking at an irritated looking pack mule and a monk in a modest brown robe. His eyes were clear and there was gray threading through the hair at his temples than she remembered but she knew that face. The smile that crept up her mouth couldn't be helped. She felt her husband's eyes on her face as she watched the monk approach, wiggling her fingers so Kenshin was forced to let go.

Kagerou caught both of her hands and kissed the backs of them in the traditional greeting to someone of higher rank in her old kingdom. "Old friend," she said softly and fought down a blush, determined to let Kenshin know how much this man meant to her.

"My Queen," he murmured with soft reverence. Turning on his heel, he gave Kenshin an exquisite bow that Kaoru could tell impressed her husband. She wasn't sure how she knew that considering he never lost his perfectly stoic expression, but there was something that had hummed through her for a moment that gave it away. "Your Majesty, I thank you for allowing me time to speak to your _beloved_ wife."

Kenshin gave a curt nod and turned back to her. Kaoru was very surprised to find that his had turned the color of honey. "A good place to speak to your friend away from prying ears would be our garden," he told her carefully. "I trust you can find your way there?"

Kaoru gave him a searching look but when she found nothing suspicious in his expression, she offered him a smile. His eyes flickered with what looked like surprise but she decided she was imagining things and turned to her friend. "If you will follow me," Kaoru said sweetly, flashing her husband another brilliant smile before they moved in the direction of the gardens.

Kaoru managed to keep her expression composed until they reached the section of the garden she knew would hide them from any outside attention. Then she threw herself into the monk's embrace. "Kagerou," she breathed against his large shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

The arms around her waist tightened, holding her close with a wealth of silent emotion before she finally stepped back. After a thorough perusal, she gave him a disapproving look. "Where did you get that scar? You're too good with your knives to let someone that close!"

Kagerou sighed. "Enishi was covering his sister's steps and I misjudged. I believe he bears a similar mark near his ribs, however." He gave her a solemn look. "Only a few of us made it out. Not many, but enough that we can still be useful to you, Majesty." He brought his hand to his forehead in a worshipful manner and she hissed at him.

"Don't do that," Kaoru told him fiercely.

He looked up, his clear eyes grave. "You are _my_ Queen," he insisted softly. "The fact that you are Queen in this country just gives me the right to address you as such in public. It is my right." He gave her the same exquisite bow that he had given Kenshin. "I am forever your humble servant."

Kaoru sighed wearily. "Please, Kagerou," she said gently. "Not now." Her tone was subdued and he pulled up from his bow.

He gave her an assessing glance, then nodded. Folding his long limbs, he sat quietly and said nothing until she had sat as well. "How have things been here?" he questioned lightly. "I take it things between you and your new husband are going well enough?"

Kaoru groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Everything is completely mixed up," she informed him. Lifting her head, she sighed and gave him an exasperated sigh. "This was not what I had in mind when Tomoe gave me that bargain." Her tone was openly petulant and Kagerou wondered how long she had wanted to whine but had not allowed herself. He enjoyed the fact that she let him see this side of her and it amused him to no end that he managed to bring the child out in her.

Kagerou nodded. "I heard about that." His smile was teasing, hoping to draw her from her annoyance. Her temper had always been volatile. "I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

Kaoru gave him an irritated expression, but a hint of laughter bubbled up and brightened her eyes. "You're supposed to be a monk. And anyway, that's none of your business." Her voice turned hard and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you know where he is?"

Kagerou sighed and shook his head. He hated to disappoint his Queen when she used _that_ voice. "He has given all of us the slip. Those figures you gave me from the royal accounts were used to get him out of the country. We're almost certain they bought him a title somewhere, but we haven't been able to find even a footprint." His face was frustrated even as steel lined his eyes. "We are not finished looking."

Kaoru nodded, not even attempting to mask her disappointment. "How many made it out?" Her voice was hesitant as if she dreaded the answers.

"Five," Kagerou said softly. Kaoru pressed her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes. Before her father's death she had close to thirty honorary aunts and uncles. Her father's most beloved friends. His spy network.

They were all _gone_.

"Who's left?" she asked in a choked voice, not willing to look at the expression she knew would be on his face.

"Tsunan," he said softly and grinned at the grimace that crossed her face. It had the desired effect and she opened her eyes. "Anji, Lleana, and Katriona; I make five."

Kaoru closed her eyes again and took deep shuddering breaths until she was certain she had herself under control. "Are you still communicating in the same way as before?" Her voice remained strong and he felt a smile bloom on his mouth. His Queen was stronger than she thought.

Kagerou shook his head. "We had to alter our patterns a bit. I don't have that information on me in a way that you could study them without your husband finding them. Tsunan is in the area and will probably check in soon. He can drop them off in the form of lyrics."

Kaoru gave him a dark look. "Does it have to be him?" Kaoru really couldn't help her grumpy tone; too many memories of having her cheeks pinched.

Kagerou chuckled. "He isn't so bad once you get to know him, my Queen."

"You can't call me that," she scolded him again, her voice firm. "They use 'Majesty' here, not name. So please, be nice. If Tsunan is going to come, I want details of what you have been up to." Her voice took on a surprise note. "I get an allowance. I had a bag of blood rubies but I lost them. I can still afford to give you guys some sort of income while I try to figure out how to tell my husband about this." She sighed. "If I ever do…"

Kagerou smiled at her, reaching into his robes to pull out a thin volume. "Here, I told your father I would give this to you if things went bad. It's from both your parents." Kaoru took it, starting to open it until he stopped her. "Please, when you're alone. I couldn't stand to see you cry." He reached over and patted her cheek. "I should be going. That husband of yours had dangerous eyes and he is not a man I would want to make jealous." He sighed. "Although if you ask me, I will challenge him to a duel and cheat outrageously."

Kaoru stared at him. "That might not be a good idea," she told him carefully. "I haven't seen him move but he has very…" she stopped speaking, her entire face turning red.

Kagerou laughed and stood.

"You take care of that man and have lots of fat, bouncy babies." He told her firmly. "Now lead me out, dear Queen, and I shall play the humble monk simply passing along news. I will not be accepting that offer of I income but I don't speak for the others."

She nodded and hid the slim volume in her tunic. "Thank you." She crushed him into another hug. She pulled back and smiled. "Its nice having someone I love and can trust near by." Her eyes were wistful. "I feel so alone sometimes."

"Learn to love this place, Kaoru." He suggested gently. "Learn to love your husband and things will become easier for you. It will never stop hurting, but one day it will be nothing but a dull ache. When that day comes, you will find yourself surrounded by friends and family. It is not wrong to love this place or this King."

She lowered her eyes and swallowed. "His death-day is approaching," she whispered as her hands fisted. "How can I go to a temple and tell him that I have-?" she looked up and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "How do I tell him that there is still no vengeance?"

Kagerou gave her a long look. "You shall do what you must." He rolled his shoulders. "And I shall stay in the city until his death-day passes. One of us should at least be here for you." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "You must learn to forgive yourself."

Kaoru nodded and lowered her eyes. "I know," she admitted. "But it's hard to forgive myself for what happened and for not managing to escape Tomoe's games." Her mouth tightened. "Especially when _he_ is still out there."

Kagerou shook his head. "You were a child and there was no way you could have known the repercussions to sharing your king's bed. Tell me, is it all that bad?"

Kaoru look startled and he smiled, giving her a little shove.

"After you, my Queen."

* * *

Kenshin stood leaning against one of the tinted windows of his council chamber and watched the ways the trees swayed in the faint, hot breeze.

"If you're so worried about her," Tokio said lightly. "Then why don't you go down there?" Her words were soothing, and Kenshin pressed his palms into the window frame to keep from saying anything he would regret.

Kaoru trusted that _man_. He wasn't sure if it was the brilliant smile she had given him or the fact that she had been almost giddy with excitement the moment she saw him. He apparently had a jealous streak.

Letting out a deep breath, he turned back to the table, walked to his chair, and sat down. "She trusts him," he said finally. "It's going to have to be enough." He shook himself once to clear his head and then focused his attention on the new subject matter. "What where you saying, Sano?"

"The Council has been pushing for you to have a coming out of sorts for her Majesty," Sano wearily informed him. "They're certain if we send out the invitations within the week, we can have everyone here in two weeks tops. The weather should allow it."

Kenshin pushed himself from where he had been sitting, agitated all over again. "So they are determined to go through with this." His tone was sharp. "Even if we do speed things along with magic, it's going to wear our mages out. They're already pushed to the limits with the shield." He tugged on his bangs for a moment before looking at the perfectly blank faces of his private council. "Is there any way we can avoid it?"

Sano snorted, but Aoshi spoke up before he could. "We denied them a royal wedding. You're lucky I managed to talk them into a simple week's worth of celebrations. They wanted to have a month of celebrations to honor your new bride." His tone was deliberately neutral.

Kenshin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have no idea how she will hold up under the pressure." He swore and strode to the window again. "If we say yes, then we throw her into a bad situation. And if we say no, we risk insulting several key rulers." His words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Don't fret so much," Tokio soothed. "She has Megumi and Misao in her corner, which is more than most of the court can say. She is either going to manage to survive this event or she won't. Either way, it's going to go as it should."

Kenshin flexed his hands against the railing again. "Send out the invitations," he said at last, his voice resigned. "Tokio, I leave it up to you to discuss this issue with Misao and Megumi."

Letting out a long breath, he turned with a sigh. "What else do you have to discuss?"

The matter quickly turned to taxes.

* * *

Despite the black silk, the skin around the bridge of his nose, the rims of his ears, his scalp itched. Reaching up, he brushed a forefinger along his silk covered temple. Even without his sight, he could almost taste the nervous energy in the air. Lowering his hand, he laced his fingers behind his back and breathed in the heavy anticipation.

It was time.

For weeks he had sweated and trembled in a sweet agony as his body had adjusted. His sensitive nose had borne the brunt of his own stench. Sweat, blood, and an unusual scent…bitter and clinging to everything. It had taken days for him to place it and he had, the pain had become bearable.

They were afraid of him.

Smell was a strong tang in his senses. The more his borrowed eyes lent him power and adjusted to their new skills inside his body, the better he became at tasting the currents in the air. Slowly the agony of light and noise had receded to a dull throb.

It was time to let the games begin.

Carefully, savoring the sensation of the silk falling away, he unwound each section of cloth from his face. His eyes were closed so he missed the expressions, but he clearly heard the gasps. He had been assured that the scarring was minimal and that only the faintest lines at the corners of his eyes remained from the magical procedure. Still, the memory of his eyes burning and the pain, the phantom sense of nothing in his sockets had him gritting his teeth before he rolled the silk into a ball. He would keep it as a memento.

His lashes parted, opening his eyes so that he could finally blink away the shadows. The light burned for an instant, but then heat flooded his body as the stolen pupils converted the magic that he saw into raw power. Blinking again, he relished the heat as it burned into every bone in his body, melting tissue and sharpening bone. Stunned silence and blank expressions were the first thing he saw when his senses cleared, and he felt a stab of irritation.

How he would have relished the exquisite beauty of her face instead.

A faint smile curved his lips. The only complaint she had ever uttered about his expression was or had been his eyes. Plain, dull brown with little beauty, she had once murmured that against his naked shoulder while her hand rested against his waist. _Her_ eyes were beautiful. Deep pools of solid black. So much that it was difficult to discern the separation of iris and pupil, giving an air of mystery and shadows.

His smirk deepened, he spun on his heel and walked down the steps of the dais, leaving the room. His court would fear him now. He could feel the power as it crackled through his body and was taken in through his eyes. Finding a mirror, he paused and studied? himself.

His face was pale and thin from weeks of pain. The magic involved in giving him his new gift had eaten at his muscle mass, and it would take weeks of work and conditioning to restore it. The little scar on his chin was the same.

But his eyes…

Throbbing, liquid green eyes stared back at him. Small bursts of darker flecks rose up and burst along his pupils. The small ring of green several shades lighter than the rest settled around his pupils and pulsed with the magic that continued to spin across the rest of his eyes.

Power.

Holding up his hand, he watched as magical lines began to form around him, willing the spell that he wanted into place. Brushing his finger through the invisible threads he cleared the hall, until the unmistakable scent of plum blossoms reached his sensitive nose.

A sense of peace wrapped around him as he ignored the muted, terrified whispers.

He would break the world for her now.

Turning on his heel, he headed to his room to write her a message. A smile began to grow along his lips as he realized that things were coming into place.

'_You will not be disappointed in me…my darling…_'

* * *

Kaoru had taken an early bath that night. Seeing Kagerou had been wonderful, but it brought forth issues that had run around and around in her head until it had given her a headache. The hot water had successfully relaxed some of the muscles in her neck and shoulders, dulling the ache behind her eyes. Cameral had insisted on brushing her hair out and that had managed to take care of the remaining tension.

She had expected a quiet dinner. Kenshin had left his meetings to come and tell her about her guest and spent time away, so she had been surprised when she saw the two sets of dishes set out on the low table. The soft cushions they used in place of chairs had been fluffed and set out as well. Cameral was busily icing down the drinks and arranging the covered platters on the tray.

"Your Lord is running a few moments behind." Cameral said simply. "He asked me to make sure that you ate if you wanted, or I can go ahead and pour your drink if you would wish to wait?"

Kaoru considered her options. She liked spending those quite moments over dinner with Kenshin, and with that thought, Kagerou's soft suggestion danced through her mind. "Just the drink," Kaoru decided. "He shouldn't be long." She _hoped_ he wasn't long. She was hungry, and if her stomach started growling then Cameral was not going to accept excuses to wait on him.

Her worry was for nothing. Just as Cameral had moved back to the cart, Kenshin strode in. He looked alert, but there was a sense of weariness hanging about him that concerned her. His violet eyes were dark and almost bruised.

"Wore yourself out again?" Kaoru asked before she could sensor the comment, and clenched her hands into fists under the table in reflex. He looked startled, Cameral was definitely stifling giggles, but he did nothing except raise a brow at her and settle down. Cameral moved quickly might work better, pouring his drink and setting their filled plates in front of them seconds later; another of those practical uses of magic she knew nothing of.

"It was a long day," he offered finally. "We are about finished with all the major meetings and attempting to organize a few events that are coming up." He hesitated and then seemed to come to a decision. "How did the meeting go with your friend?"

Kaoru scooped up a bite of a potato-mixture that seemed to have not necessary white cheese and herbs whipped into something soft and warm. She swallowed carefully and worked on cutting the thickly spiced meat into bite sized pieces. "It went well," she said finally. "He was a friendly face from a time when I didn't have many friendly faces." She offered Kenshin a weak smile.

His eyes had brightened into that indigo-blue color while they scanned her face for long moments. His mouth relaxed a little -she hadn't been aware it was tense until it had- and the conversation turned to small talk. What she had done that day, his brief summary of the meetings.

"Megumi and Misao are going to want to meet with you in the next few days about some things," he vaguely informed her. There was a tense note in his voice as the scraped up the last morsels of the soft chocolate cake that Cameral had brought out for dessert that caught her attention.

"About what?" Kaoru pressed stubbornly, setting her fork down, she picked up her cup and took a sip. She adored the fruit drinks that Cameral and Tae mixed for meals. She didn't know what they put into them, but ever since she had confessed that she liked them, she always found them filling her cup.

Kenshin's eyes glittered with repressed laughter for a moment before he stood and offered her a hand to help her stand as well. "I have to return to meet with Aoshi and Tokio over a few more details. I will back late so don't wait up for me." He suggested. Again, he hesitated, tweaking her interest "There is a present on your desk from Raikōji Chizuru." At her confused expression, and the way he could watch her running the name through her head, he grinned. "She is the Empress from South Seas Islands." He told her. When her jaw dropped, he chuckled and dipped his head, brushing her mouth with his.

With a faint grin he turned and walked out of the room.

Kaoru gawked at her husband's back.

Shaking her head, and attempting to ignore how good he had smelled, she walked back into the room. There was a faint noise as the lights in the room flickered into life, and she blinked at the sight of the small, rectangular box on her desk that hadn't been there before. Walking across the room she gasped in surprise at the delicate flowers and figures carved on the lid. Shaking her head, she opened the lid and stared in shock.

Pearls.

_Lots _of pearls.

Carefully shutting the lid, she bit her bottom lip. That was a very expensive gift to give away on a whim! Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, opening a drawer in her desk to place the box inside. She didn't need a reminder floating around that she was a replacement. She realized that Kenshin probably wasn't aware of the purpose of the pearls, or even if he was, he might not realize what they would remind her of, and she didn't feel like returning such an expensive present.

So she hid it.

No one really looked inside her desk anyway.

* * *

It amazed him how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

In the sunshine she was warm and vibrant. Today, with a brilliant smile on her face as she thanked him for some time with her friend, she had been breathtaking. The sunshine seemed to only show how dark her hair really was, catching the blue highlights; showed off the shadows that lingered in her blue eyes.

At night she was peaceful, relaxed. He was a man who was used to women with golden tans and dark eyes. But his wife's legs, tossed out from under the coverlet, were slender and pale. He liked her legs. He also liked to watch the gentle rhythm of her breathing and admire the way her black lashes contrasted against the curve of her cheek.

Moving to sit on the bed, Kenshin settled against the headboard and took her in. It was always difficult to relax after a late council session, but something about seeing her radiating contentment calmed him. The fact that his wife had the enviable talent of dropping off whenever she chose had him a little green with envy. He had found her sleeping in the oddest places, curled up or sprawled out like some well-fed little kitten. He had worried about her sleeping habits being a lingering effect of the bonding, but he'd been reassured that she was coming along wonderfully.

He didn't mind now that he knew she was all right. He found he liked stumbling over her sleeping form at odd interval. She was simply adorable when she slept. Reaching over, Kenshin picked up her braid and played with the ends as he watched her sleep. There was no more resentment toward the woman who he shared his life with, and he gave a shuddering sigh.

She shifted a little, curling into herself in a tight little ball. Kaoru was a small woman yet when she slept at night, if he wasn't there to hold her, she automatically moved into a fetal position. It was so at odds with her nap-time habits. It was as if her body was used to sleeping in small places that would not hold even her diminutive frame. She rarely allowed her limbs the freedom needed to wake up comfortable the next morning.

How many times had he studied her on their trip back to his kingdom? When it was quiet in the camp and the tent was filled with only the sounds of their mixed breathing, he spent hours examining her. Kenshin had refused to touch her soul with his, and he still wondered if the day that he could wrap himself inside her as firmly as he wrapped her in his arms at night would ever come. His own soul craved that meeting and it was difficult not to overwhelm her. The time to ponder what choices would have to be made had kept him awake while she lay boneless and unresponsive next to him.

His uncle would have called him every sort of an idiot.

He had been such a fool.

So angry with her.

She _had_ tricked him, allowed him to bind her, and in return had been so vulnerable he had been unable to look away. It had eaten at his stomach lining, crawled up his spine, and left him cold. He had never wanted or expected to be bound so tightly to a stranger never having any guarantee that they would be happy. Had never expected to find someone who he could share such a binding with…

Yukishiro…he had never intended to do more than what had been necessary.

Kenshin closed his eyes and rubbed her hair between his fingers. Had it been that first shy kiss? The uncertain press of her hands? The tentative stroke of her tongue against his? Whatever it had been, it had lit a fire in his belly and he had lost himself in her. When he had held her as she cried those bitter tears against his skin; he had realized what he had done. Her mouth had been honey and apples, and he struggled with the urge to wake her with his mouth just to find out if she would respond to his touch.

Kissing her tonight…was something he hadn't meant to do. It had been absent and careless, and it was haunting him. It wasn't until Kenshin was several steps down the hall that he realized what he had done. It had taken even longer to stop himself from walking back and taking more. Tightening his hold on her hair, he concentrated on his own heartbeat for agonizing minutes, calming his body.

If he had bound her the way he had planned to bind Tomoe… Kenshin would have been able to walk away without a second glance. He would have been able to carry out his charade with Tomoe. It would have eaten at his soul, but he would have done it. He couldn't put his finger on when the situation had changed, but he was almost positive it was around the time he had located that sweet spot on her neck and she had moaned… Kenshin shivered at the memory. If he thought hard enough, his shoulders would effortlessly recall the burning prick of her nails. A phantom sensation that he still shifted his shoulders in the hopes of feeling.

This was not helping…

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin leaned backwards and stared at the ceiling. It hadn't been the sex…not really. Not all of it, anyway. It had been the need. The way her hands had pressed into his back, the way she had wrapped around him afterwards. The desperate last kisses pressed against the skin of his shoulder as she drifted off. Kaoru hadn't held a single thing back that night.

He had tasted every inch of her skin. Wanted- _needed_ to do it again. He knew why she had been so desperate in his arms. Why she had whispered his name in that way.

Kaoru shifted a little on the bed and pulled him from his thoughts. Her knees tucked up to her chest and he watched her for a moment before giving in and sliding down beneath the covers. Reaching over, he pulled her against his chest and let his heat relax her body. Predictably she slowly unwound herself and sprawled against him.

His fingers sunk back into her hair. Kenshin was tempted to pull the ribbon loose and wash himself in the silk of her hair. But with a sigh, he pulled his fingers free from the temptation.

Instead he closed his eyes and sunk into himself, examining the bond between them. Kenshin's own emotions were bouncing back at him, held back only by the wall he had erected. He tasted each emotion and considered what they were telling him.

Possessiveness was expected. Beneath that, the lingering taint of jealousy washed over him, and his growing obsession with her smile churned through his belly. A desire to cherish and protect were quietly smoldering in the background. He wanted to swamp her senses everyway he could. Reluctantly pulling out, he shuddered a little. It was impossible to hide from your own emotions. And he couldn't deny the growing fondness laying a foundation for something that could be so very rich between them.

Starring down at her ink-black hair, Kenshin realized his only resentment was simple: he knew so little about her. It was something he could fix but he never knew how she felt about sharing with him. She did her best to hide her secrets, tucking into herself occasionally and allowing shadows to fill her eyes. The calluses on her hands spoke of more than just temple work yet she said nothing about either.

Kenshin wanted his wife and that meant _everything_.

The scent of her jasmine shampoo was heady in the air as he pressed his nose against her neck. "You can't hide from me forever, Kaoru." He whispered to her sleeping form. Her only response was to snuggle a little closer.

Tomorrow he would start making a point to ask her questions and to spend more time with her. There was a surprise that he had been working on for a few weeks now and he was looking forward to seeing her reaction. He hadn't given her his gift of jewelry yet, but he wanted to wait until he had time to make it something special.

Kenshin settled himself a little firmer into his pillows, careful not to jar her awake. He pulled her so most of her weight was supported by his chest. Kaoru was wrapped gently against him. One of her legs had snaked over and tangled with his. One of her arms was slung across his stomach and the palm of her hand rested against his heartbeat. The other hand curled around his wrist.

The warmth of her body and the comfort of scent against his nose lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Aoshi unbuttoned his cuffs. Dinner had been a busy affair, and with Kenshin still taking private dinners with his wife, then returning for the later council meetings, he had felt the need to look collected. Moving his hands to the buttons down his chest, he eyed his wife. She was sprawled out on her stomach like some little scamp, a book held in one hand as she used the other to prop up her chin. Her hair was loosely braided and pooled next to her slender waist.

"I have decided he needs to give her a horse." Misao informed him as she lifted up to turn the page. The movement, accompanied by the kicking swing of her tiny feet, had her dressing gown rising up several inches to show off the back of her muscled thighs.

"A horse?" It shouldn't surprise him that she was considering one thing while reading something entirely different.

"Megumi and Sano went to the market today. Kenshin went to discuss things with Shura. You and I went for a ride this morning. I suppose she could use the carriage like Megumi, but she seems to like the outdoors." She turned another page. "Besides, it's more fun to go on horseback and have them deliver everything to the palace instead of loading it in the carriage."

He changed into a pair of sleeping pants and settled against the headboard to watch her. "Why is that?"

"Then you can honestly say that you don't know how much you bought." She put the book down. "She needs to do something." Misao flopped on her back and looked up at him with wide-eyes. "What would you do if you were stuck here all the time with nothing to do but talk to Tae?"

Aoshi tilted his head and considered her words. Kaoru hadn't complained, but it was mostly assumed that she wouldn't. He had read Saitoh's report and how she had reacted to his meeting with her. "What is wrong with Tae?"

Misao sat up and leveled him with a horrified expression. "Aoshi!" She managed to get out. "Tae is…" her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Stop teasing me!" She picked up her pillow and smacked him with it. "Tae is wonderful and scary at the same time. I mean, I suppose it's better than what she's used to but still! What happens when the Court Seasons get here and Kaoru isn't comfortable enough to ride in the mornings with the ladies?" Her dark brows arched. "Have any of you thought about that?"

Aoshi reached over casually and pulled her spluttering form against his side. She made a token growl, but snuggled in willingly enough once he pulled the covers up to her lap. "I will speak with him."

She looked up at him. "Besides," she cajoled. "I can take her shopping. Maybe have some girl-bonding. There are only so many times you can have tea with a pregnant Megumi and not get your head bitten off." She pouted. "Shopping is something Kaoru and I can do that won't have Megumi feeling that she has to tag along."

He smoothed down her dark head of hair. "I will speak to him," he promised again. Reaching over, he twisted his wrist and canceled the light-spell his wife had set. They took a moment to settle down; her body pressed tightly against his, and her braid wrapped around his knuckles. "Go to sleep Misao."

She made a fuzzy, kitten-like noise in the back of her throat before she proceeded to do just that.

Aoshi lay awake for some moments longer, contemplating his wife's words.

What exactly had their Queen been up to?

* * *

Haha! There is the promised chapter! As always let me know what you think! I just love getting your comments and suggestions! I am seriously a huge review-whore. I apologize that I haven't been replying to the responses as I had in the past. The past few months have been very busy for me but I will be striving to do better with this chapter.

Just a fast note: the RKRC awards are up and running. There are many, many deserving RK stories out there and if there are not 4 stories nominated and accepted in a category then its disqualified. Show your support for your favorites and get to crackin!


	7. Chapter 7

Here you lot go. Chapter Seven as I promised! I actually had time today to do the posting which surprised me since I had so much homework that I had to get done. But here it is safe and sound and posted!

Thank you to nishatalitha and Indygodusk for their help in getting this chapter beta-read and smoothed out so well!

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

**Warning: Some fun lime! Hints of violence! All the good stuff!**

* * *

Kaoru bit her lip and considered her options. Kenshin had gone to another of those late night meetings. She wondered if she was supposed to throw a fit and demand that he stick around. As much as the thought of Aoshi's reaction to her pitching a fit amused her, it was difficult to think when she was balanced on the edge of her balcony. The muscles in her legs twinged a little, but they didn't hurt the way she had thought they had. The bed behind her was smooth, but Cameral never stepped foot inside the royal bedroom after dark unless requested.

It was time to see if the excruciating hours finding ways to stay in perfect fighting shape in the Temple was going to pay off.

Kaoru wondered how long it would take before someone noticed that she had slipped out of the castle and was ridiculously thankful that Kenshin's meeting was going to take most of the night. She needed to do this. Something inside her was driving her and she would have snuck out even if Kenshin had been as close as the bathing chamber.

If he did beat her back to the room and asked her where she was, she would answer truthfully. She wanted to say that he wouldn't ask. She didn't know.

The trek to the temple was uneventful. No one expected the Queen to be wandering around the Capitols streets so late at night without an escort. The fact that she was without a tangible weapon was something Kenshin was probably going to yell at her about. However, none questioned her and she moved quickly, putting purpose and determination in her step.

The Temple.

The Temple here wasn't that different as the one at home, no matter what Kenshin's people might think. There was a charge in the air that wasn't at Triath's goddess temple at home but that could have been from the magic feeding the fires.

No slave-girls to keep them going here.

Kaoru walked on silent feet and settled in front of one of the little altars that were strategically placed for the common people and settled onto her knees, dipping her head. She had taken the hood of her cloak off in respect to the place, and the tile was cool under her bare feet. Her boots were carefully placed on the boot racks at the door.

She wished she had something to bring to burn in the little incense bowl, but she had been uncertain of the religious practices here and hadn't thought to ask for some from Kenshin or Tae. Then she would have had to explain why she needed the incense. For her, this was something she wouldn't be able to do if someone else knew about it. She didn't want pity.

It had been such a long time since she had been able to mourn her father properly that she almost forgotten what it was like. Closing her eyes, she attempted to find something besides the endless anger and rage that continued to block the tears that she had never been able to shed.

'_Hi, Daddy,_' Kaoru thought, wondering if he heard all the times she reached for him. '_I'm married now." _She could imagine the expression that would have crossed his beloved face at such a sudden declaration and a faint grin hovered on her lips. '_His name is Kenshin. He… well, he drives me absolutely batty most of the time, Daddy. Did you know that he originally wanted to marry Tomoe instead of me?'_ The idea of the lecture that little statement would have caused her smug husband had the corners of her lips turning up further.

Too bad he wasn't around to do it.

'_What am I supposed to do? He knows I was a slave in my own temple, he treats me like a child, and he still wants me to be his Queen. He has people teaching me etiquette and I think even mother would approve of my teachers. I feel like I'm made of glass around him. It's all so confusing!_' She sighed heavily and clenched her hands together. Carefully she placed the dried herbs she had snitched from Megumi's room into the little fire. Next year she would bring proper incense. '_I can't talk to them about you yet. It hurts. I know you taught me never to run from things that hurt, but I…_'

'_Kaguya is here_.' She felt almost guilty for changing the subject, but it was difficult to think as well as talk about. _'He is chasing the man who condemned you_.' Her jaw clenched. '_I know that we will find him. We have to find him. I promise, I won't forget the vow I made the day they executed you with such humiliation. The price for your death will be paid._' She closed her eyes. '_I just don't know what I will do after that…_'

The great bell that was set high in the bell tower of the castle began to chime and it jerked Kaoru out of her thought processes. She had half a candle mark to get back to the palace. If she was late, she would have to come up with something to tell Kenshin. She wasn't sure how she would bring up the fact that she was mourning her dead father. She wasn't even certain that he would care.

Which was completely unfair of her. '_He has been trying, Kamiya. You're the one who can't get over herself to talk to him about this!_' Kaoru pulled her cloak back over her head and mentally berated herself as she clenched her fists in her lap.

She _wanted_ him to ask.

Something inside her wished he would ask.

'_Goodbye, Daddy. I promise I won't wait so long to come and say hello again. I love you. One day I will bring you the sword of the man who betrayed our family. You have my honor_.' Placing her hand over her heart, she dipped her head, thumb feathering across the scar that ran across her palm. '_Tell mother that I love her as well and that I am trying to make her proud_.'

Kaoru slipped back to her shoes and pulled the supple boots Kenshin had bought her recently and considered the words that her old friend had offered. It had been wonderful to see Kagerou. He was older now, with gray peppering his temples. His faith still remained youthful despite that, and his eyes were still that mysterious gray-glass.

It had stung that the still nameless man was still unknown; that the Yukishiro family had managed to whisk him away. Kaoru had always known that he wasn't in the country. That had become obvious early on. She had once managed to sneak into the accounting room a month after her father's execution and had discovered several places where large sums of gold had been diverted from various holdings. She had never been able to learn where that gold had been spent. The Yukishiro's covered their tracks well, and if the gold had been carefully dispersed into foreign coin there had been no record of it.

The run back to the palace was done almost silently. She was forced to sprint because it was far later than she had originally thought it was. 'This is what you get for letting your thoughts carry you away! Stupid, stupid…' Skidding to a stop to catch her breath, she froze when she heard boots crunching against the cobblestone roads.

"You know, I had hoped you would have inherited your mother's penchant for always being on time." Kagerou's voice broke through her tense silence and Kaoru whirled.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded, breathing deeply between her lips.

"I came to say goodbye, but you were sneaking out your bedroom window like an adolescent. I wouldn't have been able to show my face to your husband if I had let you come wondering through the streets on your own."

"I can take care of myself!" Kaoru informed him dangerously. "I do not need protection."

"It's been four years since you have had anything more than a spar with an old weaponsmaster. You haven't brushed up on any of your training. How is it that you are still capable of taking care of yourself?" Kagerou challenged softly. "Explain it to me."

Kaoru glared at his finger before sighing and raking a hand through her bangs. "I wasn't the only one who was banished. There were… others. We did our best to keep each other in shape." She clenched her fists. "I know what I am doing."

Kagerou stared at her for a long time. "Can you still hold a sword?"

"I can use it well enough that I might even surprise you." Kaoru said softly. "I cared for the fires late at night, Kagerou. I had access to wood and lots of it." She gave him a hard smile. "I made myself practice night after night, hour after hour. If I wasn't tending the fire I was doing sit ups, crunches, and lunges with wood in my arms." She met his eyes squarely. "I promised myself I would be in the best shape of my life when I found my freedom so I could hunt down my father's murderer and kill him in cold blood. Stab him in the back if I had to." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I failed."

"No, Lady. If you will have me, I will continue to look for him. Your father saved my life once, and I have not been able to repay that favor." Kagerou gave her an elegant bow, his eyes grave. "We will find him. Until then, I will pass word along where you can be found." There was a long-suffering sigh. "I would not be surprised if you heard pipes or explosions."

Kaoru stared at him for a long moment before giving a curt nod and turning on her heel.

Slipping back into the royal gardens without getting caught by the guards took work. She figured the only reason she got away with it was because she was keyed into the wards. It had taken her a week to locate a way out of the palace without being seen, and she knew that if she wanted to have it later, she was going to have to keep from using it except for emergencies. Besides, there was no way she was the only one who knew of it. Shinomori probably left a few of them open just to tempt spies.

The balcony door to her room was open and there were candles lit everywhere. Biting her lip, she sighed and walked in. Her husband was sitting in front of the fire, poking at the logs with a poker. He looked up when she came in and Kaoru was startled by the expression on his face. His eyes were amber, but his face was carefully neutral. _'Oh dear_,' Kaoru thought in annoyance_. 'Couldn't you have stayed in your meeting for another candle mark?' _

Kaoru pressed her lips together and watched him, uncertain as to how he was going to broach the subject. Unfortunately he seemed to have the same idea. Kaoru mentally rolled her eyes and went and sat down on the low couch and started to unlace her boots. '_I told Daddy he irritated me_.' Kaoru griped mentally. '_I gave him such an understatement._'

"Kaoru," he said finally and she looked up. His eyes were still that neutral amber. "Where were you?" he asked, his tone quiet.

Kaoru stared at him for a long moment. She had expected him to be upset if he had noticed that she wasn't there, but she hadn't really expected him to ask. He got up and walked over so he was squatting in front of her and took over the untying of her boots.

"I was at the temple." Kaoru said quietly, keeping to her internal promise. She didn't expect him to look up at her with eyes that were burning hot.

"You went to the temple?" He asked in a deathly soft voice. "At night, alone, when anything could have happened to you?" His eyes darkened into an almost bronze color and she felt something shiver between them. It was the same sensation she had caught once or twice and she wondered what it was.

"I went to the temple," she returned in a low voice. "I had my reasons, Kenshin."

"Reasons," he in that soft voice, wrapping his fingers around her ankle, "Give me a good reason that you should be out wondering the streets at night. Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Kaoru glared at him and lifted her feet out of loosened boots and brought her knees up smoothly. "I would have hoped that you would have had a little more trust than that," she responded irritably. "I wouldn't put myself in a situation I couldn't handle." Kicking her legs outside of his body, she stood smoothly.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru paused at the doorway. She wanted to go and change into her night shift and crawl under the covers; pretend that her father was alive; that she and Kenshin weren't having their first marital fight. Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder and swallowed the scratchy feeling at the back of her throat. "Today was my father's death day, Kenshin. I went to the temple to ask for forgiveness." She stepped into the bedroom before he could answer. As it was, that curious little humming was still raging so that she could almost see sparks out of the corner of her eyes if she tried hard enough.

* * *

It had been an awkward night. Kenshin didn't come to bed until it was very late and she hadn't been able to sleep. Even once he had drifted off she had lain there, wondering if she had done the right thing. She had promised herself that she would never lie to her husband, but she didn't know if she wanted him to know about her father. It could have been assumed that her parents were dead because she had been a palace slave, but telling him was giving her a part of herself. Her father was something she kept in the corner of her heart and cherished. She supposed one day she would have to examine that wound his death had dealt her, but right now she didn't want to. 

Kenshin was back in those endless meetings. She wondered what it was that took so much of his time? Had the weeks he had spent fetching his bride set him that far behind? Kaoru sighed and continued her morning stretches before slipping back down the back stairs to reach the royal garden.

The royal garden was beautiful. Someone had planted great towering trees to block the private sitting area from the palace. There were also various paths that lead even deeper into the foliage. Kenshin left early in the morning and she normally got up after him and went and tried to do some light muscle warm-ups and some muscle building exercises each morning. She liked being outside when the grass was still damp. The small area she loved the best was sweet-smelling and quite lacking rocks or sticks, allowing her to practice barefoot if she wished.

This morning she had stayed in bed a little longer and climbed out only when the maids arrived with breakfast. Tae had learned quickly she worked hard at something, so breakfast was a large pile of eggs, two sausages, a biscuit and an orange. Kaoru had eaten her fill and then disappeared down into the garden, where she had meditated for an hour. It let her food settle, but it had also allowed her to work through some of her feelings for her husband and the temper he so easily sparked.

The glade wasn't her destination this morning. She needed to practice, but she needed steel in her hands. She wanted the smell of sweat on her skin and the vibrations of her kata in the air. She needed the cold, unforgiving wood under her feet.

There were emotions that needed to be exorcised because if she didn't, she would scream.

She knew the vague direction that she needed to go to reach the salle. She had been asking polite questions about the castle grounds when Tae had mentioned it, discussing the design. Apparently it was the private salle of her husband and no one but him went there. It wasn't a long walk down the carefully groomed path, and she enjoyed the way the sunshine sunk into her skin. Opening eyes she had involuntarily closed, she tipped her head back and enjoyed the sensations. It had been a long time since she had been able to simply stand in sunshine and enjoy it. Moving a little further down the path, she felt a smile curving her lips at the perfect building that was in front of her.

The Royal Salle.

Opening the door she was assaulted with warms scents: wood, magic, oil, and a lingering power that salles seemed to always have. Reaching down she unlaced her boots and bounced onto the balls of her feet, letting the cool air brush her bare calves. She had cut off the legs on a pair of breeches to allow some air when it was hot under her breeches. The boots Kenshin had bought her were soft enough and supple enough that stockings were always necessary. The light over-shirt joined her boots as she stretched. Her undershirt was tight and white and while a little immodest, the only person who would see her was her husband and he wasn't around. Her back crackled with her motions and she moaned in relief.

It felt good to be herself.

Now it was time to see how much good all those repetitious movements with the equivalent of a practice sword in her hands had done any good or if it had all been in vain.

Gliding through a simple set of warm up motions, she moved until she started to sweat. Breathing deeply for a moment, she popped her neck into place before walking over to the large collection of swords that hung on the far wall. They weren't simple practice swords. That surprised her. Kenshin's battle sword hung on the wall in their bedroom when not in use, but these were polished and exquisite as they hung, as if waiting. She examined several blades before she found one that she liked. It had been created with a woman in mind and it fit into her small hands like it belonged. The edge was sharp and the actual blade was simple. The hit was small enough to be comfortable in her small hands and she casually sliced the air, testing its balance.

Moving into the center of the room, she ignored the wooden swords that caught the corner of her eyes. Her teachers had taught her with live steel and that was how she would continue to learn. Wooden swords were only good if you were never planning on using a sword in combat. A sword was meant to kill… this was the decision she had made… this was what she was now.

The first cross-strike hummed in the air and she waited until the subtle vibrations settled, a slow, bright smile curving her mouth. Setting her stance she took a deep breath and raised her borrowed sword, beginning the basic, simple patterns she needed to learn all the nuances of her sword: the depth, weight, and arc of the blade. As she became familiar with its reaction to each spin of her body, each flick of her wrist, each change of power; she felt her father's smile on her lips.

By the time she had slid into her real Kata, her blade was making the air _hum_ with the force of her movements; her body slipping from one pattern to another without thought as she remembered her training. She was thankful that her hair was pulled away from her face in her customary tail, strands clinging to her neck and cheeks. Sweat beaded at her temples and rolled down her throat, down the line of her back, her shirt clinging to her spine. She glorified in the movements of her body, free and unhindered for the first time in months, lost herself in the patterns of her soul.

* * *

Kenshin was getting tired of the same drivel over and over again. He had forced himself to learn patience with the minor complaints that came with his position but there were days when he didn't have much patience to have. Especially when he was running on no sleep and trying to find answers when it came to dealing with his wife. 

A low ache had settled at the base of his neck and was slowly moving up into his temples. Gritting his teeth, he turned and stared at the man who was still babbling and told himself not to glare. The way Aoshi was attempting to catch his eyes suggested that he wasn't doing a good job.

He was cranky and irritable and he knew it. His councilors knew it after having dealt with him all morning. They all knew by now that he hadn't slept well last night. The problem hadn't necessarily been the argument. It had been the fact that Kaoru had scooted as far over on the bed as she could and curled up in that horrible little ball and he hadn't felt justified in reaching over to hold her. It had cost him a night's sleep but perhaps had saved him from another argument.

She hadn't stirred when he left for this meeting.

"Put the plans for the party on desk by the midday meal and I will look over them afternoon and approve what satisfies me." Kenshin said, standing. He had interrupted the little balding man in front of him who Kenshin was reasonably sure was one of his Count's. If he remembered correctly the man had just inherited the position. Aoshi could soothe ruffled feathers or give the man to Saitoh. He didn't particularly care. "I am going to find my wife and discuss this with her." He gave Aoshi a considering look. "Have Misao and Megumi clear their schedules to being going over things with her tomorrow."

He ignored the comment that came from Sano's mouth. They needed to get into the routine of discussing events like this with each other. It was no less than the courtesy he would have given Tomoe. That thought sent something sour off in his stomach and he sighed as he moved down the hall towards the back stairs. Standing in the cool dark he sent out a few feelers for her, and frowned when he caught a flicker of her in the garden.

What was she doing out there?

Enjoying the fresh air and the slow walk, he unconsciously mimicked his wife's enjoyment of the outdoors. He followed the teasing flickers of her Chi and stopped dead when he realized where she was. What was she doing in his salle? Moving towards the salle with quicker steps, he slid the door open silently. As he shut it, he turned to see what she was doing, and suddenly, he was thankful that he had the door behind him.

Kaoru was all grace and fire and tempered steel. Her bare feet barely made a noise on the polished wood as her knees, arms, and body bent. She twisted and turned so that the steel in her hands was just a blur. Her hair danced around her back, highlighting the line of her shoulders and graceful curve of her neck. The length of her calves flexed with muscle and her body moved in a glide of controlled power.

There was very little fault that he could find to her style once his brain managed to start working again, analyzing her sword style instead of her body. She was fast and each strike was deadly, her style built on control instead of speed. He had no doubt that she would be exquisite to watch in battle. Even as his brain attempted to memorize her movements, it was sidetracked when she shifted towards him; the rise and fall of her breasts and the flush of her face.

Kenshin shuddered as she executed a perfect maneuver, something hot rolling down his spine. The barrier between their bond shuddered with the force it was taking to hold it in place. Her natural drive with a sword in her hand and his own reactions to her were slamming into the wall he had carefully built up. She paused mid-swing, her hair clinging to her sweaty face and neck. Dark blue eyes met his and they were ablaze with emotions clearly burning in her eyes: satisfaction, hunger, fire, adrenaline and a confidence with the weapon in her hand that translated into power with each strike of her blade.

He was moving from the wall towards her panting form before he registered his movements. He didn't stop until the mixture of her tangy sweat and jasmine perfume invaded his senses. He wasn't even particularly aware that he had called his sword until the cold steel was in his hands and her eyes widened in surprise. Something else flickered through her eyes, wild and unreadable; then her sword was up and she was sliding into a defensive stance.

Interesting.

The first strike of his blade was half-speed and if the way she shifted to throw him off said anything, she knew it. Annoyance flickered through her Chi. He made another pass and as if she was inside a fighters circle, she shifted her weight again, gained her balance, and deflected. With each pass he picked up his speed until he was fighting nearly with nearly three-quarters of his strength. She never hesitated in her return movements but as he tasted her Chi he recognized the strain, and settled into that pace. If he moved much faster she would start to struggle and he only wished to test her.

He was shifting his weight to flare a counter-strike to a defensive move she had thrown at him when she hit. Tossing her weight into the blow she deflected his sword and spun into a pattern of strikes that forced him to use most of his speed to deflect. Kaoru almost skidded as she regained her balance and flashed him a feral smile.

"Perhaps," she panted, holding her sword in steady hands, tossing her wet bangs out of her eyes with a shake of her head. Salty drops slipped down her face and splattered on the floor. "We can play this at a faster pace?" Her words were spaced between breaths and he watched as sweat pooled at the base of her collarbones, slipping down the hollow into the collar of her shirt.

Her eyes never left his as she tested his defenses. For a youngling it would have been unnerving, but he kept pace with her strikes easily. Something in the line of her jaw and the flicker in her eyes told him she knew he was better than she and she wanted to test herself against him. Desire stirred low in his belly and the bond between them fairly hummed with restrained emotions. It was when he was holding her blade hilt to hilt that he realized that on the level of combat she had to trust him. It was the way she came at him with no fear in her eyes, expecting him to rip the sword out of her hands and trusting that he would keep from hurting her.

It stunned him.

Kaoru used every trick and turn from her training as a child into her strikes, changing patterns and forms as fast as she could, searching for the limits she no longer knew as he led her across the dance floor. Sometimes he let her lead, the strikes of their swords casting sparks; sometimes he pushed her defenses until sweat poured into her eyes and ran down her body in rivulets. Their harsh breathing echoed in her ears.

She wasn't expecting the execution of power and control that he used to rip her sword from her hands. He had never given her more than she could take. She envied him his power and flexed her numb fingers, starring as his own damp bangs clung to his forehead. They both stared at each other, chests heaving.

"Where," his voice rasped as he breathed between words, "did you learn to handle a sword like that?" Besides the uneven breath and darker hair, there was no sign of his physical exertion. She wondered what it would be like to see him in full combat with no reserves.

"I told you I could take care of myself," Kaoru reminded him as she struggled to catch her breath. She ignored the flicker in his eyes. "My father gave me a sword when I was a child as a joke and when I never put it down, he gave me trainers." She shrugged. "It was the bargain I made with my mother." Unwilling to give away more information she turned to go and pick up her sword.

She didn't need to see the amber-flames rising in his eyes.

Picking up her blade, she hefted it with tired muscles. Turning back towards him she went to ask him a question, any question to break the sudden silence, when the flame in his eyes caught her, as she was worried it would.

Those curious vibrations were humming between them again. Desperate she blurted the first question that came to mind. "How long have you held a sword?"

She almost giggled at his poleaxed expression, but the heat never faded from his eyes. He banished his sword with a flick of his wrist and Kaoru was envious of that little spell. That had to be a handy little trick. "My master began teaching me before I was ten," he informed her as he paced towards her thoughtfully.

Kaoru felt something like nervousness frizzle through her gut and she turned so she could walk over to the sword rack. As much as she hated it, she needed to put her sword back. The sword seemed to hum with aggression as she moved.

"Don't." His voice broke her thoughts and she turned to look at him. "She is yours now, I suspect," he told her quietly as he came up to her elbow suddenly.

Kaoru frowned at him curiously. The blade looked flat and dull now and she bit her bottom lip. "I supposed it has something to do with the Chi and the blade thing my old teacher used to blabber on about for hours." Sighing, she continued to abuse her bottom lip. "I don't care to openly carry a naked blade around, and there are no scabbards."

A heartbeat later the blade was gone from her hands.

"Showoff," she informed him without really looking at him. That would mean turning towards him and he was close enough that she could smell the ginger and sweat on his skin.

"Kaoru," he breathed, wrapping his hand in her hair. Kaoru swallowed again, berating herself for her nervousness. He was her _husband_. Taking a breath she turned and tilted her head enough to meet his gaze; felt her world narrow to the hot flare of his eyes as he took her in. Her teeth caught her bottom lip in a nervous gesture she couldn't help but before her tongue could reach out to soothe the bite, Kenshin fisted his hand in the material above her breast and pulled her forward. Her feet left the floor as she found herself pulled against him.

His mouth pressed against hers almost at the same time his free hand curved along her jaw, feathering against the delicate skin there, tracing the line of her throat, before he buried his fingers in the damp hair at the base of her neck. Freeing his hand from her clothing, he slipped it down the curve of her breast and around her back to press against the small of her spine. Kaoru lost herself in his touch and moaned as her knees went weak. Her parted lips were an invitation he accepted, slipping his tongue along hers.

Kaoru's hands slipped along his shoulders to grasp at the length of his hair. She pressed herself firmly against him so that he made a pleased noise against her mouth. The way he angled his head had her hands fisting as she shuddered in pleasure; fire raced down her spine. For a moment it felt like he had crawled inside her and melded with her so that she could feel the desire inside him and she whimpered at the sensations. She had never felt anything like that before. An echo of each stroke of his tongue slid down her spine to stroke the bubbling heat in her blood and pooling in her stomach. She dug her nails into his neck and never wanted it to end.

Kenshin pulled away sharply, his mouth leaving hers so quickly that she almost stumbled. The only thing that kept her from such an action was how closely she was pressed against his body and the hold he had on hers.

Kenshin buried his noise against her shoulder and she gasped against his hair as she realized how empty she suddenly felt. The feeling of him curling around, through her, was gone. She sucked in air through her mouth to control her reaction to his body against hers.

Why had he stopped?

It was well within his rights to press her to the floor of the salle or to take her to their bedroom to finish their activities. Instead Kenshin carefully steadied her, keeping his arms wrapped around her. When he finally pulled away her knees still felt like butter, but the stunned shock rushing through her managed to keep her up.

It wasn't just the press of him against her she wanted back. It was the endless moment where there had been no difference between her flesh and his. For a dozen heartbeats they had been one and… he had stopped. Even as hurt curled in her stomach, something sparked only a little bit. Perhaps he had failed to take something back… whatever that had been.

Kaoru stared at him, her lips still moist from his kiss. Kenshin didn't say a word as he stared at her for a long moment. Then he tilted his head in a sign of respect and left.

Her knees gave out the moment the doors shut behind him.

* * *

What in all hells had _that been_? 

Kenshin stopped his frantic flight and raised his hand to shove his bangs away from his eyes. He could still taste her sweetness on his tongue and his body fairly tingled everywhere her curvy little body had been. Certain parts of him were rather insistently demanding that he go back and pull her to the floor or carry her to their room. Taking an alternate path, he headed to a little pool that was fed by an underground stream. There was enough bite in the water, even in early summer that should have been enough to cool his ardor. He was left with the problem of how he was going to keep his hands to himself when he was in the same room with her?

She wasn't ready.

'_That isn't what her mouth was telling you._' His inner voice reminded him firmly. '_She was telling you she _wanted you_ just as much as you want her._'

Kenshin chunked his pants almost violently before he peeled off his shirt and dove into the water. The shock was enough to cool him, but he stayed in the cold water as he tried to figure out exactly how the block had fallen.

'_Because her little body was molded to yours, and her sweet little moans were hot in your ears, and all you could think about was the taste of her. How much you wanted to possess her. How she was _yours' Kenshin told himself softly. '_Because she tastes like honey and apples and fire._'

He stayed in his little pool for a good half-candle mark before he had enough control to leave the water without becoming uncomfortable. With the way things had turned, he might need to have a pageboy walk about with a bucket of ice for the next few hours.

His lips quirked. Sano would most definitely get a kick out of that.

* * *

Tomoe swirled the wine in her glass thoughtfully. It was her second glass for the evening and she could feel the relaxation that was finally hers to claim for the evening. Kicking her shoes off, for a moment she allowed herself to enjoy her state, pulled her feet up and turned her head to watch her brother. 

Akira and Enishi were poised over a game board. Various chips and pieces carved to equal certain point values were scattered along the board and collected in little piles. "Who is winning?" she asked softly, taking another delicate sip from her glass.

Enishi's blue eyes flickered in her direction quickly followed by the burning green of Akira's. Her boys were glaring good-naturedly at each other and a warm bubble of happiness welled in her chest. Settling her wineglass down on a little table that Enishi had created for her out of bits of glass and charred wood, she admired it again. The charred wood had turned into dark ebony and the glass formed a smooth top and flickered in various locations through the legs. It was her favorite piece.

"We're at a bit of a standstill," Enishi finally admitted, his voice resigned. "One of us could win, but there would be nothing left to rule."

"He is quite good at this." Akira confessed as he stood and gave Enishi a low bow and walked over to join her on the couch. "I haven't had a challenge like that in years."

Tomoe's smile was indulgent. "My brother is good at many things." She allowed Akira to tangle her fingers with his. Must have been the wine. "As are you, my darling."

Akira brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Are you satisfied this evening, my love?" He covered her cool hand with his other. "Is all right in your world?" His eyes were forest green this night, with slight flecks of gray.

Tomoe turned her head slightly as Enishi assumed his favorite position. Relaxed against the couch, resting at her feet, his bright eyes burning into them both, Enishi was the most content that she had seen him in years. "I have so much to be thankful for," she murmured, dropping her eyes away from them both and twisting her fingers lightly against Akira's hold.

"Something still has you disturbed." Enishi said in a thoughtful tone. He leaned forward and looked up at her. "What is it, sister?"

Tomoe sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. "It is our cousin," she said finally. She ignored the hiss from Enishi and lifted her lids only when Akira growled.

"She is no relative of yours." He accused, kissing the soft flesh on the underside of her wrist. "She is an anomaly who will be destroyed like the filth she is."

"She poisons the land that we would have," Enishi agreed. "She poisoned Himura's mind and cast you into shame." His eyes flashed. "We should destroy her."

"I want her dead." Tomoe agreed gently. "Because she will get in our way if she is allowed to live. We do not know what the magic will do once she is brought into the picture. She must be removed."

Akira rubbed her hands. "We shall destroy her. How would you like her to die?"

Tomoe gave a delicate shrug. She lowered her lashes again as Enishi spoke up. "We shouldn't bother my sister with such trivial details." Enishi warned Akira. He had sat up and was looking at him through his lashes. "She has a delicate countenance that should not be strained." The air hummed for a moment with hostility and then eased.

"I will take care of it then," Akira purred. His eyes gleamed. "The man you sent me some years ago to hide is in the service of someone who might be useful." He tapped his fingers. "I will handle this situation."

"Nothing can interfere with our plans." Enishi warned. "We will only have one shot at this." Akira dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Make sure, Akira." Tomoe spoke gently. Her fingers tangled in her brother's hair in warning. Enishi was silent against her legs.

"Of course, my darling." Akira purred. "Of course."

Tomoe smiled.

* * *

Kaoru stared at her husband with a perplexed expression as she followed him down a path she hadn't been before. It was as if her trip to the temple and their little sparring session had changed something between them. He had always been _nice,_ but now it was if he was going out of his way to do little things. Touch her, small kisses on her temples and cheek and spontaneous trips. 

Like this one.

He had dragged her away from whatever Tae had been attempting to tell her; she had been a little distracted with her memory of their sword-fight, and made her apologies. Now they were continuing along the path they had been walking for several moments, the warm sun welcome on her skin.

Up ahead she could see several wide buildings that had proven on closer inspection to be the stables. She had stopped on a little rise that allowed her to overlook most of the countryside in front of her and had gaped at the size. She would have never expected for there to be so much open land in a city this size. Yet there it was. It tumbled out in long patches of green fields and was dotted with a rare building or two made out of what appeared to be smooth wood. Fences scattered around, creating circular patterns where horses were corralled and being ridden. Several clusters of grazing horses speckled the emerald fields and she would have stood there starring for some time if Kenshin's chuckle had snapped her attention back. He made his way back to her with a smug grin.

Kaoru managed to pull her eyes away and blushed at his expression. "How did you get so much open land in a city this size?" she blurted out. The growing blush on her face only made her fidget. Even with things starting to relax and grow between them, it didn't mean she liked blushing like a shy virgin in front of him.

"The City wasn't always so large, Kaoru." He reminded her, his voice rich with repressed laughter. "One of my grandfathers segmented off a few hundred acres of land when it became apparent that the City was going to continue to expand. Horses have always been a fundamental part of our survival." His smile stayed in place as he spoke. "We have rebuilt the barns and stables a few times to update the facilities and to accommodate our growth. We do a lot of trading with some of the other kingdoms so we had to have the room." He smiled at her. "I thought you would enjoy this."

There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that she was certain she hadn't seen before and she frowned at him. "You're up to something." She accused as he reached out and threaded the fingers of his left hand with her right. Because she was attempting to learn to enjoy the little touches he seemed to thrive on, she allowed it. He rewarded her with that quiet little smile of his and pulled her along.

"I am," he agreed with out a hint of apology in his voice. "I think you will like my surprise, so don't think you're getting out of it," he informed her smartly. Kaoru decided to let him have his fun and argue with him later. Surely he couldn't have had that much time around those endless meetings to get himself into trouble?

"The buildings with the royal crest are our personal stables," he told her as they continued to stroll down the path. "The other two are for our visitors in the fall and winter seasons. The two barns are for an assortment of livestock and hold an extra supply of hay for emergency's or for an unexpected shortage. The two granaries are back behind them, you can't see them from here; they are large enough that we are self-sufficient for most of our needs. We import as few grains as possible and it provides a steady and assured income for our farmers." He feathered his thumb along her knuckles. "Thanks to some practical magic we can afford to store quantities that would be ruined otherwise. Farmers know that if they need extra cash they can come to the City and bring hay or grains to sell. That sort of assurance keeps them happy and they produce better for it."

Kaoru considered what her own people would have done with such an assurance and she paused in the path and tugged on Kenshin's hand. "Kenshin, when you agreed to marry Tomoe, were some of these spells part of the bargain?" She wondered if her people had even thought to ask for access to something like this.

His eyes darkened into a deep purple and he gave her a considering look before he shook his head. "No," he said finally. "When we attempted to bring a trade of spells to the table they refused. Yukishiro had already decided that only Temple magic would be used in her country." There were sudden lines around his mouth she hadn't expected. "We knew that flooding of granaries and diseases were a problem for your farmers. It was jarring that her council would refuse us but we had little reason to argue with them."

Kaoru shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, his eyes were again that shade between indigo and violet. "Thank you for telling me," she told him softly.

He brought her knuckles to his lips and then started down the smooth path. "Brighten up, Kaoru. You're supposed to smile today." His tone was chiding and she found herself fighting down another blush. He pulled her into the shadow of a building and opened a man sized door she hadn't even noticed.

Once inside the scents of horse and hay overpowered everything except the faint hint of leather and oil; the scents were almost over powering as she took a deep breath. It had been a long, long time since she had stepped inside a stable. This one was particularly nice and well cared for with spacious stalls, floors cut from big slabs of flat stone, and wide doors in the back that presumably led to a coral. The stable was currently only half full and curious heads stuck over the tops of doors and whickered greetings as they walked by. There was a small stable boy almost smaller than she was using a broom to sweep out stray wood shavings and course straws of hay.

Kenshin paused in front of a stall and Kaoru peered around him and felt her eyes widen. A beautiful shaped head was set on a graceful neck, nudging Kenshin's shoulder as she sniffed for a treat. Kenshin muttered something and several apple slices appeared in his hand and the greedy mare snapped them up happily. Kaoru couldn't find a single strand of color on her coat. She was a deep black that lightened a little on her sides but darkened again against in her legs. The mare tossed her head and when she discovered that he didn't have any more treats, ignored him.

"This is Rook," Kenshin told her softly, running a hand down her neck. "She allows me to ride her when I go out into the city or attempt to disappear from some of my courtiers." He gave her a sly wink. "She has quite the reputation and many of them are scared of her. This little beauty has it in her head she is a war horse."

Kaoru laughed and offered the horse her palm, blinking in surprise when a sugar cub appeared and was rewarded with Rook lipping it up and then reaching over to slobber on her shoulders as she asked for more.

"She is beautiful," Kaoru told him softly. She thought back to the horse that Kenshin had ridden on his trip to fetch her. "This isn't Stygnian," Kaoru suddenly asked, confused.

"Stygnian _is_ a warhorse," he reminded her gently. "He is one of two I ride into combat. Thrash is the other." He grinned. "Come here." He grasped her fingers and tugged a little further and he smiled. "We keep Thrash a little bit away from Rook because she likes to bite."

Kaoru blinked rapidly at the site of the stallion who was watching them with bright brown eyes. He was a bright chestnut with a golden mane and tail. The end of his nose was black. As Kenshin approached he arched his neck in welcome and danced in place. He nickered a greeting and the offerings of sugar cubs and apple slices was again given. "Thrash and Stygnian go with me on campaign. It's a good thing, considering the fact that both of us on Rook on the way home would have been difficult for her."

Kaoru was proud of herself when she managed to keep from blushing. "How do you care for the horses? It isn't as hot in here as I thought it would be."

"The same spells that we use to keep the kitchen cool are used here. Instead of sending the heat away, they store it and when winter comes they reintroduce it to the walls and floors. It's a little complicated but it's worth it." He rubbed Thrash's nose. "They also use the heat to keep the continuous stream of water in their buckets and troughs warm. Magic makes our lives easier in many ways but we have to be careful. Many of the spells have to be renewed and watched carefully. An abuse of the magic can result in some nasty effects on the environment and a spell gone wrong can create havoc. Most of the practical magic is kept in check by our mage-students, and the larger spells are double checked by the mage-court."

Kaoru finished patting Thrash's nose and smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing me down here. I haven't been around horses in a long time." Which was truth enough. She hadn't been allowed near a horse since her father's murder and then she hadn't really had time to enjoy them when she had been half-unconscious and falling off of Kenshin's horse.

"We're not finished," he told her softly, his eyes thoughtful. She squeaked as he suddenly tugged her forward, a boyish grin on his face. "They're ready for you."

"Who?" Kaoru asked, flabbergasted, as Kenshin continued to drag her forward. They reached the large doors that had been shut and then opened in front of him. Kaoru wondered if she asked, very nicely, if Kenshin would teach her some of the spells he used as naturally as breathing. Some of them would be useful to know.

The corral was full of horses. There were dapples, chestnuts, bays and blacks everywhere. There were random handlers throughout the circular pen and Kaoru stared at the horses in surprise. Turning, she looked up at Kenshin and blinked at the expression on his face. "What…" she managed to get out before his grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"Pick one," he told her gently, his expression that of an eleven-year-old boy pleased to have pulled off his surprise. "I suggest you let one pick you, but it is ultimately your choice. Go on," he suggested, still smiling broadly.

"You…" Kaoru squeaked, swallowed, and tried again. "You want me to pick out a horse? Any horse?" She couldn't quite get around that idea. Horseflesh was expensive even for royals, yet here he was, acting like it wasn't any sort of issue. '_He does ride three of them, Kaoru_!'

Kenshin leaned forward so that his lips brushed her ear. "Hmmm," he agreed. "I expect you to pick out the horse that you want. Feel free to asked questions of the men and women, they're here to serve you." He kissed the edge of her ear lightly.

He pulled back enough that he could see the way her eyes stared at him widely and the way her lips started to pull back into a smile. He was completely caught off guard at the way she rose to her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, before bounding to the fence and she swung over lightly and leaned back, taking in the herd. He was thankful everyone was watching her instead of watching him.

Kaoru watched the horses dance around each other and was tossed back to the time her father let her pick out her first foal. Honey had been a beautiful chestnut and even-tempered enough that she hadn't minded a rambunctious twelve-year old dragging her around, coming to visit and talking to her whenever she got bored.

Honey didn't have anything on any of _this_ horseflesh. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Necks arched proudly, bodies rippled with muscle; they pranced around each other. She took the time to ask questions, because she knew her husband was watching her. He was leaned against one of the fence posts, his arms crossed as she animatedly discussed the horses with the handlers.

It didn't take long for her to find the one she wanted.

It was a blood bay mare. Kaoru had never seen a mare with lines as clean as hers or such a proud tilt to her head. Her main and tail were black and there was a white strip along her nose. She had four stockings that rose into black and then faded back into the gorgeous colors of her stomach and chest. Kaoru _wanted_ that mare. She rubbed damp palms down the sides of her thighs and shot a glance at Kenshin, who simply smiled at her so that the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Right.

Moving forward she almost jumped out of her skin when a pair of sugar cubes were suddenly in her palm and she glared over at Kenshin who was shaking with silent laughter. Swearing to herself, she courted the pretty mare carefully until she finally came over and accepted the sugar cubs from her palm and gently butted her in her chest. The handlers seemed to take that as a sign as they started rounding the other horses into a different corral and Kenshin swung over to join her.

"Beautiful choice," he told her softly. "I thought you might like this one. Do you know what you are going to name her?"

"_Tinte __ealaíne_," Kaoru said after a moment. "In my mother's language it meant fireworks. Her people used to light the sky with colors during festivals." She gave him a shy glance. "It's difficult to explain if you haven't seen it."

Kenshin raised and brow even as he mentally asked Aoshi if he had ever heard those words before. When he received a negative response, he ordered him to research and to distract her from his silence, he reached up and brushed at her bangs. "A very good name for such a beautiful mare, I believe she will treat you well."

Kaoru smiled brightly at him, as the mare grew bored with her search for more treats and cantered off. "Thank you."

"I have ordered several sets of tack for you," he told her as they turned to walk back to the castle, Kaoru sending glances over her shoulder to catch another sight of her new horse. "They should be ready fairly quickly and then you can take her out."

"Several sets?" Kaoru asked as she attempted to remember how many she had needed as a child.

Well, she'd need a kind of basic stock/campaign style long distance saddle, a lighter dressage saddle perhaps, and a forward seat jumping saddle if she thought she would be brave enough to jump the mare.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his middle impulsively as they walked into the stable. There weren't any stable hands around so she didn't feel bad about a public display of affection. "Thank you," she told him as she breathed in the scent of his cologne over the pungent horse. His arms settled around her shoulders and he squeezed lightly.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Some Kaoru/Kenshin Fanservice! Some Akira/Enishi/Tomoe plotting! Finally! The plot thickens! Next chapter is a bit of a filler, but after that ... (Drum roll). Let me know what you think! As always your reviews are very, very welcomed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!

I am quite pleased that I managed to get this chapter finished this week. School is going to slow down a little, allowing me to work on more stories, hopefully; and the goal is to get this story finished as soon as possible. Or thats the goal.

I hope that everyone enjoys!

As always, a big thank you to my beta-readers!

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own any RK. Any of the characters or countries not related to RK I do own.

Warning: Nothing really this chapter.

* * *

Kaoru leaned up against the glass window and watched as yet another carriage was unloaded. This one was apparently from a country that did not operate with large amounts of magic because all their luggage was carefully bagged and tucked away on a separate wagon. She had learned right away that the royals that came in with bare baggage areas simply had their court mage pull it from somewhere. She was going to have ask Kenshin if it was just a variation of the spell that he used on his sword. 

Whatever it was, Kaoru was aware that she was supremely jealous. She was quite disgusted with herself, but couldn't seem to stop her persistent urge to learn everything she could; either figuring out how to work magic herself (assuming she had the talent), or just knowing enough about it that she wasn't continuously fascinated by each and every use of it.

The window she was looking through was just a reminder of things she didn't know. It had started that morning at breakfast, with Kenshin asking her about how things had been going with her lessons with Misao and Megumi. She had been honest when she told him that they had been exhausting.

They _were_ exhausting. In the areas where her court training and this court's training varied, she easily managed to act dumb and surprised. It was when they fell back onto situations her mother had drilled into her since she could walk that she had to work to keep from doing it perfectly or understanding a concept. She didn't particularly understand why her gut reaction was to hide her background. At first it was because she was too vexed with Kenshin and there were other things to worry about. Like the fact that she was married to a man she didn't even know, and worse, he and she were soul bonded.

In Triath the line to the throne was complicated and directed through a series of laws that had made her head spin as a child. Her father was the eldest of twin boys as the direct decedents of the King they were the favorites. While her father had been alive the likelihood of her one day taking the throne had been a possibility but it had also been _slim_. Now, with her father murdered and her mother disgraced before her death there was no chance she would have been anything more than a royal bargaining chip if Tomoe hadn't thrown her to the temple.

Either way, she was related to someone who had done something his people considered unforgivable… how would that affect how he saw her?

She was struggling with herself, admitting it was a stupid fear and a shy streak she had done her best to burry, but she was almost certain it was something else. She had always gotten strange gut feelings or hunches as a child and this one was a strong as any of those had been. She wanted to come clean and she wanted to tell Kenshin everything, but the idea that something had to happen first wouldn't leave her alone.

So she bit her tongue and wore herself out.

It was worse when Kenshin was making such an effort to get to know her. Since the incident in the dojo a fortnight ago, he had taken to dropping a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth every morning before he went to deal with a meeting or confer with Tae on some small detail about the celebrations this week. The mornings that he had nothing to do he slept in and she was forced to leave the bed early so she could get drilled by Megumi and Misao. She was looking forward to a time where she and he both could sleep in and enjoy each other's company.

Because she was so busy, when she did get to have a free moment, she had enjoyed listening to Cameral describe the arriving royals and their entourages. Apparently she wasn't required to interact with them until after the Introduction Ball or whatever it was that Kenshin had called it. Cameral must have dropped a hint to her husband because during breakfast he had asked her about it. She had blushed like some schoolgirl and refused to answer his questions.

After a good few moments of teasing he had walked to the window, laid his palm on the glass, and spoken a word. It echoed strangely and then he had winked and left to talk to Saitoh. When she had gone to the window to see what he had done, she had been surprised to find that the glass now apparently overlooked the courtyard where she could watch what was going on.

Which was what she was doing now.

The part of her brain that picked up on subtle body movements and attempted to find weakness in their walks was active and memorizing, picking those with warrior training out of the rest of the crowd. It had been a skill both her mother and her father had been determined she learn. Her mother because learning to understand body language in a court was a weapon; and her father because she would learn weaknesses in her opponents if she mastered the skill; feeling unsure about her current status, it was an ability she was thankful to have.

On top of all the excitement and flurry around the castle… five days ago she had seen two of her father's spies. She supposed they were hers now, but the two women who had suddenly appeared in the King's Garden had been a wonderful surprise. Katriona and Lleana were older than she remembered them. Both had silver in their hair, but there had been no change in the hard muscles and quick wit of the two.

The only part of the conversation she had had with the two that she would have wished to avoid was their opinion of Kenshin. They had apparently seen him on one of his travels, and only had good things to say and rather embarrassing questions to ask. Even thinking about it had her face turning red.

Kenshin just wasn't interested in her for sex right now.

'_That's not what his kiss said in the dojo,_' Kaoru's little inner voice reminded her. '_His mouth said he wanted you and he wanted to do all sorts of things to you._' Kaoru squashed the ideas that were flickering through her brain and swore. He might have kissed her in a way that still curled her toes if she thought about it, but apparently something about it had bothered him, as he hadn't done anything since other than give her a light kiss on the mouth.

'_Face it,_' Kaoru thought with a sigh. '_He is attracted to the sort of beauty Tomoe possesses and you are not that stunning._' She could live off of what he gave her. He never denied her his arms. There had been a couple of times when she had been so frustrated with herself and her 'lessons' that he had freely offered her hugs. She supposed when it came time to start producing an heir things would change between them, but for now he seemed to be content to get to know her. Kaoru had hoped that the warmth in his eyes that she had seen once or twice might be something more, but she wasn't sure if that was her own wishes or her imagination.

She admired her husband. He was loyal and kind and very gentle with those who required it. He had a sharp edge of humor that she liked, and he seemed determined to make her transition into this life as easy as possible. She knew that there was some growing affection between them; it was just hard to pinpoint what. Especially when her own confusing feelings kept getting in the way.

Looking at the ball of mage flame that changed colors depending on the time of day, she sighed and moved away from the window. It was time to go and deliberately embarrass herself again. Perhaps if they got done early enough, she would have time to go play around in the salle before she had to eat dinner.

* * *

Saitoh considered the little boy who was currently sitting his lap. He was managing to sit up straight simply because of the angle he was using to lean against his chest. It was the drool that was slowly oozing itself down the baby's arm that had him sighing. Conjuring a rag he wiped the arm clean and shook his head at the adoring gaze that was staring up at him in delight. 

"You realize that if anyone sees you like this, your reputation of being mean and nasty is going to go right out the door?" Tokio's voice was amused and Saitoh turned to eye his wife as she walked in the room. She had put a little of the weight she had been burning off in her constant studies of the spells for the barrier back on, and he was satisfied with that. His wife always looked better with just a few extra pounds in his opinion.

"They would first have to explain why they were in my personal chambers," Saitoh replied dryly as he shifted the baby to his shoulder. Soft baby hair tickled his neck.  
"Then of course, I would be forced to kill them for such a breach of privacy."

Tokio snorted and sat down next to him, kicking her shoes off with a flourish. "Has he been good?"

"He has been coating everything he touches in drool," Saitoh said dryly. "If we want to go to war against the desert nomads, we can take this one with us and use him as a bargain source of liquid."

"You're horrible," Tokio scolded as she tried not to laugh. "Just because Kenshin has been driving us all crazy doesn't mean that the baby has to suffer your attempts at wit."

Saitoh decided to get even with her for that comment later. "Our illustrious King is not the only one who has been doing things without his other half's knowledge." Saitoh said calmly.

Tokio turned, looking interested. "Oh?"

"Her Majesty had two female visitors today. If they had been male, I would have been forced to bring it to Himura's attention. However, there is no stipulation against unknown female guests outside of the royal chambers." Saitoh shrugged.

"Do you know who they were?" Tokio asked softly, sounding worried.

"No, but there was no threat in their _chi_. Do not give me that look. It was bad enough when he was attempting who to decide to marry in the first place. That he completely botched the attempt is not surprising, but that does not mean I have to suffer through a second attempt because the little idiot got herself killed." The expression on Tokio's face suggested she would be attempting to get even with him. He tucked the baby closer to hide his amused expression.

"Aoshi mentioned that Misao was also curious about what Kaoru has been up to. Apparently up until Misao and Megumi started drilling her on etiquette, no one was quite sure what she did other than nap and discuss things with Tae."

Saitoh looked down at his wife's bent head. "How are those little lessons going?"

Tokio's expression turned thought. "I have a hunch… and Misao and Megumi agree with me but…" her word died off, and she turned and held her arms out for the drowsing baby. "I am going to put him to bed."

"You're not going to tell me?" Saitoh asked with a raise brow.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, then you don't deserve to know," Tokio responded cheekily. "Besides, it's so much fun to watch all you men struggle to put the pieces together."

Saitoh watched Tokio saunter away. As he watched the way her hips moved under her robes, he decided that he was indeed looking forward to getting even with his wife.

* * *

"This is just a waste of time," Megumi snapped furiously, sitting down hard enough that Misao winced in sympathy for the chair. She was glad they were all well cushioned. "We are doing all this for nothing and wasting our time." 

Misao picked up a cookie, eyed it, and sat it down. "I wouldn't say that."

Megumi leveled her with a flat stare. Misao held up her hands in an attempt to ward off the lecture she could feel building between them. It did little good. Megumi didn't even glance down at the small sandwiches between them. She'd crossed her arms, her lips were thinned and Misao resigned herself.

"First," Megumi informed her in an acidic tone. "She knows what she is doing. I don't know how, I don't know when she learned, but she knows what she is doing." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I do not appreciate being made a fool of. Being asked to teach someone to learn the proper manners in two weeks is one thing… discovering that the girl knows what she is doing and pretending otherwise!"

"Which is the crux of the matter," Misao interrupted, her eyes dancing. "She is pretending to be ignorant. Why?"

Megumi frowned darkly. "What do you mean?"

Misao leaned forward. "Let's look at this honestly. Kaoru told Kenshin she wasn't a born-slave, so she hasn't lied about her identity. She just hasn't filled in the blanks. Personally, I haven't asked for that sort of information and if the way Kenshin is tiptoeing around her, he hasn't asked either. I would also hazard a guess that Kaoru is either too shy to say she was raised as some level of royalty or uncomfortable with the implications."

Megumi blinked in surprise and considered that idea. "You're saying she might be related to the Yukishiro clan?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. It might be a minor connection, but if she is related, it could explain a few things. Like how they were able to sneak her into the marriage bed without Kenshin realizing it. He wouldn't have thought anything about it because he would have sensed the blood similarities, right?"

Megumi tapped her perfect nails against the table. "You're saying she is ashamed of her possibly tentative blood relation?"

"Exactly. Now… what does that mean?" Misao asked in a thoughtful tone. "What exactly is Tomoe going to do about it?"

Megumi sucked in a deep breath. "We need to…"

"We're not telling him anything. It's all speculation anyway. If we find hard evidence, then we can bring something up, of course. However, this does take the pressure off Kaoru in making sure that she knows what is going on and we can concentrate on teaching her the idiosyncrasies she might have forgotten or not been able to learn before her mother's death."

"We only have one more session." Megumi spluttered.

"Then we had better make it one good session," Misao agreed with sparkling eyes. "Consider it a challenge!"

Megumi rubbed her eyes. "I am too pregnant for this."

Misao laughed. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "However, I do suggest we let Tokio in on this. Unlike our men-folk, she might get vicious if we don't."

A reluctant smile spread over Megumi's face. "I suppose we should."

"Then it's settled. We give Kaoru the confidence to be our Queen and stand by Kenshin, and we do it in a way that keeps her from realizing what we are doing. Once we have built up a solid foundation of trust, I am sure we will learn the truth."

Misao leaned back with a satisfied smile. She hadn't had this much fun since she had been chasing Aoshi. It was all about letting the prey think they were doing the chasing and just wait to catch them.

* * *

Kaoru turned from her perch on the couch, where she had been fighting the urge to nervously bite her nails, when the sound of the door opening caught her attention. She stared as Tae entered, her eyes gleaming like polished stones, and several dozen servants with yards of colorful fabric in their arms. Kaoru was almost positive they were dresses and she watched wide-eyed as the priceless fabric was strung out across various pieces of furniture. "What…." 

"That will be all for now. I shall send for you later." Tae said calmly. "Do not get dirty." She turned and smiled at Kaoru. "We are going to pick out your dress for tonight and then the ball gowns for the other nights as well." She looked quite pleased with herself. "These dresses are crafted as the base for what we will do. We need to see how the cut, style, and color look on you before they finished creating your gown for tomorrow."

Kaoru stared at her.

"I think the pale pink can be thrown out," Cameral said in a thoughtful voice. "It will make her look too young."

Tae frowned and considered Kaoru thoughtfully. "That is true. Put it on the couch over there… yes, that one. We can also put the sky blue and the pale green away as well. They will not accomplish our purposes here, but those colors will work for a later date, I think."

Cameral nodded. "Do you have a particular color that you are fond of, Kaoru?" she asked sweetly. "If you're not comfortable wearing the color, then this is all for naught."

"I think the scarlet one… no, the one with the gold insets, should be saved for the last night. It will go so well with her dark hair, and then there is the ruby collection from Kenshin's grandfather." Tae bustled around, walking and picking up several dresses.

"I like blue…" Kaoru admitted softly, still feeling thunderstruck. "But what does…"

"She will need to look regal and powerful… the red dress would work, but I do not…" Tae frowned. "There must be something here…"

"What about this one?" Cameral asked thoughtfully, holding up a dress. "It will need some changes and need to be fitted to her form but…"

Tae turned and considered the simple cut of the dress. The fabric was stained a blue that was as dark as any sapphire. The cut of the neckline suggested that the shoulders would be bare and the sleeves were simple and bell-like. The skirt went to the floor and the hem was lifted and pinned with silver knots to show off the creamy white underskirt.

"It will need some sort of bodice design… Perhaps some more of those fascinating knot works in understated silver thread?" Cameral suggested thoughtfully.

"I believe that will work. We shall have to have some under things sewn for her tonight, but I do believe it will work well. With a corset and the royal sapphires, I believe she will look stunning." Tae agreed happily, clapping her hands. "That will work wonderfully. Kaoru, if you don't mind trying it on…"

Which was how Kaoru found herself standing on a wide, flat stool while Tae and Cameral chatted around her, pinning fabric in places, suggesting adjustments to the hem of her skirt, or what sort of knots should be sewn.

"Can you explain why you are going through so much trouble?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Because dear, you are _our_ Queen. It's our job to make sure that you look far better than anyone else out there tomorrow. Do not doubt that they will be attempting to outdo you." Tae sniffed. "However, that will be quite impossible. Your beauty is such that it requires very little to bring the best of it out."

Kaoru flushed. "But…"

"No buts," Cameral said in a firm tone. "You are going to look fantastic and we are all going to gloat over you. Now relax, majesty, this is our job and we believe that we are the best."

Kaoru just nodded. What exactly was she supposed to say to that?

* * *

Kenshin leaned back in the leather chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. The chair itself had been a gift from some enterprising young man who specialized in leather and decided to incorporate it in his father-in-law's chair business. Kenshin had to admit that the thing was surprisingly comfortable and a nice change from the standard straight-backed chairs that had always been uncomfortable. The order that he had given for more of the leather chairs had filled his study with the comfortable furniture, and now it was a place that he retreated to when he was attempting to avoid the continuous messengers that flocked in his direction during the Season with his Court in full bloom. 

The fact was that since tomorrow was the beginning of the season for his new wife, he was being _bombarded_. Thankfully, the guard out front knew what he was doing and there hadn't even been a knock on the door. Leaning back, he lifted the mug of hot tea and sipped on it thankfully. There was only a slight bitter aftertaste that suggested the first cup was to help rid him of the headache that had been forming all day.

"Man," Sano muttered as he cradled his own mug in his hands. Kenshin noticed that his friend was forming a pair of circles under his eyes, and he looked torn between frustration and amusement. "When Megumi and I talked about having a child, I forgot to factor in how well I would be sleeping before the baby was born."

Kenshin took another sip of his drink. "Keeping you up?"

Sano grinned ruefully. "I can't blame her, of course, the baby kicks when it should be sleeping and she has a hard time getting comfortable. Then, when she finally finds a way to be comfortable, which is normally using me as a human body pillow, she gets too hot." He shrugged. "It's wearing on both of us. I am starting to dread her last trimester."

Kenshin gave him a sympathetic smile. "How are those cravings of hers going?"

Sano turned green. "Last night, I made her a pickle and peanut butter sandwich. The night before that, pickles and vanilla ice cream. I love my wife, but there are some things I did not want to know supposedly go together."

Kenshin gave a low laugh. "I wouldn't tell Megumi that."

Sano shook his head. "I know better. I've been talking to Tokio about some spells that will make the bed more comfortable and automatically regulate her body temperature. Tokio said she used something like that with her pregnancies. It's just a matter of tweaking them individually for Megumi's stage and what she needs. Hopefully, we will have then figured out by this weekend. If we don't, and some Courtier just disappears, I would say that it's because Megumi probably killed them."

Before Kenshin could answer, the door opened, and Aoshi walked in. He looked a little worn, but Kenshin had discovered early that it was almost impossible for Aoshi to look anything but almost perfect. Even in the days where Misao had been chasing him around the castle, he had never looked frazzled.

"How are things going in the outside world?" Sano asked cheerfully, as Aoshi poured himself a cup of tea.

"I received a missive from Shishio this afternoon." Aoshi said calmly, as he took his normal chair. "There has been a recent death in the court and it's causing complications. Shishio sends his apologies, but he is unable to come to the celebrations this week, and has requested that before the Season properly begins you bring Kaoru North, so that he and Yumi may meet her." Aoshi took a slow sip. "He also sends his congratulations and a list of possible baby names. Makoto is, naturally, on the top."

Sano snorted into his mug and Kenshin sighed. "I see that old bandages hasn't lost his touch of humor." Sano said with a smile.

Kenshin shook his head. "Shishio is as he normally is. With Fayre and Braeden both teenagers and with the new baby they have their hands full. I imagine that they don't need anymore stress."

Sano sighed. "It makes me feel old, talking about Braeden being in his teens. I remember when that tyke was chewing on his fist and sucking on his favorite bear's ear."

Aoshi shrugged. "Their presence would have been helpful to show a strong front to the rest of the dignitaries that are coming in. We are dancing on a tightrope right now and not finding a lot of evidence to show why we are blocking Triath from our trade routes. The slight she gave us, to them, _is_ slight and expendable."

"They will never join our trade route for as long as the Yukishiro clan rules." Kenshin said softly, his voice venomous. "I will be more than happy to discuss it personally with anyone who says otherwise."

"We don't need any murders," Sano said carefully. "Shishio will back us in many things, but even he can't walk the tight rope that will occur if you kill someone."

"Or are linked to the death of someone," Aoshi added. "No one is saying anything right now. It's all going to depend on the impression that Kaoru makes tomorrow. If they perceive that she is your weak link, they will strike."

Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes. "Megumi and Misao are confidant that she will do well."

Aoshi gave a slow nod, his brow winkling between his eyes. "Yes…" his voice was thoughtful. "This is true. It is uselessly to worry ourselves about this now. With our alliance with Shishio, we have a power backing that most countries cannot match. Regardless of what happens tomorrow, we have enough power and control of the trade routes that we will be in good shape."

Kenshin frowned before nodding. "Just make sure that Kaoru is unaware of the precarious position we are balanced on. She has enough to worry about." Kenshin frowned. "There is something she isn't telling me."

Sano snorted. "Kenshin, there are a lot of things that woman isn't telling you about. It's your job to make that change and we wish you luck."

Kenshin gave him a droll look. "Thanks."

Sano grinned unabashed. "It is my honor and privilege to serve."

* * *

Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed and kicked her feet nervously. It was odd seeing her toenails colored. Tae had brought in a small woman with a bright smile who had given her the most wonderful foot massage she had ever had in her life and then taken a bottle of what appeared to be some sort of stain and tipped the ends of her toes with silver. She had never had her toes stained before. 

Her fingernails had been too short to do the same with, but they had been cleaned and filed neatly. When she crawled into the bath that night she been left alone, but Cameral had been making noises about washing her hair the next day. There had also been mutterings of another massage, but Kaoru had tuned them out when dinner had been brought in.

Kenshin hadn't eaten with her that night. She had been sitting in front of the fire when he had come in smelling slightly of cigarette smoke and Kaoru figured he had been involved in a meeting with Saitoh. Her husband was currently bathing and she was far too keyed up to sleep.

"It's late," Kenshin's quiet voice broke into her nervous thoughts and she lifted her head to see him drying the ends of his hair with a towel. "You should be asleep."

She _had_ wanted to be more open with him. "I'm too anxious to sleep." Kaoru admitted. All of the pressure of the last few days was about to build and build, and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to handle the stress of it tomorrow.

Kenshin eyed her for a moment. "Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, dropping the towel across one of the chair backs. He raked a hand through his damp bangs and walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. His violet eyes took in the way she was abusing her bottom lip and the faint slump to her shoulders. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru lifted her head and met his eyes squarely. "I'm just nervous," she admitted. "A lot is going to be based on how I do tomorrow and it's just… making me nervous."

Kenshin reached over and twisted strands of her hair between his fingers. "I can't say that tomorrow isn't important, Kaoru," he softly informed her. "It is. A lot of people are going to draw conclusions on how you perform tomorrow night." He sighed. "The pressure is not just on you, I am afraid. The cut of your dress, the angle of your head, everything is going to play a part."

Kaoru nodded slowly, dropping her eyes. Kenshin reached over and lifted her chin with two fingers. "I can tell you that no matter what happens tomorrow, whatever the outcome of this week, things _will_ be alright."

Kaoru frowned at him. "You just said…"

"That they will draw _their_ own conclusions. They will either be the right ones, or they will be the wrong ones. I don't particularly care. I pay Aoshi to do that. Besides, we have enough power and the backing right now that we can do as we please. It does not matter what they think." Kenshin's expression took on a cast that was both mischievous and wicked. "I believe that between Aoshi and Saitoh, we have enough information… certain individuals that some of them are going to have but no choice to take home a glowing report."

"You're going to blackmail them if I screw up?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Kenshin said with an amused smile. "I have no patience for idiots who believe they can form any opinion they like." He winked at her. "Saitoh's patience is even less."

Kaoru continued to try and find words when Kenshin stood. "I have something else for you."

Kaoru blinked at him in surprise. "You have something for me?" She was startled at how childlike her voice sounded and mentally swatted herself. '_Sure, give him a reason to think that you have never been given _anything_. Idiot._'

He turned and crooked a finger at her and Kaoru pushed herself off the bed and followed him. Kenshin walked into their main living area and handed her a box. "Here; not much, but it will give you something to wear around the palace if you are so inclined."

Kaoru opened the box and blinked at the sight of an ornate box. Reaching into the box, she lifted it from the wrappings and set it on the desk. Feeling the weight of Kenshin's eyes on her as she lifted the lid and her breath caught.

It was a jewelry box.

Nestled inside the velvet-lined case there was what appeared to be a complete set of green-jade jewels. A simple necklace of cool beads; a dangly pair of ear-drops; a simple set of jade studs; a pair of hoops with a single bead rolling across the carved band; several solid bangle bracelets and what appeared to be a thumb ring. She carefully took each piece out and admired it before putting them all back. She swallowed and hoped Kenshin didn't notice the faint tremble along her hands.

"Why did you…" Kaoru started and then stopped, lifting her head to look at Kenshin.

"There is a matching letter opener as well," Kenshin said with a smile. He reached over and brushed her jaw. "Why do I need a reason to buy you something pretty?"

Kaoru swallowed and struggled to find something to say and failed. Kenshin pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's late, Kaoru," he reminded her. "We should try to get some sleep. We don't have anything planned for the morning so we can get some rest, but it will be a long afternoon."

Kaoru nodded, still feeling slightly off kilter with the present. He had bought her something pretty. Because he wanted to. What did that mean? She walked over to the bed and crawled beneath the covers and flopped on her stomach as she attempted to process what exactly Kenshin's gesture had meant.

The bed shifted and Kaoru tilted her head in surprise when she felt Kenshin brush against her side. He was sitting up on his knees and she stilled when she felt his fingers press against the line just outside her spine. "Kenshin?"

Instead of saying anything he simply pressed more weight into what he was doing. Kaoru let her head fall into the pillow and groaned.

Kenshin frowned at the how tight her back and shoulders were, working on the knots long after she had fallen asleep. Eventually he slipped down and curled around her, breathing in her hair.

He would have to remember to make a comment to Tae about getting someone in here to deal with his wife's stress levels. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

Tomoe tied her black dressing gown firmly about her body and moved into her personal sitting room. Akira had left there bed at dawn to drill troops and the idea of eating an uninterrupted breakfast with her brother was a pleasing one. She loved her little brother but his and Akira's little… matches were wearing her out. 

"Good morning," Enishi's voice was soft as she walked into the room. Enishi had never been a morning person and she smiled in amusement as he gulped down his first cup of coffee. She avoided his pot and poured herself some of the Keemun black tea and sat down, enjoying the scent of orchids and roses that wafted up from her cup.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Tomoe asked Enishi lightly. "Akira mentioned that there was a girl that you had been interested in?"

Enishi rubbed his hair and sighed. "She was alright." He admitted. "A little brainless but she had a cute face."

Tomoe nodded, and a servant brought in their meals. Enishi had a plate full of grilled ham, biscuits, grits, and several fried eggs. Her own meal was a perfectly poached egg and a few pieces of butter grilled toast. She delicately tapped the top of her egg and dipped her spoon in.

"I am assuming you are being careful?" Tomoe asked gently. "I don't mind you playing around right now because it's necessary for you to get it out of your blood instead of letting it fester for when you find yourself a wife. If we choose her wisely it will not matter what you do outside of the marriage bed, but we shall need the stuffy politicians out there to think you are perfectly chaste."

Enishi swallowed a mouthful of biscuit, washed it down with a fresh cup of coffee, and then delicately wiped his mouth before answering. "I know. I am careful. I promise, I will never be a source of strife for you."

Tomoe reached over and patted his hand. "I know, dear one." They ate in silence, Enishi devouring his breakfast in quick, neat bites while Tomoe leisurely nibbled.

"How long are you planning on keeping Akira around?" Enishi asked softly. "He is dangerous."

Tomoe nodded her head in agreement. "His control over the demon-magic is limited." She tapped her fingers against her bottom lip. "It will be best if we can keep him under control until we go to war. If he looses control in battle it can only be for our benefit."

Enishi scowled. "I do not like his obsession with you." His face settled into a frown. "If I had realized he would become this fanatic I would never have introduced you to him."

"Now, darling," Tomoe scolded. "He has his uses. I may not enjoy sharing my bed with him as much as I am forced to pretend, but in the end his life is ours to shuffle as we please. He will help us accomplish our goals."

"What if he lives through the battle? What then?" Enishi demanded. "It wasn't so much of a problem, him getting demon-magic when we thought you were going to be married to Himura. If you ruled that throne, having Akira come in and challenge Himura to a duel… that was one thing. Himura is at his best on a battlefield. He won't be distracted or hurt by accusations against his wife."

Tomoe shrugged. "Hopefully the death of Kaoru will damage his psyche enough that we can kill him. If Akira manages to live through that battle, then you will kill him. Or that demon whose eyes he has will kill him. It matters little to me."

Enishi frowned before nodding his head. "That is true. Someone so low in rank should never matter to you, Tomoe. We will win this war and when we do, you will become Queen over a kingdom far larger than anything that horrible cousin of ours could dream of."

Tomoe gave a slight smile. "I look forward to it, brother."

Enishi stood and gave a low bow. "I shall leave you to bathe and dress. If you need me for anything, send word."

Tomoe nodded her head and watched him leave, a slight smile curving her lips.

* * *

As always please review! 

**For any of you interested, I am going to be putting up a post on my LJ that has the visuals for all the jewelry and jewlery box that Kenshin gives Kaoru as well as there horses. I like to have props so feel free to head on over there if you want to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

And the Next chapter is finally finished. The long awaited Ball chapter is here. I hope that everyone enjoys. There is some plot building/relationship building/ and just plain building going on here. This chapter and the next will probably seem a bit softer than what I usually write but chapter twelve and on are going to do more than make up for it!

Thanks so very much to nishatalitha and neko for beta-reading this chapter. You two were wonderful!

Ravyn

Warning: Not much. Some hints at violence but that's about all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the RK caste. Cameral and a few others, however, DO belong to me. No take. Without permission, anyway.

* * *

Kaoru was thankful that her husband was getting ready for the ball in a different room. Getting ready for the ball tonight had created a situation she was entirely uncomfortable with, and having her husband watch with a faint smile on his face would have made it worse.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she was sitting in nothing but a towel, with another towel wrapped around her hair. She had spent most of the afternoon being beat on by the masseuse Tae had brought in, and then dunked into the tub for a scrubbing that had left her feeling slightly raw. After that, she had been attacked by various lotions, wrapped back into the towel, and left to sit while they pulled out her under things, the dress and began debating over hairstyles.

Cameral seemed to be happy with whatever decision was reached, because she clapped her hands like a child and turned to face Kaoru with the most mischievous expression she had ever seen. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Kaoru swallowed and tried to find a way to keep that expression from terrifying her. She was strong and had lived through near torture, yet the smiles on Tae and Cameral's faces were horrifying. "What…"

Tae held up a finger. "Undergarments first." She eyed Kaoru and nodded. "We had the undergarments custom-made and you're quite lucky that we don't believe in stifling our women in layer after layer." Kaoru was pulled to her feet and licked her lips before she did as they asked. The chemise and delicately sewn under things were surprisingly comfortable.

She had her doubts when Tae walked over with what appeared to be a corset. She had seen her cousins strapped into the things far too often to be comfortable looking at one - much less wearing one. Tae snorted when she caught the expression on Kaoru's face. "Your people are ridiculous. A corset is for balance and shape, not to suffocate you." Tae's eyes glittered with amusement. "Besides, we work in a little spell that adds lift, which takes away the need to be suffocated." Her tone was cheeky.

Kaoru decided that she was just going to have to bite the blade on this one. As she was fitted for the corset, she continued to take deep, even breaths as Cameral instructed her. They both laughed at her when she closed her eyes as the stiffened fabric was molded to her torso. It fit snugly, but her breathing was completely unaffected. She parted her lashes in an attempt to look down, but Tae caught her chin. "We're not taking it off, so there is no point in looking until the entire outfit is on. Behave."

"This," Cameral said, stepping out of the large walk-in closet that housed most of her clothing, "Is the gown you are wearing tonight."

Kaoru gaped at the dress. She knew that it was the same gown they had decided on yesterday, but the effect…

The dress was still that blue that was so dark around the hem it looked almost black. With each faint fluttering of the fabric, sparks ran along the fabric and highlighted the careful embroidery that was shot with silver. The gown still had a wide neckline and the sleeves were those wonderful bell-like sleeves. She tried to say something, but her tongue got all tangled up in her teeth and the only noise that came out was faintly strangled.

Tae beamed with delight. "Isn't it beautiful? I shall tell the seamstress that you were delighted with it. We are quite happy with how it turned out after yesterday's fitting. If you like the dress after tonight - wearing a gown and looking at it are two different things - we shall hire her for more of your gowns."

Kaoru continued to stare at the gown. She hadn't seen a dress … gown, dress was such an inadequate word … like this. It was a gown. The simplicity of it was striking, and she licked her lips. Both of her parents had been self-conscious about their personal budgets, and her mother would have never worn anything like that. They never spent more than they really had to, and dressing for the court had never been an exception. Tomoe … Tomoe would have never cared about fabric if there were jewels that could shine.

"You want me to wear that?" Kaoru finally managed, and jumped a little at how high her voice was.

"Oh yes. As it is, this is going to be one of the more simple gowns that you will wear during the season. We are showcasing your natural beauty tonight. Later in the week, we shall showcase our country's wealth. It is our pride and pleasure to dress you in fine things. Enjoy it," Cameral suggested gently.

Kaoru closed her eyes and refused to look. "Just… let's get this over with."

That gave Cameral and Tae quite the giggle fit, but they had her stepping into her skirt and laced up the ties in the back easily. Her shoulders were bare enough to feel the slight chill in the air, with her collarbones down to the tops of her breasts bare. She was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to feel air on her chest.

Kaoru followed where the hands led her and squeaked when hands ran down her backside to smooth her dress as they sat her down. "Oh hush," Cameral said in a teasing voice. "It's not worse than what your husband does."

That made her blush, and there were good-natured chuckles. The fact that her mind was tossed back to the dojo and the memory of his hands pulling her closer … She opened her eyes and glared at the expression on Tae and Cameral's faces. "If I am late to this event because you two were giggling like idiots I am going to sic a hyper Misao on you." Kaoru had heard the whispers, and decided that she was going to avoid sugar situations with the small woman, if the horrified expression on Cameral's face said anything.

Tae just gave a slight smile. "That is why we keep Shinomori around. He does an excellent job handling his wife in those situations."

Kaoru attempted to keep her mind from working through that one. She decided to mutter something unladylike under her breath and scowl into the mirror. She eyed the skin on her shoulders, and tried to decide if she should request something to cover her faintly freckled shoulders or just ignore them. Neither Tae nor Cameral seemed to notice it either way, and they set about dealing with her hair.

Her hair was still slightly damp when they pulled the towel free, and it fell wildly about her shoulders and face. Tae gathered it all up into a knot at the base of her skull and muttered a series of words that Kaoru couldn't understand, but when she let go of her hair it fell straight down the line of her back.

"How do you do that?" Kaoru asked quietly. It was entirely unfair that Kenshin could go to bed without having to towel dry his hair and then sit in front of the fire for an hour or so to dry it. Tae gave her a considering look, and didn't say a word for long moments as she worked on twisting and braiding her hair.

"The drying spell is basic." Tae said finally, her words taking on a thoughtful cast. "The best way to dry your hair is to remove the excess water. The same principle is used in greater substance to move heat from a room and to place it on a towel, or to heat bathwater. The spell to keep your hair in place is a bit of complicated house magic." There was a pleased note in Tae's voice. "It's the spell we use to keep the drapes in place and the shutters closed during a wind storm."

Kaoru blinked for several moments. "So my hair isn't going to move." She tried to keep her voice from showing her amusement, but she wasn't certain it worked.

Cameral gave a slow smile. "See, the best part is, most royalty refuse to use this spell. It's degrading for women to wear something that keeps the drapes in place. So they use painful pins and expensive hair products."

Kaoru bit her bottom lip as she watched Tae's hands move. "How do you use the spells?"

Cameral looked up from where she was pulling little bottles out of thin air. She looked startled and glanced at Tae. "Well…" Cameral said slowly. "Some of it comes from personal energy. Small things, like calling bottles and vanishing clothing to be washed… that's easy enough to use."

Tae patted Kaoru on the shoulder. "What she means is: our people are born with the ability to use the energy our bodies naturally produce for mage work. We naturally produce two forms of energy… actually, if you want all the proper terms you need to speak to Shinomori. For the major workings of the house we have a… mage account, I suppose you can say. Human emotions are a wonderful source of energy and the castle sort of… skims the top. That magic goes into a… general account that the household can draw off of. It's completely safe."

"What she means," Cameral said, trying not to laugh. "Is that there are many, many loving couples in this place who send off lots of energy to supply themselves with warm towels."

Kaoru stared at them in the mirror her face turning a bright pink. "You're…"

"Sex is a great source of power for cleaning and mopping and such," Tae agreed. "Besides, skimming is perfectly safe."

"But…"

"Of course, it's not the same thing on a battlefield. Then you have someone like Kenshin whose body produces high levels of mage power and can convert energy on a battlefield into something… tangible. All of our Kings can. It's why they are able to hold the position." Tae said with a smile.

"Then with the b-" Her words cut off suddenly. "With all the other things that go on … our Kings are bred for power."

"Now, be quiet so we can work," Tae said firmly.

Kaoru sighed. She was certain that she had sat there forever by the time they were finished, but her bottom hadn't started to go numb, so she supposed she was just being whiny. She eyed what they had done to her hair and blinked at the way it seemed to gleam in the mage lighting around the room. She had never seen the blue glints she had inherited from her mother so pronounced. Must have had something to do with the gunk they forced her to endure in the bath that afternoon.

"You have such wonderfully thick hair," Cameral said softly as she adjusted a stray curl. "Tonight, you are wearing it up because of the formal Consort Tiara, but tomorrow we can do something else with it. We wove some spells into your hair to keep the strands lighter, so you will have less of a chance of getting a stiff neck."

"My hair was from my mother," Kaoru softly admitted as she touched a glossy braid.

"She must have been a very beautiful woman," Tae commented lightly, placing a hand under her chin. Kaoru felt a little strange with her features being examined as closely as Tae was doing, and was about to protest when the older woman spoke.

"We won't have to use any kohl for her eyes. She has a natural glow, but perhaps a touch of rouge at the cheeks to give her some color, and some of that lip paint that we import from the North? It will do wonders to bring out the natural pout of her mouth, I think. A little shadow around the eyes to emphasize the color, and I think we should be done. And I think the thought of Kenshin's hands all night is going to give her all the color she needs."

"No kohl?" Cameral asked thoughtfully.

"Not with those lashes," Tae said.

Cameral agreed and Kaoru was ordered to hold still and to shut her eyes and did as they suggested. Strokes of something soft across her cheeks and eyelids had her tensing, as did the cold glaze that was dragged across her bottom lip. The soft scolding she got when she attempted to open her eyes had her closing them again, and she impatiently waited for them to stop whatever they were doing.

Her bottom was officially numb.

"Sit still and keep those eyes closed while we get the royal jewels." The sounds of clattering emphasized Tae's words and Kaoru huffed in exaggerated exasperation. Really, the moment Tae had said jewels her stomach had started flopping around.

Cold metal settled against her throat, dipping almost as low as her chest, settling just below the dip between her collarbones. She bit her lip at the feel of the earrings being threaded through the holes in her lobes that she had stubbornly kept open at the temple, and she blushed as Cameral scolded her about her lip paint. There was the sensation of something being settled into her hair, again faint whispering for a spell, and then there was nothing.

"You can open your eyes now," Tae informed her in a very satisfied tone of voice. "These are arm bands." She tapped the jeweled metal that was wrapped around her right bicep as Kaoru opened her eyes. "They will help give the sleeves the body we want. You have wonderfully muscled arms that we are quite proud of, but most of the royal ladies out there are going to be one of two things: stick thin or plump. You strike the perfect balance, but we want you as comfortable as possible. Kenshin will have our _hides_ otherwise. Remember, if you have a headache, Kenshin will take care of it."

Kaoru stared at herself for a long time, only half listening to Tae's babbling.

Her eyes were large and dark blue in her face. She didn't really recognize herself for a moment and wondered what Kenshin's reaction to her being "painted" would be?

The tiara in her hair looked a little like tossing waves and it sparkled when she moved her head with perfectly matched diamonds. At her throat was a large, square-cut sapphire snugly fit between three smaller cut stones with diamonds separating each. A heavy bracelet was wrapped firmly about her wrist, and it was filled with alternating stones that matched the ones around her throat.

Coupled with the dark blues and silvers of her dress, the colors of the stones were perfectly matched. She brought up her wrist and frowned at the metal that held the jewels, and looked questioningly at Tae.

"White gold," Tae said simply. "One of Kenshin's grandmothers was allergic to yellow gold, and so this was developed instead. It is quite lovely with the blues of the sapphires, don't you think?"

Kaoru nodded and stood, nervously running her hands down the outside of her thighs. Cameral wrapped her waist twice with a belt created out of silver and white gold with a large sapphire clasp to hold it in place. Her shoes were next and she was forced to let Tae and Cameral tie them carefully into place. The sandals, when her dress moved just right, showed off the silver paint on her toes.

Kaoru nervously bit her lip again, and Cameral sighed gustily while Tae laughed. Reaching over, she tapped Kaoru's bottom lip. "There," Tae said with a wicked smile. "The balm will stay in place for at least three hours now." She winked. "We always attempt to stay ahead of the game. This way Kenshin can make out with you in a corner and no one will know the difference.

Kaoru stared at her and Tae grinned back, her eyes dancing. "We should get you moving or you're going to be late. Now, remember the first and only rule. You are the Majesty here and anything you do is perfectly acceptable. Just remember that, and you will be just fine."

Kaoru rather thought that that was over-simplifying things, but she held her tongue and obediently went to where Sano was waiting to escort her, her nerves dancing painfully in her stomach.

* * *

Kenshin stood two steps down from his throne and tried to keep from yawning as he listened to one of his Dukes rattle on about how prosperous the new trade routes were going to be, and how privileged they were to have such a beautiful and wonderful Queen. It was one of the typical, boring speeches that he had already listened to twice. 

No, his mind was on Kaoru and the wait until she arrived.

He was _nervous_ for her.

Just as the old windbag finished his speech and stepped back into the crowd, the trumpets started. That was expected, but the perfect timing almost had him jumping. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath and then turned on his heels and lifted his head.

Her gown was the same color as her eyes. Midnight sapphire that clung reverently to all of her muscled curves. The glittering belt at her waist only emphasized how small her frame was while the line of her spine and shoulders gave her the impression of authority.

All of her wonderful hair was pinned and braided with only the Consort crown adorning her head. Her face was as serene as he could have hoped and he was struck by the regal tilt to her chin as she slowly moved in his direction, guided by a stern faced Sanosuke.

It took him several long moments for him to realize that he wasn't the only one not breathing. The realization came that he was getting light-headed, so he took several deep breaths.

The room was silent. There wasn't even a rustle of a gown to break the unnatural hush in the room. Kenshin didn't dare take his eyes away from her face as she moved. There was something about the glitter in those eyes that had him frozen in place. Even when Sano stopped moving, allowing her to move forward on her own, he hardly noticed anything except her eyes.

Kaoru never took her eyes from his face as she gathered her skirt into her hands and dipped her body into a perfect curtsy. It was the movement of one royal addressing her equal and every minute muscle movement was exquisite.

Kenshin was so entranced with the set of her body that it took him a moment to realize that he needed to go down and accept her. Only by agreeing to allow her on the dais with him, by announcing her to his court, would she be considered his Consort in the eyes of his people. Moving forward in firm steps that echoed along the walls, he offered her his hand. Pulling her easily upwards, he offered her his arm while she turned to face the crowd, her hand sliding into his.

"I give you," Kenshin declared in a firm tone that was neither loud nor soft, but seemed to carry across the room. "My Consort, Kaoru Himura."

* * *

Closing his fingers around hers, he rather wondered if he was the only one who noticed the faint trembling of her hand in his. 

The flute in his hands played a fluttery tune as he occupied his bench. Occasionally, one of the wenches would saunter by and settle down before she had to go and wait on tables. He didn't mind the attention. His artistic eye took in all the small pieces of faded beauty and tried to imagine them someplace else. Except that here, it was only his imagination that was working.

There had been a mage here the other day. The symbols embroidered in pale blue against dark gray had been of a country he hadn't been to in years. Taking his flute from his lips and offering a cheeky smile at the pouting women with eyes that were careworn, he winked and settled back.

He had only recently slipped through the borders here. He had been in Airthór for too long. There were dark rumors that echoed along the darker notes of his flute. Perhaps that was why he gained such an audience. Even the happy notes could express displeasure.

Wargen was letting a time bomb sit at the edge of his kingdom as if it wasn't there. Fingering the silver of his flute, he reached into his back pocket and picked up a few of the little herb drops that a friend had made him, and sucked the soothing herbal concoction.

Tsunan tucked the flute into his belt and dug into the still warm stew that had been brought to him earlier. He had needed to relax before he could enjoy the food. Comfort for heat was sometimes a necessary sin. The bread was cold but still soft, and he tore it into little shreds and let them soak up the broth before he tasted the meal.

He had forgotten that the Cervonese liked their food with a _kick_. The bread helped a little, but he was a little uncomfortable by the end of the meal. The watered-ale did a bit to help, but another herbal concoction, this one cold on his tongue, took care of his problem.

_Someone_ had become too greedy with his gold and salt trade.

Pursing his lips, he considered what little information he had been able to gather for his Queen. The warmth that spread through him at the idea that he was still able to serve was counteracted by the lack of information that he had to offer.

"That's a long face for an artist." The female voice was only recognizable as being a woman's because of his years of experience with it. It was deep, husky and with a rasp from years of harsh conditions. Turning his head, he smiled at the woman who was sitting next to him on the bench.

"Katriona," Tsunan murmured in delight. He was concerned by the additional lines around her eyes and mouth. Hair that had only just been touched by gray now held an abundance of wiry gray hair that refused to follow her directions to stay tucked behind the piece of cloth protecting the top of her head. Her eyes were a honey-brown that were as ambiguous as the woman herself. The top of her petite head barely hit the middle of his chest and she wore men's clothing to hide a voluptuous body. There was no softness to the hard line of her spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as everyone else." Katriona said evenly. "Seeing our Queen." A spark of fire flickered through her eyes for a moment before she became cool and controlled again. "She has grown into herself."

Tsunan smiled briefly. "How much like them is she?"

Katriona gave a delicate shrug. "Very much like them … and then, she is quite different as well." A slightly disgusted look crossed her face and then a small bag of coins clunked on the table. "She insisted on giving out these to all of us. I have not managed to do more than see her, but Lleana has. Lleana was also given instructions to give each of us a stipend." The older woman's shoulders rolled as she contained her aggression. "Apparently she feels responsible for us."

Tsunan gave her an encouraging smile. "It's her nature." His stomach curled at the idea of accepting her money, but he picked up the bag and opened it. His eyes widened. "Gold bits?"

"She gets a hefty allowance," Katriona agreed. Her sharp eyes were directed on him as she leaned in. "What have you learned?"

"Wargen is getting lazy," Tsunan said softly. "I looked into a young Count who has been moving from court to court recently. He goes by Akira, but I am not sure…" His mouth tilted down at the edges. "He reminds me of someone, but I can't place my fingers on it. It is as if he is someone I once knew differently. But I have never seen anyone with eyes like his before. I would have remembered them."

Katriona became grim. "We have been getting rumors of Akira and his movements for a while. The men sitting near the throne close to the King have been taking note as well." Her smile was jaded. "I had to keep a few steps behind them so as not to alert suspicion. It's easier to let the fresh legs do the work and then come in and take it away… or at least memorize the information to give to my Queen."

Tsunan frowned. "Are they not talking?"

"Kaoru and Battousai? From what I understand, they are attempting to work through their issues. This week there is a week-long celebration in her honor. I believe tonight is the Introductory Ball. Most of it is for political reasons, of course, but there are rumors of a great deal affection between them." Katriona shrugged. "They will make do."

He nodded his head. "Good."

Katriona gave him a cool look. "Something is bothering you."

Tsunan gave a faint smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just worried. Something is going on in Airthór. Akira is planning something and I am not certain that the Yukishiros aren't involved. Kaoru needs to be warned."

Katriona nodded. "I am heading back into Triath to see what I can find." Her voice was cold for all that it was rough. "There is a score to settle there that I will find most pleasurable."

Tsunan looked at her features carefully. There was a grim determination there. "Is that why you didn't stick around longer?" he asked softly.

Katriona gave a brief, if sincere, smile. "You know me too well." She shrugged. "Things will work out one way or another." She pushed out of the dirty little booth. "Give her my greetings when you see her."

Tsunan wondered if anyone else had guessed about Katriona's attachment to Kaoru's family. Rolling his neck, he pushed his half-finished meal back and left a few of his copper coins to pay for the meal.

He would head to the City then… The City was such a boring name. Rolling his eyes at the artless name, he pulled out a piece of paper once he got to his room for suggestions for his Queen to present to the King over a change of names. Perhaps _Lasar_, _Lainrech_, or even _Banscál_!

* * *

Kaoru took a great deal of comfort from Kenshin's arm as he led her onto the dance floor, where they opened the ball. The entire evening was supposed to honor their marriage, but the protocol of this evening had to be perfect. She knew that. It was why she was so damn _nervous_. Misao and Megumi had been giving her directions all week, but even that had only been a quiet reminder. The lessons her mother had drilled into her head had been her lifeline. 

Now all she had to try to do was remember how to get through this particular dance. Kenshin was sure in the movements, however, and she happily let him lead, following the delicate spins. He didn't say anything; the light music would not have disguised his words. The hand on her waist was light and the grip on her hand was just as careful.

His eyes never left her face, so that eventually she dropped her eyes and lightly blushed, unnerved. What was he thinking? Since she wasn't sure what to think about her current predicament, Kaoru distracted herself by examining the ballroom.

The decorations were gorgeous. Sparkling lights danced above the dancers' heads in little circles to give the mock impression of fairy lights. There was a large buffet set out on tables that had to be strengthened with spells. Fountains of some sort sprayed sparkling water into the air, yet every drop seemed to land in the fountain.

The real beauty was in the orchestra.

Tucked into a corner with golden balls of fire lighting every musician, they serenaded the ballroom with exquisitely played pieces that were relaxing or invigorating, depending on the mood. They seemed unaffected by the sparkle around them, concentrating on their instrument of choice with a single-mindedness that was rather inspiring.

Unfortunately, admiring everything around her only brought Kenshin back into the picture that much quicker.

It was a curse and a blessing that during the first ball Kaoru was required to spend the evening with _only_ Kenshin. It was to show a united front, but it also gave her a chance to be introduced to everyone with the security of her husband's arm threaded through hers. The curse of the evening became apparent when his eyes started that subtle shift from violet to warm gold again.

As the evening progressed, her neck started to develop a dull ache due to the angle she was forced to hold it at. Kaoru was thankful that she wasn't required to do more than nod and smile, occasionally making a neutral comment or softly give her thanks. The slight squeezes that Kenshin gave her arm each time she pulled off another introduction was taking some of the pressure out of the space between her shoulder blades, but she was certain everyone could tell how terrified she was. In between dignitaries, she would lean a little of her weight against him and attempt to find some way to have a breather.

The faint noise of someone clearing their throat had them turning to be introduced to the next dignitary, and when Kaoru got a good look at the man escorting someone who was obviously royal, she felt her head swim.

She wasn't aware that her nails were digging into Kenshin's arm until he covered her hand with his with lightly applied pressure, and she relaxed. "My Lady, may I introduce my wife, Consort Kaoru Himura," Kenshin said in his clear voice, nothing showing other than respect and courtesy for the two before them.

"Kaoru, may I introduce you to the Consort of King Wargen, whose Kingdom is to the east; her Highness Esha?" Kenshin lightly said, his eyes a grave violet as they took in her face. Kaoru had noticed earlier that her name was the only one that was introduced with a last name, and she had made a mental note to ask Kenshin about that later.

The woman Kenshin was introducing her to was stunning. She had thick strands of coal black hair and warm golden skin. Her lips were almost too full to be considered attractive, but her eyes were wide and a very dark shade of brown.

"Pleasure," Kaoru managed to get out. She attempted to form some sort of a smile, but was unable to do so. There was a cold sort of iciness lodged in her stomach and spreading through her veins, and it was interfering with her ability to breathe and think.

"Aren't you such a dear," the beautiful woman said with a dimpling smile. "This is my first-escort and I simply can't live without him. Come here, Sumita." She smiled at the tall and handsome blond man whose features had been burned into Karou's mind for a long, long time. "His family has served my husband's for generations, and he is such a help with the different languages. I would be simply lost without him."

It was the most chatter Kaoru had gotten from any of the royals, but all she could do was nod along. She hoped she managed to make the right cues, and the relief when Kenshin steered her away from the pair almost had her staggering.

However, the dark gray eyes, tanned skin, and pale gold hair graying at the temples hadn't left her mind, and would possibly never leave her mind ever again.

Her father's killer was close enough to touch, and she couldn't do _anything_.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Cameral asked breathlessly as she came up, her cheeks flushed. Tae hid her smile. She had been a little worried that the new Queen would overrun Cameral's natural giving nature and abuse her willingness to serve, but so far the relationship between Lady Kaoru and Cameral had been smooth with few hitches. The only thing Cameral had complained about was the fact that Kaoru didn't leave her enough to do. 

Tae could understand her frustration. She had never heard of a royal who picked up her own clothing, straightened all the sheets on the bed, put away her own towels, and kept her closet as organized as was in her ability to do. The only thing Kaoru did not excel at was hiding those books of hers. Tae was quite certain Kenshin was unaware that she was reading. Every morning, Cameral would put them back into piles based on content and style, organize the notes, and with Tae's blessing, add a few helpful guides that Kaoru might have missed.

"She is doing very well," Tae assured as she watched Kaoru give Kenshin a faint smile through the little glass Shinomori had agreed to set up. It was amazing what you could get from that man if you offered him a fresh batch of papaya muffins.

Cameral gave a gusty sigh of relief. "Is her hair holding up? Have you been taking notes over the styles of hair and dresses so that during the Season, Kaoru can have an edge?"

Tae patted Cameral on the cheek. "I am taking notes, Misao is taking notes, and Megumi is taking notes. I am sure that even Kenshin is taking mental notes." Tae smiled and handed Cameral a muffin to chew on. The ones she had made for the servants as treats had bits of chocolate in them. Cameral blushed faintly.

This was the part of being Head Housekeeper and part-time cook that Tae loved best: being able to watch her servants grow and develop. She rather fancied she was a mother of dozens of rowdy children and the worst were the royals. "So how is that betting pool coming?"

Cameral choked on the muffin and picked up the glass of juice Tae called for her. "You know about that?"

Tae gave a low chuckle. "You will find, my dear, that there are very few things that I don't know about. Saitoh is actually very willing to share details if you give him enough soba."

Cameral goggled at her before sighing. "It's up to fifty silver coins."

Tae tapped her fingers against her chin as she grinned. "Add ten coins in for me. I say tonight Kenshin gets a clue that his wife is Royal."

Cameral made a face. "I know. You think he is going to figure it out eventually?"

"I think it's likely that Megumi and Misao are going to figure it out first - if they haven't already. Tokio is probably giggling to herself in that little laboratory of hers. The men…" Tae shrugged with a wicked smile blooming on her face. "The men will just figure it out eventually. When they do, we are going to nod our heads and pretend they are wise and all knowing. The girls are quite capable of ragging them for us. If we play nice, we get more information out of them next time."

Cameral stared at Tae. "You're evil," Cameral informed her with wide eyes.

Tae smiled. "Would you like another muffin?"

* * *

Kaoru stepped out of her ball gown feeling horribly numb. 

She didn't say anything to Cameral as the woman pulled her hair down from the elaborate coif it had been styled in. The heavy jewelry had already been removed and carefully put back into place. Kaoru didn't know what do as new under things and a warmed shift were handed to her, other than to change and attempt to hide her shaking fingers.

She hoped Cameral would count it as exhaustion from a long day.

The shock of seeing his face after so many hours spent agonizing, praying and cursing him had left her in a state of emotional turmoil. Killing him had been the only wish that had gotten her through endless hours of darkness and fire tending.

Feeling was slowly starting to seep back into her fingers and toes. Kaoru vaguely wondered if she had managed to finish the evening, and decided she didn't care. Shivering in the dressing room clad in only her shift, she faced the first real breakdown she had allowed herself to have. Slowly, she shivered. He had been right there. So close she could have wrapped her fingers around his neck and squeezed and squeezed. Listened to choked little noises as the beat of his pulse under her hands slowly died.

She had smelled the cologne on his skin, felt his eyes on her body, and saw the hatred flicker in his hard gray eyes.

Dropping her head into her hands, Kaoru breathed deeply in an attempt to get her emotions under control. He had been so _damn close_.

Rubbing her eyes, she lifted her head and shakily headed into the sitting room where Kenshin was sitting on one of the low couches. He had changed out of his own court clothing into a pair of loose sleeping pants. The casual, roguish quality to his figure only emphasized the way he had looked an hour earlier, stern and beautiful, breathtaking and something that only she could ever touch.

The great window was open to show off the King's Garden and he wore a thoughtful look she had seen on his face only once or twice since she had married him. The sudden urge to go and wrap herself around him had her biting her lip. He looked warm and comfortable and alive and her feet were moving her forward before she had really processed the thought.

Kaoru wasn't surprised when he tilted his head in her direction, offering her a warm smile that stilled, and she watched as something crept into his eyes. Kaoru didn't bother to examine those emotions. Instead, she finished the walk over to the couch and settled herself in his lap. He stiffened in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. Kenshin always smelled of ginger and fresh soap and she inhaled deeply, allowing the warmth of his skin to melt away some of the cold terror that had lodged in her gut. She made a noise of relief when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest comfortably.

_This_ was what she was going to risk losing. The thought come from nowhere, and she stiffened in Kenshin's arms before relaxing. She was learning to need this, and if she decided to go after Sumita then she would, could, lose all of this.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, sounding a unsure as she cuddled against his chest a little more firmly, suddenly feeling like a little girl.

"I just wanted a hug," she told him honestly, attempting to keep him from guessing the truth.

Kaoru did want a hug.

She needed to be reminded that she wasn't a little girl anymore, and that there wasn't a cold temple room with no light waiting for her. Kenshin was something that was temporarily hers, and that was comforting. The hand that was moving against her back was relaxing the tense muscles at the base of her neck. Taking another deep breath she allowed herself to relax.

Kenshin didn't say anything for several long moments, just continued to run his hand in soothing circles up and down her spine. "You did very well tonight," he finally spoke, his voice gentle and rumbling against her ear. "Everyone thought you were very charming."

Kaoru shifted so that her arms were no longer around his neck, but he didn't make a move to release her. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly moved so that he was reclining and she was resting against him at a comfortable angle, their legs suddenly tangled together. He chuckled and she made a face at him before leaning her head against his chest.

"I am glad," Kaoru admitted, willing to let his words wash away the chill of her discovery. "I thought I was going to puke."

The warm vibration of his laugh had her own lips curving into a smile as she closed her eyes. "Is that so? No one would have guessed from your behavior," he remarked playfully. One of his hands twisted in her hair. "I thought you were beautiful tonight."

Kaoru blinked and lifted her head so she could look at him. His eyes were a sleepy violet, but they were honest and she found herself blushing. His mouth curved at that and she settled back against his chest. "I was utterly terrified," Kaoru confessed. "I haven't been around that many people in a long time and they were all suddenly staring." So many staring, judging eyes, and the worst had been saved for last.

"They were all fascinated by you," Kenshin informed her. "Where did you learn to hold your head like that, Kaoru? There was something about you…" His word trailed off, and Kaoru made a noise in the back of her throat, comfortable and relaxed for the first time that evening. "You looked like a Queen."

Kaoru wanted to open her eyes and inform him that she wasn't at all Queen-like, but that would mean rousing herself from the sleepy little pocket his body heat had created and she didn't want to. He was still talking and she was certain that it might have been important. Instead of listening, she breathed the scent of his skin and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Kenshin stopped mid sentence when he realized that his wife was no longer paying attention. Kaoru was as relaxed as a cat and her breathing was deep and even. Sighing, he continued to wrap several long strands of her hair around his knuckles before he leaned down and buried his nose and lips in the fragrant strands.

She _had_ looked like a Queen.

With her hair twisted and braided and glittering with the royal tiara placed so carefully in her dark locks; with her eyes dark and mysterious, her chin angled just _so_. There was little doubt that he hadn't been the only awestruck admirer. There had been something in the way she watched him that had been … all he knew was that he had stood by his equal on that dais. Her mannerisms as she talked with his people, that delightful little accent tingeing her words; she had not faltered once.

He knew Misao and Megumi were good, but he doubted even they could work such miracles in such a short time. Determinedly, he considered everything he knew about her and everything he had been told. Tomoe had accused her of being nothing more than a slave, desperate for him to leave Kaoru behind. Kaoru hadn't denied that accusation, but she _had_ reminded him that she was not slave-_born_. Her expertise with a sword spoke of private tutors and determination, but he could only think of a few highborn families that would support their daughters' picking up swords. None of them were merchants, and all of them were of some royal class

There was no way for her to have been able to pick up all the little details she had executed tonight. Frowning, he nuzzled her temple. There were several pieces that were starting to come together and he wasn't entirely certain she was aware that she had given some of them away. Aoshi had sent a man into Yukishiro territory, but he wondered if he could get Aoshi to send him a message to do a more thorough search? Her father was dead, so there had to be some record of the highborn deaths in the past ten years. He wanted those names and dates.

Until then, he would not voice his suspicions. Not when she was starting to come to him for comfort and physical assurances. The expression in her eyes as she had come over had been a little lost, and she had been so cold to touch. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had crawled into his lap. Even now, the feel of her curved form pressing into him wasn't exactly conductive to sleep. He had thought that the ball had been putting some strain on her. There had been lines around Kaoru's mouth and between her brows the past two days he was certain she was unconscious of. Even now, asleep, completely protected and tucked against him, there was a tense set to her shoulders. Under his hands he could feel the clench of her back muscles.

She was wearing herself out over something.

Taking a deep breath, he considered that thought. This week was pressure enough and it would start to eat at her, wearing her down until she was forced to react on instinct and her drilling as a child. Kenshin knew it because he was the same way, allowing certain motions to take over when he wasn't thinking.

He wondered what her first instinct would be.

There was a chance he would be allowing her to hurt herself, but there was _something_ about the way she had moved tonight... the tilt to her chin, the regal angle of her head. He was almost certain that his questions would have the answers that he thought they had. If they didn't, then he would shield her from the vicious inner circle of his court and allow his own reputation to cocoon her.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, he gathered her against his chest and stood, heading for his bed. He was tired and Kaoru was far too gone to wake to bathe. He shook his head softly when he caught Cameral coming into the room, her expression faintly worried. He would question her tomorrow. Cameral bowed her head and went to shut the curtains on the windows in the sitting room as he kicked the door shut lightly behind them. Moving carefully, he pulled the covers back on the bed and lifted one knee to balance as he settled Kaoru in the middle. Kenshin crawled in behind her and pulled the covers up before pulling Kaoru so she could lie against his chest again. She murmured sleepily before snuggling into him, one leg lying over the top of his. With a sigh of contentment, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Sumita poured himself a glass of whatever was in the crystal decanter. The liquid was a warm gold and shivered against the sides of the glass in his hands. In the background he could listen to the sounds of Esha speaking to Wargen through the scrying glass she had insisted on bringing with her. Her low voice held a familiar cadence that was almost comforting. 

She was here.

Taking a long sip of the burning liquid, he shuddered. He had seen the shock in her eyes reflect the horror that had burned down his spine and into his stomach. She was here. The offspring of the man who the temples had declared a traitor. Strutting around on the arm of the man who his own beloved princess had been meant to wed. Breathing deeply, Sumita relished his next burning sip.

Had she let the little brat go? Had the temple decided that her servitude had been enough for the damage that the Kamiya clan had created? He had brought them to justice and now the younger brat stood in position to add to the fire, in a country that was already headed for ruin. Evil lived and breathed in her; he had been uncertain when Tomoe had agreed to marry this… King, but he was beneath such knowledge. He had buried his misgivings and given his trust to the Yukishiros. They had to have had some reason for allowing Tomoe to go as the sacrificial sheep into the lion's den

Yet some part of him had been delighted that the Yukishiro Princess was going to be given to marry Himura. She had the ability to bring about a cleansing to the land. Once she had an heir, he would have gladly been the tool that destroyed the Battousai.

Now _she_ was here. Married to a man who had the power to prevent the Yukishiro clan from reaching their complete potential. Fury erupted in his stomach and he had to breathe several times to control himself. Esha would notice and demand an answer.

Sumita took a deep breath. He had grown up in Wargen's court unsure of his path in life, and repressed. The practicing of mage-craft in his home court had been the religion, life, art, and live blood of everything that had been created. Without magic, the court would die a slow death of suffering.

He had grown up as the only son of the Queen's first escort. The magic had been bred out of his family's line. It was too dangerous for a Queen to have an escort that had magic in his blood, too much of a temptation for the Queen to be unfaithful. No woman would sleep with a man who was without magic. It would be sentencing their children to a horrible fate and considered an unforgivable sin.

Occasionally, one of the sons or daughters in his family were born with a gift, and they were given to the temple or put somewhere their gift could do some good. His older brother had been born with a minor gift, so Sumita had been overlooked. Even at a young age, he had learned quickly to keep his gift to himself. It had served him well to practice in secret and to learn his arts quietly.

Sumita had dedicated himself to his temple. To his people, to his cause. It had gotten him nowhere in life. His older brother had been shipped away; he had been put into position to serve the King and his bride. Esha was the king's second wife and far more naïve then he would have thought someone her age would be. It served his purposes. To be close to the throne and to the power… but even then he had been hollow inside, uncertain about where his life was going.

His loyalty had changed the moment he had stepped into the temple and seen a boy with hair that was slowly going white, with eyes as polished stone. It had been Lord Akira who had introduced them, who had given him a way to begin to serve the boy and the sister who had taught him how he could find a purpose in his life.

Sumita had glorified in being the key reason that that blasphemous royal in line for the throne had been executed and his blood returned to the earth as was his people's custom; to see him pay for his crimes.

Sumita stilled when a popping noise interrupted his train of thoughts.

A warning vibrated along his skin and he turned to look at the desk. A black envelope was sitting innocently on the desk that had been set up in the room for his use. Anticipation warred with nerves. How had someone gotten a message through Shinomori and Saitoh's security system?

He would worry about that later. In the next half-hour, if someone came in through the door wanting to know what was going on he could blame it on Esha and Wargen. In fact, he would enjoy doing so. Even that knowledge couldn't stop the sweat from beading at his temples and wetting his palms.

Reaching out he carefully picked up the envelope and opened it. He had to try and take out the paper twice, because his fingers were so slick he kept losing his grip. Breathing in deeply, he opened the piece of paper that had been folded once, down the middle.

He had to take another drink before his brain could process the name.

Walking to the decanter, he poured another glass and leaned his forehead against the cold stone, a slow smile starting at the corners of his mouth and stretching until it involved the complete length of his lips.

It would be his honor and his privilege.

* * *

As always, let me know what you think!

**Authors Note**: The names that Tsunan (Katsu) planned on renaming The City to were:

Lasar: Fire

Banscál: Female

Lainrech: Bright


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is Chapter 10 and things start to hit the fan, sort of! I hope everyone enjoys. Chapter 11 is mostly getting finished on time but school starts back up on Wednesday and so do all the fun classes that suck all my life away. So much fun. So expect the updates to slow down a little.

Thanks to the beta readers Nekotsuki and Nishatalitha. You two continue to do an amazing job!

Ravyn

**Warning: Heavy M. There is this warning for a reason! Heavy, heavy lime content**. No violence in this chapter but there will be violence in the next chapter.

**Note:** Due to FFN rules I was forced to cut out the smut scene (or most of it) so since GP is still down, I will post a link on my authors page as soon as I can. I won't have time to email the link to people individually so I apologize if you leave me a review asking for it. It's my mother's birthday tonight so I will be busy.

* * *

Kenshin woke up to Kaoru snuggling a little deeper against the curve of his body, her nose and mouth pressing up against his chest. It was always interesting to wake before Kaoru did because the woman always managed to get them wound up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Her black hair was scattered across the pillows and some of it had managed to get tangled around his fingers. 

If he didn't know better he would have thought it was his wife's subtle way of staking her claim. Carefully, he began his growing favorite morning ritual of trying not to wake his wife. Kenshin had just managed to untangle his fingers from her hair and started to delicately work on the sheet when Kaoru stirred against him.

"Morning," Kenshin softly greeted Kaoru, as sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him. He kept himself from grinning at the picture she made by sheer force of will. "If you think you can help me untangle I can try to steal some breakfast from Tae," he cajoled.

The little grunt Kaoru made in answer to his question had his lips twitching, but he quickly found himself untangled and locating a shirt and shoes. Turning to ask her what she wanted, Kenshin bit his lip to keep from laughing. She had dragged his pillow over her head and burrowed so far into the covers the only thing visible were the ends of her hair.

Shaking his head, Kenshin moved down the hall and the private path that led to the kitchens. Rubbing his neck and shoulders as he walked, he sighed as he considered what he needed to do that day. It was already late morning, close to noon if he wasn't mistaken, but his Council would be demanding to meet to discuss the events last night. Today was supposed to be leisurely for the guests and for Kaoru and himself, with no formal event planned for the evening and games and picnics for any who were interested.

Tomorrow night was the Mask Ball and he was looking forward to the event. Masks always ended up being quite a bit of fun. Thankfully, Kaoru had agreed that wearing a mask all night wasn't her idea of a good time so they would wear theirs until the meal.

Tae was slamming a knife through a set of carrots as he walked into the room. She looked up and gave him a slight smile that had him frowning as a girl pulled a tray down and brought him a cup of coffee. Taking a delicate sip, he watched as Tae continued to add vegetables to the chopping block. An amused smile touched his mouth as he considered how she moved. For the past three or four mornings he had caught his wife at her morning exercises, and they had calmed him after a difficult meeting as little else ever had.

"Tae," Kenshin questioned, interrupting her vegetable killing barrage, "Do you think it would be possible to send up some cold cuts to the meeting this afternoon?"

The short, dark-haired woman turned and gave him a look that Kenshin couldn't quite put his finger on. "You're having meetings?" Tae asked quietly. "Isn't this your night off?" Her tone was as off as her eyes and Kenshin blinked.

"Yes, but there are some minor issues that the council will want to discuss about last night," Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru could probably use the rest anyway. She will go to bed earlier if I am not there." His mouth curved down a little at the idea of not being able to have a few private moments with his wife. Kaoru was always less guarded right before she went to sleep.

Tae slammed her knife down and rounded on him. Kenshin almost dropped his mug of coffee as he stared at the flushed woman. "Your wife is operating under some misconceptions, majesty," Tae said finally, slashing down with the knife dangerously. "They are your fault and they are making her miserable!"

Kenshin was sure his jaw was hanging open, and he attempted to get control of his facial features so he could answer her. "What?" he finally managed to get out, his expression befuddled.

She scowled at him. "Your wife is operating under a misconception that you have failed to notice or clear up!" Tae turned her back to her King and hacked at the vegetables, deliberately putting more force than necessary into the strokes. Kenshin was probably too stunned to use his _chi_ sensing ability and so she played off that.

She might lose those ten silver pieces, but if what Cameral had said last night was true about Kaoru's nerves, then she needed some good old-fashioned care from her husband. Which everyone knew she wasn't getting. Kenshin was far too tense for a man who was enjoying matrimonial bliss.

"Tae… explain." There was an edge to her King's voice. Good. That temper would serve her purposes just fine.

"Your wife," Tae turned and waved her knife for emphasis, "believes that she is nothing more than a well dressed replacement for Tomoe, someone who this kingdom will never respect because of her connections to Triath, or a combination of the two."

Kenshin frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Tae mentally shrugged. Time to pull out the big guns. "Your wife has a collection of books that she keeps under her side of the bed. She likes to read over trade routes, Cervon history, and a few basic mage training books so she can figure out what is going with our constant use of magic. She tries not to let anyone see her reading the books. The only jewelry that she keeps where people can see it are the jade pieces you bought her. The pearls are in a desk drawer. Hidden, because they were sent for your _wife_. The wife you were _supposed_ to bring home and thus the pearls are not hers. Do you understand?"

Kenshin continued to frown at her, but little specks of gold were starting to swirl around his pupil. "Kaoru is my wife," he stated in a low tone. "Our souls are bonded. How could she think otherwise? There is no such thing as a replacement…"

Tae cut him off. "You haven't explained that to her, have you?" She raised a brow at his surprised expression. "Haven't explained the bond between you or what it could mean; has it occurred to you that she might need that sort of reassurance?" Tae waved the knife. "Think about it. She comes from the country your people now hate; is going through a very stressful time; and is unsure how to bring up her lifestyle from there - otherwise she wouldn't be hiding those books. The assurance of having constant access to your emotions might do that child some good. Getting laid might do both of you some good."

Kenshin blinked at her in surprise at how blunt her words were. While he had grown up with the knowledge that the servants knew almost every conversation that his family had ever had, the idea of Tae discussing his love life out loud in front of her staff left him torn between embarrassment and a mounting temper.

Kenshin's brows were tucked together as he considered her words and Tae went in for the kill. "Just think about it," she advised. "I mean… if something as small as the gifts for your wedding are going to make her think that they belong to Tomoe… I wonder who she thinks you belong to?"

The silence that echoed in the kitchen was loud, but Tae forged ahead. "I would place solid gold on the idea that she might be struggling with the notion that she considers you as being Tomoe's property as well." A strangled noise from Kenshin's throat was her answer. He wasn't riled up enough yet if he could still talk. "I mean, you haven't had sex with your wife since you bonded her. In Tomoe's wedding bed, into a bond she knows should have been Tomoe's. And since you have been neglectful in that area of your marriage, it's rather simple for her to draw conclusions. The wrong conclusions, of course, but they are still there."

Tae turned to see Kenshin and more than half of the kitchen staff gawking at her.

She sighed and walked over and cupped his face between her dirty hands. "Your wife is miserable because she can't accept that we love her for _her_. You won't touch her because you're worried about rushing her, but _Kaoru_ thinks it's because the bond between you doesn't really want her; she could be unaware of its existence; or she could even think she did something wrong at some point. Whatever the case may be, she doesn't understand, Kenshin."

His eyes were a vibrant wheat-gold and there was something building behind his eyes that relieved her. He would go and deal with the situation. Which was the whole point of this conversation. She was tired of tiptoeing about the couple, and so were the rest of the staff. Besides, Kaoru wasn't the only one who was miserable. "I'm going to have Aoshi either cancel that meeting or rearrange it and you're going to go and explain things to your wife. I will make sure you two are undisturbed. I expect in about an hour or so you will be wanting to eat and I will send a tray up."

Reaching out with her apron, she wiped the bits of vegetable her hands had left off his face. Then she gave him a stern look and shooed him out the door. Shutting the door behind him, she turned and looked at the awed kitchen staff. "That," Tae informed them in a haughty voice, "is how it is done. Now get back to work!"

Kaoru was standing on her tiptoes in front of the big window in their bedroom. Her arms were stretched over her head and her spine was lightly arched. He could only see her profile, but her eyes were closed and the way her body was placed suggested her familiarity with the posture and comfort in maintaining it for long periods of time.

If Tae's conversation hadn't been so fresh in his mind, he would have been happy to stare at her slender form for a long period of time.

"Kaoru," he called softly.

She fell back onto her heels and turned with surprise on her face. "Hey," she said brightly. The mid morning set her hair on fire with dark-blue glints and set a rosy glow to her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of pants Tae had cut for her slender frame and they hung loosely off her hips. She wore only her breast bindings and a sleeveless under tunic that clung along the smooth line of her skin. She shoved a dark strand of hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you had a meeting this morning." The hidden delight at seeing him in her eyes had him swallowing. The idea that she was happy to see him or was a little lonely without him had never occurred to him.

Kaoru watched as a series of emotions she had never seen coursed over her husband's face. She had considered walking over and hugging him, but decided not to. She was becoming used to the chaste kisses and warm hugs and had been looking forward to him coming home so she could have one. While she hated to admit it, his body was reassuring and she liked being held. "Did the meeting get canceled?" Kaoru asked him curiously, taking a few steps forward, hoping she sounded normal. Something about his eyes was making her nervous. "I think the maids just finished cleaning the bath if you want to relax."

Kenshin gave a little sigh and then stepped forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her against his chest, burying his face in her neck. Surprised, and slightly pleased, Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him decide to tell her what was bothering him. She jumped a little in surprise when he dropped a few light kisses against her neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin, before his tongue flicked briefly so that she closed her eyes and bit her lip. When she opened them again he had pulled back and was watching her with eyes the color of pale gold. "I haven't been paying very good attention, have I?" he asked in a rough tone of voice that had her blinking up at him. She hadn't heard that tone since he kissed her senseless in the dojo. Since he hadn't bothered to do it again, she had decided that he just wasn't all that interested, but now…

"I haven't been a very good husband," he told her quietly. "I plan to make up for it, however."

"Make up for it?" Kaoru repeated, rather perplexed. First he came over and held her, then started kissing her neck, and now he was apologizing? "For what?"

His eyes were true gold now and she swallowed at the expression. "For not making things absolutely clear," he told her gently. "For not paying enough attention to detail." He sighed and gave her a sudden wicked expression. "I have been very, very bad. But I plan on being very, very good to make up for it."

Kaoru felt her gut clench at the expression in his eyes and licked her bottom lip nervously. He wasn't suggesting what she thought he was. There was no way after all this time that he was going to… her eyes widened when she felt his hand slid up under her shirt and stroke the sensitive skin at her waist. "Kenshin?" she asked in breathless unsurety, biting her lip nervously as his hand smoothed around to rest on her spine.

"Tae told me about your conversation earlier," Kenshin told her bluntly. He watched the way her eyes darkened in hurt and surprise and how quickly she lowered them. Reaching out, he placed his fingers under her chin and lightly tilted her head back. "Do you want to know something, Kaoru?"

She was absolutely sure she didn't want to know anything, and was trying to find a way to say so when he smoothly pulled her forward and nibbled on the ridge of her ear. "You belong to me. I should have made that clear much earlier. Let me show you how much you belong to me." His teeth tugged at the lobe of her ear and she moaned. His lips curved as she clutched at his back.

"B-but… I mean, what…" she tried, but her words were cut off as he leaned back and gave her an assessing look.

"I like your mouth," he told her thoughtfully. "Especially your bottom lip. Every time you get nervous and start chewing on it I want to do this." Leaning down, he nibbled lightly before sucking, and then he brushed his tongue against the contours before he angled his mouth and flicked her lips apart; leisurely explored her tongue with his. She had to have been drinking some of the honeyed tea she loved because she tasted of pleasant spices and sweetness. The noise she made in the back of her throat had him delving one hand into her soft hair and holding her up with the other.

He pulled back only when she had relaxed against him and was kissing him back, her hands flat against his spine. He smiled at the glazed expression in her eyes when she opened them and calmly scooped her up and walked a few paces to the bed, setting her down carefully. Kicking off his boots, he climbed upwards and settled himself on the top of her thighs.

He could feel the bond between them shivering with the effect of their emotions and he wasn't certain that it would be a bad time to introduce her to it. Eyeing her faintly nervous expression, he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Do you trust me?" he asked her softly. She gave him a startled glance but nodded slowly.

He smiled and reached forward and happily attacked the buttons on her small tunic. "Good," he told her. "I need you to trust me." He parted her shirt and watched as her blush climbed from the tops of her breast to her cheeks. She didn't say anything so he continued. "This is all mine, Kaoru." He gave her a wicked glance from under his lashes. "Let me show you how I appreciate and admire everything that_ I_ own."

Kaoru swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over her skin before he finally settled on her stomach. "Let's start here," he suggested, tracing her navel with a fingertip. Fine shivers ran over her skin and he smiled. "If I remember correctly you have a very sensitive stomach," he purred down at her. "I got the most pleasant response when I did this…" Lowering his mouth the nipped a slow circle around her bellybutton before dipping his tongue inside the well and doing things that had her moaning and fisting the sheets into her hands. He lifted his head and gave her a very smug look as her chest heaved. "Oh yes… I remember that fondly…"

Kaoru swallowed hard and panted. She knew there was something she should be saying but there was absolutely nothing to be said to a look like _that_. Reaching up, he calmly took the tie out of his hair and let it fall around his shoulders. "Do you know what else is mine?" he asked her softly, dragging the pads of his fingers in random patterns along her skin. He enjoyed the way her eyes dilated and she swallowed, attempting to find the words. Reaching upwards he cupped her breasts in his hands, lightly massaging. "I am very fond of these, wife." He sounded hungry. He leaned down and kissed the bare skin just under the breast bindings and whispered a word. Kaoru was startled when he was suddenly holding bare skin and gave a needy gasp as he continued his ministrations.

She opened her eyes in surprise when he stopped. There was a great deal of mischief in his eyes as he reached out and pushed her hands under her back. "They stay there," he warned. Kaoru felt her blood heat at the idea of being completely at his mercy, but nodded when he made no move to touch her.

Instead of reaching for her, he gathered a handful of her dark hair and continued to give her that playful look before he brushed the ends of her hair against one nipple. She shuddered at the light caress and bit her lip as he continued dragging her hair in patterns across her sensitive breasts in caresses that were almost so insubstantial that it was maddening.

"I love your hair," he crooned as she attempted to shift so that his touch would have more substance. "It's soft and warm… is there something you need, Kaoru?"

Gasping as he continued to brush her skin with sweeps of her hair, she nodded at him, unable to find the words.

"I can make you beg," he told her in a tone that was almost a croon. "I can make you writhe and scream and _beg_ to find the release that you crave." He bent to kiss the curve of one breast lightly. "Let me wrap you in pleasure and fire, little one. Remind me how my name sounds when it comes from your lips when you're screaming in pleasure."

Kaoru was finding it hard to breathe. Between his tongue and clever fingers that knew exactly what they were doing as he happily sucked and licked she was slowly burning up from the inside out. When he finally stripped off his own clothing and moved to cover her body with his, she reached for him, wrapping her body around his. Lights flickered behind her eyes, as colorful as the mage lights that decorated the palace and she was lost.

When they could both breath again, Kenshin finally pushed himself up and brushed away her sweaty hair. "I mean it," he told her softly. "You were never a replacement. Tomoe was never my wife, Kaoru." He sighed. "We have a magical bond… you didn't take that away from Tomoe. It was given only to you and I never intended…" He took another deep breath and slowly lowered his shield.

He hungrily reached for her emotions and let them mingle and mix with his. Kaoru's eyes were suddenly huge in her face and her lips parted in surprise as he explored her from the inside out. She gave a shuddering little gasp and he closed his eyes as he felt her own soul brush against his. Lowering his face into her neck, he absorbed the sensations, rode them out and accepted her touch. Touching like this was a form of sex, and he shuddered as she tightened her legs around him and dug her nails into his shoulders

"W-what…" she asked when it settled down lightly in the background, flaring with only the most extreme emotions. "What was that?" Her voice cracked halfway through but he could taste her on this tongue and he knew he would never be happy without it again.

"Our bond," he told her softly. "When I took your virginity, Kaoru, I bound our souls together. It's ancient magic that Tomoe's little fake priests have no idea is real. There was no more Tomoe after having my soul wrap itself around you. Do you understand?"

"Why have you not… I mean why… _now_…" She asked him in a soft voice.

He shuddered. "You were so soft and warm and tempting. I wanted to be sure you were ready. I almost lost control that day in the salle and I have had to fight to keep to myself." He looked up. "I never thought that you might need that reassurance or that I was hurting you." He kissed her mouth lightly. "I am very sorry, Kaoru."

She gave him a sleepy half-smile. "It's all right. I was wondering how everyone seemed to understand things I didn't about their significant other, but I thought it was just me." She shrugged and he kissed her again. He might have been happy to keep kissing her, but there came a knock on the door.

"Tae sent up a tray, your Majesties," Cameral's voice called out from where she was standing in the other room. "She says eat it now before it gets cold. If you need anything else, please ring the bell." There was the faint noise of her walking away.

Kenshin looked down to see his wife's face was bright red. He chuckled and kissed her soundly. "Let's get some food into you." Kenshin said when he pulled back, the edges of his lips curling in a content smile at the expression on her face. "Afterwards you can nap if you like while I do some minor paperwork."

Kaoru flushed and then glared at him. "What makes you think I need a nap?"

Kenshin leaned forward so that his lips brushed against the rim of her ear. "Because when I am finished with the documents I plan on discovering the… advantages to bathing with my wife."

Kaoru made a faint squeaking noise.

"It's been years since someone washed my back," he finished with a sound kiss on her temple and slipped off the bed to pull on the pants he had kicked off near the bed. Kaoru looked around for her clothing and then blinked in surprise when a shirt hit her in the chest.

"It's going to get cold if you keep blinking like a sleepy kitten," Kenshin warned as he stepped into the living area.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. Her mother had always said the best revenge was a good offense. "Coming, dear," Kaoru muttered, pulling his shirt over her head.

* * *

Misao crashed onto the small couch in Tokio's private rooms and kicked her boots off as fast as she was able and grabbed one small foot and groaned as she leaned back against the pillows. "I hate courtiers," she declared vehemently. "Why can't they just go home and leave us alone?" 

Megumi gave an elegant shrug as she accepted a cup of steaming tea from a servant and daintily selected a few cookies. "It's not even the Season yet and you're already complaining."

Tokio chuckled and settled her skirts around. "Well, I for one am glad that Kenshin and Kaoru never showed." Her dark eyes sparkled with humor.

"It would have taken a lot of pressure off us this afternoon. I can't believe he forgot about the brunch," Misao scowled. "Much less that horrible riding excursion throughout the gardens; I used to like the gardens! Until I got a completely identical dialogue from three different girls on how lovely I was, changing only in the vowels that were used and the faint accents."

"Think, Misao," Tokio continued. "If Kenshin was too distracted to attend those events, and Kaoru didn't come on her own, it makes you wonder what exactly had those two distracted?"

Misao opened and closed her mouth. Megumi took a sip of her tea and smiled. "It's about time Kenshin figured a few things out." There was a satisfied note in the pregnant woman's tone.

Misao blinked and then grinned. "Well… I suppose they are allowed a little honeymoon bliss action every once in a while, but someone has to make it clear to Kenshin that we are not going to be forced to put up with all the… entertaining on our own, every time Kaoru bites her lip."

Tokio giggled, the noise surprisingly girlish from the normally motherly figure. "I am sure it won't take even that. There was a bit of a surge of magic earlier, which makes me wonder if Kenshin didn't loose his grip on the bond between them."

"Now that," Misao declared around a bite of spice cake, "is about damn time! That poor girl would have been a lot more comfortable with him a lot sooner if she knew what he was feeling."

Megumi gave an unladylike snort. "Kenshin has no idea what he is feeling, so how can he expect his emotions to help her out in any way?" She rolled her eyes. "That man is clueless. The fact that he adores her is apparent to everyone but him."

"Makes you wonder when it happened," Misao mused. "They haven't had all that much time to interact you know. Kenshin has been so busy in the meetings dealing with Triath, Kaoru has been… well, reading? Doing whatever she has been doing when none of us were paying a lot of attention, anyway."

Megumi patted her lips thoughtfully before shrugging. "We'll probably never know. However, they better be enjoying their time together, because after tonight they won't have any excuse to miss the events that will occur in the rest of the week!"

* * *

Kaoru twisted long strands of red hair between her fingers. They were sprawled out on a low couch. Her head was propped up on a pillow; her bare legs sprawled out over Kenshin's lap. He was sitting up, his feet propped up on a low table wearing only a soft pair of sleeping pants, his shirt wrapped around her frame instead of his. There was a lazy, content expression on his face as he traced the lines of her knee with his fingers. She had been napping, but had woken earlier to find him simply watching her, seemingly unconcerned with anything other than that patch of skin on her knee. 

"Do you want children?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin's head snapped up and his eyes clashed with hers. Surprise flickered through his eyes, turning his eyes from mellow violet to saffron blue.

"Where is this coming from?" Kenshin asked quietly, wrapping his hand below her knee.

Kaoru lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "We just spent the day…" she let her words hang and flushed at the roll of emotion that churned in her stomach. "Anyway," Kaoru hastily continued. "Where I come from, we drink herbal brews twice a month to keep from having children and another brew for the morning after." She licked her lips and brought her eyes back to his. "Since I haven't been doing that, I have to assume you want children soon, or you have some other version of birth control."

Kenshin was quiet for a long moment. "You're not with child," he said softly. Kaoru tucked her brows together and gave him a curious look. "What do you know about our people, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shifted a little uncomfortably. "Not as much as I would like," she confessed. "I know about your trade routes and I know your language. I know only a little of your history and I know hardly anything about your magic." 'Thus, proving that I would make a horrible Queen at this point,' Kaoru thought to herself. She blinked in surprise as Kenshin's eyes faded to light gold.

"Do not belittle yourself," Kenshin chided. He was silent for long moments. "Do I want children… yes. I would. The idea of a little girl with your eyes…" The warmth between them was more than enough of an answer to that question. "However…"

Kaoru blinked up at him. "However, what?"

"It's not going to happen for at least twenty years."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru demanded, sitting up so that she was inches away from his face. "What do you mean, twenty years? I am eighteen, Kenshin. In twenty years I will be thirty-eight. Where I come from, to go that long without having children is… is…" Kaoru struggled for a moment. "It's enough to get you into trouble with the Temple, that's what."

Kenshin let out a long breath. "No, not here. Kaoru, I am thirty-five. I will be in my fifties when we are able to have children."

Kaoru stared at him. His face was smooth as a man in his twenties. "You're in your thirties?" Kaoru squeaked out.

Kenshin nodded.

"Oh…" Kaoru managed. "Then why don't you want children earlier?"

"Kaoru, my life span is… our life span is nearly three times the length of those you are used to. The oldest King lived to be almost three hundred."

"We are going to be old and wrinkly for how long?" Kaoru questioned.

Kenshin sighed. "It's the magic. It extends our life spans. I am part of a line of rulers bred for magic. The potential of my lifespan is… extensive. Because our bond is the way it is, your life span will match mine. The aging process… changes. Depending on the magic, it generally works out at one year to every ten."

Kaoru stared at him, wondering if she could find the words to articulate her shock.

"Because of the amount of magic that entered your system when I created the bond, and the magic that is now coursing through you because the bond is now… open, your aging process will slow over the course of the next year and eventually match mine."

"Oh…"

"Not only that, but until our bond stabilizes and your body adjusts to the magic, you will be sterile. That's why I said it would take around twenty years before we could have children. Because you won't be able to until then," Kenshin finished.

"But… I have magic?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Yes, although right now it's impossible to tell how it will manifest itself, if it will at all. You will more than likely to do minor spells but the depth of your talent won't be fully developed for several years." Kenshin said as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh…"

She hated repeating herself but she couldn't seem to drag up any other words.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru covered her eyes and blew out a breath. "Why don't they paint signs on you? Such as 'dangerous to sanity' or 'do not sleep with if you want to die properly'?" I mean, first you decide to jump me and then you tell me I get to live forever."

His mouth twitched. "Not forever. Just a few hundred years."

Kaoru kicked him.

Kenshin grunted and leaned over and tickled her. Kaoru screamed with laughter and rolled away from him. He made a startled noise, but Kaoru's shriek and thud as she rolled off the couch silenced him.

"I hate you," Kaoru informed him once she lifted her face from the carpet, rubbing her nose from where it had been smushed into the rug. She glared up at his face as he was clearly attempting not to laugh.

"Want me to kiss and make it better?" Kenshin questioned once he got a grip on himself, watching his grumpy wife pick herself up and cross her arms, frowning darkly at him.

"No." Kaoru informed him. Kenshin let his eyes wander down to the smooth line of her legs and smiled. "Stop looking at me like that. You're not getting any more tonight."

Kenshin laughed then, standing in one smooth motion. "Now, Kaoru," he started, desperately trying to keep his features straight as her grumpy features darkened even more.

"Not happening, I'm tired and it's late," Kaoru told him as she put her hands on her hips. "We have another ball tomorrow; time for bed."

Kenshin shrugged, took a step forward, and scooped Kaoru up easily. "Allow me to assist you, my grumpy little wife."

Kaoru swatted him in the shoulder. "I ought to hit you," she informed him, frowning. Kenshin just smiled and walked into the bedroom.

"Perhaps," he said as he dropped her onto the bed, flopping down next to her. Playfully burying his face into her neck and making her squeal as he used his teeth, he chuckled and soundly kissed her shoulder. "Go to sleep. I will behave for the evening."

"You better," Kaoru informed him as his hand snaked inside the shirt to curve along her bare hip. "I'm meaner than you."

Kenshin just smiled and spooned against her, listening to the sounds of her breathing until he followed her into sleep.

* * *

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, trying hard not to let any of her amusement leak through her voice or the bond between them, and quite certain she was failing, "You cannot come in here." He was sulking. The emotion thrummed through the cord between them and Kaoru pressed her face into her hands to muffle her hilarity. "No!" Kaoru finally managed. "If you cheat, I am going to have Tae do something dreadful to your food." 

There was silence on the other side of the door. "Is that a challenge?"

Tae made an exaggerated noise from behind Kaoru. They had been forced into Kaoru's extensive closet to change when Kenshin had adamantly refused to leave the room, sprawling out on one of the fainting couches and smirking. The fact that his constant gaze had made her fidget all through her hair and makeup had already amused him, but Kaoru refused to remove her robe and put on her under things for the evening if he was going to be staring at her the entire time.

"When I get my hands around his throat," she muttered, eying the chair holding the door shut on more time, "I am going to strangle him."

Cameral looked highly amused as she held out her hand for the robe Kaoru wore. "He is only going to get worse you know," she confided to Kaoru. "He is having too much fun to stop."

'_That,'_ Kaoru thought in amusement, '_is the truth_.' After lunch he had insisted on distracting her all afternoon. First, he had dragged her through his private garden and then 'helped' her bathe for the evening. The fact that it had taken nearly twice as long with him in there than it would have if Cameral or Tae had been the ones assisting, well, no one had commented. He had disappeared for twenty minutes or so, getting his own costume for the evening on, and now insisted he get to watch her get ready.

Warm affection slithered down her spine and Kaoru was hard pressed not to blush. Taking a deep breath and concentrating - this sharing didn't come as easy for her as it seemingly came for everyone else - Kaoru sent him what she hoped was the equivalent of a swat. Sudden laughter from behind the door suggested that one way or another, he had gotten something. "I would ask you to button faster," Kaoru muttered to Tae as she held her braid out of the way, "but I would hate to give him the satisfaction."

A muffled noise from Cameral might have been a snicker. Sighing, Kaoru examined what she could of herself. The vivid scarlet had been tamed a little with gold inserts, but not by much. It was almost as form fitting as the night before last, but this time the gown was sleeveless. She wore a ruby choker in a delicate gold setting and instead of a bracelet or rings; Tae had taken a thin paintbrush and painted her arms with delicate symbols in the paint. When Kaoru had expressed her surprise, Tae had informed her that Mask balls were more for fun that formal style. She wouldn't be the only one wearing paint.

Instead of uncomfortable slippers like the night before, she had a pair of boots that went to her knees. They were soft and supple and stained a shade darker than her dress. "You're positive," Kaoru asked as she balanced on one foot to let Cameral tie up the laces on her other boot, "that the paint isn't going to brush off?"

"Kaoru," Tae scolded, "trust us. We are more than capable of performing such small magic. It will wash off with soap and water, but that's it."

Cameral gave her a mischievous smile, "You know, if you think Kenshin is going to want to undress you, we can put paint somewhere other than your arms."

Kaoru turned scarlet. "No, that is quite okay." Kaoru insisted, shaking her head so hard the beads and feathers in her hair made little noises. "I am perfectly okay with that being a big no."

Tae adjusted the simple gold band that was settled over her temples. "Pity, I am sure Kenshin would have enjoyed it."

Kaoru scowled at them and settled her skirts once Cameral finished with her boots. "Are you two quite finished?" Kaoru demanded, putting her hands on her hips. The cold metal of the gold link belt that was twisted around her hips was cold under her hands.

Cameral just smiled and pulled the chair away and opened the door. "Your wife is dressed," she informed Kenshin with a smile as she left the room. "You have fifteen minutes. Do not ruin her makeup."

Kaoru stepped out of the closer and frowned at the direction Tae and Cameral were scampering away in. "Those two…" Kaoru growled before turning and looking at Kenshin in admiration at Kenshin. She had struggled to keep her jaw from dropping when he had come in earlier. He was wearing solid black. The black of his boots was highly polished and there wasn't a single break in color between his breeches and tunic. His hair was braided with a single black feather hanging from the dark leather tie on the end of his hair. His natural bright coloring was devastating against the dark cloth. "You look nice," Kaoru finally managed, swallowing at the thrum of… heat, between them and the way his eyes had gone dark bronze.

Kenshin stepped forward; the glint in his had her swallowing, when someone cleared their throat. Kaoru turned and forced herself not to blush. Saitoh stood there, dressed in a dark navy blue, his formal tunic and breeches cut to fit the lines of his body almost elegantly; holding a mask in his hand. The way his fingers had curled around the string and the angle he held it away from his body suggested he was disgusted by it. "I am afraid there is a slight… issue with one of the royals that requires your presence." Saitoh said scornfully.

Kenshin made a noise in the back of his throat. "I will be there in a moment." He walked over to Kaoru and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. "You look beautiful," Kenshin told her softly. The look in his eyes continued to convey more than his words. Kaoru kept her attention as far from the bond as possible, quite certain that she didn't need the added temptation. "I will see you in a moment."

Saitoh turned and followed Kenshin from the room. Kaoru frowned as she waited for Kenshin to come back. No one had told her exactly where she and Kenshin were going to be presented, so she was forced to wait on Kenshin to return. Sighing, she walked over to the windows that showed off all the sparkling mage lights in the gardens.

"Majesty," a young voice broke into her musings, and Kaoru turned. A page was standing in the door, dressed in the royal colors and looking faintly nervous. "I was instructed to lead you to His Majesty's private office to wait on him."

Kaoru blinked in surprise, but nodded and followed the boy down the hall. The place was curiously deserted. Shrugging to herself, Kaoru picked up her skirts to move quietly down the halls.

"In here, Majesty," the boy murmured, opening the door for her. Kaoru thanked him and stepped into the room as the boy shut the door. Kaoru felt a surge of uneasiness when she realized how dark the room really was and after taking several steps into the room, reached for the bond between her and Kenshin. He seemed distracted and something about the sudden urgency in his mood surprised her. The door opened behind her and Kaoru sighed in relief. "Kenshin?"

"No." The voice was male and the familiar tones send ice down her spine, her grip tightening on the bond between her and Kenshin in reflex. "Not Kenshin."

Kaoru turned and found herself facing a man in a red demon mask. "Sumita…"

The man smiled.

* * *

**Note:** Due to FFN rules I was forced to cut out the smut scene (or most of it) so since GP is still down, I had originally posted it on my LJ, but I had to friend lock the journal. I will have a link up on my authors page as soon as I find something to do with it. 

Also for those who are interested, I joined a drabble challange and over the next year I will be producing 100 KK drabbles/situations/chapters based on word prompts. As of right now the only place I will be posting those is on my LJ.


	11. Chapter 11

First, a fabulous thank you to nishatalitha and nekotsuki; as always they did a fabulous job beta-reading this chapter, they deserve many cookies.

First, updates are going to be completely sporadic. There is a lot more work involved in this semester than I thought, and I knew there was going to be work. A lot of my time is going to be eaten up with "practice" capstone (Gag) and a Small Business Project. However, thanks to the 100 Situations Drabble, I will be feeding the muse. So keep an eye on my LJ. I will be posting drabbles a lot more often than chapters. (There much easier, for one thing!)

I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. One of the reasons chapters are going to slow is we are hitting the meat of the plot so things will have to be set up correctly or I will really screw things up later.

My apologies!

Ravyn

Warning: Violence! Violence! Violence! 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I do not own any RK characters but everything else is mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru stared at the man in the red demon mask and swallowed when he pulled the mask away from his face. The nasty sound of the locks on the door snapping into place had the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. Moments later, a dark red energy seemed to gleam across the doors before settling into the wood. The door disappeared.

Dark anger and fury rolled through the bond with Kenshin, and it was tinged with fear.

"Sumita…" Kaoru snarled, ignoring the fear that trembled in her stomach. She didn't know how to fight magic, she didn't even have a weapon to fight against him physically, and her husband was nervous; granted, that spark of terror she detected from him was gone, buried under an avalanche of hot anger and something else she couldn't name… It ate along the lining of her stomach and engulfed her lungs and throat.

Kenshin's emotions set off her own. _This_ was the man who had killed her father. "What do you think you are doing here, _bastard_?"

"Finishing something I should have taken care of a long time ago," Sumita said, with what could have passed as a pleasant smile if not for the look in his eyes. Without his mask, he was a handsome man. His thick blond hair held only a few silver hairs at his temples; his cold, almost colorless eyes were framed by thick lashes. His face was lined around his mouth and eyes, but he seemed to carry those age marks well. The strength of his upper arms and the breadth of his chest suggested that he was in prime shape.

"Your husband will not help you, Kamiya," Sumita said, his smile sharpening. His voice was just as Kaoru remembered it. It somehow managed to be in the middle of normal range and completely unremarkable. Hearing it set off sparks of memory, slithering down her spine and setting her teeth on edge. _This was the man who had delivered her father to the temple for death_. The first banging noises started against the door and something cold gleamed in Sumita's eyes. "I have sealed the door with a magic that neither your devil lover nor his pet mage bitch can fix."

Kaoru shoved her fear aside. She would worry about that later. "You give yourself too much credit," she told him harshly. Kaoru hadn't been counting on Kenshin per se, but his presence while she exorcised this demon would have been nice.

Sumita took several steps further into the room. "You're not even curious to know what will cause your death?" he asked, the same placid look on his face.

"Enlighten me," Kaoru suggested icily, eyes scanning the room for something to use as a weapon.

"I used old soul magic. It's too complicated for someone as uneducated as you are to understand, but the only way the door will open is if one of us dies." Sumita's mouth twisted downwards. "I am afraid it drained most of my magic away, but it does not matter. I will not need it to kill you."

Kaoru didn't trust him on the magic issue, but that wasn't her biggest problem. So far she hadn't found so much as a letter opener to defend herself with. The banging on the wall had stopped and Kenshin was a rush of fury. "So you would fight with me unarmed," Kaoru mocked, slipping around the desk to give herself something to duck behind. "You really are nothing more than a yellow bellied bastard."

Sumita's eyes snapped with temper. A knife clattered on the desk next to her and she stared at it in surprise. "I am afraid that is the entire defense you will get. It's more pleasurable for me if you have the opportunity to fight back. We even give wild dogs a chance to escape." His teeth gleamed in the light. "Your father had a chance to run, you know. He refused. Couldn't let go of his pride long enough to spare his family's life. Pride was your father's downfall."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and picked up the knife. His arrogance made her teeth clench and her volatile temper mingled with Kenshin's to pound in her ears in time with her heartbeat. He might have been able to block her husband's physical presence, but he couldn't block the bond between them. Their combined fury ate the fear from her limbs. She was going to have to remember to ask him about the extent of their bond and how it worked exactly. Twisting the knife in her fingers for a moment, testing the weight, Kaoru inserted it into the fabric of the dress and followed the blade all the way to her ankles, cutting so she could have room to move in the skirt. She was thankful that the red dress was narrow and sleeveless.

His lunge came fast, the tip of his sword catching the firelight, and Kaoru twisted to the left, using the flat of the blade to drive the edge of the sword into the desk. The force of her drive sent her to her knees, so she placed her left hand on the floor to balance and slammed her foot into the back of his knees, grimly thankful she was wearing boots. He leaned into the sword to catch his balance, yanking the sword free as he continued to fall to the right. Spinning on the heel of his left foot, he swung down at where her unprotected body should have been.

Except she wasn't there; Kaoru had moved the moment he had turned away, rolling onto her shoulder and across the floor, spinning into a crouch to watch Sumita's next move. There was a faint shifting of weight to show that her kick to his knee had been a direct hit. It would give her a _slight_ advantage in the fight to come, but not one that she could use against him just yet. She would have to see how much stress she could put it under in the next few moments. The good and bad thing about fights like this was that they were over in a matter of minutes.

"Someone taught the devil spawn to fight," Sumita mused as he took a double-handed grip on the hilt of his sword. The grip would allow him to funnel more strength into his blows. She didn't have the length of the blade to absorb the impact of his strikes and her wrists would give out if she wasn't careful. With the short length of the blade in her hand she was going to have to carve him bit by bit; knife fights were dirty and brutal and a knife against a sword was even worse.

Sumita's movements came at her hard and fast. Kaoru did her best to dodge them, but her fingers and wrist were stinging by the end of first charge. She had been busy deflecting his blows until the last one, and then she had shoved back, using the force of his movements to drive him back into the desk. The expression on his face said that he wasn't expecting it.

Instead of scorning her for the move, he narrowed his eyes and came back in, faster this time. Sweat beaded at her temples as she dodged, the edge of his sword catching the shoulder of her left arm, slicing shallowly into her skin. As his sword flew by, Kaoru grabbed one of his wrists, yanking him past, and slid her dagger across his hipbone before using the momentum of the pull to dance away.

His eyes were more gray than colorless now, and they flared at her with hate, one hand going to his hip. "I believe we're even," Kaoru murmured, refusing to acknowledge the blood rolling down her arm, refusing to admit how it burned.

"Such a pity I won't be able to kill you as slowly as I have dreamed," Sumita said with a sigh. "You are proving to be far too wily for my comfort."

Kaoru could hear the sound of something being rammed against the door, but ignored it as Sumita's stance changed and he charged. She used everything she could to her advantage, tearing books from the walls and hurling them at him, using underhanded tricks to get close enough to stab him in vital areas and dancing around the desk to duck under some of his most vicious blows. Kaoru managed to avoid most of them, but the back of his elbow caught her in the temple and she held onto her consciousness by a thread, dodging the next blow on instinct.

They were both breathing heavily as he turned against to face her. He was bleeding in more places than she was, but her shoulder stung from the scrape of his blade and her wrists were trembling, her head aching.

"I don't believe you can handle much more," Sumita mused. He shifted his sword to his left hand and opened the palm of his right. Kaoru realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that he was about to use magic. It didn't surprise her that the bastard had lied and waited until she was exhausted to use it against her; the fact that she didn't know how to fight against it was what bothered her. Black flames began sparking against his palm and she licked her lips. She had one chance here…

She just _hated_ throwing her only weapon.

Kaoru watched him, the way his lips moved, waiting for the right moment. For a split second his eyes moved away from her and to the fire in his palm, and she snapped her wrist forward as fast and hard as she could.

Surprise bloomed in his face as her knife buried itself in his throat. Sumita stumbled back a step, one hand going to the hilt a half second before his body fell to the floor with a thud. Kaoru lunged forward, picking up his sword and burying it in his chest, then ripping it out again, watching to make sure he was staying dead. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, and she was unable to take her eyes away from the body as her knees gave out.

A wind rushed through the room, the stench of blood and sweat strong, but she was unable to move, staring at the dead man; his sword clenched tightly in her fingers. After the wind died, there was a cracking noise and the sounds of footsteps.

Some part of her brain recognized that she was covered in blood. Her shoulder was burning, and her head was aching; her knuckles were white with strain as they tightly clenched the sword. The weakness in her wrists spread to her arms and the rest of her body and she started to shake.

Sumita was dead. Her father's murderer was dead. Her family was avenged. She heard voices and a door slamming into the wall, yet she couldn't look up and away from the body to see who it was.

_Sumita was dead_.

Someone was making a high-pitched keening noise but she couldn't look around to see who it was, her actions no longer her own. Kaoru thought she heard brisk orders being given by a deep, furious voice, but she simply sat there and stared. Slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin's stormy eyes.

"Let go of the sword, darling," he softly commanded, his voice gruff but gentle.

……

Kaoru had blood on her face, a dark bruise forming just above her cheekbone and there was a cut on her arm. Megumi walked into the room and took in the scene. There was a woman clad in a healer's robe behind her, and the girl rushed forward. Kenshin swung his eyes back to his wife, who was obviously going into shock. She didn't seem to notice when the healer sealed the cut with a flare of magic and smoothed away the bruise with her fingers, softly telling him there were no other physical marks on her.

"Kaoru," Kenshin tried again, curling a hand across her blood splattered cheek. "Let go of the sword." Her blue eyes were so dark they were almost black. There was a storm rising on the bond between them, but he couldn't tell what it would bring yet. He was completely caught off guard when her eyes suddenly filled with tears, her face crumpling.

A high-pitched noise suddenly rose from her throat and the sword clattered from her fingers; she leaned forward, away from his touch, to bury her face in her hands. For the second time since their marriage, his wife cried. This time, it wasn't the bitter tears of their wedding bed, but harsh sobs that shook her small frame. Reaching down he picked her up and cradled her against his chest, exchanging a look with Aoshi who had a grim expression on his face. "Clean this mess up and find out what happened," Kenshin ordered as he stood, carrying Kaoru in his arms as he left his ruined office.

He made straight for the bathing chamber and ignored the questioning looks that were directed at him as he hit the corridors. Kaoru had wrapped her arms around his neck so that her tears were dripping down his shoulder, punctuated by gasping breaths and she shook in his arms. Her sobbing hadn't slowed any so he didn't bother to undress her; instead, he formed a spell in his mind and stepped into the bathwater in her bedroom as soon as their clothes vanished. Kenshin hoped the warm water would calm her down, but he mostly wanted to get the blood off her skin before she was coherent enough to remember it.

Kenshin was unsure how long they stayed in the warm water before her sobs finally quieted. Carefully, he called a second washcloth and wiped her face and neck. He had wiped her down as best he could, relying on magic to clean her small form while she had been clinging to him, unable to create enough space to clean her himself.

Kenshin considered her eyes. They were puffy and red, her lashes wet and there were faint red markings forming across her skin, a sign of how hard she had been pressing her hands against her eyes. The blue of her eyes was dark and glazed, so he carefully lifted her out of the water and carried her back into the main room. Cameral was hovering in the corner and he shook his head, ignoring her worried expression. Calling one of her soft shifts after he dried them both with a spell, he attempted to dress her in the nightgown. Kaoru refused to let go and made a noise in the back of her throat

"Hush," he soothed. "You will be warmer in your nightgown." It took several seconds and a faint crooning noise before she unlocked her limbs. Once she was clothed, Kenshin helped her into the bed. It took a second to put his own clothing on and then a heartbeat later he was wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled into his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kenshin had the vague notion that she wasn't really talking to him. She was shaking like a leaf in his arms and soon was incoherent, her lips moving against his skin. He thought he heard her mention her father once or twice, but was unable to make out anything else.

Kenshin lay there for some unknown time, rubbing her back and crooning in her ear, as her sobs became hiccups and sniffles. The door opened and Kenshin looked up to see Megumi walking over, a stubborn expression on her face. In her hand was a goblet that had some thin wafts of steam coming from the top. Kenshin lifted a brow and nodded his head in understanding at the words her lips formed.

Untangling a hand, he accepted the mug. "Kaoru," Kenshin said, pulling her into a sitting position. "I need you to drink this, all right? You will feel better having something warm in your stomach." The sedative would also help her relax enough to sleep.

Kaoru's hand shook a little, but she allowed him to help. Slow sips eventually drained the mug, so Kenshin vanished it and pulled her back down into his arms. He smoothed down her hair and rubbed her back as she pressed her damp face into his neck and shivered. She wasn't crying in his arms anymore, but her grip was still tight around his body.

Eventually, her limbs started to relax as the sedative started to take effect. "It's all right now," Kenshin told her as her lashes closed and her grip on his hair relaxed. "I have you and you're safe."

Kaoru made a faint noise, fluttering her fingers against his chest, and was quiet. He continued to run his fingers through her long hair, struggling to control his temper. Now that Kaoru was asleep, he had nothing to distract him. Lowering his lips to her hair, he reinforced the sedative, making sure she would sleep late into the morning.

Giving him plenty of time to find out what happened in that room, why it happened, and who needed to be killed to ensure that it wouldn't happen again.

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin carefully rolled Kaoru onto her back. Sliding out of the covers, he tucked the blankets around her. It took only a flick of his wrist to seal her off from the world via the heavy drapes, another brush of his fingers to be sure that none but Kaoru or himself could pull them apart. He stood there for a moment, looking at the dark material before his eyes narrowed and he stalked over to his closet for a shirt.

The bond between him and Kaoru was mostly silent now, but he could still feel the maelstrom she had been not half an hour earlier echoing between them, the way her emotions crumbled so that he couldn't tell one from the other. Now those emotions were softer but so very fragile.

By the time he reached the council room, his temper was a living thing.

The room went silent as he walked in. He was making no attempt to dampen his fury or to hide it from those in the room. Walking in, he placed his hands flat on the table in an attempt not to hit something.

Aoshi was standing at the head of the table, his expression tight with anger, papers scattered in front of him. Saitoh and Sano were on opposite sides of the table ignoring each other. The three of them were still in their eveningwear. "What," Kenshin managed to grit out in a fairly reasonable tone, "happened?"

"We don't know," Saitoh said finally. "We are still… deciphering the spell."

"You don't know," Kenshin repeated, taking in the expressions of the faces around him. "Someone managed to get into the castle, slip through _our_ magical defenses, build a soul trap in _my_ office, trap my _wife_, almost kill her, and yet we don't know _how they did it_?"

"We do know that the man responsible for the assassination attempt is Consort Esha's first escort, Sumita. Right now we haven't been able to find any connection between him and your wife, but Misao is currently interviewing Esha as we speak. She has been instructed to put together an entire profile and history of his family, his connections, and anyone whom he might have brushed up against in a hallway. Last we had heard, Lady Esha was giving full cooperation," Aoshi countered calmly. "Tokio has been running diagnostic spells on the office and on Sumita's body and will report once she is finished."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Aoshi, did you make sure that Sumita is dead?"

"Your wife did a good job." Aoshi said flatly.

"His spirit has been firmly banished. If he had any spells set to trigger at his death to reanimate his body, it's not going to happen," Saitoh added calmly.

"That," Tokio said as she walked in, "would be impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Kenshin questioned, forcing his temper back where it belonged and forcing his mind to hone in on the situation. The rage would shimmer and wait until it could be put to use.

"Because," Tokio said as she sat in the chair that Saitoh pulled out for her, "He was using soul spells. There wouldn't have been any energy left over for him to have a reanimation spell to destroy evidence once he was dead."

Kenshin eyed Tokio in a silent demand.

Tokio rubbed the bridge of her nose, shadows already forming under her eyes, silent testament to the energy she had already burned. "He used a soul trap, as we all know, but I have never seen one like this before. The spell was tied to _both_ of their life forces, instead of just the victim's. The only way to trigger the end of the spell was for one of them to die." She frowned. "Normally with such a spell, you can break the bond and both will live. Sumita somehow managed to step out of the caster's bond so that the energy couldn't have been used against him."

Saitoh frowned. "That should have been impossible."

"Should have," Tokio agreed. "I need to do more research into the spell. Anything you can get me, Aoshi, anything that looked like tools or a casting circle, any sign of spell work will be helpful. If I can figure out the spell, then I can work a defense against it in the shields."

"You _will_ figure out the spell," Kenshin corrected.

Tokio nodded and then ran her hand through her bangs. "There is something else."

"What else," Sano asked tightly, "Can go wrong tonight?"

"Because Sumita managed to break the caster thread, there was only one way to break the soul trap." Tokio sighed. "One of them had to die. Sumita went into that room on a suicide mission. If he killed Kaoru, the soul trap ended and we killed him. One way or another, one of them was going to die. The odds were for Sumita: he was stronger, faster, but the fact that he was so drained magically makes me wonder if he actually thought he could win."

Kenshin made a furious noise in the back of his throat. "Are you saying that my wife…"

"Should have died in that room," Tokio said tiredly. "Your wife must be very skilled with a weapon."

"How did she get a weapon in the first place?" Sano questioned, looking around at the table. "Kaoru didn't go into that room with a knife or sword, and there wasn't anything in that office."

"So this man," Kenshin gritted out. "Gave my wife a weapon and taunted her with it?" His knuckled turned white as he applied pressure to the table.

The door to the council slammed open and Misao walked in, her expression pale and lined with strain. "Sumita wasn't supposed to have magic and he has ties to Yukishiro Enishi."

"What?" Tokio managed.

Misao paced in front of the table, her lips white with strain. "According to Lady Esha, Sumita comes from a line of servants who are bred not to have magic. They serve the royal family and are tested every twelfth birthday and again at twenty. Sumita is the youngest son who took over after his older brother was found with minute traces of magic in his blood."

"So suspicion increased on him?" Saitoh questioned.

"No, it was taken off. Magic is hit and miss in Wargen's kingdom and if one son is born with it in a family bred to keep it out, they figured that Sumita wouldn't have it," Misao said with a sigh. "Lady Esha was horrified that he had it, not to mention to such a degree."

"How does he know the Yukishiros?" Aoshi asked.

"Lady Esha wasn't certain that the connection was more than tentative," Misao admitted. "But apparently when Enishi first came to Airthór, Sumita was part of the group that greeted him. It was safe to put some people into his path that didn't have magic, since the reason he was sent was to train his gift."

Sano let out a low whistle.

"The reason that it took me so long to come back here was because I pulled all the files that we had gathered when Tom… the Yukishiros first made the tentative offer." Misao flicked her wrist and files landed on the table. "I glanced through them, but I haven't been able to find the connection between the Yukishiro family and Sumita yet. There had to be someone to relay information between them. I just can't find it." Misao reached up and pulled on her bangs and made a frustrated noise.

Megumi walked in a few moments later. "Your bed isn't letting me look at your wife," she warned Kenshin irritably.

Kenshin ignored her, frowning. Something was tinkering at the edge of his mind and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "So the Yukishiros are somehow connected to Sumita, which is logical because it gives them a connection to Wargen's throne. What connection do the Yukishiros have to my wife?"

"You mean besides switching her into your bed?" Megumi snipped.

Aoshi frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Even so, Tomoe made a firm point when she called Kaoru a slave. I can't see why they would care that she is Queen. If Tomoe was telling the truth, then they should be sitting back and letting Kaoru embarrass herself as Queen and watch us fall apart."

"That would mean Tomoe was telling the truth," Misao said with a snort. "For all we know, this attack was done to cover up some sort of minor blood connection to the royal family or to hide some sort of scheme that Kaoru might know something about; or if she is some part royal, and with the way the temples are structured, might be able to stop whatever mad scheme there is. The possibilities are endless, here."

Kenshin's eyes swung to Aoshi. "What have you found out about Kaoru's father?"

"Nothing," Aoshi said. "There was no information about an execution, and any information about those who worked in the temple is only accessible by the priests. My men haven't managed to read them yet."

Kenshin frowned, eyes focusing on the table. "After the Introduction Ball I believe that there is no doubt that Kaoru has been trained in a Royal Court. I want to know what connection there is for her to the Yukishiros and how deep it goes."

"I believe," Aoshi said quietly, "that the only one who knows that is Her Majesty."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up slowly. It felt like she had been wrapped in cotton and heat. Even as her eyelids opened, they felt sticky and she frowned at the odd angle of light thrown across the comforter that was under her hand. She was alone in the bed, but the bond told her that Kenshin wasn't far away.

Once Kaoru finally found the energy to move, shifting on the bed so that she could rearrange her legs a little, the events from the night before began to crash into her brain and she moaned into her pillow. Kenshin had to be furious with her. No matter how much comfort he had given, he had to be utterly furious with her. Lying there, wrapped in blankets, her nose pressed into sheets that smelled like his skin; she wanted to weep. It seemed that she didn't have any tears left to cry. There was an odd sort of numb exhaustion that seemed to ache in the back of her eyes and left a weariness in her limbs.

Letting her lashes close, she stilled at what sounded like footsteps. She didn't want to see anyone right now… much less her husband. She didn't want to admit anything to anyone other than herself right now and she didn't know how she was going to do if anyone wanted answers.

The bed bounced a little as someone settled against it, and she gave a small sigh as someone stroked her hair. Tilting her head upwards and peeking through her lashes, Kaoru found herself staring at a pair of grave violet eyes sparked with amber. His mouth was a tense line and she dropped her gaze. What was she supposed to say or do at this point?

"We need to talk," he told her in a gentle voice. "There are some things you haven't been very comfortable in telling me and I haven't wanted to push you, but I think after last night…" his voice trailed off.

Kaoru lifted her stare back to his face, uncertainty written across her features. "Why would you want to know?" Kaoru asked her voice scratchy and hoarse. She swallowed and dropped her gaze again. Something flickered across the bond so fast she couldn't quite catch it, but the rush of warmth and affection had her breath catching in her throat.

"Kaoru," his voice was low, one hand curving under her cheek and lifting her head. "You share my soul. There is nothing about you or your past I do not want to know, to memorize. There is nothing that has to be forgiven."

She met the gold sparks of his stare for a long moment before moving to sit up, remaining silent as he pulled her up easily. She was surprised when he shifted her against him so that her cheek was pressed against his chest, his lips pressed against her hair. Kaoru breathed in his scent for long moments, striving to memorize the feel of him. "What do you want to know?"

He was quiet for a long time. "Tell me about your mother."

Kaoru raised her head and looked up at him and swallowed. "My mother?"

"Hmmm…" he agreed. "We might as well start at the beginning. Did she have your hair?" His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. "What was she like?"

Kaoru blinked at him for a long moment. "My hair?" she asked in confusion before she shrugged. "My hair is my mother's in everything except color. She was from the north and she was very fair and small boned." She licked her lips. "She married my father when she was very young and they waited several years to have me, going against the tradition of the church."

Kenshin continued to play with the ends of her hair. "Did she teach you how to hold your head like a lady?"

Kaoru stilled against his chest before nodding slowly. "Yes." She tightened her grip around his waist. "She was a perfect lady. She never had interest in horses or swords or anything beyond running a household and her books, but she was perfect in everything she did."

"Whose idea was it to learn how to defend yourself?"

"My father's," Kaoru admitted. "He struck a deal with my mother. She agreed to let him teach me how to use 'boy's toys' as she called them, if she and I worked on being a lady three mornings a week. The weekends were spent with a tutor along with three hours each evening doing homework."

"Kaoru… who were your parents?"

Kaoru shivered in his arms. "Can I… can we talk about this later?" She twisted her fingers against his shirt. "Please?"

Kenshin carefully felt along the bond and noted the way fear and panic seemed to war inside her, and kissed her temple. "All right. What do you want to talk about?"

Kaoru bit her lip. He deserved the truth. She had to tell him something. It was only fair. "Sumita… that man… my father…" She stuttered to a halt and tried again. "My father was accused by the temple for crimes he did not commit. The man who attacked… h-he… was responsible for my father's death."

Kenshin pressed his lips together as he processed her words. "He killed your father?"

"No," Kaoru admitted. "He was responsible for his death. How much do you know about Temple executions?"

"Not much." Kenshin said.

"In order for the Temple to be able to execute someone for treason to the temple or to the throne, there has to be a witness. It's all very complicated and based on tradition and spells, but Sumita was the man who sat before the Royal Judgment and had my father condemned. I am not sure how he managed to get past the spells, but he did, and my father died."

Kenshin rubbed her back for long moments, his mind going over everything she said. "You were sent to the temple," he said slowly, continuing when she nodded against his chest. "You were given as a slave and I am assuming your mother died during your stay?"

"Grief," Kaoru whispered. "Her people had an odd magic. I didn't inherit any of it, but I always thought my parents were curiously aware of each other."

"Kaoru… are you part of the royal family?"

Kaoru shut her eyes tightly before nodding. Kenshin didn't say anything for long moments. "So after your father's death, Sumita was sent away."

"Yes," Kaoru confessed in a muted voice. "I swore I would find a way to avenge my parents, but it seemed impossible until…"

"Until?"

"You."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, something lacing his tone Kaoru couldn't understand.

Her fingers twisted in his shirt and she looked at him with a cautious expression. "How much do you know of my people's religion?"

Kenshin frowned at her. "You are very loyal to your goddess," he said finally. "It has changed over the years according to the temple and which Priests hold the records."

"Yes, some of them are very loyal," Kaoru agreed tiredly. "Magic goes against our temple religion; the reason your marriage caused such a stir was because the Priests have banned magic for centuries. Her Highness's marriage to you was going to break down that ban and throw everything into chaos."

"How does that…"

"When Tomoe made me her offer to switch places with her for my freedom, all I had to do was take her place in her marriage bed. I didn't think it was going to be that difficult an ordeal…" Her words died and she looked up. Kenshin was amused to see a faint blush dust across her cheeks. "I had seen you once already and you were very handsome."

Kenshin blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to comment but Kaoru rushed ahead. "As you can imagine, that was why I was so mad at you when you told me that I was your wife. You got between me and the chance to find my father's killer."

"I don't understand how you thought you were going to be able to find him," Kenshin said with a frown. "You didn't have any resources or…" He considered her features. " ."…Kaoru?"

"I had a few options," Kaoru said finally. She fidgeted and sighed. "How did Sumita manage to work that spell? He said he used old magic and I didn't know what to do." Kaoru looked up at him. "I have never fought against magic before."

"Did he cast a spell while you were in there?" Kenshin questioned, forcing his voice to be calm.

"No…" Kaoru said slowly, her gaze narrowed in thought. "Sumita… he said the only way out of the room was if one of us died. I… baited him, and he called a knife for me to fight him with. He had his sword, but he didn't use anything else against me. I'm sorry about the mess in your office."

"You're alive," Kenshin told her firmly, "that's all that matters."

"He said he used soul magic, Kenshin. What is that?" Kaoru asked finally, shutting her eyes as Kenshin continued to wrap her in the warmth of his emotions.

"It's magic that is punishable by death to use," Kenshin said flatly. "The books that hold such magic are locked away and guarded with spells and physical traps. How he got his hands on such a spell will be found out. Aoshi is looking into it. He is also getting the details on how long he has been in Wargen's Court."

Kaoru nodded her understanding.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I couldn't get into that room?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

Kaoru lifted her head to stare up at him and he let go of her hair to cup her face between his palms. "I could feel how furious you were," she admitted. His gaze was a pale blue that was lightening to light gold.

"You were in danger and I could do _nothing_. That is not a comfortable feeling." He stared at her wide-eyed expression and leaned back a little bit. He feathered his thumbs across her cheekbones. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against hers, his mouth gentle enough, but there was something almost desperate in his touch against her. "Try to get some more rest. I will handle this matter."

Kaoru blinked and frowned at him. "But…" she started and he slid his fingers over her lips. "Ken…" His fingers settled a little firmer against her flesh.

"I want to take care of you." He lifted his finger from her lips and tapped her nose. "Spend the day relaxing and sleep when you can. Cameral is under strict orders, so don't even think you are going to get away with anything. Let her know if you are hungry." He nibbled on the corner of her mouth. "Don't argue, either." He stood easily and tucked the covers around her waist. " Reading will be an acceptable past time."

Warm affection continued to wrap around her as he left the room, so she didn't feel alone. She looked up when Cameral came in with a tray in her hands and gave a faint smile of thanks. The look her husband had given her just before he left had sent butterflies dancing her stomach, and there was something about the way the bond shivered between them that had changed.

Tucking into the meal, she decided she would worry about it later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano stared at the small man in front of him, glaring down at him as he continued to babble and stutter out his insistences that he didn't have the herb that he wanted. The squinty eyed little man was shifting nervously from foot to foot, and the fact that he kept casting glances behind him to see if what his hired hands were doing did nothing to improve his case.

It had been in the first candle mark after dawn that Tokio had isolated the different components in the spell. The fact that Kenshin hadn't been in the room had given them the time they needed to figure out a plan. Sumita had used a complicated spell. Sano didn't understand the complications of it, but the use of cassiabark and elderberries mixed with carnation petals as a power booster… it spelled trouble. Especially since the sale of cassiabark was heavily sanctioned and elderberries were only available with a royal seal; the fact that Sumita had gotten his hands on those components for his spell meant trouble for someone.

He was just the person lucky enough to be able to enforce it. "You know," Sano told the shop keeper, trying to remember his name, failing, and deciding to tag him as Shifty instead. "I'm just the initial force. You can either tell me the truth or I can report that I don't like what I see and either Shinomori or Saitoh can come down here ask you the same questions, repeatedly, until they get answers."

Shifty paled. Sano didn't particularly mind that the man was more nervous about Saitoh or Aoshi. Their reputations had been crafted the way they had for a reason and _his_ for another way. However, his temper was riled up enough that he would have little trouble knocking the heads together of anyone in his path. He allowed a little of that anger to bleed into his eyes and face. "By order of the King I'm closing you down until I get answers that make _me_ happy. Then you get to answer questions to make other people happy. Rumors that I don't like have been circulating. You wouldn't happen to know anything about some elderberry on the black market, would you? 'Cause if you do, and you don't tell me, I'll crack your skull." Not that things were going to go easy for him, but if Shifty had enough information to tie the elderberry to Sumita, he might managed to keep from being cursed to the darkest hell Kenshin knew of.

In all the years that Sano had known Kenshin, he had only seen him this worked up once or twice. They had met when they were both boys in court; Kenshin's fourteen to his thirteen. The fact that Sano had been twice as tall as the small boned prince had always given people the impression that Sano was the older of the pair; taller or not, he had known from that first day who was the most dangerous of the two.

Kenshin had been surrounded by some larger boys of the court; they were determined to make sure that the small prince understood that until he came into power, they were still in bigger than he was. Sano, already having a reputation for aggression, had stepped forward to help (unaware at the time of Kenshin's parentage), not liking the situation. It had taken him only one glance at the golden-eyed boy to realize that his help was not needed.

Three years later, Kenshin had decided to go and assist Shishio Makoto in a war against his wife's uncle who happened to be the King at the time. Sano had gone in with him, watching his back, watching the way his battle magic and temper had honed him into something his pale face and large eyes had never promised unless you happened to see him angry.

Now, that anger was barely being contained. The only reason Kenshin wasn't on the streets himself was because he refused to leave Kaoru until there was concrete information. According to Tokio, who occasionally checked in, he had been bothering everyone until Kaoru woke up half a candle mark ago. Then he had disappeared again.

"Elderberry is illegal." Shifty tried, sweat beading at his temples.

Sano grinned. He loved it when they attempted to be difficult. Reaching forward, he fisted his hands in the man's shirt, lifted him off his feet and shook him like a rag doll. "Now," Sano informed him once his head stopped bobbling like a child's toy, "you can either tell me what I want to know about spell ingredients, or we can just go ahead and start breaking things." He eyed some expensive looking vases. Megumi would think they were ridiculously priced and find something more expensive for her liking. "When we're done, I get to hand deliver you to my King. You can either go in a very small box or you can still have your legs." Sano's grin sharpened.

"I… I have books," Shifty finally managed. "Ledgers!" He seemed to be having trouble breathing, so Sano set him down hard on his feet. The man stumbled.

"I suggest you point me in the direction of those books and ledgers," Sano said in a soft voice. "They had better stand up to Shinomori's scrutiny, or what _I_ do to you will feel good in comparison." Not that much was going to save the man from Aoshi once Sano delivered the information, unless Saitoh needed the stress relief more.

……..

Sano shut the door to the shop behind him, his hands still tingling slightly from the use of the transportation spell Tokio had given him to send anything suspicious back to Aoshi's office. Shaking the pins and needles feeling from his fingertips, he stepped onto the street and started the walk back home.

"Sanosuke? Sano?" A male voice broke into his thoughts. Sano turned and found himself looking into a familiar face. Dark hair was pulled away from a familiar face with an even more recognizable headband. The green clashed with the red shirt tucked into dark brown breeches. "It has been some time, my friend."

Sano broke into a smile, surprise lightening his features. "Katsu! What are you doing in these parts? Shit, the last time I saw you, you were making bombs for Makato… that was what… thirteen years ago? Why do you have that ridiculous headband?"

"The headband attracts ladies, my friend. You should know that… although it appears that someone had stolen yours."

"That would be my wife," Sano said with a smile. "She burned it on our second anniversary and gave some very… interesting threats involving my jewels, if you catch my meaning." Katsu reached where he was standing and they clasped forearms.

"Are you busy?" Katsu asked, his brown eyes smiling. "We could find breakfast and catch up on old times. Thirteen years is far too long for us to be apart."

"I would…." Sano cut himself off and dragged a hand through his hair, mussing the coarse locks. "I can't. Probably won't be able to for some time. Are you going to be in town for longer than it takes you to get laid?"

"A man has to eat. I'm actually here to see a friend. He has a sister." Katsu waggled his eye brows suggestively. "There is the possibility…" Katsu studied his face, his words dying as he took in the serious lines around Sano's eyes. "Something has happened at the palace? You look tense."

Sano's lips pressed together for a moment before he shrugged. "Someone attempted to murder the Queen last night. The attempt failed but…" Sano's words cut off as he got a look at the expression on Katsu's face. It was gone in a heartbeat but for a second his features had been contorted into a sort of rage… "Katsu?"

"Is the Queen all right?" Katsu questioned, his voice now showing only polite interest and concern.

"Hell, as far as I can tell but shit like that messed a person up sometimes?" Sano asked darkly under his breath. "Some first escort named Sumita was involved. I have to get back. Things are getting a little tight, if you catch my meaning. Kenshin is pissed. Stop by the palace before you head out and have lunch. You can meet the wife. Megumi would hang me by my balls if I didn't at least try to get you over." Katsu gave a distracted nod and smiled.

"I will. Take care of yourself," Katsu said.

Sano nodded and watched his friend walk off. He frowned, unable to put his finger on what part of the conversation had bothered him, before sighing. He had too much to think about right now; he would worry about odd behavior in his friend later.

Turning on his heel, Sano headed back to the castle to report his findings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Another chapter finished. As always, Nekotsuki and Nishatalitha you two kick totally rear. Thanks very much for the advice!

And acting on the beta advice, I should warn you lot that the characterization of **Shishio and Yumi is going to seem a little OC**. This can't really be helped since I have taken away the motivations for how they acted in the Manga, and this is AU anyway. I have attempted to keep them as close to how they would have acted as I could, but please keep that in mind as you are writing and I continue to develop them. Thanks!

This chapter is **Plot Heavy**.

Hope you enjoy the story! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out!

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Mostly plot, some violence.

* * *

"I can't find it," Misao said, dropping her head into her hands. "There _isn't_ a link between Triath and Airthór. It just isn't there. I can't find a way to link Sumita to the Yukishiro's!" 

"There has to be," Kenshin said with a frown.

"I agree that there _has_ to be one," Misao said, rubbing her eyes almost violently, lifting her face after taking a deep breath. She tried to smile. "I'll keep looking."

Kenshin nodded, his mouth turned down, tight lines around his eyes and mouth. They looked up as Sano walked in.

"Sumita did some shopping all right," Sano growled, flopping down into a chair. "I found a little black market seller who not only sold him the Elderberry, but gave him dried carnations as well."

Misao swore. "I hope you put him in custody."

"Don't worry," Sano said with a tight smile. "He is sitting in a cell and waiting for your husband or the wolf to have nice little private chat with him." He glared at Kenshin. "You don't need to go down there."

Misao rubbed her eyes. "Sano, instead of baiting Kenshin, get over here and help me go through the files _again_. I need a fresh set of eyes."

Sano sighed and picked himself up, keeping an eye on the moody king. "Right. Sure. When do you think your wife is going to wake up, Kenshin? It's getting a bit late in the day."

"She woke up some time ago, but is sleeping again," Kenshin returned, his face tired. "We discussed some things, but not enough to get all the answers that we need."

"What did you discuss?" Misao asked, obviously struggling with her impatience. "That might help me with the connection between Triath and Airthór and the reasons that they sent Sumita into Airthór instead of keeping him in-kingdom."

Sano grunted and started paging through the files.

"We discussed her people's religion," Kenshin said finally. "Misao, what do you know of the northern tribes?"

"The ones in the White Mountains?" Misao asked in surprise. "Not a lot. They do a little bit of trading in Triath, but they avoid contact with most of the people around them. They have some magical ability, but not a lot is known about it or how they use it. Why?"

"Kaoru's mother came from there," Kenshin said with a sigh. "She said her mother was from the north and had a connection to her father. Her mother trained her for Court life." His mouth set in a moody line. "She is part of the Court that surrounds the throne, but she hasn't said how close to the throne _she_ is."

Misao gaped. "You didn't ask?"

"The politics for Triath are complicated," Kenshin said wearily. "And she is still very upset by what happened last night. See if you can find records of an outland marriage to someone in the court. That should give us a clue. I will ask her more questions tonight if she is up to it."

Sano gave a slow nod. "That seems fair enough… I have a friend who just got back into town who travels a lot. He might know something which would connect Triath and Airthór. I'll see if I can track him down tonight."

Kenshin gave a nod. "Aoshi and Tokio are on their way here. Once they arrive we will compare notes and see what we can come up with. Shishio will be expecting a full report soon."

* * *

Kaoru woke up to the sensation of someone _other_ than her husband watching her. Opening her eyes she twisted in surprise, her instant surge of confusion drowned out when she caught a pair of cool gray eyes watching her from a face that was drawn and lined. "Majesty." 

"Kagerou," Kaoru breathed in shock before falling back onto the bed. "You're not supposed to be in here, you know. If Kenshin finds you in here he _will_ skin you."

"Sumita is dead by your hand," Kagerou said softly. "Your father is avenged. We wait for new orders."

She blinked in surprise at the blunt words before sitting back up, shoving strands of her hair out of her face. Surprise skated through her and she felt Kenshin's brush of inquiry. Karou quickly rushed to reassure him. The last thing she needed was Kenshin coming in and killing Kagerou. "Orders?" she asked. "What do you mean orders?"

"For the past four years we have hunted the man whom you executed last night," Kagerou told her. "Now we wait for the next target. What do you wish us to do?"

Kaoru continued to stare at him.

"Tomoe and Enishi are building an army, Kaoru," Kagerou continued in a soft voice. "They are using your husband's fury at them as an odd sort of shield, knowing that he is only looking at the border. The temple is hiding the troops from the mages' searching eyes. They have brought in dark priests from other lands who call demons, and Tomoe's lover, Akira, leads them."

"What?" Kaoru demanded, her eyes wide. "The temple never condones anything unless it's to their advantage."

"Tomoe has promised them the heads of all of Kenshin's mages. They plan to march on the border and take control of the river, cutting Kenshin off from his main ports and destroying his resources. By converting those they capture to our people's religion, it will give the Temple a foothold to fight off the magic."

"Black priests?" Kaoru said with a frown. "The Temple does not condone such usage… black priests only fight with the mercenaries that they are hired with. The mercenaries from the north demand land in exchange for their services, along with gold…" Her voice trailed off. "How do they expect to pay for that?"

"Akira was the one who originally decided to use Sumita against your father. I have prepared a report for you and shall have it delivered tonight, but the short version is that Tomoe was behind everything and not your Uncle as we originally thought. She was the one pulling the Temple's strings and was responsible for the death of her own parents, as well as your grandfather. She had Enishi trained in mage work and has been sitting on her web for years, planning her strike." Kagerou's features were grave. "The only person who stands between her and her goal now is you."

"What?"

"The temple magic is the source of her power. As the royal line, you can stop her from utilizing it to its full extent," Kagerou said quietly. "She will be furious that you killed Sumita."

Kaoru dropped her head into her hands. "We have to tell Kenshin," she said finally. "He is planning something and he needs to know." She looked weary when she lifted it again. "He's worried. Dammit…" she swore and threw the covers off her legs, racing into her closet and coming out in breeches and a man's shirt. "If we don't go interrupt whatever he is doing, he's going to come in here and draw all the wrong conclusions."

"If that is what you wish." Kagerou said, following her.

Kaoru froze, turning with an unsure expression. "You don't think we should tell him?"

Kagerou looked down at her with a thoughtful expression. "I trust those you trust only because you trust them. It is my job to be suspicious. If you believe that we should tell him this, I shall have a copy of my report made for his spy master."

Kaoru swallowed, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "He is furious," she warned. Opening her eyes, she pinned Kagerou with a look. "Do not tell him that Tomoe wants me dead."

Kagerou lifted a brow. "You do not wish him to know of her plans to kill you?"

"No," Kaoru said finally. "He can't know." She dragged a hand through her bangs. "If you are right and I am the only one who can stop the Temple magic, there is no way Kenshin can know about that. He is… protective," she admitted with a blush. She squared her shoulders. "We have to hope it won't come to that. We tell him what he needs to know, but you will promise me that Kenshin will not know. He cannot know that that if things are as bad as we think… well, that the only way to stop it is if someone goes in to deal with the problem."

"I give my word along with my honor, as I always have," Kagerou promised. "Akira was responsible for Sumita coming after you, and we can only assume he was working alone at this time."

"Good," Kaoru said as she marched down the hall, her bare feet almost silent on the rugs. "Now if I only I knew what I was doing…" she muttered under her breath.

She felt drained and more than a little worn. She was doing her hardest to hide it from Kagerou, although she was certain that he wasn't fooled. Kenshin definitely wasn't, and she felt a certain amount of determination from him. He had moved, so she had to wander the halls for a few moments before she located the room he was in. She felt his shock and surprise half a heartbeat before she opened the door and stepped in.

Kaoru felt her stomach roll at the expressions that were pointed in her direction. Licking her lips, she let her eyes land on Kenshin and she forced them to stay there, watching as the gold darkened to an odd blue color.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru took a deep breath at the tone in his voice, watching as his gaze swung behind her shoulder and paled again. "Kenshin, you remember Kagerou…" she started, and then stopped, uncertainty flooding through her as his expression remained closed.

"Out." Kenshin spoke the word softly, his voice barely a thread of sound, but the reaction was immediate. Everyone stood up and filed out. Kagerou gave a slight bow and followed when Kaoru made no move to stop him.

Kaoru licked her lips as the door shut, nerves eating at her. "Kenshin?"

His expression was considering as he studied her. "You should be in bed," Kenshin told her quietly, scanning her face as if looking for something. "At the very least you should be relaxing on one of the couches."

Kaoru licked her lips. "I needed to talk to you."

"So you didn't use the bond to call me to you?" Kenshin asked, moving to sit on the edge of the table, his hands folded in front of his body.

"Oh," she muttered, trying not to blush, "that's not important." Kaoru tugged on her bangs and sighed. "Kagerou isn't a monk." When his expression didn't change from that slightly guarded expression, she glared at him. "You're not making this any easier, you know."

Kenshin's expression stayed serious for a moment before his shoulders finally relaxed a little. "Start at the beginning," he suggested.

Kaoru let out a long breath. "I feel like we have already had this conversation," she muttered. "Kagerou… I have known Kagerou my entire life. Or at least the parts of it that I can remember; he was my father's closest friend." She rubbed her eyes. "My father was Koshijirou Kamiya. His twin brother was Oibore Yukishiro." Surprise flickered through the bond and Kaoru shifted her gaze to the wall.

"You're related to the Yukishiros?" Kenshin said finally.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip before nodding. "The head royal line is always succeeded by the strongest child born to the throne. Generally, there are only two children born and the rules are different when there are more than two. My father and his brother were the only children born to the king and his wife. Uncle Oibore was given control of the lands controlled by the Yukishiro title and my father was put as the head of the Kamiya clan, which is why my surname is different. He married my mother to secure some minor trade agreements to the North." Kaoru paced the length of the room, refusing to look in Kenshin's direction.

"So they competed for the throne. Is that why your father was killed?"

"I always thought so. See, Grandfather never let anyone know which son was the favorite. It could have swung either way, but daddy was never ambitious. He purchased a farm on the eastern border of the Kamiya lands and took mamma there before I was born. I didn't see the capitol city until we were taken there for daddy's trial.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Two months after daddy died, Uncle Oibore was also killed, in a riding accident. I was locked in the temple and dead to the Council, which made either Enishi or Tomoe the heir. Grandfather died a year into my stay from a wasting disease. Enishi was sent off for some sort of royal training. Neither of them was old enough by our laws to take the position of heir. In our people's tradition, you cannot take the throne until you hit maturity, which is twenty-five, and even then you are required to be wed."

Kenshin frowned. "How does this…"

Kaoru spun and look at him. "I wasn't keeping it from you because I didn't trust you." Her expression was strained as she took him in. "If I had thought for an instance that something like last night could have happened…" She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Kenshin stood and walked over, settling his hands onto her shoulders and meeting her weary gaze with his own. "First and foremost, I am your husband. Outside of that, there are things that will impact our relationship, but your happiness is one of the most important things to me. Remember that. Second, you have no reason to blame yourself for last night."

"I killed a diplomat from a…" Her words died as his mouth tightened.

"He attempted to kill you, breaking my people's laws as well as his own. The death you gave him was merciful compared to how I would have ended his life," Kenshin told her in a firm voice. "I am not upset with _you_ over last night."

Kaoru swallowed. "But you are upset with me."

Kenshin sighed, letting his hands trail down her lightly muscled arms and down to her fine boned wrists. "There are secrets between us. There is a…lack of trust." Kenshin shook his head as she tried to argue. "There is. It is not something we can change, not in this second. You are afraid to trust me. We can work with that. Just remember, among my people it is a husband's _honor_ and _right_ to take his wife's worries and cares as his own. I understand your reasons not to tell me this right away. I accept them, but I will _change_ them. Now, I am going to call everyone back inside and you can tell us what was so important that you came charging into my conference room in such a hurry you forgot your shoes."

Kaoru looked down at her bare feet and flushed dark red. "Don't you dare laugh," she hissed, looking back at him to see he was holding her boots in one hand, eyes dancing.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kenshin soothed, flicking his wrist in a pattern so that the doors unlocked. Kaoru swore and shoved her feet into the boots, securing the last buckle as everyone started to come back into the room.

Kenshin hooked his fingers in the curve of her elbow. "You sit next to me," he informed her, settling her into the second chair at the head of the table before taking his own.

"Kagerou, my wife tells me you were a friend of her father's."

"His spymaster," Kagerou said, bowing his head. "I have been showcasing my skills to my queen in the hopes that I may maintain that position in her court as well."

"When this meeting is over, acquaint yourself with Shinomori," Kenshin ordered. "Now, we have been looking for a connection between Triath and Airthór; between Sumita and the Yukishiros. We understand that Sumita was the one responsible for Koshijiro's death, but we need the connection between the two countries."

"Have you have heard of the name Akira Kiyosato?" Kagerou questioned.

"He was banished from Makoto Shishio's court after performing black magic responsible for the burns along Shishio's body," Saito drawled. "There wasn't enough evidence to pin the spells directly on him so instead of execution, he was exiled."

"Kiyosato is Tomoe's lover." Kagerou informed them, watching the surprise flicker over their faces. "My current sources in the castle are going as far to suggest he is operating as an unofficial Consort to her highness."

"Are you sure of this?" Aoshi's voice cut into the room like a blade.

"Yes," Kaoru told them, flinching slightly at the way attention shifted to her. "We are. Kagerou has been hunting Sumita for several years now, and the fastest way to find him was to keep an eye on what was left of the royal family. Kiyosato was the only one who could give Sumita orders without jeopardizing his position."

"So he was responsible for the attempt on your life," Misao growled, her eyes narrowed.

"A direct connection to the throne, but done in a way that could be brushed off as an independent move if they were caught," Saito agreed.

"How are you getting this information?" Tokio asked. "We can't get spies into the palace or the temple without a great deal of risk. The temple magic is unlike our own and we haven't been able to break the seal on it yet."

"All of my spies were sworn into the royal family's service through Koshijirou," Kagerou said calmly. "Kaoru carries the same blood in her veins. All of us who are still alive have been retaking our vows, giving us access to the palace and the temple."

Kaoru nodded to Kagerou, who handed her two thin folders. "Tomoe is building an army, Kenshin. As Tokio said, you can't see through the temple interference. Not only has she been building the royal army, but she has hired mercenaries, black priests, and made some unknown bargain with the temple who has agreed to supply its own forces to her cause."

"The temple army is going along with her exploits?" Megumi asked in surprise. "I thought it operated on a separate basis than the royal army."

"It does," Kaoru agreed. "It is also traditionally twice as large as the royal army."

Kagerou spoke up. "That is not all. Supposedly Akira has struck a deal with a devil and has been helping block your mages from seeing across the border, as well as taking control of the black priests that are being brought in with the hired mercenaries."

"Shit," Sano groaned. "What do they want, a war?"

"Yes," Kagerou said in a flat voice, his blunt word silencing Sano. "Their plan is to surge across the border before you realize what is happening and to take this country inch by inch. As they move along, they will force the villagers to convert to their religion or die. That will give the temple a powerbase in this country. Once they take over Cervon, they can abandon Triath to the mercenaries and expand their conquering up and down river, until eventually their greed is sated."

"Why attempt to kill Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded.

"Blood connections are dangerous," Kagerou chose his words carefully. "She has inside knowledge of the workings between the temple and the royal family and could become a nuisance."

The discussion paused as a servant knocked on the door, bringing in a cart loaded down with cold cuts, fresh bread, cheese and fruit. Several mugs appeared on the table along with a pot of tea and a jug of something else hot to drink. Everyone took a moment to fill a plate and drink.

"All right," Kenshin said after he swallowed a bite of his meal. "It appears we are going to war after all. What else do we need to know?"

Aoshi and Kagerou exchanged looks. Kaoru was torn between rolling her eyes or snickering at the way the two spymasters were eyeing each other. "Kagerou," Kaoru asked softly, ignoring the way attention immediately shifted to her, again. "Are they using just the temple army or are they bringing in the marshal guard?"

"Both," Kagerou said flatly. "They are getting unexpected resistance from the merchants who were disappointed at the loss of trade routes when the marriage was… switched. The marshal guard is being used to keep them under control. They are, of course, attempting to smear your name as well, my queen."

"How?" Misao asked curiously.

Kaoru frowned, "Painting me as a heretic; and to my people, I am." She gave a careless shrug, but the lines around her mouth were suddenly tense. "If they want to go to war they have to have permission from the temple. By naming me a heretic, it gives them the excuse they need to justify the temple armed forces to the people." She gave another shrug. "The temple army is well trained, well fed, well paid and they have the belief that they are fighting for their faith. That's a hard body of men to fight against."

"Then they are unaware that Yukishiro is using a demon-bargain to fight against us?" Aoshi mused.

"They would have to be," Kagerou agreed. "The temple soldiers would not be willing to fight if they knew demon magic was involved. The people of Triath are grounded in the belief that magic is evil; it's why the original bargain for Tomoe's hand in marriage caused such a shock wave. The merchant class is not so unwilling to use it; they see the benefits, but peasants and Temple soldiers? Unless it is introduced slowly and carefully they will fight against it forever."

Kenshin frowned and laced his fingers together. "How large do you think their forces are?"

Kagerou shook his head. "The temple keeps a lock on the number they have employed in their ranks, but many of the men are in reserve and sitting at their homes with their families. The rule against the royal army isn't so much because they are worried about a takeover, but because no man is allowed to serve in both armies. Most of the men are employed with the temple. The royal army's number is also debatable. We are still gathering the numbers on the mercs."

"The temple doesn't allow for mercenary contracts," Kaoru said with a frown. "It would have to be Akira bringing them in. Enishi and Tomoe couldn't risk having their names attached to it."

Kagerou looked troubled. "We are afraid that isn't all that Akira is bringing in. The black priests are offering large pools of blood magic resources that are mostly untapped for the time being: those resources are going to go to opening portals."

"Would Tomoe and Enishi risk that?" Tokio asked with a frown. "How much do they know about magic?"

Kaoru shook her head. She didn't know.

"Enishi was sent to Wargen's Court four years ago to be trained in the art of offensive magic by his sister," Kenshin reminded them. "It would be the most logical connection between Tomoe and Akira."

Kaoru bit her lip; she had a growing suspicion and wasn't sure it was something she was willing to talk about yet. It wouldn't do Kenshin any good to know about it anyway. If she was right, and she wasn't sure she was, she would be the only one who could do anything about it. Kaoru just hoped Kenshin would forgive her for it.

"So what is our first move?" Saitoh drawled.

"Tokio to contact Yumi. Shishio is going to want a representative here over the next few days. We will need to know how he wishes to contribute to our cause and the numbers he is willing to provide. Saitoh, send a missive to my council that we are having an emergency meeting in one candle mark. Aoshi, you and Kagerou are going to put a report together to deliver to the council." Kenshin gave the orders rapidly, and Kaoru blinked at how quickly he had put the information together in his mind. "Misao, get into contact with all my generals and have them in the war room in two candle marks. Megumi, get in touch with the healers and let them know that they need to start preparing for mass injuries."

"I will have a response from Yumi in less than a candlemark," Tokio assured him, standing and heading off to her work room.

Sano looked moody. "This is going to get ugly."

Kenshin gave a curt nod. "Sano, head into town and see if you can track down your friend. While you're out, head down the docks and see if Shura has any information for us on the activities in the trading world. If Tomoe is hiring mercenaries then there have to be supplies being diverted in that direction. She will know about it."

Sano gave a lazy salute and headed off.

"So what do we do?" Kaoru asked, playing with a grape between her fingers.

"We wait."

* * *

Yumi lifted a brow at her second child. Fayre was a curious mix of Makoto and herself, and sometimes that combination came out a bit more explosively than they would have liked. Yumi hid a smile as she remembered the shouting arguments that had come with choosing their children's names. Shishio had wanted to stick to tradition but she had insisted that they pick names that were more modern, to show their people that change was working on the inside as well as the outside. It had also been in the hope that their children wouldn't come out nearly as stubborn as they were. Clearly one ploy hadn't worked. 

Fayre had inherited her magical talents, a gift that hadn't shown itself in Braeden. While Yumi was a little disappointed that Braeden was more of his father's son than hers, not having a temperamental heir to the throne with the ability to accidentally blow a visiting dignitary into little pieces was a reason enough to give thanks to the gods. Erich was still too little to expect much from. After his baby magic started showing, they would know.

Which did not mean that Fayre didn't think it was beneath her to attempt to blow everyone up for her brother if she thought such requirements were necessary. At thirteen, Fayre was at an awkward age that was just made worse by the fact that her beloved sixteen-year old brother had discovered girls.

Fayre was struggling with her own appearances. Her little girl was showing signs of taking after Makoto's mother, long supple limbs and a trim figure, which meant that right now she was gawky and coltish. Her hair naturally curled in auburn ringlets (both Braeden and Fayre had inherited their grandfather's curls, but only Fayre had _her_ coloring) surrounding a pair of green eyes touched with blue. She liked to pull her hair back into a tail instead of taming the mass of ringlets properly, and was permanently freckled along the bridge of her nose.

"Fayre," Yumi stated carefully, "you cannot light Lady Savannah on fire."

Fayre gave her mother a mulish look. "Why not?"

Yumi lifted a brow. "Because one day you might need Lady Savannah's political assistance and it is improper for you to use your gift in such a manner."

"Daddy burns people."

Yumi felt the urge to rub her temples. She had never taken into consideration what sort of example Makoto had been for his children in the early days, when things had been so turbulent and he had been forced to make examples out of those who had gone against them. "Your father is King," Yumi reminded her. "If for some reason Braeden decides not to wear the crown and you are Queen, then we will discuss why your father does what he does. Not only that, but he can only use his magic on the battlefield. Your magic is more diverse and you can use it at will. That is a dangerous gift, my darling."

"She deserved it," Fayre argued, crossing her arms and glowering. "She was making fun of my hair."

Yumi sighed heavily. She had been hoping that she could avoid sending Fayre into Mage School, in the hopes that her daughter could learn to control her temper a little better before she started taking classes with youngsters who could fight back. "We have discussed this before," Yumi told her. "You chose to disobey the rules, Fayre. Since I cannot have you running around the halls blowing holes in walls and lighting your future court's hair on fire, starting at the first of next week, you will begin taking classes with Mage Pirjo."

Fayre sat up, her eyes flashing. "I'm supposed to go with Braeden to the horse trails this summer."

"You cannot be trusted around ladies with your magic; I cannot trust you on the horse trails," Yumi returned, lifting a brow in warning at her daughter's tone.

Fayre frowned. "Does Daddy know what you are doing?"

"Your father," Yumi said in a tight voice, "is in perfect agreement with me on this matter." When she was finished with this discussion, she was going to go and repeat her warning to her husband about attempting to pamper his daughter against her wishes.

Fayre scowled. "That sucks."

"Be as that may, this decision stands. I suggest you go and pack. It will take a few days to make sure you have everything you will need. You will be gone all summer and then of course, twice a month for the rest of your education." Yumi stood and walked over to the sulking teenager, smoothing her hand down the crown of her hair. "Lady Savannah is a beautiful girl, but most of her beauty comes from a jar. Application of oils and paints so that she can feel confident among her peers," Fayre looked up her, her eyes confused. "You are beautiful without those things. Mage School isn't a punishment, darling, but a chance for you to learn. In four or five years, your brother will start his own intense grooming for the throne; he will need you and your talents to watch his back. I will not always be around to keep an eye on things."

Fayre sighed, her shoulders drooping a little. "Do you think I have ugly hair?"

"I think you have beautiful hair. Remind me to find a painting of your grandfather at your age," Yumi said. "His hair was even wilder than yours."

Fayre looked up at her before jumping up and hugging her. "I'll go pack. But I'm not going to apologize."

That was a battle her father could fight, Yumi decided. Reaching up to rub her temples for a moment, Yumi closed her eyes and relaxed, reaching for the spark of heat that always represented her husband. Ever since the accident when Makoto had somehow managed to absorb the fire that had attacked his body so brutally, it was like snuggling up to a warm furnace each night. The scars on his face had faded over time with the careful application of healing spells and time, but his arms, legs, chest and feet were carefully wrapped each morning with soft bandages. His hair was patchy and bald in places, but with a careful illusion Yumi was able to hide that disfigurement from the country's eyes. The greatest lost, in her opinion, was the change of eye color. Instead of Fayre's green eyes shot with occasional blue sparks, they had darkened into a reddish brown thanks to the magic his body had absorbed.

"There you are," Shishio's deep voice surprised her and Yumi turned with a raised brow. She hadn't thought that he was that close. "We received an encrypted message from Tokio and she wants to set up a crystal conference."

Yumi lifted a brow in surprise. "Is something wrong?" she asked, changing directions and heading from her private office into her workroom that held the scrying crystal she used to communicate with Tokio.

"Something must be wrong," Shishio agreed, his eyes narrowing. "She looked tired."

Yumi was muttering spells before she entered the room, the smooth crystal bowl flickering with color as she shut the door, locking everyone else out as the image of Tokio slowly settled into place above the crystal. "Tokio."

"Yumi." The voice was faint, but far clearer after years of studying spells and working to insure safe passage of information. "It is good to see you are well."

"You as well," Yumi said with a smile. "How is your newest one?"

"In fine condition," Tokio said. "I am afraid that the reason I have contacted you isn't for family discussion." Shishio stepped up next to her and Tokio smiled. "I am glad you're here, this will make things easier."

The next half an hour was spent with Tokio as she explained the events that had led up to the summons. When it was over both monarchs were frowning. "It will be a few days before we can get any sort of response from our own people back to you." Shishio said finally. "However, if you do decide to go to war with this Yukishiro clan, we will offer support."

"We will send Soujiro to act as an official representative to your War Council," Yumi told Tokio with a grim face. "He will be there in a few hours by Gate."

Tokio gave a low bow. "We look forward to his arrival."

The connection broke and Yumi sighed, leaning against Shishio's chest as she felt the energy drain from sustaining the connection for that long. "It looks like you are going to be dealing with your daughter's attitude sooner than you thought."

"I think I prefer the war," Shishio murmured, kissing the skin above her ear with a sigh. "I'll let you talk to Soujiro, I'll deal with Fayre, and then we can call the council in."

Yumi straightened her robes. "After I feed Erich," she corrected, moving away from her sighing husband. "_Then_ we can call a War Council of our own."

* * *

Tomoe stared at the shards of glass on the floor, watching the way they shone in the cold light of the fire. Brushing a shaking hand down the side of her gown, she attempted to breathe deeply. Such a display of temper was beneath her. 

"Tomoe?"

She turned and breathed deeply at the sight of Enishi, his hair mussed from sleep. The faint bruises on his neck suggested he had been with someone when she had thrown the vase. She sighed. "Sumita is dead."

Enishi scowled, his eyes narrowing to slits of green in temper. "What?"

"Sumita is dead and Kaoru has been tipped off. Kenshin will know everything soon." Tomoe flexed her fingers. "Akira has screwed everything up."

Enishi looked at the mess on the floor and waved his hand. "Things may yet to work to our ends."

Tomoe sighed, poured herself a glass of wine and sank down on the couch. "We are going to be forced to move up our plans. We cannot wait for the winter to freeze the river to move our troops." They had been depending on the surprise of having their army march in winter to hit Cervon. It was why they had been willing to bring in so many black priests, to help circumvent most of the risks that came with winter army travel. Fisting her hands, she tried to control her temper.

"Things may not even come to that." Enishi pointed out, sitting next to her with a thoughtful glance. "We know Himura. We know how he will react. We won't need to go anywhere, he will come to us."

Tomoe frowned and then a slow smile began to cross her features. "He will indeed be coming here, won't he? Enishi, please call the head priest to me. There are things to discuss."

* * *

I can't think of anything I might need to explain, which means there is probably something. Oh well. As always, feel free to review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Well! Finally! A chapter I am mostly happy with. This is the fourth version of this chapter, so I hope you lot enjoy it! Writing this semester is going to be interesting, as I have several papers and a major class, Business Law (which shuts down my life for a week as I study) but I shall do my best. This thing will be finished! There are only a few more chapters to go, and I am hoping for it to be finished by summer. I have an internship this summer that will suck time up, but at the very least, this thing had better be finished by the time I graduate!

Ravyn

Warning: Not really anything other than suggested lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own any RK characters.

* * *

Kaoru trailed her fingers along the carefully inked parchment. As a child, maps fascinated her, and she often sat next to her father as he copied them. It had been a hobby of his; something he said was relaxing. The occasional afternoon when both her parents were able to rest was filled with sitting in a high backed chair, watching her father draw lines. The musky scent of parchment; the smell of her mother's favorite tea; the crackle of a fire if the afternoon was chilly with the promise of winter; her mother's teasing comments about the art of imitation… bittersweet memories.

Her father's gift was to take what he had seen and re-create it. Maps, pictures, paintings… anything his eyes had seen, although he seemed to prefer maps. It never seemed to bother him that what he did wasn't true creation. Kaoru had once seen a picture he had drawn for her mother early in their marriage, and she understood. While the picture was perfectly detailed… it lacked some necessary life.

Instead, he patiently took a map and copied it line for line, noting each mark with careful precision that could take only heartbeats or hours. It was from her father that she learned how to read maps, learned what the significance of knowing what your territory looked like, why understanding why people fought wars over lines and scribbles was important.

The map in front of her was new. The lines were dark and the little markers for how wide the lake was or how far one village was from another had been carefully updated, the ink a different shade from the original color. Those who didn't live in Triath wouldn't think twice about what the carefully drawn lines of the map were hiding. Her memory of this particular enlarged area was different. False information someone wouldn't recognize.

She knew. Part of her was wondering if she was turning into the heretic that priests said she was by giving up the information. Was it disloyal? To whom? She would be sentencing Kenshin's soldiers to death if she didn't let him know about certain inconsistencies in the maps her people had given him as part of the now-broken trade agreement. It worried her that Tomoe would have given him inadequate maps. That meant whatever she was planning, she might have been planning anyway. On the other hand, perhaps these were stolen. Would it really be betraying her people, the subjects that her cousins were exploiting, if mercenaries Tomoe had brought in were also using her people so that they could one day take the land for themselves? Was it betrayal to save them from that?

Oh, that report had hurt. Learning that Tomoe was willing to give up the land their ancestors had sweated and died for, that their people fought every day to make a living from, to _mercenaries_. Sold to the highest bidder. It disgusted the part of her that had listened to her father for hours on responsibility to the people.

Standing, she walked to the window and sighed. If those were her only concerns… but they weren't her only concerns, so she couldn't say exactly what she would be doing instead. A ghost of a smile crossed her face and she headed back to her little table.

That morning Kagerou had brought her a packet that Tsunan, who now preferred to be called Katsu, had delivered for her to read. His note told her that he had run into an old friend who worked for Kenshin and sent along a copy to him as well. It was amusing seeing the lengths her father's men, now hers, were willing to go to show that they were aligned with her first.

Since Kenshin had been in meetings all day with his generals, Kaoru could only assume he had received the information. Kagerou would never keep such information from Kenshin, even though her spy was curiously determined to make sure she received it first. She rubbed her forehead as she sat down, trying to relieve some of the tension headache she could feel building.

Katsu's report had caused a knot of anger and disbelief in her gut that churned like acid. There were such discrepancies in how they were raised. How had two brothers produced children with so different morals?

Finding out _why_ Tomoe was making certain decisions was nearly as important as how they were going to stop her. Katsu's report had given her something else to consider. The suggestion that she was sleeping with Akira Kiyosato was shocking enough. That this Kiyosato had made a blood pact with a demon…

Kaoru knew from the books she had been taking from Kenshin's library and giving herself headaches going through that magic was part of everything. It just depended on if you had the power to claim that magic for yourself, to bend it to your will. It wasn't that Triath didn't have magic, it was that the people never been taught to use it.

The temple had magic. They called it something else, gave it new definitions, but it was magic. It wasn't the natural magic Kenshin's people practiced, careful of how much they took and how they used it… but it was still magic. Having grown up with a mother that was quietly, but firmly, against the state religion had made the transition to Kenshin's kingdom easier. She had still been taught the basics and had made her yearly offering, but she didn't have the built in resistance to what was such a part of her husband's life.

Through her years spent in the temple, Kaoru had learned things that were just now starting to make sense as she started to understand the rules and guidelines in her husband's spell books. Too many things were just _accepted_ by her people. No one thought it was at all odd that the Temple had it own brand of magic, no one thought it odd that the royal family was somehow able to rule the priests. The priests had power. The royal family had nothing but their bloodline and name, a political position.

Tracing her fingers over the lines that separated Cervon from Triath, she considered the land between the countries. There was a strip of land there, nearly a mile wide that no man (and supposedly beast) dared inhabit. Fear of contamination from Cervon, presumably. She wasn't sure why Kenshin's people had chosen not to inhabit it before Kenshin ordered the barrier that Tokio was working so hard on. Besides the smallholdings and watchtowers, she didn't remember there being a lot of inhabitation near the border.

There were supposedly secrets in the temple that only the royal family knew, but Kaoru didn't know what those were. She hadn't been privy to those books or tablets. There were only whispered rumors of a great source of power that the temple controled. Considering the lack of magical use… if she applied the same theory that the palace used to heat the towels and baths, but instead of using it the priests stored it somehow…

Frowning, she rubbed the ache between her eyes. What would that mean? Why wouldn't the priests have already used it. Why would they use it? Did it have something to do with the royal family? Was that why they held power over the priests? How was that factoring into Tomoe's plan?

She needed information and she needed to get it without letting Kenshin know what she was doing. If she was right… then he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He was going to have enough problems, what with Kiyosato and his demon magic. Kaoru didn't have any idea how demon magic worked other than it warped everything it touched and that it was best used in battle.

What had someone said once? That Kenshin's magic also worked best on the battle field? Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, her breath caught in her throat at the delicate touch of her husband through the bond between them. For a single moment she was wrapped in strong arms and warm, washing her anxiety and nerves away. It was frustrating that she couldn't return the favor, at least not yet…

Closing her eyes in pleasure, she sighed in regret when he pulled away. No, her husband's focus was going to have to be Kiyosato. She was the one who was going to have to worry about Tomoe. For now, at least.

Sitting up, she stared back down at the maps in front of her. For now, this was what she could concentrate on. She needed more information to handle the rest of it. Until then, she might as well make sure her husband had the best possible maps to plan his attack with.

This was something she could do to help.

Taking her mind away from Kiyosato and Tomoe, and what their plans were, she bent her memory to remembering land, villages, and open places for battle. Kenshin would know more than she with what to expect from her cousins. She could put her father in that. Kagerou would find out what she wanted to know and then she would decide what her move was going to be.

Sliding her finger down the map, she located where she thought the underground tunnel to the temple opened in a small clearing. Emergency exit. There was another use for it, she had heard her father comment once, but Kaoru wasn't sure what that was. Yet. She would be by the time the battle came. She supposed she could tell Kenshin about the place later. Once she was sure it was where her memory said it was.

All this thinking was giving her another raging headache.

Well, she was just going to have to beg his forgiveness for this after they both survived. Assuming, of course, it was necessary. She _could_ be reading everything wrong. She wouldn't know until Kagerou could find her the information she wanted.

"You're _not_ Kenshin."

The tone was young and brimming with accusation and Kaoru sat up. She found herself looking at an annoyed face, about fourteen, dark brown eyes and hair. He looked a little tired, but the grumpiness in that face pulled her from the deep reflections that were doing her no good.

"No, I'm Kaoru."

Arms crossing in front of him, he frowned. "He married you?"

Both brows raised, she blinked at him. "Yes, he did and who are you?"

"I'm his cousin." The words were growled at her, as if she should know the answer already.

Feeling faintly annoyed, Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was expecting someone a little… older, I suppose."

"What?"

Tapping her lips with her fingers, she nodded. "With that attitude, I would have assumed you were much younger than what Kenshin described you as." Not that Kenshin had bothered to describe him at all. Something to poke him about later… with force. "You have to be at least twelve." Amused at the way his features were slowly turning red with frustration, Kaoru leaned back and offered him her best smile. What can I help you with?"

Those dark eyes narrowed. "I'm looking for Kenshin."

"He is in a meeting with his generals."

"What," the boy returned, "he doesn't want you in there?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. Does a Queen normally join her husband in those sorts of meetings?" The question was general curiosity. Kenshin was too tactful not to let her know about the choice to join him if he thought she had something to offer.

The boy looked grumpy. "I don't know."

She smiled. "I shall be sure to ask him then."

The boy's eyes flickered over to the table. "What are you doing?"

"Studying the maps."

"I can see that," his voice was borderline insulting. "Why?"

"These maps were given to us by the Yukishiros," she pointed out easily. "I was checking to see if there are any inconstancies that Kenshin should know about."

To her surprise, instead of leaving, he walked over. His round face was interested.

"Do you study maps?"

"That idiot uncle of mine makes me memorize them," his tone was absent. "Says I need to learn practical skills and map making might as well be one of them.

"So you can draw a straight line?"

"Everyone can draw a straight line, ugly."

Kaoru blinked, and then scowled. She might not be the most attractive thing in the room, but honestly! "Well, then you won't mind drawing the corrections onto this map for me. As practice."

Brown eyes stared at her in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me…"

"It is unkind to lie to children." She smirked at his sputtering. Two could play at this game and he had already shown a dislike for being young. Calling him a child wasn't the most adult thing she had ever done, but it was _fun_. "Do I need to find some sand in case you make a mess?" She took his almost silent swearing as an agreement and moved over so she could point out the lines.

….

"That is not the symbol I asked for."

"I can't help it if you can't read our language properly!"

"For someone supposedly born in this country, your grasp of the language is atrocious."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you should go back to grammar school with the first year students and learn how to read and write, like a good little boy. Now here is some sand, and if you write it correctly this time I might be able to find you a cookie."

"I am not a kid!"

"So you don't want a cookie?"

He growled at her.

Kaoru lifted one brow, leaning her hip against the table, and watched him with unblinking eyes. Swearing at her, he picked up the sand and attacked the spot Kaoru decided was unacceptable. His second attempt was actually very good.

"There," he growled as he etched the drying spell over the map, sealing in his marks. Kaoru felt a pang of jealousy. She couldn't have done that if she wanted. "I hope that is to your satisfaction?"

Reaching out, she ruffled his hair with a smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Will you stop that?" he snarled, batting at her hands.

"Alright, alright," Kaoru said with a smile, lifting her hands. "You're just too cute when you're mad." At his snort of disbelief, she grinned. "I'm hungry."

"So?"

"So, do I get your name or am I just going to refer to you as 'the kid' every time someone ask me who helped me with the map?"

"Yahiko."

"Well, Yahiko, I'm going to go and beg dinner out of Tae. Care to join me?" She leaned forward, her eyes dancing conspiratorially. "If we ask really nice she even gives us honey cake."

"Honey cake?"

"Hmmm," she agreed, her eyes closing at the thought. "My favorite."

"Aren't you going to eat with Kenshin?"

"He said he was going to be cooped up with the generals until sometime tonight. I refuse to sit at the court table if I don't have to, and I'm far more comfortable eating actual food." Shoving her hands into the pockets of the trousers she was wearing, she grinned. "Besides, I think I should get to know my cousin."

Brown eyes blinked at her.

"You should know," Kaoru said as she moved down the hall and away from the startled boy. "If I get there first I get your honey cake."

….

Kenshin walked into his private room, his eyes taking in the figure his uncle cut against the dark furniture of the room. He was still wearing that ridiculous white cloak and his boots were muddy.

"Already drinking?"

"After hearing of your current stupidity, I wonder how you expect me to survive on the pitiful amount of ale you have here." Hiko responded, swirling the amber liquid in his glass, a frown on his face.

"I suppose you are going to bless me with your opinion on the current situation, whether I want it or not?"

"The current situation?" Hiko drawled. "You mean the fact that you, my idiot nephew, are preparing to go to war after having brought home the wrong bride?"

Kenshin sighed and settled himself in for a lecture.

Hiko ignored him.

"When Shinomori told me the extent of the situation I was dumfounded. I suppose I had given you too much credit. When I left for my well-earned vacation, I was aware of your stupidity. I suppose I should be thanking the gods. The woman _you_ picked out all on your own was a nightmare! I suppose it is a blessing you can't tell one naked woman from another in the dark."

Kenshin sighed. "Are you finished?"

"Discussing the entirety of your stupidity would take months. I shall content myself with lighting candles to the gods in the hope that any children you have take after your wife." Hiko took a drink of ale and eyed Kenshin. "When exactly are you going to invite me to meet the lovely woman? All I have heard about her is promising, although she might not enjoy being stuck with such an idiot."

"Kaoru is our private chamber." Kenshin said, masking his exasperation. "She has the best working knowledge of Triath and agreed to go over our maps."

"Then I shall go and speak to Tae about the preparations for dinner." Hiko declared. He finished off his glass.

"You want to catch up on all the gossip." Kenshin corrected in exasperation.

"Yahiko is bathing at this time, but will probably wish to see you in the near future. Try not to stay locked up in those meetings. I have already informed Shinomori that I wish to see a summarized copy of the reports."

Kenshin shook his head as Hiko swept out of the room. There had to be some great sin in a past life that had made that man his relative. However, the introduction of his wife to his younger cousin would prove to be interesting. Yahiko was at the age where he preferred to pull hair and call the opposite sex names.

Maybe it would work as some kind of distraction for his wife. Kaoru was too tightly strung with nerves. Of course, there were _other_ distractions…

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he headed back into the meetings that were now going to go well into night.

….

"This is your idea of a honey cake?" Kaoru said in disgust, looking at the slice on Yahiko's plate. "You're supposed to respect the honey cake."

The boy looked at her and rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with my piece of cake?"

"It's lonely."

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru leaned forward, a grin tugging at her lips. "It's lonely."

"It's a piece of cake!" Yahiko retorted. "It's not capable of being lonely!"

"Oh, to be young again," Kaoru said with a sigh. Standing up, she walked over to the cold room and came out holding a small pot stained a dark green. Settling back into her chair, she took off the ceramic lid. Inside was a smooth, white substance.

Yahiko sat up in his chair. "How did you get Tae to make her clotted cream?"

She blinked at him. "I asked her nicely."

"That's it? Kenshin asks all the time!"

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm cuter." Picking up a spoon, she dug into the cream and dumped a huge dollop of the cream onto the soft, honey-glazed cake. "This is how you eat honey cake."

"How long have you been in this country?"

"Not long enough," Tae said as she walked in, her apron covered in flower. "She still doesn't have any meat on her bones. That's why she gets the cream. You may have a half spoonful, Yahiko."

The young man pouted. "But, Tae!"

Kaoru just grinned, her fork digging deep into the cake and cream combination. The distraction was nice. The back of her mind was worried, but this…

"So you must be the woman my idiot nephew married."

Kaoru turned in surprise to find that she was staring at a man who she would have thought to be related to Aoshi before she ever considered him related to her husband. As lightly colored, as Kenshin was, this man was his exact opposite. And he was so tall…

How many relatives did Kenshin have, anyway?

"I'm Kaoru… you are?"

"You may call me Hiko," the man said easily.

"The rest of us call him less polite things," Yahiko muttered under his breath. Hiko ignored him and settled into a chair that Kaoru would never have guessed would have fit his… girth.

Hiding her bemusement, Kaoru took another bite of cake. It was in moments like this that Kaoru could almost imagine that there wasn't a war going on… or that she wasn't consort to the king. Life had never been simple but it had been a long time since she had these little moments…

Kenshin's warmth brushed against her for a moment and then was gone.

"You'll do."

She looked up in surprise, her fork diving down into knuckles that had been reaching for her cake. Ignoring Yahiko's yelp, she blinked at Hiko.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You'll do."

Kaoru blinked at him. Before she could say anything, Yahiko snorted.

"Like she cares about your opinion."

"My opinion is far more valued than yours," the tall man pointed out. There was a cup in his hand that hadn't been there before.

"That's what you think." Yahiko retorted.

"That," Tae said as she walked over with a tray of food, "is not ale at my kitchen table."

"Of course not," Hiko said smoothly. "It's something new I picked up in the south."

"Oh, not that sake stuff," Yahiko said making a face.

"It is not my fault you cannot hold your liquor. I am doomed to raise boys that cannot hold their liquor." Hiko responded after a long sip.

"Adopt Sano." Tae suggested.

Kaoru snickered into her drink, and pulled her most innocent look as Hiko stared at her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but it just didn't seem like this was the time. Maybe when this whole mess with Tomoe was sorted out.

….

Kaoru couldn't sleep. Sitting up in her empty bed, she sighed. She supposed she was spoiled, used to the warmth and feel of Kenshin next to her. She could have headed over to the fireplace and built up the coals, but it wasn't cold. It was a lack of Kenshin.

Sliding out from under her covers, Kaoru headed into her closet. Finding a pair of soft breaches and a tight undershirt, she changed. Kenshin was part of the reason she couldn't sleep, but he wasn't all of it. Echoes from her thoughts earlier that afternoon wouldn't leave her alone and she needed to feel the way her blade would hum in the air of the dojo. Rolling up her pants legs to her knees, she didn't bother with her boots. It had been a long time since she felt the earth beneath her feet.

It was warm enough outside that Kaoru wondered why they even had the fires going in the castle. Shook off the thought; it wasn't really her decision and she didn't feel it was her place to complain. She opened the door to the dojo. It was a calming dark, welcoming in its silence. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door behind her. Heading to the screens along the sides, she threw them open to let in the moonlight.

It took only a few moments for her vision to adjust, and while she was waiting, she stretched out her muscles. Cameral would have her hide if she knew she was out here with her hair still damp from her bath, but she couldn't find that she cared. She could always take another bath once she got back. She needed to do something or she was going to go crazy.

The chances were that Kenshin wouldn't be back from his meeting anyway. Sighing heavily, and rising on her tiptoes to stretch the muscles in her calves, she walked to the wall where Kenshin had promised to keep her sword.

There was no other sound in the world like steel hissing from a sheath. In her lifetime, it had invoked so many different emotions. Tonight, it was a promise; a promise that even if she couldn't rid herself of her thoughts then she could at least wear herself into a deep enough exhaustion that she would sleep through them. Setting the scabbard back onto its holder, she walked to the middle of the dojo. Bringing the blade up to watch it catch the moonlight, she let it twist in her hands.

She had spoken to Kagerou. He had promised to send Katriona in to find out what she could. She had contacts, he had said. Worry ate at her gut. The temple was a dangerous place to snoop…

_Turn_.

She was running off partial information. Not knowing was worse than knowing. It ate at your stomach and chest until you couldn't breathe with worry for what you _thought_ and not what you _knew_.

_Duck. Twist. Stab_.

Her people were being held captive in their own homes by blood priests and mercenaries, their own royal family having decided new land was more important than that what was held by blood and oaths.

_Slide. Sidestep. Counterstrike_.

Her very marriage to Kenshin been a sort of betrayal to her people. She was in love with this place, this land, these people…

Where did all of this put her in the coming war?

_Slash. Duck. Sidestep_.

Kenshin confused her with the stroke of his feelings against her soul.

_Half-circle counterstrike_.

Even the hum of power in her hands couldn't slow her thoughts and she sighed, stopped in the middle of the pattern and stared at the moon, her shoulders heaving with exertion. Sweat beaded along her body, yet she was no closer to finding the answers that she sought.

What would the answers she wanted gain her? What would they force her to lose? Would she have to act in a way that she would regret?

Could she live with herself if she didn't?

Stubbornly she set her jaw. She might not know the answers, but she would find them. Finding her place in the pattern, she allowed herself to remember the sound of her father's voice directing her through the steps of her kata.

…

Kenshin was tired. There was a mild ache between his temples and he really just wanted to be curled around his wife, smelling her skin and the faint scent of flowers in her hair, as he let each individual muscle in his body slowly relax.

Except his wife wasn't where she was supposed to be. There were signs that she had been there: rumpled covers, half-tossed pillows, and the scent of her bathwater. Closing his eyes, and ignoring the urge to wake Cameral and ask her if his wife had acted differently, he felt along the threads and relaxed as he felt her. Determined, uncertain, angry…

The way she had been all day, even with his attempts to assure her from a distance. No wonder his wife couldn't sleep. He had known this was tying her into knots, but he hadn't had the time to deal with anything lately. There was never enough time. The moment of the attack on her had been followed suddenly by so many other occurrences…

Well, he had the time now. Shedding his over shirt and belt, he headed out the balcony stairs and into the garden. He had the time now and it was time to comfort his unhappy wife.

…

Kaoru was sitting on the steps, watching the moon when he arrived. He paused just to watch her. Several strands of her dark hair had worked their way loose and they clung to her neck and face. Her bare toes were curled into the earth and her sword was sword was held across her lap unsheathed.

There were moments when the simplicity of her beauty took his breath away.

"Some husbands would be disappointed that a sword was more attractive than the bed they shared with their wives."

Kaoru twisted around and blinked at him before setting her sword aside and arching a brow at him. "Some husbands would warn their new wives that they have family that would be invading." Her tone was faintly hesitant.

Smiling, he walked over and sat next to her, letting his eyes linger on the curve of her calves. "I wasn't aware that they would be invading so soon," he replied honestly, letting one hand creep up under her braid to rub the tight muscles of her neck. His smile widened as she sighed and leaned against him.

"I find it very difficult to believe that you are related to Hiko," she told him in that grumpy tone he thought was adorable. "The man is positively huge."

"Are you describing Hiko or his ego?" Kenshin asked teasingly.

Kaoru snorted and poked him in the stomach. "He wasn't… okay, so he was slightly unbearable, but it was fun watching him defend himself against Tae."

"So he did go into the kitchen," Kenshin mused. "I sometime wonder if he is going in there for the gossip or the verbal sparring."

"With your family, I couldn't tell." Kaoru remarked dryly.

They settled into a relaxed silence that Kenshin finally broke.

"Something is bothering you."

"Lot's of things are bothering me," Kaoru replied honestly. "But none of them will be very helpful to talk about tonight."

"I have the time."

"You might have the time," she replied, pulling away from his shoulder. "But I don't know how to talk about them." Which was true. Oh, he was likely to be the one who understood why her father's kingdom being torn to shreds hurt her so badly, but she just didn't know how to express that. Didn't want to.

"You forget," Kenshin, chided gently, reaching up to curve his palm against her cheek. "Not everything between us has to be about words, Kaoru." Lightly he brushed against the cord that connected their emotions. "Let me understand."

The way her tongue stroked along her bottom lip almost nervously was temptation, but he held himself in check as she relaxed, turning her cheek into his palm. Reaching out with his other hand, he pulled her into his lap. She settled against him smoothly, her head tucked into the crook of neck and shoulder so that each breath ghosted across his collarbones. Closing his own eyes, he let himself feel through each individual emotion, testing the depth and learning exactly how affected she was by the entire mess.

While sorting through her jumbled emotions, he came across something that had his breath catching in his throat. He didn't spend long admiring the pale thread; instead, he left it in peace, wondering how long it would be until she noticed it. Stroking a hand down her side to settle along her hip, he slowly let go of their connection, his mind turning over that delicate shadow of emotion.

Kaoru shivered a little against him and he looked down at her bare feet again. "You should have worn shoes."

"I like the feel of the earth under my feet." Her tone was mulish and grumpy again, bringing a smile to his lips.

"That may be so, but you _are_ cold."

"I am not!" She protested as he stood easily with her in his arms. "I'm just… I'm not used to being examined in quite that manner… and it's…" her words trialed off as she struggled to describe it.

Kissing the top of her hair, he held her for a long moment. "It's something that can't be put into words, Kaoru. I understand."

She nodded against his throat.

"However," he allowed a note of mischief to creep into his voice as he sent her sword back to it resting place with a spell "I think we should warm you up anyway."

Her head tilted back, both of her brows lifting into her hair. "Is that so?"

"Hmmm," Kenshin agreed as he started to move back towards their bedroom, hefting her teasingly. "Both of us need a bath."

"I've already had mine," she remarked offhandedly.

"You're getting another one."

"Greedy."

He just smiled against her temple.

'_You have no idea_.'

….

The table was curiously silent. Even Misao had nothing to say and the long silence drowned on between them. Soujiro had lost his normally charismatic smile, a cup of cold tea clutched in his hands. Megumi was starring at her clenched fingers intently, as if the clean line of her nails could tell her all the answers she needed. Sano was standing next to the fire, his back to them all. Only Aoshi managed to maintain his normal air of calm.

"So," Misao said finally. "We have two weeks to prepare."

"Lord Shishio has already been informed," Soujiro agreed. "Lady Yumi is already working on a way to combat the blood priests before they can become a larger problem."

"Megumi," Sano started, his voice muted by the crackling of the fire.

"I'm _going_."

His mouth was a thin line as he turned to face her, his eyes dark in his face. "Do you think that is a wise decision?" Years of interaction with his wife had taught him that a direction confrontation would lead to nothing but frustration and anger.

"I could never forgive myself if I something happens to anyone here and I could have saved them."

'_And the baby?_' He questioned on the mental thread between them. '_You would risk the baby?_'

'_There is something in Kaoru's face… she is distracted. Uncertain,_' she whispered into his mind. '_I need to be there. I want this child… but can we afford to loose Kaoru and Kenshin because I was unwilling to take that risk?_'

He was silent.

"Well," Misao said grimly. "Two weeks is enough time to prepare ourselves physically, if not the troops mentally. The standing army has been prepared for something like this since Kenshin first started making arrangements with the Yukishiros. It is going to be a long march and it will be worse if we delay. Kaoru was looking over the maps we had to make sure they were correct. Winters are wet enough here, but they are bitterly cold in Triath." Both of her hands were clutched tightly around one of Aoshi's.

"We cannot say we didn't see this coming," Aoshi pointed out. "We all knew something would come once we cut off their trade routes."

Soujiro grimaced. "Yes."

"Anyone crazy enough to pull the stunt Yukishiro did isn't fit to rule." Sano agreed. "It was just a matter of time before she found the forces to strike back."

"Then I suggest we all get some sleep." Misao said finally. "We have a lot of work to do in the next few weeks. We need to be prepared. Has Kaoru said anything yet? Does anyone know how she feels about this?"

"She hasn't said anything," Megumi said with a frown.

"Kenshin knows how she feels, or he should," Sano reminded them. "He will take care of her."

"Well," Misao said as she leaned against Aoshi's shoulder. "We can only hope that two weeks is enough time for her to prepare, then. If she is distracted, Kenshin will be too."

"Yes," Megumi said softly, her eyes lowered to her hands again. "We can hope."

* * *

_As always, reviews are greatly apprecaited_!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here is the next chapter. I apologize for the short length. I had to really, really struggle to get this chapter out, because of the silly transition needed. I have already started the next chapter, so maybe it won't take as long.

I am mostly happy with this, but after four rewrites and 30 pages of stuff I hated, this is as good as its going to get.

Hope this is acceptable over Blue Side of the Moon!

Ravyn

Warning: Some violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

* * *

Her kingdom was falling apart. 

The trip to Triath had been painfully slow, even with the help of gates. Painful thanks to saddle sores and endless muggy days. The weather had been hot enough to melt leather and no matter how many cooling spells Kenshin was sweet enough to cast, she was drenched in both her own and her mare's sweat each night. Once they had crossed the border, the state of her kingdom had become painfully clear. Tokio had been kind enough to warn of what she had seen through her mirror (or whatever she used to see), but nothing could have really prepared her.

The army had been prepared to supply their own rations through gates, not willing to depend on or stress what villages were between them and the castle. Kenshin hadn't exactly hidden the reports his scouts had brought, but he hadn't straight out told her what they said either. It wasn't until they arrived that she realized why. Even rumors of mercenary soldiers hunting for supplies and recruits couldn't have steadied her nerves enough to understand exactly what she was going to see.

Fields stripped bare, some showing signs of having been fallow too long. Half-ruined villages and starving, watchful eyes that stared from behind boarded windows. They couldn't stop and offer aid to every village they saw or the army would never reach the capital healthy enough to fight. Giving food would have just been short-term relief. Even so, it hurt to leave behind all those empty eyes.

But she had. They were just close enough to the capital that they could see the city gates. Half a days ride at the most. Her emotions were a gnarled tangle so she shoved them down and hid them under the strong pulse of anger. Kenshin could understand the anger, he could probably understand them all when she didn't… but he was already too busy with other things. No, it was best for her to just ignore them now and then figure them out when this was done.

"Lady Kaoru," Soujiro's voice cut in her thoughts. "Lord Himura has decided to stop here for the evening."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" she asked, tugging on the reins before sliding down. Her muscles had stopped hurting weeks ago, but she winced in preparation anyway. It might be some time before that habit disappeared.

"Once a day for the length of this campaign."

"Soujiro!"

She shot him a look, but he simply smiled. Kaoru had suspected for a while that Kenshin had asked him to keep an eye on her as they moved towards the capital, but she had started to like the cheerful general. It was much easier being around him than his Lord and Lady. Shishio and Yumi were kind, but much too powerful for her to be comfortable around. Her husband had more than enough magic for her to feel easy with, much less a woman who was rumored to be more powerful than even Saitoh Tokio.

A soldier came over and took her reins. Soujiro, knowing exactly where this was going, slipped an arm around her elbow and tugged firmly.

"If you will follow me, majesty?"

"Are we eating with Shishio and Yumi tonight?"

"No. Lady Yumi and Lady Tokio are working on spells to deal with Akira. If he has made the deal we believe he has, it is important to narrow down which demon was in a position at the time to strike a bargain with a mortal. We just don't know which demon he made a bargain with."

"How serious is it?"

"It can be complicated. There is information that we will not know until we face him on the battle field. In order to have made this particular bargain, he had to give something of himself up."

"Why would a demon wish to make such a deal?" She hoped he didn't mind her questions. Not that it mattered; Soujiro would answer anyway.

"Boredom, amusement; does it matter? The deal was made, and now we must deal with the consequences. If he has the capability to fight on the battle field, we must be prepared."

Kaoru stopped outside the tents, starring at Soujiro. "Kenshin will fight him, won't he?"

"It is possible. There are others who can fight him: Lord Shishio and Lord Shinomori; but your husband's battle magic will be the most effective until the ladies come up with a plan."

She swallowed. The idea of Kenshin facing a demon on the battlefield made her stomach turn. She knew he was good, very good, but how good did you have to be to win against something like that?

Soujiro's hand settled on her shoulder. "Do not worry. I will also be at his side, and I am not without my own capabilities."

She gave him a faint smile and opened the flap. Kenshin wasn't inside; Aoshi had probably dragged him off to another meeting. Soujiro stood outside the tent and she sighed.

"How many times have I asked you not to wait for me to invite you in?"

"Every evening your husband has a meeting since this campaign begun," he replied.

She pointed. "One day, I'm going to beat you."

"At your pleasure," he said, sweeping a swift bow, eyes dancing. "Shall we eat?"

….

Glass shattered against the wall. Tomoe stared at the sign of her brother's temper, struggling to keep her own in check. Himura's armies were all but camped at their doorstep and their cousin was with them. Her nails dug into her palms as she seethed. Akira had failed. Her cousin was alive and the murder attempt had been traced back to them.

Her armies were not large enough to deal with the threat in front of her. Akira and Enishi had not finished setting the spells that would guarantee the unwavering loyalty of even the mercenaries. The priests were starting to worry, and there were rumors they were working to undermine her authority with what was left of the royal family. If her little cousin managed to win, they were desperate enough that they might just hand everything back over to the traitor, even if she was married to that mage king.

"We must destroy them."

"Yes," Tomoe agreed turning and walking to her window to study the dying light. She could see their cooking fires and her fists clenched tighter. "But how? Things are not yet finished here. Our plans are not complete."

Enishi was silent for a long moment. "There might be a way."

She twisted around, eyes wide. "Explain."

"Akira's power is limited as he is."

She cut her hand down. "I know."

"There might be a way to break the barrier between his soul and the demon's. If that happens, then Akira would have more control, more power."

"He would have no control."

"He would have enough to direct it at our enemies," Enishi said coolly. "If he wins, then we can be assured that Himura and Shishio are dead. Their kingdoms would be weakened by the loss of their royal families."

"And if we lose?" she whispered, "If they manage to kill him?"

Enishi's smile was cool and wild. "That's the beauty. Even if they kill Akira, the chances that Himura lives through the fight will be greatly reduced."

Tomoe was silent for a long time. "What is your plan?"

"It will take a great deal of power to break the seal Akira made sure was in place before he made the bargain."

"How?"

"Blood."

Tomoe lifted a brow. "Blood?"

"Akira struck the bargain with blood sacrifices; it's how we break it."

"Who do you plan on killing?"

"The priests."

Tomoe blinked. The _priests_. "If they had any idea, they would barricade themselves within the second temple."

"Yes," Enishi murmured. "The second temple…"

Tomoe stilled. Twisting around, she stared at her brother. "The second temple."

His smile was sharp. "I had forgotten."

"Would we only have to channel the energy from the blood to Akira?"

"Yes."

Tomoe laughed. Clasping her hands together, she smiled brightly. "Enishi. If we kill all the priests…"

"Then you will be the only one left with the ability to tap into the temples' stored power."

"I need a map."

In moments they were studying the layout of the city and the surrounding grounds.

"Himura and his armies are here," Enishi said, tracing the lines they would form. "The hidden entrance is only a few hundred feet away from where the battlefield will be."

"The temple texts suggest that the area the magic will strip is only a few hundred yards. We need them to be closer."

"You never said what exactly it does, Tomoe."

"It acts as a magical parasite, my dear Enishi." Her smile was sharp. "It is why our people are forbidden from practicing. Our gods will strip the magic from the souls of our enemies, killing them."

"And we win."

"Oh yes, my dear brother," Tomoe breathed. "We win."

"We will need a distraction," Enishi said thoughtfully. "They cannot expect what we are planning. Our cousin knows the temples as well as we do."

"Leave that, to me," Tomoe whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I have an idea."

Enishi picked up her free hand and kissed the back of it. "Always."

….

Kaoru woke up with a scream in her throat. She managed to choke it off before it rose past a low wail and she gasped for breath. Pressing a trembling hand to her chest, she looked around. She had known the moment she woke that Kenshin wasn't in the tent. He would never have slept through her bolting upright. Much less her tossing around, if the way her legs were tangled in the bedroll said anything. Swallowing, she ran her fingers through her sweat damp bangs.

What had that been about? She couldn't remember the actual dream, just the feeling of dread. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the blankets back and went to stand up. The tent flap snapped open and she slipped, falling back onto her backside and swore.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin! Don't do that!"

He looked tired, circles under his eyes, and his expression concerned. "Are you all right?"

She blinked and then flushed. "I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."

One that left her in a cold sweat and she couldn't remember. He nodded, moving into the tent and sitting down next to her. His hands went to his boots, and she was relieved to see that he was actually going to settle down for the night.

"What time is it?"

"Late."

She punched him in the shoulder. "You said you were going to be getting more sleep."

He caught her hand and kissed it. "I know. But there were things we needed to discuss tonight."

"Akira?"

He nodded. "Yes. Tokio and Yumi believe they have what they need to contain him, but it will depend on what bargain he created."

"Contain?"

Kenshin's mouth was set in a grim line. "It was Tokio's idea. She had spent so much time working on the barrier and finding ways to filter certain loyalties that she and Yumi were able to change the spell. They believe that between the two of them, if we can wear Akira down, they can lock him into a barrier until we figure out exactly how to kill him."

"I suppose you're going to be wearing him down?" Her voice was high.

"It has to be done," he said softly. "I will not be alone. Shinomori will be commanding the armies with Misao to relay his commands."

"Misao?"

"Her gift is being able to see and communicate with the dead. A few of Aoshi's men who she was close to were killed several years ago. In times like this, she can use them to send messages unharmed and unstoppable to the commanders to direct the troops."

"That's magic?"

"No. It's a more of a talent that her family has bred for generations. They had hoped Aoshi has the gift, but he was a mage. Magic cancels out the gift."

She swallowed. "When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow."

She sat up. "Oh."

"Her armies have been moving to surround the city since dawn this morning. They will want to hit us fast and hard. The biggest problem they face is a siege. The country is in such a state that it won't take long for the city to run the reserves dry. We are hoping to avoid starving the citizens, but with the mercenaries, it's unlikely that the city's occupants won't suffer."

"Will they attack tonight?"

"It is difficult to attack at night," Kenshin said. "You can't see who you are fighting. Not without mage lights and we need our mages for Akira. No, they will wait till dawn and we will be ready."

"What if…"

His fingers slid over her lips. "We have stationed sentries and watches. Tokio has placed a spell half way across the valley between us. We will know."

She swallowed and then nodded.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay in the medical tents."

She stiffened. "Kenshin…"

He shook his head. "I do not want you on that battlefield, Kaoru."

She looked away. She wanted to be on that battlefield, but…

She had no training. She had no idea how to work within a unit. She knew nothing about the chaos of a battlefield, and she would just hamper either Kenshin or the soldiers around her. Or Kenshin would decide to put Soujiro on guard duty and have no one to watch _his_ back. At least in the medical tent she would be able _to do_ something.

"Alright," she said. "I won't go near the battlefield."

Warm lips brushed her neck. "Thank you."

She twisted around. "But if you're going to be fighting tomorrow, you need sleep. Now."

He nodded, reaching over to pull her close and settled down. "As my lady commands."

She pressed close, closing her eyes.

Kenshin would do everything he could to stay alive tomorrow. She could feel it in the way he was soaking her in his confidence. If he didn't…

If he didn't, then neither of them would have to worry about the aftermath.

…

It was the second day of battle. Blood stained her cuticles. She tried not to notice, but the occasional lulls in the violence on the field before her, those moments when she tried to find a bite to eat, when she wasn't watching the bond for some sign, any sign of him… she noticed. Her insides were cold enough to kill any nausea, and her eyes only watered from the stench of open wounds and the decaying dead on the field.

Kenshin was so cold. It had been a cold shock when he had cut the bond to keep her from feeling the effects of the battle. Her hands shook if she thought about it. She rarely had the time to ponder, refused to give herself those moments of doubt. He was alive. She would know if he was dead. That was all that mattered.

The hours dragged by. Harsh clashing of steel and cold, foreign words carried on what little wind there was. The bodies in front of her were never ending, and the healers were diligent, working only to save the worse of the injured. The rest of them stitched, sewed, and bathed the fevered in herb treated water that numbed the fingers, but did little for the blood. Her back ached, her feet hurt, and a numb exhaustion tugged at her mind the longer she was on her feet.

"Milady." A young voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up. He was no more than a teenager, dressed in apprentice robes, and in his hands was a tray of steaming water to clean her hands, and a roll stuffed with cold beef and cheese.

"Thank you."

Finding a place to sit was difficult, and she ended up perched on the end of an unconscious man's cot. She felt bad, but the herbs next to his night stand suggested he wouldn't wake soon, and she was careful not to jar the wound on his thigh. Taking a large bite, she chewed rapidly, knowing it wouldn't be long before more soldiers were wheeled in.

A commotion at the tent flap lifted her head, and she blinked rapidly to clear her head. Kagerou. Katsu. They were here. She set her plate down, shoving the last of the roll into her mouth and moving quickly to where they were arguing with a healer. They were here. Why were they here?

"We need to speak to…" Katsu insisted, his hair pulled out of his eyes by a bandana. There was a gash bandaged next to his eye, and marks on his clothing that suggested an explosion. He caught her eyes and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"I'll speak to them," she said hastily, moving around the healer and tugging them behind her. She didn't look to see what the healer thought about her absence, and she didn't care. Why were they here?"

"Why are you here?"

"The priests are gone."

She blinked at them, turning. "What?"

Kagerou repeated himself.

Kaoru frowned, biting her chapped lip. "There are tunnels, and they might have gone to the second temple."

Katsu shook his head. "No, Kaoru. The priests are _gone_."

She stared at him. "Dead?"

"We don't know. Last night, during the demon raid, the Yukishiros gathered up the priests to take to the second temple. To ask for a blessing from the gods."

She paled. "No."

"This morning, the main entrance was blood sealed."

She clenched the sides of her tunic. "Blood… what could she be thinking?"

Katsu's expression was grim. "We don't know. There are vague rumors of some priests turning their back on the throne, but it's not been confirmed. Either way, it's unlikely they went willingly. There is danger in the second temple, and whatever her purpose, we know that it will be a strike against us."

"We have to stop her." Kaoru said flatly.

"This is why we are here." Kagerou said quietly. "We can get you to the second entrance, but only those of royal blood may cross it."

She stared at him. "Kenshin will kill me."

"There are rumors," Katsu said softly. "Of a weapon that the priests can use against magic; a great strike against our enemies. I only heard your father speak of it once."

She licked her lips.

"There is something else," Kagerou mentioned tiredly. "Roughly two candle marks ago, Kiyosato Akira changed."

She stared at him. "Changed?"

"Your husband and the smiling one were fairing well in the battle against him. Then… it was almost as if the bonds holding his human soul were snapped. He has… become a monster. If you do not find a way to stop Tomoe, then your husband will not be alive to kill you."

She licked her cracked lips, fingers clenching. "I cannot call my sword."

"No," Katsu agreed. His eyes flashed to Kagerou. "I will get it."

Kaoru clenched her hands in her tunic and stared at the battlefield. She could just make out the rise of smoke over the rise of the slope. Her teeth hurt.

"The priests will use a spell?"

"I don't know." Kagerou admitted. "Your father never spoke of that particular weapon."

She took a deep breath. "You must tell Tokio where I have gone and what you know."

"Tokio?"

"Saitoh Tokio. She is Kenshin's Master Mage. She has been working on a… barrier. I don't know if I will be able to stop whatever Tomoe plans on doing, but if I fail, instead of using the barrier to trap Akira, she might be able to use it to save the soldiers."

Kagerou frowned. "It's dangerous."

"She must know."

"I will pass on your words."

She twisted. "You must promise, Kagerou."

He stared at her and then nodded, grey eyes cold. "You have my word, your highness."

Katsu appeared, his eyes narrowed, her sword held in his hand. "We don't have long. I was seen."

She nodded, running her tongue along the line of her teeth. "Then let's go."

Kenshin… _forgive me_…

* * *

_Please leave a review! _


	15. Chapter 15

I bet some readers thought I had given up on this story…

Here is the newest chapter! I cannot begin to express the pain this chapter caused me. I have rewritten it around eight times, I think. It's driven me absolutely insane. There are parts of this chapter that I am very happy with and other parts I want to smack my head against the desk over. However, there comes a point where an author has to put the chapter down and back away from it, slowly. And I reached that point about six months ago I think.

This is a little shorter than I had intended it to be and there are obvious pieces that aren't being explained. Don't worry; everything will get more detail in the next chapter. (Which better not take as long as this one did!!)

I apologize for the wait.

Thanks to my fabulous beta-reader!

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters for a little while…

**Warning: Violence, Death, Blood. **

* * *

The battlefield was hot. Dirt hung in the air along with half-completed spells and the heavy stench of blood. It wouldn't take long for the bodies to begin to decay in this heat and Misao shoved her fingers into her bangs to try to push them away from her eyes. She needed to see if she was going to figure out what was going on. There had been a jarring, a sense of unease since Kenshin had started to fight the demon wearing a man's skin and she was uneasy.

There were no ghosts.

It was unnatural. Carefully slithering her way through the clumps of dead bodies and horses, she scanned the ground with narrowed eyes. Between death magic, battle magic and the small pockets of energy that remained from half-finished spells it was easy for ghosts to linger on the field, continuing the battle that the living echoed. No battlefield was ever this warm because the spirit energy kept it somewhat cooler in places. Normally she had to work to tell the difference between flesh and bone and magic based bodies, but as she looked around she was having a difficult time finding any sign of ghosts.

Because there were none.

That worried her. Biting her lip, she scanned the area one more time. Nothing. Damn. She needed to talk to Kaoru and she needed to talk to her now. She needed to know if this was normal, if any of the ground they were standing on was blessed and if so what exactly that meant in terms of what the temple could do. Clutching a handful of poison tipped darts between her fingers she took off towards the medical tens. She was careful to keep low to the ground and out of immediate view but she was slowed by a few scuffles and few of those priests calling in things that should remain on the other side of the barrier.

She would have to deal with them once she reported to Tokio.

The medical tents were crowded and thick with its own kind of heat. The healers were working as fast as they could but they were only dealing with the worst of the injuries. Kaoru was supposed to stick to the main tent, but she may have gotten side tracked somewhere were they needed more hands. Moving carefully through all the tents it wasn't until she reached the last one that her stomach dropped to her ankles.

She wasn't here.

Bouncing on the balls of her heels, she took a deep breath before turning to scan the tents one more time. When nothing turned up she stalked up to an aide and demanded to know where the Kaoru was.

"Her Majesty has been working in the main tent."

"I know that! She isn't there now!" She worked to keep her tone somewhat normal but she was starting to feel the cold in her gut that said something bad was fixing to happen. She felt Aoshi brush her gently and latched onto his calm.

The aide frowned. "But she requested to stay in that tent for easy access…"

"Are you looking for her majesty?" The voice was young and a little boy popped up. He was dressed in the pale gray of apprentice robes that were too big and he was missing both front teeth.

"Yes."

"Two men came and fetched her from the main tent and they left about half a candle mark." He tilted his head. "She looked worried and they brought her sword."

Misao froze. "Do you know what those men looked like?

"One of them had a very interesting scar, lady." He grinned and traced a finger down his cheek. "I think I would like one of those!"

Kagerou and Katsu. _Those idiots_! Kenshin was going to _explode_ when he found out. What the hell did Kaoru think she was doing? She didn't even bother to say goodbye, just sprinted out the tent and desperately searched. It was probably too late. But she had to try. If Kaoru went and got herself killed then she would take Kenshin with her and _everything_ would be lost. Reaching out with her gift she found the closest messenger.

"Beshimi!"

X

The clang of steel against steel threatened to deafen her. She didn't try to overpower the man attacking her, instead she ducked and twisted under his defense as quickly as she could, jamming a short knife Katsu had handed her into the man's thigh. He screamed and then her sword was in his gut and she was lunging away.

This was becoming difficult. Her hands stung with the impact of the blow she had dealt and sweat ran down her back and sides. The path that Katsu and Kagerou had chosen had forced them to cut through a smaller skirmish. It was exhausting. Her body was already weary from the work in the hospital and now she was going to face her cousins.

She hoped that she made it.

"This is not going well." She hissed.

"It's going fine," Katsu growled, fingering some black him his palm. "They will forget about us in a moment and then we're going to stick you in that damn tunnel."

"We're is it?"

Kagerou pointed to a small clump of bushes. "It's there. You should be able to see it in just a moment."

"You're sure this is going to work?"

Katsu patted her on the shoulder. "It has to."

"We need to move now." Kagerou whispered. "Move quickly and we should avoid being seen."

Kaoru really hoped he was right. She was going to need to save all her energy for what she was facing down in the underground temple. Taking a deep breath she sprinted across the ground and flung herself into the low bushes. Her knees scrapped against metal and rock and she bit her lip to keep from yelping as the metal covering began to move under her knees. Scrambling backwards, she stepped onto solid ground just sank into the ground, leaving a long line of steps that disappeared into darkness.

"Good luck." Katsu whispered, suddenly at her shoulder. His voice echoed down the steps and she swallowed.

She was returning the temple. This was _such_ a terrible idea. Taking a deep, steadying breath she tilted her head.

"Keep an eye on Kenshin and don't forget to warn Tokio."

Kagerou nodded. "It will be done."

Taking another deep breath, she started down the stairs. Halfway down, the grating sound of the cover sliding into place had her clutching the handrail as she was left in complete darkness

X

The battlefield had melted into a blur of shattered steel and blood hours ago. The muscles in his shoulders and back burned from exertion. Not for the first time did Kenshin appreciate the soft leather vest that he wore instead of the heavy iron chains as he ducked under another lightening fast blow and retaliated with his own. Magic curled through his veins, pulling off of the sweat and blood and residue shattered steel left behind and converting it into his own power.

The demon in front of him was fast, his sword lashing out in hard, fast strokes that Kenshin blocked. It was a dance they had been moving to for hours.

_Twist. Slash. Duck. Roll and slash again._

There wasn't time or power for specialized attacks. There was only steel against steel and the surging, flattening power rushing into his blade to counteract the power he could feel building in the man in front of him.

Skidding to a halt he pulled in deep breaths. Soujiro was at his side a heartbeat later as they waited to see what the demon would do next. The demon in front of them laughed and disappeared back into the crowd of soldiers fighting around them now that he was no longer being chased. It had been less than half a day since whatever binds had held the demon in check had been snapped. Whatever sanity Akira had been holding onto – whatever chance they had of ending this quickly – had disappeared with his screams and he and Soujiro were having some difficulty corralling the demon away from the gore of the battlefield.

No matter how fast his magic burned the residue of battle into power, the demon was turning the blood and death into his own strength just as quickly. Neither was able to find an upper hand, but where the demon could drive Akira's body into nothing before giving up Kenshin was bound by the rules of his own body.

"I believe this may be more difficult than we originally anticipated." Aoshi said as he appeared. There was a cut high on his temple and a bandage wrapped around his left arm, but he had little difficulty dispatching an enemy soldier as he joined them. "The longer this battle continues the more difficult it will be to keep him from slaughtering."

Soujiro had lost his smile and sweat ran a steady line from his temple to his jaw. "Yes."

Kenshin studied the battle in front of his with narrowed eyes. "If we can break the bonds holding him to the host body we may have a chance."

"The difficulty with that is that we are still unsure of the demons name." Aoshi said flatly. "Tokio and Yumi are having no luck in their scrying."

"Have we located either of the Yukishiros?"

"No," Aoshi said. "Wherever they are hiding, they have gone deep."

"Find them." Kenshin ground out. "They are the key to this."

"Yes."

Kenshin nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, making sure the wall between the bond was still firmly in place before throwing himself back into the battle. They could not let Akira unchecked for long.

Soujiro studied Aoshi for a moment.

"There is something else?"

"Kaoru is missing."

Soujiro tilted his head. "That will cause problems. The bond between them is closed. Who is looking for her?"

"Beshimi had gone to alert the others." Aoshi nodded his head towards the tents. "The mages are doing all they can. Keep an eye on him. If she has gotten herself into trouble we will know about it soon enough."

"Let us hope it is not the kind of trouble he will be feeling even with the bond closed." Soujiro said he too disappeared back into the crowd.

X

"Anything?"

Tokio slammed her hands down onto her worktable, her lips pressed into a thin line. She took several, calming breathes before shaking her head. "Nothing. Not an absolute thing, which means he must have done the binding somewhere else."

Yumi sighed and shoved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yes and we don't have the time or the resources to hunt down the location to find a blood trail."

Tokio rubbed her eyes. "So we have to try a different angle. Without knowing the name of the demon it's going to be difficult to contain him even with the shields we have at our disposal."

"I am afraid the demon is going to be the least of your worries."

Yumi turned around, a spell sparking off her fingers. Tokio reached out with her hand, shaking her head. "This one is Kaoru's."

Kagerou bent at his waste. "I apologize for the interruption, but I was sent here as an urgent messenger from Her Majesty."

Tokio waved him in. "What is it?"

"The Yukishiros have gone underground into the temples. It is our belief that they will attempt to activate the defense spells."

"Spells?" Yumi questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Your people do not believe in magic."

"Yes. This is true, but our ancestors did war with those who had mage kind among them. This trap was built for the purpose of stripping everyone within a particular distance of their magic and then turning it against them, destroying anyone who it affects. The stronger the mages in the area the worse the attacks."

Tokio closed her eyes and rubbed her nose. "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Her Majesty is working on that as we speak."

Before either woman could respond the tent flaps were flung open and Misao burst into the room. "Kaoru is miss… Kagerou." Her voice was sudden ice. "Where the hell is Kaoru?"

"Dealing with a problem she could not avoid." Quickly he outlined what was going on and the young girl paled.

"There aren't any ghosts."

"What?" Tokio questioned.

"The ghosts. They aren't sticking around or they are being pulled into something for full. I wanted to ask Kaoru if this field was holy or if there was a temple underneath it…"

"There is."

Misao pulled out a small paper that held a fast sketch of the field. Walking over she smoothed it out over the table. "This is where the ghosts should be and these are the areas that aren't even showing up to my senses."

"The temple entrance is here."

"Akira is keeping to this part of the battlefield. So this is where Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro are as well. The mercenaries seem to be congregating here."

"Yes…" Tokio murmured. "Do you see the pattern Yumi?"

"I do. What do you have in mind?"

Tokio was silent for a long time and then she turned to Misao. "I need you to go collect all the mages you can. All of them. Send them here. Then tell His Majesty what is occurring with his wife. If she is fighting the Yukishiros she will need his support."

"Support?" Kagerou asked mildly.

"Our Lord bound their souls together in the deepest bind our people have. He should be able to lend her some assistance in the battle with her cousins."

Misao nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Tokio's mouth was grim. "Finish this."

X

This had to have been one of her stupidest ideas ever. Wrapping her sweaty fingers around her pommel, she studied the scene before her and desperately wished she had thought to steal one of Katsu's bombs or brought a mage along. This was a little out of her range of understanding and Kenshin was still closed off from her.

The air in the room felt thick. It hurt a little to breathe in and while the heavy stench of blood had faded it still clung to the back of her throat. Tomoe was standing on a dais, her formal robes catching the light oddly.

Kaoru really hoped there wasn't a barrier there, because killing Enishi wasn't a possibility. Having sparred with Kenshin, she understood speed in a way she hadn't previously, but Enishi's style was foreign to her and he was stronger. He had the added benefit of being well rested and uninjured, and from the way his eyes were catch the slowly forming sparks in the air Kaoru was certain that he was feeding power off of whatever Tomoe was doing.

Still, her options where limited. There was no way short of an explosion to collapse the room on her cousins and Kenshin was facing a demon unchained by his human's soul. Chances of either of them surviving this were slim but she was going to give it her best. Taking a deep breath she unsheathed her sword.

The sound of steel ringing against the metal of her sheath drew the attention of her cousins and Kaoru set her feet.

"We were wondering when you were going to join us." Enishi said with a smile as he unfolded his legs and stood, eyes gleaming. "It appears we underestimated the willingness of the priests and now require another sacrifice."

Kaoru compressed her lips. "No."

Tomoe folded her hands into the sleeves of her robe. "Do you really think you can stop us? Your precious king is falling, Kaoru. He won't stand much longer against Akira."

Kaoru's heart clenched in her chest but she shook her head. "When he dies I will know it. Until then, I will fight."

Enishi's lips curled back. "So you are bound to him. I'm going to enjoy taking you apart piece by piece, cousin, if just to imagine what Himura will feel as you bleed out."

"You can still stop this." Kaoru said quietly. "It doesn't have to end like this."

Tomoe laughed; the sound like bells over frozen water. "I have no wish to stop anything, cousin. Even now, Akira is destroying your people. The demon will feed on his soul and his being until there is nothing left but a shell. Then we will strike and there will be nothing left of your pathetic king and his pathetic followers."

Kaoru held her sword up, her mind working fast at an attempt to figure out exactly how she was going to manage this. Enishi was pacing forward, his own sword drawn. They needed her to bleed out. Understanding why there were grates in the floor, she carefully moved away from him and the grates. They needed her blood. Fine. It would give her the time she needed to figure out how to stop them.

Tomoe was clearly at the center of the spell, and if was remembering those long conversations she had overheard clearly, then it was Tomoe she was going to have to deal with. She wasn't certain that anything but right out killing her cousin would slow her down; she had to try.

Enishi moved fast.

The only reason she missed his first strike was because she was so much shorter than him and because Kenshin had used that move against her before. The second slash left her fingers feeling numb and sparks shot off his blade. He jammed his hilt up against hers and slammed her back into the wall hard enough that her spine felt jarred.

"Someone took care to give you a sword that rejects magic. Too bad it won't do you any good."

Kaoru drove her foot into Enishi's knee and flung herself to the side, gripping her hilt with both hands to steady her grip. "I think it suits me just fine."

"I need to start the spell." Tomoe said firmly.

Enishi gave a little half bow and his entire body blurred. Kaoru reacted on instinct alone and slammed her sword out to parry the flicker that might have been his sword. Steel crashed into steel as she caught his blade with her own, redirecting the strike, but the long edge of his blade grazed her shoulder and she set her teeth to keep from crying out, instead she shifted her weight and let the strike find the wall.

Lunging back several steps she panted. There was just no way she was going to keep being so damn lucky. He moved too fast. She was running out of options and how her left shoulder was injured. Rolling it she winced, as the muscles were slow to react.

"Thank you."

"Of course," Enishi said, flicking his blade so the blood sprayed towards Tomoe.

The middle of the room gave her more room to dodge but it left her over the grates and Enishi pressed her defenses. Her shoulder wasn't moving right so now she had to rely on defense instead of any hopes she had at striking back. Dropping in a crouch to avoid the strike aimed at her neck she could only bring her blade up in some sort of hope to block his next strike when something quiet firmly took over and she found her muscles shoving away from him and into a roll that drove her damaged shoulder into the floor.

Gasping, she used the momentum of the roll to spin and she spun around to block Enishi's attack, using her foot against the wall to give her enough strength to shove back against his blade and him.

Heat flared through her veins and this time it was her blade shooting sparks as she managed to throw Enishi back, breathing heavily.

Enishi's eyes narrowed. "So, Himura is still alive."

Kaoru could only gasp for air as heat and strength poured through her blood. Kenshin had removed the block between their bond. Displeasure, frustration and a great, swelling anger coursed through their bond. Clearly, he was not pleased. Licking her lips, she shoved back at him with her own determination and what she hoped was a clear warning to keep himself alive. The idiot was going to get himself killed if he was splitting his concentration between her and the battlefield. Her own anger gave her strength and not for the first time was Kaoru torn between relief that they could not communicate verbally yet and _frustration_. She needed a plan and two minds in this situation had the possibility of being better than one but he needed to concentrate on keeping himself alive!

The sudden heavy, rolling press of power almost sent her to her knees and she staggered forward. Tomoe made a sound of concentration and this time her knees hit the ground painfully. Her fingers clutched one of the slick, heavy grates as she tried to catch her bearings.

"Enishi."

Pain tore through her side. A boot caught her firmly in the ribs and she skidded across the bars on the floor. Dropping her sword, she curled her fingers against the bleeding and looked up to see Enishi walking back towards Tomoe.

"Will you need more?"

Tomoe closed her eyes and lifted her chin, her fingers moving in a complex pattern that began to glow. The corners of her lips lifted and her pattern began to wide. The heavy thickness in the air began to build and push against the walls. Something began to pull at her and it was becoming difficult to feel Kenshin.

She was bleeding too fast. Something Tomoe was doing was accelerating the process and she squeezed her eyes shut in the hopes to clear some of the growing spots behind her eyes.

"I have what I need." Tomoe said, her voice echoing strangely. "Her death will complete the casting."

Kaoru reached for her sword and took several hitching breaths; neither cousin was paying much attention to her and that was fine. Curling bloody fingers against the hilt of her sword, she lifted it unsteadily. She could feel a faint, shuddering echo of Kenshin but the thicker the air became the harder it was to reach for him. She had nothing to draw on and Enishi was bowing to his sister.

Her sword deflected magic. She really hoped that meant that it dealt with barriers. Taking one deep, even breath she lurched to her feet and flung her sword forward with what strength she had left.

Enishi's strangled shout was faint in her ears as her sword caught Tomoe in the soft flesh of her stomach. It sank almost to the hilt and her cousin staggered backwards, her eyes wide and surprised as she stared down at her. The blade must have had some magic to it after all, because she didn't have the strength to inflict that much damage. Kaoru dropped to her knees and the air around her began to compress, pushing her shoulders and head forward as she struggled to rise to her feet.

"You killed her."

Kaoru managed to lift her eyes to look at her cousin. Enishi was holding Tomoe close, his hand on her breastbone as her breathing rattled in and out of her chest. She was whispering something to Enishi, and blood flicked her lips. When he lifted his eyes the black of his pupils had eaten away the blue and the pressure in the air felt like weights.

"You. Killed. Her."

Electricity sizzled along her skin, crackling and sparking painfully.

"_You killed her_. "

Enishi's voice was more a scream than an actual voice and Kaoru couldn't move. Something was burning through the air like lightening and Kaoru closed her eyes, exhaustion and the weight of the uncontrolled spell holding her down.

Heat so hot she was amazed her clothing didn't start smoking shot through her veins so fast her head spun. Dizzily she found herself jerked to her feet as Kenshin broke through whatever had been blocking his presence from her mind and he shoved his magic and determination through her veins. Her knees wobbled and it suddenly felt like he was right behind her, hands locked behind her elbows as he held her up. Forcing her eyes to the dais, she jerked in surprised at the way the magic appeared to be pooling around Enishi. He was completely ignoring her, cradling Tomoe's limp body against his chest, seemingly not noticing the way blood seeping into his clothes. His face was contorted into an expression Kaoru had never seen before and she realized he was finishing the spell.

Whatever sanity Enishi had was gone now.

"Don't worry my sweet." Enishi crooned, rocking Tomoe's limp body in his arms. "I will never let them touch you again."

_Get out. Get out. Get out._

It hummed through her veins almost like words and she staggered backwards almost blindly. Those invisible hands jerked her upright as she went to fall. For a moment she hovered there, too exhausted to move, held up only by the force of will of the man she shared her bond with.

_Kenshin_. If she fell here he would fall to. Her hand clutching her side in an attempt to slow the way she could feel blood oozing between her fingers, she staggered down the dark corridors. But this time with Kenshin behind her eyes she could see, little flickers of magic that were slowly condensing into flares were lighting the way and she knew this tunnel.

She fell twice, her knees cracking painfully against the floor as blood loss made her vision swim. Not even the rolling thunder in her ears and the steady, solid presence of her husband could keep her on her feet. Forehead pressed against the floor she panted until she found her bearings and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the way the air pulled at her, attempting to yank her back towards the howls she could feel building in the center of the temple.

It was like moving against the tide and by the time she reached the entrance she had to lock her blood slicked hands around the banister as she dragged herself up to the uncovered entrance. The first breath of fresh, clean air made her stomach roll and her head spin and her vision was swimming once she staggered into hot daylight.

She heard a shout. She had forgotten that the entrance she had taken was hidden to anyone not sworn into the service of the temple. She hovered there for a moment, bleeding and exhausted, her vision swimming. As her knees gave out and her vision darkened she thought she heard someone shouting her name.

The sound of someone saying her name over and over brought her semi-awake. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at a familiar jaw. Beyond the way she could feel hands pressing against her body and the tight, stern grip Kenshin seemed to be holding his emotions with, there was a strange silence. As if everyone was waiting for something. The air was hot and humid but there was no noise. The ground seemed to be moving under her heavy form and she sighed. She sunk back into the welcoming darkness just as fire and light rolled across the back of her eyelids and swallowed everything.

* * *

_**Please comment!**_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

And it's finished.

… and about time to! The only thing left is the** epilogue,** but after two and a half years, I've finally got the main story completed. Hope this chapter made up for the shortness and lateness of the last one.

A big thank you to everyone who has read and commented on the story over the years. I read every single one, multiple times, even if I fail at getting back to you. The support is so very appreciated.

A big thanks to my beta readers who have worked through so many chapters. You're the utter best.

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, however, Kagerou is mine.

Warning: … not really one for this chapter. Just please note that this chapter is not beta-read but will be reposted as soon as I get it back!

* * *

Kaoru was dying.

Even as Megumi swiftly crossed the ground clutching Sano's arm for support; the ground rocked and churned under the force of the mage spell, she already knew what would await her when she arrived at her King's side.

"He's holding her to him."

Megumi staggered. Looking up at her husband, she swallowed hard. "He shouldn't have the power."

Sano shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He's doing it."

But it _did_ matter. The amount of power Kenshin had poured into her to pull her out of the temple had been bad enough on Kaoru's system, but to continue to force mage power into her system was going to send her into shock and kill her before Megumi could see how much damage had been done. She stumbled the last few steps as the ground heaved again she dropped to her knees and took in the sight in front of her.

Kaoru was bleeding out. The cut on her side went into her abdomen and Kenshin's hands were pressed against it in an attempt to slow the blood. There were bruises covering her arms and shoulder and she had another half-dozen cuts. Her skin was bleached white under the dirt and her breathing was slow and shallow.

Megumi was fairly certain that the only thing keeping Kaoru alive was Kenshin and she wasn't sure how much longer he could do it. She could feel his power wrapped around Kaoru's chest and lungs, keeping them moving even as he held her to him through their bond. His jaw and mouth were tight was strain and he was trembling with exertion.

"Kenshin, you have to let her go."

He ignored her. Megumi took a deep breath and looked up at Sano. Too much blood and not enough power. Kaoru was going to die.

"I can't save her."

Sano stared down at her before crouching next to her, one hand resting on her rounded stomach. "We have to try." Then his hand was on her shoulder and she could feel his power, solid and steady. "Take what you need."

It was a risk to both of them. If she failed… she would not think of failure or the risk to her baby. Taking a deep, slow breath she slowly funneled Sano's power into her hands, hoping that she wasn't just making the situation worse. She could not risk losing Kaoru. But she had to stop the bleeding. Even if it meant feeding even more power into Kaoru's already strained system. Taking a deep, calming breath she set to work.

A healing this complicated was difficult without the added difficulty of her child. She had to be careful not to drain herself too deeply or risk the baby. She had to put enough power into Kaoru to keep what internal organs Kenshin wasn't fighting to keep working functioning. The internal bleeding in Karou's abdomen took patience and control to mend and she was sweating and shaking before she was half-finished. Kaoru's system was fighting her off; over taxed and hurting she was moving away from that which was unfamiliar. Her system had already taken too much power into it today and Megumi only healed that which needed immediate attention with Sano's power.

"I need thread and a needle." She said grimly to her husband. "We're going to have to stitch and bandage the rest. Any more magic and she will go into shock. And that will kill her."

If she wasn't already. Kenshin hadn't moved from where he was half-crouched over her, his hair falling around his face and his eyes wheat-gold. She could feel the power rolling off him in waves.

When Sano returned with her gear she set about putting in the stitches needed to close Kaoru's side. They had to stop the bleeding or no matter how much work she did, they would loose her; her back ached and her hands trembled when she tied the final knot.

Kaoru was still breathing. Taking a deep breath she turned and faced her king.

"You're wife will live." Megumi said in a hoarse voice. _'For now_.'

Kenshin was still for long moments before he turned his head and blinked at her, slowly, before his face drained of color of what little color was left and his body sagged to the side, completely spent.

X

"How are they?" Aoshi asked grimly as he entered the tent, still limping from his injury. The mage spell had finally ended and they had somehow managed to get both Kenshin and Kaoru off the battlefield and into a small, closed tent. Megumi felt weak and spent but she managed to stay on her feet long enough to assure herself that neither of them would die on her while she slept.

"They'll both live. But it was a close thing. Kenshin almost burned himself out holding her to him and Kaoru may not recover completely from the power he poured into her system. It's going to be touch and go for a while, but I believe they'll make it."

"He should not have been able to hold her."

"Our King is nothing if not stubborn." Megumi reminded him wearily. "Whatever he did worked, but they will both be slow to recover."

He nodded. "Good. It might keep them out of trouble."

Her brief smile was amused. "What is the word from the field?"

"Akira's body was fond half a dozen steps from where Kaoru fell. His eyes had been removed. It is Saitoh's assumption that the demon came back to claim what was his. I do not believe we will have to fear his return."

Megumi sighed. "That's a relief. Enishi and Tomoe?"

"We believe they are dead. Kagerou and Katsu went to explore now that the doors are opened and the main tunnels have collapsed in on themselves. It is not likely that anything could have survived."

"Good."

Aoshi gave a stiff nod. "Yes."

Megumi ran a hand over her eyes. "Will you need me for anything else?"

"No."

She nodded. Before she could say anything else Misao slid under the tent flaps. Her face a little pale and there was a large bruise on her cheekbone Megumi hadn't noticed before, but her eyes were bright.

"Shishio and Saitoh are dealing with the troops. Some of the mercenaries escaped the initial influx of power and have bolted south. We're going to have to figure out a plan to deal with them."

Megumi waved a hand as she stood. "I'm going to leave that to you two. I'm off to bed to get some rest before my husband decides he knows better than I do. Good night."

Misao bit her lip, waiting until they were alone before spinning towards Aoshi and marching over to him. Her hands ran over his chest and sides furiously.

"You're still bleeding."

He reached down and caught her hands. "Not much."

She stared up at his furiously. "You should be resting."

His fingers lightly traced her cheek and she grimaced at the expression in his eyes. "He's dead and gone."

Aoshi lifted a brow, a gleam in his eyes.

"I am not calling in their spirits just so you can have _them_ hunt down a ghost to mutilate him even more. He's already passed. I made sure of that before I left the scene. Now, sit down Aoshi and let me look at that leg."

"It's been taken care of, Misao."

She huffed at him. "Aoshi…"

"There are meetings and plans that must be made while Himura isn't around to interfere. Things must be organized, Misao."

She slumped. "I know… it's just…"

He traced his fingers over her jaw once more and then stepped back. "You should be resting."

"So should you!"

"I will. When there is time."

"There is time now!"

Aoshi just lifted a brow. A moment later the flap opened and a messenger stepped in. "Lord Shinomori, his majesty Shishio is requesting your presence."

Misao glared at him, arms crossed. "You do these things on purpose."

He nodded at the messenger. "I shall follow you there."

"If you're not getting some kind of rest in three hours, Aoshi, I'm crashing your meeting."

"Of course."

"I mean it!"

"I expect nothing else."

X

Sano was a little surprised to find Katsu sitting by himself away from the tents, but not overly. Taking a long sip of the stuff that had once been ale; he settled himself down next to his friend and peered at the landscape that Katsu has chosen to stare at.

Twilight softened the remains of the battle, but it didn't hide the fact that there was a lot of work to be done to clean the field. He was glad he wasn't in charge of making sure none of the bodies fouled and invited other… _things_ to come looking.

He silently offered his oldest friend some of the concoction in the jug. Katsu took it without much attention and swallowed several mouthfuls.

"That's terrible."

"Proof that our stomach linings can handle anything… including acid, it appears."

Katsu snorted.

"So," Sano asked, allowing gravity to pull him onto his back, "Why you out here moping. I'm alive. You're alive. Somehow Kenshin and that little lady of his managed to keep from killing themselves or each other."

Katsu shrugged and handed back the ale jug. "To simplify the events of the past half-year in such a way… seems to almost take something away from it."

Sano snorted. "Or it adds something. The good guys won and the bad guys lost! That's all the matters."

Katsu cut him a look. "How many of the people in that city do you believe think we are actually the 'good' guys?"

"Huh?" Sano sat up. "How could they not? I mean, you've seen the countryside! It was being stripped by those damn mercenaries and black priests…"

"The people in the city have very little contact with the countryside except for what it offers in supplies. I imagine if there were any complaints about the treatment of the people it would have simply been blamed on us."

Sano swore and took another, longer drink from his ale jar. "Fuck."

Katsu sighed heavily and looked at the twinkling lights from within the city. "You have forgotten the biggest problem that faces us…. Decades of beliefs that magic is evil and so are its users. It will be difficult for them to accept any of our people. We have won the first major battle but the aftermath of this will echo for a long time."

Sano swore again.

"Our little queen isn't going to like this."

Katsu ignored his words, choosing instead to stare at the countryside, his expression lost in thought.

This time, Sano let him.

X

Kenshin opened his eyes and immediately searched for his wife. She was lying next to him, pale and breathing so lightly he had to strain to hear it, but she was alive. Slowly, his limbs shaking with exhaustion he reached out and brushed a hand down the curve of her cheek.

He had almost lost her. His fingers curled into a fist and he let out a long, careful breath. That sudden, sick knowledge that something was wrong and it involved his wife… the mad, crazed laugh that Akira had given as Soujiro appeared, buying him time to track his wife… He owed his old friend for that. How Soujiro had known that she had gotten herself into a mess and he would need to help was something he would have to ask later.

Opening the bond to find her in a battle for survival was a shock he was going to go to great lengths to avoid for the rest of his life. He didn't know what had happened after that, only that he had poured everything he had left into what was between them in an attempt to save her and it almost hadn't worked.

If he had been two seconds slower…

The sound of a tent flap opening had him tensing until he recognized Megumi.

"I had wondered if you would awaken today."

Carefully he pushed himself into a sitting position. "How long?"

"Two days. It will be another two, perhaps three before you regain your strength. You drained yourself to the dregs and tapped into your own life force. You're both lucky you didn't kill yourself holding her to you."

"How is she?"

Megumi was silent for a long moment. "Her recovery will be longer than yours. There was some damage to her inner coils. It is possible that she will never recover completely. The likelihood of her being able to use magic at all has been greatly reduced."

Kenshin was silent for several minutes. "How badly does the damage run?"

"Deep enough that you will have to be careful with how you treat the bond for the next few years. The possibility of a full recovery is slim, but there is a chance. Her system will be slow to recover but it should stabilize eventually. You'll still be able to have children, but the chances of her doing more than candle lighting is just unlikely."

"Tokio agrees?"

"Tokio has not yet woken." Megumi said gently. "Neither has Yumi."

He nodded. "We shall take it as it comes, then. Beyond her ability to assimilate to magic, will there be any other lasting harm?"

"No, but she will have to be careful for several weeks. We cannot risk a healing session so she cannot pull her stitches. She needs to return to the palace to rest. Riding a horse will be difficult."

"We will discuss the possibility of a gate with Tokio once she has recovered." He ran a hand through his hair. "I need you to order a compressed healing, Megumi."

"No." Her tone was flat. "They do more damage than good and our healers are already drained."

"I'm needed on my feet, Megumi." Kenshin's voice was tired. "We have to figure out what exactly we are going to do with Triath now. Kaoru will be too exhausted to make any decisions once she is awake and I want the brunt of the decision making taken care of before I take my wife home."

She compressed her lips. "I do not like this."

"I know."

She stood. "There are enough healers back on their feet to do a compressed healing, but it will drain them. Your body was drained too completely for this to be easy. It will not be comfortable for you."

"I know." He reached up to rub his temples. "If there was another way I would be willing to take it. Have the worst of the injuries been treated in the tents?"

"Yes. We will not be able to completely regenerate your injuries. You will have to take it easy and you will get seven hours of sleep each night. This sort of healing is difficult for healers _and_ patients."

Kenshin nodded, his eyes drifting to Kaoru. "I know."

"Good." She said firmly. "I'll see how soon was can arrange it. You will get some rest between now and then, understand?"

He smiled faintly and nodded, sliding back under the covers and reaching out to tangle his hand into Kaoru's hair.

X

Kaoru wondered if it was possible to feel worse than she did at that moment. Waking up had been a very, very bad idea. Her side was burning and her insides felt like a hammer had pulverized them. Pressing her face into her pillow she shook with the effort it took not to cry out.

"You would wake just after he left." Megumi's tired voice cut through her own pain and she managed to turn her head enough to meet the gaze of the healer. She was holding something in her hand and when Kaoru drank it, it was bitter.

She gagged.

"I know, it's terrible but it will help with the pain."

Kaoru wasn't sure it was worth it as she tried to swallow the aftertaste.

"I'll give you some tea to wash the taste out as soon as the pain starts to fade a little. If we can keep you awake long enough." Megumi said. "What I just gave you will put you back to sleep but it should help speed the healing process."

Kaoru nodded into her pillow and tried to lift a trembling hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes. It would hardly do as she commanded and she lifted her eyes to Megumi in surprise. Her limbs felt like jelly.

"You expended too much energy in your fight with Enishi." Megumi said quietly as she ran her hands over Kaoru's sides. It was then that she noticed she was wrapped up tightly with bandages and wasn't really wearing a shirt. "Kenshin pushed too much mage power into your system. You're going to be weak for a few more days I'm afraid."

"Is that what he did?" She murmured, her eyes a little unfocused now as the paid started to fade. "Pushed his power into my system?"

"It's a good enough explanation." Megumi agreed as she slowly put pressure on her shoulder, forcing her lie down as the pain medication took affect. "You can go back to sleep once we get some tea into you."

"How long?"

"Three days. I didn't fully expect you to wake till tomorrow. It's why Kenshin agreed to leave." She sighed as she poured something into a cup. "He's going to be disappointed. He's only been awake for a day."

She held the tea to Kaoru's lips with one hand and steadied her with the other.

"Where did he go?" She asked once she choked down the bitter liquid.

"Council meeting. He'll be back soon enough."

Against her will, her eyes were sliding shut. "When?"

"When he does."

She was asleep before she could argue.

X

Tokio and Yumi had finally woken a few hours ago. Kenshin was not overly happy to demand their presence at council, but it was necessary. They needed to know what the long term effects of the spell that had been used – by both sides – in order to make decisions about how they would handle the future of Triath.

"Most of the forces are being tracked to the South," Aoshi said quietly as he wrapped up his report. "We have already sent out a number of our forces to deal with the problems."

Kenshin nodded rubbing his face. He was just tired.

"Tokio?"

"The long term effects of the spells used are not clear." She said finally.

"The residue isn't acting wrongly but it isn't reacting how we would have originally anticipated." Yumi agreed. "It's as if something came in and gutting the majority of the power for their own use and left again."

There was a long silence.

"Does this have anything to do with the deal Akira made?"

"It's entirely possible." Tokio agreed. "The source of the drain on the backlash is unknown but depending on the entity that Akira bargained with, he could have absorbed most of the residue."

"Thankfully, whatever it was, without Akira's bond, it will be confined to the veil unless it has another creature it has bargained with. Wherever that power went, it will not be used against us at this point in time."

"Always a good thing." Sano muttered.

"But because of the drain, most of the more drastic side effects of using such power is no longer a problem." Tokio finished with a shrug.

"Small blessings," Kenshin said finally. "What else?"

"The city will be a problem."

Everyone's attention shifted to Katsu, who was sitting near the door. His expression looked grim. "Right now, they are willing to accept our supplies and assist us in refortifying their walls, but they have no desire to keep in contact with any of our mages. Once you announce that you will be leaving troops behind at least through the winter… and there is the matter of the temple. No priests survived either Tomoe or her Majesties attack. The people are lost."

Kenshin studied Katsu. "You have a plan?"

He gave a shrug. "Not a large one, no. But my family once ran a small, local paper. To do so again will not be too large of a leap… The largest problem here is a lack of education of what countries outside have. They are unaware of the impact of magic around them."

"It will take more than a few years to fix." Shishio said grimly.

"Our biggest problem," Yumi said breezily, "is the lack of royal figure to put into power. If there are any who are still alive, they aren't coming forward. That will take time to track down."

"The people will not accept Kaoru." Kagerou said quietly. "She has bonded with a mage king and fought against her family. It matters not that they struck first, they will never accept her on the throne."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I will not give her up to rule in this country."

"This will take some thought." Aoshi agreed.

Tokio rubbed her forehead and sighed. "There is a great deal that will take several years to resolve."

Aoshi inclined his head in agreement. Kenshin laced his fingers together and stared at the table with a frown. "The important part now is to get enough of the decisions made that we can begin to repair the country."

Sano shot him a look. "Long distance?"

"Kaoru will need time to recover away from here." Kenshin said quietly. "And I cannot leave her alone to do so."

Everyone was silent as they digested that.

"Then we will need someone to stay here, to run the operations." Shishio said finally.

"But who?" Sano questioned. "None of us," he flickered his fingers out to include the room, "will have the time to do so."

"That is a question that we must answer." Saitoh agreed, looking irritated. "Who in their right mind would be crazy enough to take such a job?"

X

The tent was dark enough that Kaoru had to blink several times to clear her vision when she woke a second time. A single candle was sputtering in the corner of the tent and she was just able to make out Misao's small form curled up on several large cushions. She was pretty sure it was Misao…

"Misao?"

The girl jerked upright – _startled_ – as if she had been attempting to sleep. Her head snapped around and the smile on her face was weary but still bright.

"Kaoru. You really _do_ have the worse timing. Your husband just left to find dinner before another meeting."

Kaoru closed her eyes in frustration. Pushing herself up carefully, she bit her tongue to keep from verbally acknowledging the sharp pain in her side. Opening her eyes again, she looked around the tent.

She had apparently been moved while she was sleeping.

"Are you feeling alright? I can go get healer to look at you." Misao offered.

"No… what happened?"

Misao hesitated. "Megumi said not to put any stress on you…"

Kaoru smiled grimly. "Not knowing is worse, don't you think? The last thing I remember is fainting in front of the steps and then… I think Kenshin had me." She took a deep breath. "What happened while I was in the temple? How did Kenshin know I was in trouble? He had blocked the bond."

Misao drew her knees up to her chest. "I think maybe some of this you should ask Kenshin."

"Misao… please."

"You missed the worst of it." Misao said finally, her tone soft. "The battle was very difficult. Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro basically worked to keep Akira caged away from as much as the battle as they could. He was feeding off the blood and death of the battlefield. They managed to keep him away from most of the fighting but…" she gave a small, helpless shrug.

"Saitoh and Shishio were dealing with most of the mercenary priests. Fire works surprisingly well against the demon-like things they kept calling in."

"Kagerou and Katsu… they managed to pass along my message?" She unconsciously reached for Kenshin. She was startled to find she couldn't feel him. She could barely feel the bond, it felt… numb.

"We had already figured that something had gone wrong. Mage come in many different forms and…" she sighed. "I really don't think know is the time for this, Kaoru."

"How did you know something went wrong?" She asked stubbornly.

Misao ran her fingers through her bangs. "You're worse than I am. Okay. I'm a mage… sort of. I don't work like Aoshi or Kenshin… basically, I can see ghosts. Can even talk to them, although it works better if I had a connection with them before they died… anyway, we knew something was going wrong – or at least I did – because there weren't any ghosts on the battlefield."

Kaoru blinked at her. "You can see ghosts?"

"Some of them. Depends on their energy levels…"

"Oh."

Misao gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

"Why did it matter if you couldn't see ghosts?"

"Battles let off a lot of different kinds of energy. Half-complete spells, death magic, magical residue from spells that were casts… pockets of things that attract ghosts. If you can't feel them then there is usually a problem because that means something else is feeding off of them."

"Tomoe's spell."

"We aren't sure if it was whatever the hell she was doing or if Akira was pulling it all in and then feeding it to her. There was no way to know," Misao eyes unfocused for a moment before she shook herself free of those thoughts. "Anyway, I figured something was going on and tried to find you. When I couldn't I headed straight for Tokio and Yumi. By the time I made it to the mage tent to report my findings your men were already there."

Kaoru curled her fingers around her blanket. "I didn't stop Enishi from casting the spell."

"You bought us enough time to figure out how to block the attack." Misao returned her eyes bright.

She didn't want to talk about Tomoe. Not yet. Curling her arm around her side, she tried not to hunch in on herself. _Later_. She would deal with that later.

"Kaoru…"

She looked back up. "How?"

Misao gave her a frustrated look but continued. "Tokio called all the mages back to the tent and pooled together what power they had left. She and Yumi yanked the foundations of the barrier spell that Tokio had been working on at the castle to the grounds and they stripped every drop of magic they could find from anyone and shoved it into the spell."

Her eyes grew distant.

"Somehow it worked. Whatever they did absorbed the worst of the spells attack. Whatever it was caught Akira and the black priests up and… well, we lost a few people who weren't fast enough to get back when Shishio called the retreat. You came up just before the spell hit. Kenshin managed to get you both inside the barrier… and then things went to pieces."

Kaoru frowned, her brows coming together. "I… don't remember."

Misao dug her nails into her hands and nodded. There were some things she _would not_ be responsible for telling Kaoru. She wouldn't tell her how they had heard Akira's crazed laughter even inside the mage tent as they scrambled to find footing to make the barrier stick to the foreign earth. Of how they had heard Kenshin's scream of utter despair when he realized what was going on and where his wife was… how close they had come to loosing them both. How badly Soujiro and Aoshi been injured keeping Akira off Kenshin while he was too caught up in his bond and her fight to protect himself.

She refused to speak of the terrible, gut wrenching fear that had sang through her stomach when she had watched Kaoru staggered out of the ground, white and bloody and wavering on her feet, half-ghost herself. Misao didn't know where Kenshin had found the strength to fetch her, the earth rolling with the force of the spell building underground or how he had held her to him during the worst of it. She wondered if anyone would ever tell her how close she had come to dying of blood loss and mage-shock.

Kaoru curled the hand against her side into a fist, feeling the bite of stitches even under her bandages.

"How did I survive, Misao? The healers were already drained down to the last when I left to stop my cousins." She knew how much she had been bleeding.

Misao shrugged and tried to smile. "You'll have to ask Kenshin."

"Where is he?"

"Finding food. He has a council meeting after that." Misao repeated.

Kaoru bit her lip. "What is happening to my people?"

"I don't know. I haven't been keeping up with the council meetings going on. Megumi and I have been taking shifts keeping an eye on you. Kenshin doesn't want you to wake alone."

Kaoru nodded. "Kagerou? Katsu? Did everyone make it?"

"Kagerou is going walk with an interesting limp and Katsu's hair is much shorter than it was, but they are going to be fine. Most of the causalities came from the front lines. Soujiro is still recovering from a gut wound and Aoshi is limping around, but we made it seemingly in one piece."

"How?"

"We got really, _really_ lucky." Misao said flatly. "The spell Enishi cast worked for us almost as much as it worked against us. We still have some minor clean up to do – not all the mercenaries had mage blood in them and they are causing some havoc to the south, but the worst of the damage was limited to the plains and not in the city itself."

She bit her lip. "Oh."

"But these are things you can worry about once you're back on your feet. And I think that is more than enough information. You're starting to list to one side. Here," she lurched to her knees and reached for a pot Kaoru hadn't seen before. "It's time to take some more tea."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose, but submitted to Misao's stubborn expression. She was starting to sway sitting up and whatever energy she had had was slipping through her fingers.

"Is that the same stuff from before?"

"Yes, but its going to be another day before you can eat some broth. Gut wounds are difficult and the sword went deep enough that we need to be careful."

Kaoru sighed and drink the tea if five gulps and then lay back down, wondering where her husband was. Curling her fingers into the coverlet, she tried not to analyze the way her chest had tightened at the thought of him and the burning _need_ to see him. _Later_.

X

Kaoru cracked and eye open once she was certain Megumi left and surveyed the tent to make sure someone else had snuck in. Between her and Misao she hadn't had a moment alone since she had woken up that morning. She knew the moment they saw she was awake they would shove that foul tea down her throat and she would be forced to sleep again. She was tired of being fed tea and the mild sedative Megumi seemed to think she needed to sleep. Yes, her side hurt but she was more interested in seeing her husband.

She was amazed at how she _needed_ to see her husband.

Where was he? She bit her lip, suddenly feeling unsure. He couldn't be _that_ mad, could he? Well, she wasn't going to sit here all day and wait for him to come to her. Surely after three (four?) days the stitches had set… Taking a careful breath – and giving herself a mental pep talk – she braced herself on her elbow and slowly pushed herself up. Her side burned, her muscles ached, but she managed to wiggle herself carefully into a sitting position.

Her vision swam for a moment but she stayed upright. Opening her eyes she had inadvertently closed she glanced down at her bandages and was satisfied to see that they remained white. She hadn't started the bleeding again. Good. Slowing pushing the covers back she moved her legs so that they were braced on the floor.

Just as she started to stand the canvas flap was thrown back. Twisting her head around she came face to face with Kenshin for the first time in days and swallowed at the expression of strained disbelief on his face. Even started as he was, she couldn't shake how good he looked. Or how her heart leapt in her chest at the sight of him.

"_Kaoru_…" He stopped, closed his eyes, and visibly started over. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if I could sit up." She tried to smile. She wasn't sure she managed it. She was starting to sweat with the strain on her side. "Megumi said I have been sleeping for three days so I figured I better try sometime."

He stared at her, as if he couldn't quite wrap his brain around what she was telling him. She would have been a lot more comfortable with his expression if his eyes weren't bleeding gold. Finally he shook himself and walked over. She bit her lip as he braced one hand against her spine; the other slid under her thighs before he carefully lifted her and then settled her back against the covers.

She managed not to suck in a loud breath at the pain.

"Now you know." His voice was still too calm. "Any other bouts of curiosity will be explored only if someone is here to help you."

She bit her lip and continued to stare up at him. "You're mad at me."

He sighed and she relaxed a little when his fingers tangled in her hair. His forehead dropped against her temple and he stayed that way for several long minutes without directly answering her question. Some of the knot in her stomach relaxed and she leaned against him.

"We'll talk about what I am feeling later." He said finally, leaning back to frown down at her. She frowned at him and averted her eyes.

His fingers stroked through her bangs before he lifted her hand and placed a warm mug in it. She lifted her eyes to glare at him. He didn't say anything, just continued to watch her and she gave in.

"I really hate this stuff."

"It's helping your system recover." Kenshin said firmly. "We cannot risk using more magic on your system so we have to do this the old fashioned way."

"By drugging me to my eyeballs?"

"You're going to be lucky if I let you out of the immediate sight of myself or the castle guards for a long, long time, darling."

She handed the cup back with a face. "Here I thought you were going to wait on lecturing me."

He sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair as she laid back. "You would be amazed at the amount of self control I am showing right now."

She snorted. She was already feeling the effects of the tea and her tongue felt funny as she worked out her next sentence. "Stay with me."

He was silent but then his weight was moving over her so he could settle on her good side. She pressed her face against his shoulder and curled her hand into his shirt. His lips brushed at the top of her hair. For the first time in days she felt safe.

"I'm a'right y'know." She murmured fuzzily. "Gonna be 'ine."

His fingers stroked down her neck. "I know."

She was out before she could respond.

X

Having her bandages changed was painful. The salve that they applied stung and her muscles burned as she sat. The stitched had bled a little, so the fabric had stuck to her wound, even soaking them in warm water hadn't helped much when the little man had set about peeling them away from her skin. By the time he finished she felt sick to her stomach and gasping for air.

"I know that was unpleasant, Majesty," the healer said as he helped her lean back. "But we need to try to get some food into your stomach now."

She gave him an exhausted sigh. "I'll try."

The Healer nodded before disappearing and retuning with a tray. There was a large bowl of broth that smelled thick with herbs and a steaming mug of tea. This tea smelled sweet and when she took a cautious sip she was relieved to find it tasted different than the sedative induced one that made her so sleepy.

"To help settle your stomach," The healer explained.

She took slow, cautious sips of the broth and refused to acknowledge the slight tremors in her hands as she held the bowl. It took longer than she had thought it would to finish off the warm soup and she felt exhausted by the time she was finished. She just managed to put the bowl down when she felt Kenshin enter the tent. Relief filled her as she realized the bond between them wasn't as fuzzy as it had been the day before.

The expression in his eyes however, was making it hard to breath.

"Hi."

He nodded at the healer before tilting his head. "How would you like a little sunshine?"

She brightened at the idea of getting out of the tent that smelled like bitter herbs and her own blood. Nodding in agreement she frowned at Kenshin when he leaned over and carefully lifted her into his arms, jarring her side.

"I can walk." Or at least, she would have liked the opportunity to try.

"I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to be stubborn." Kenshin said, his tone affectionate. "It's in that chin of yours."

"I am not stubborn. I am right. There_ is_ a difference." Kaoru told him, unamused. "I'm _capable_ of walking. If I let you continue to baby me, I won't try and then it's going to take even longer to recover."

"If you push yourself too soon, it will certainly take longer to recover than if you give yourself a few more days rest." He returned, completely calm, "behave or you're going right back into the tent with a mug of tea."

She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. The place he was taking her was a small tent that had its sides rolled up. There was a fairly decent sized mound of cushions set up so she could recline, watching the camp even as she was kept out of direct sunlight. Kenshin made straight for the pillows and settled down comfortably, settling her in his lap. His arms cradled her against him and he breathed in her hair before letting his breath out slowly.

"That tickles." Kaoru informed him. Her eyes scanned the immediate area and she shifted uncomfortably. "Everyone is staring."

There weren't a lot of people, and most of them she recognized by face if not name. There weren't any noises that could be heard from outside of the camp and she realized that their location must have been near the center of the camped out army.

"Yes." He sounded unrepentant.

"Why?"

"You're their Queen and they are pleased to see you."

She relaxed against his chest and tangled her fingers with his. It was lovely, being able to relax with him, like this. Except… there were questions Misao hadn't answered. Questions that were going to go give her no peace unless she had answers.

"What is going to happen to my people, Kenshin?"

Kenshin was silent, weaving her braid between his fingers before he spoke.

"Neither Shishio nor myself are interested in taking this country over for ourselves. We have enough land to govern and it is too great a distance from Shishio's kingdom for him to be comfortable with an acquisition. Then there is your people's distaste for magic."

She nodded against his throat.

"However, we cannot trust what is left of Tomoe and Enishi's court to rule peacefully. Soujiro has agreed to stay here for the next ten years to act as Governor and your official liaison. In ten years time we will take his reports into consideration and then decide to elect someone to act as Steward for one of our children or to allow Soujiro to stay if he wishes for an extended time… what we would really like to do is find some of your family scattered about and begin to train one of them to take the throne."

She blinked rapidly. "I… is there anyone of royal blood left?"

"We believe there are some distant cousins that were not close enough to the throne to be a threat." He said quietly. "Do you have any objections to our plan?"

She shook her head slowly. "I…"

His fingers moved down her spine gently.

She sighed. "I don't want it. I never wanted it. The throne. I don't even know what to do with the one I have now."

"Soujiro is honorable."

"I know." She admitted. "… does Soujiro mind?

"You made quiet an impression on his during this campaign." His tone held a note to it that made her blush. "He wishes to see if any of your strength exists in any of the people here. He will be content to stay or leave as we wish in ten years time. Shishio holds his loyalty."

She nodded again and swallowed. "You have this all planned out fairly well."

"It was my intention of having this completed as quickly as possible. While we will be leaving a number of troops here to help safeguard through the winter, you need peace and quite to recover. I did not wish to tax you with endless council meetings to make decisions that would be difficult. This plan is one that all of us have agreed on, but if you find there is something different you would like us to do, we will certainly take that into consideration."

"No… I don't know the first thing about handling this type of situation."

"You know your people."

"Not as well as I had once."

"Perhaps."

She looked around and bit her lip. "Kenshin… how did you know I was in trouble?"

He stiffened. "You want to have this conversation now?"

She peaked up at him from under her lashes. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes were bronze. "Yes. The way I figure it, you can't yell at me if there are witnesses."

When he didn't relax, she tried another angle. "I'm a Queen you know and I have a husband who tends to be very cranky when people yell at me."

His thick lashes narrowed just a fraction but she could make out little bubbles of blue so she tried to smile. He shook his head. "This conversation is not going to save you from your scolding, Kaoru."

"Alright."

His eyes narrowed even further. "We both got lucky."

"What?"

His thumb dragged under her ear. "How I knew you were in trouble. We got lucky. Something felt… off. I just knew. And when I opened the bond…"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. Good timing."

The hand at her jaw flexed lightly against her skin. "I never want to go through that again, Kaoru. You will never put yourself in that sort of reckless danger again. Whatever possessed you do go there _alone_?"

There were reasons. Good ones. Like how the temple wouldn't let anyone else in. Like how she was royal blood and able to bend some of the wards to her will and someone else would have just slowed her down… but she would tell those to her husband later. When he would be a little more rational about the whole mess.

"Misao… Misao said that I should ask you how I survived."

He blinked and then sighed, lifting his eyes away from her. His body was rigid against hers. Whatever blue had been creeping back into his gaze disappeared under white-hot gold. When he finally, his tone was deep but calm, belaying the force of emotions she could read in his gaze.

"I held you to me."

Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eye. "How?"

"If the bond was any less between us… if you hadn't trusted me enough to subconsciously keep you with me…" he closed his eyes. "It was a close thing. I had to bend the bond to my will…"

She reached up and traced the tense line that was his jaw. "They said you were hurt."

Those thick lashes parted just enough to show her a sliver of burning gold. "Who?"

"I heard people talking as they walked by the tent." She lowered her eyes to scan him. "You don't look hurt."

"I had what they call a compressed healing." He said finally. "It is… uncomfortable."

Her eyes snapped back to his and she pursed her lips. "Why?"

"Because you needed me."

"And you couldn't be there healing like normal?"

He curved both hands along her jaw, his shoulders tense. "You don't understand yet…"

"Understand what?"

Kenshin let out a long breath. "Kaoru… I poured my power into you. Too much. It was… it was the only way, and I jeopardized your life when I did it. Then I had to pour more magic into you to keep you alive while Megumi worked on the bleeding and the worst of your internal injuries."

"So? What does that mean?"

"It means you may never be able to have magic of your own."

She blinked at him. His expression was pained but he continued on.

"I overtaxed your system and stressed your inner coil system. Your body had just recently been introduced to mage power; it wasn't able to handle the adjustments. When I put my power – raw battle magic – into your system we're both lucky it didn't crash."

Kaoru licked suddenly dry lips. "Long term… what does this mean?"

"It means that your body can contain magic but it might never be able to do more than hold it. It won't affect your ability to stabilize under our bond although we both have to be careful with how we tax it now… and it won't affect our ability to have children, but I have may have taken away any chance you had of being a mage."

Kaoru stared at him, studying the lines of his face and the exhaustion she could suddenly read there. The regret. He was apologizing for taking something away she had never had, had never really considered. Was she supposed to miss something she hadn't had?

And Kenshin…

Curling her fingers into his shirt, she considered him.

A few months ago she had been tending fires and plotting revenge. Now she was sitting in her husbands lap, his warmth and his magic curled around her and everything she had ever known was gone. Her father's murdered was dead at her own hands… and so were her cousins. She respected and trusted the man who was her husband, something she wouldn't have thought possible during those long weeks that he dragged her across her and his country on horseback.

And now…

Now she felt safe. Cherished. She ached for the regret and concern she could read in his eyes. Not regret for himself, but for her… because she would never know something he had never been without. But behind the regret there was acceptance. He was hurt for her, not for himself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and admitted to herself what she refused to acknowledge for some time now. There were no more secrets, no more cousins hiding in the shadows waiting to destroy everything they touched…

She pushed away from his chest gently and turned to face him. Kenshin tilted his head in a silent question, watching her from tubulent eyes.

And this had been building for far longer than she would have thought possible. Yet, it still felt as if there hadn't been enough time. Lips curving a little at the irony of the situation, she let go of the last of her hesitation.

"I've fallen in love with you."

Her husband. Kidnapper. Lover. King.

He went still under her hands. She swallowed at the way his eyes were most certainly bleeding into pale gold but continued on. "I wasn't sure… I mean, the past few months have been a bit crazy but… I _have_. You care about my people; even if it's just for me and I…" she shrugged helplessly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I can't say that at some point I won't look back and wonder if things had been done differently… but, if you don't mind about the lack of magic, then I don't either."

She deliberately opened their bond and hoped he could feel the truth in her words.

His hand came up to tangle in the hair behind her ears. And suddenly, there was a wash of emotion between them that stole her breath. It bubbled up in her chest and she felt lightheaded.

"I've been in love with your since the night of your coronation ball." His tone was rough.

"Oh." She reached up to run a finger down his cheek. Small, persistent butterflies were going off in her stomach to mingle with those bubbles in her chest. "Why didn't you say anything?"

His mouth quirked in one corner and the tent felt a lot warmer than it had moments before. "I had already stolen you from your lands, tied you into a bond you could not escape and by the time I realized certain things about us… we were going to war. I didn't think you needed another distraction."

She licked her lips. "Say it again."

The corners of his mouth curled even higher as he tugged her closer. "I love you."

She didn't bother to respond. Instead she pushed herself up to his mouth. The hand in her hair tightened as he returned the kiss, his arm sliding down her spine to hold her in place. His touch was careful, soft across skin that was still brushed. But his mouth…

His mouth was hot and greedy against hers. She forgot that they were exposed to the world, forgot that they were mostly in public. Instead she concentrated on the feel of his mouth against hers, his hands against her hips and his hair between her fingers. She would have kissed him forever if they if they hadn't been interrupted by a rather loud wolf whistle.

"Damn, Majesty! I didn't think you had it in you!" Sano's voice was full of laughter.

Kenshin pulled back and Kaoru could feel his glare as she pressed her burning face into his shoulder.

"Sanosuke…" Kenshin growled.

"Yes, yes, I'll just go tell Misao she owes me ten silver pieces!" He called as he all but sprinted from the clearing.

Kaoru swallowed and lifted her eyes to Kenshin's face and suddenly grinned. She felt lighter than she had in years. "So what next?"

His eyes lowered and studied her for a long moment before his expression lightened.

"We go home."

Home…. Home was a crazy place with magic and heated towels and Kenshin.

"I'm _not_ sharing a horse with you."

"We're taking a gate and then you're going to be carried in a litter. A horse will knock your stitches loose."

"What? Why?"

"Why will the horse knock your stitches loose?"

She scowled up at him. "Why am I going to still have stitches?"

"We can't risk anything but the most serious of a healing with you. Your body would reject the magic or it would ruin whatever chance you have of recovering your inner coils."

"I thought you said…"

His fingers slid over her lips, slowly, calluses catching against her skin pleasantly. "There is a very small chance you could make a full recovering, but that chance is so small Kaoru…"

She sighed but allowed him to coax her back against his chest. Pressing her face against his shoulder she considered his words. They had made it. They were both alive and going home.

She could deal with everything else as it came along.

Curling her fingers into his shirt, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of home.

* * *

Again, thank you so much for sticking with this story.

_Please comment!_


End file.
